La Ley De Murphy
by LauCullenBlackSwan
Summary: /- ¡Mierda, Edward!¡Estas sangrando! - Tienes un buen derechazo. - Pasa por favor. Dios que idiota soy… - No eres idiota, solo te sentías amenazada. - Pues tu debes de serlo./ Isabella es una adolescente secretamente enamorada de Edward Cullen desde su llegada hace tres años pero algo cambiará...¿Quien diría que una nariz rota provocaría semejante caos en la vida de Bella?
1. Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologo

**BPOV**

La negrura de la noche estaba presente en mi pequeña habitación. La habitación de adolescente, que yo, Bella Swan, poseía. Mis mejillas estaban ligeramente encendidas, mientras pensaba en la conversación con mi amor platónico desde hace unos tres años, Edward Cullen. Él era simplemente, perfecto. Tenía una hermosa mata de cabello color cobre que no seguía ningún tipo de pautas. Se cara era bella, sus ángulos, su mandíbula marcada, sus pómulos definidos, su nariz recta…Podía describirlo a la perfección. Sus ojos me confundían con ese extraño color esmeralda, el cual juraba solo lo poseía él en todo el mundo. Sus labios me volvía algo lujuriosa al imaginarlos besar los míos y recorrer cada centímetro de mi nivea piel. En conjunto su rostro parecía tallado por los mismos dioses para mostrar su increíble poder a los mortales y a sí afirmar que ellos realmente existían, pues Edward era muestra de ello. Claro estaba que su cuerpo no podía ser menos. Su cuerpo, al igual que su rostro, era perfecto. Ni muy musculado ni muy flaco. Por eso todas las chicas se quedaban embobadas viéndolo en la clase de Educación Física. Verlo correr era un espectáculo por el hecho de ver su precioso y bien formado culo. Todas y, algún que otro hombre, lo deseaban.

Pero yo no era nada.

Yo por mí sola era demasiado poca cosa para semejante ejemplar de hombre, ya que de adolescente tenía poco. Yo era de una estatura media tirando a baja. Mi cuerpo era delgado, pero no tenía apenas un poco de curvas para resultar atractivo, mi pelo era de un monótono color caoba y mis ojos eran aburridamente marrones. Mis ojos eran aburridos como yo. Antes de ir a alguna fiesta prefería la compañía de un buen libro. Antes de fumar o tomar alcohol, prefería una taza de chocolate caliente, o en su defecto café. Antes de gastarme un montón de dinero en ropa que estaba de moda, lo guardaba para poder ir a la universidad para el próximo año. Tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos hace dos semanas, y este era su último año en mi adorado Forks. Sabía perfectamente que no repetía, ya que siempre estudiaba y sacaba buenas notas.

¡Así era yo, Isabella Marie Swan!

Una adolescente del montón, aburrida y prácticamente sin amigos. Solo tenía a mi buena amiga Alice, que era prima de Edward, pero ella a pesar de ser hermosa y delicada prefería estar conmigo, la torpe de Bella. Sí, era torpe. Andando sobre liso y con zapatillas me tropezaba, no pensemos lo que pasaría si usara tacones. Eso a Ali le causaba gracia. Alice vivía con sus tíos ya que sus padres murieron de un accidente de tráfico cuando ella tenía seis años. Se llevaba bien con Edward, casi como hermanos, pero ella en clase prefería estar conmigo, dado que decía que Edward estaba demasiado solicitado.

Claramente, Alice sabía de mi enamoramiento.

Los Cullen se mudaran a Forks hace tres años, y desde entonces fueron el centro de atención durante meses. La reputación de buen cirujano que tenía el padre de Edward, Carlisle, sorprendió a muchos al decidir mudarse a Forks. Esme, la madre de Edward y tía de Alice, era una respetada diseñadora de interiores que creo un pequeño negocio en el pueblo y daba clases de repostería. Edward era increíblemente bello, se le daban bien los deportes, sacaba buenas notas y era músico. Sí, músico, pues tocaba a la perfección la guitarra y el piano. Y Alice por ser perfecta. No era muy alta pero su cuerpo menudo tenía las curvas necesarias, su pelo era corto y con un desorden menos caótico que el de Edward, sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde que era el complemento perfecto para su sonrisa. Eran algo así como la familia más deseada y envidiada de todo Forks.

Suspiré. Edward era el perfecto caballero, ya que cuando iba a su casa con Alice el le hablaba y la trataba con respecto, cosa que muchos no sabían hacer en este siglo.

No era capaz de dormir, así que decidí bajar para tomar una taza de chocolate caliente y dejar de martirizarme.

La casa estaba en un extraño silencio, dado que Charlie y Renee se fueron de escapada romántica por una semana. Bajando las escaleras oí un fuerte trueno. Me sobresalté. A pesar de que en Forks llovía, prácticamente, todos los días, las tormentas eran menos usuales. Empezé a calentar la leche y encendí el televisor de la sala mientras esperaba. No echaban nada fuera de lo normal, algunas reposiciones, documentales… ¿porno? Al empezar oír lo gemidos de la rubia siendo embestida me sonrojé. Torpemente cambie de canal. Estaban echando una película de miedo. Se podía ver a la protagonista husmeando por, lo que deduje, era su casa. El timbre sonó. Enfocaron un reloj mostrando que era media noche. Con temor la protagonista se dirijo a la puerta. Desde el interior preguntó quien era y al no recibir respuesta saco la cabeza. No vio a nadie así que salio al porche. Cuando giró la cabeza vio como un hombre con el rostro desfigurado salía de la esquina con un cuchillo y una sonrisa malévola. Lo típico. Gritó como si eso fuese a salvarla. Ese pensamiento me causo gracia y no pude evitar sonreír. Vi como el reloj de la sala daba la media noche. La leche poco le faltaba… El timbre sonó. Un miedo irracional inundó mi cuerpo. Eso pasaba en la película. Me acerqué a la puerta lentamente, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente.

-¿Quién es?-pregunté lo más claramente que pude.

No recibí contestación. Fui corriendo al armario de los trastos, donde Charlie guardaba los anteriormente mencionados trastos, y saqué lo primero que vi. Un bate de béisbol. Volví a abrir a puerta, pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que se abriera de golpe asustándome. No había nadie. De un suspiro bajé la mirada. Sería una broma pesada de alguien. Deje el bate en la esquina de la puerta y me giré para volver al interior de la casa. Una mano tocó mi hombro.

-Isabella…-dijo una voz ronca.

Me quede estática. Cuando reaccione moví mi mano hacía la cara del hombre sin ver quien era. Error. Mi mano se estampó contra una nariz y haciéndome yo misma daño en la mano. Me incline hacía delante con mi mano rodeada con la otra.

-Bella, ¿se puede saber porqué me atacas?- preguntó una voz demasiado conocida para mi.

Lentamente me giré para ver a mi "atacante".

-¿Edward?

* * *

**Esta historia es de mi autoría, pero los personajes son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer y no míos.**

**_Hola! Bueno este es el primer capitulo, y quería advertir que tiene rango M por futuros Lemmons. Si pueden dejar las reviews con su opinión mejor, para saber por donde va la historia y bla, bla, bla… Gracias por leer y si puede ser iré actualizando cada semana._**

**_Gracias por todo y besos._**


	2. Urgencias

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Urgencias.

**BPOV**

-¿Edward?- pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

Lo miré detenidamente. Ahora tapaba su lastimada nariz con su mano. Me fijé en que todo el estaba mojado. Me puse sobre puntillas y estiré mi cuello para ver un poco más allá del porche. No vi el Volvo plateado de Edward por ningún lado. ¿Qué coño hacía él a medianoche en el porche de mi casa?

-¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas, Edward?- pregunté con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Esto no era normal.

-Pedirte ayuda.-dijo con voz nasal, para acabar soltando un quejido por lo bajo al final de la frase.

-¿Ayuda?- pregunté con asombro.

-Sí, ayuda.-dijo mientras empezaba a temblar ligeramente. Debería de tener frío.- El coche se me paró de repente volviendo a casa, y tú eres la que está más cerca, pero veo que venir aquí no ha sido buena idea…

-¡No!-dije con demasiado interés. Mierda. Debía arreglarlo rápido.- No es eso es solo que yo estaba…

Un grito procedente del televisor me interrumpió. Era la película y algo me decía que la protagonista ya no volvería a gritar nunca más…

-¿Viendo películas de miedo, Bella?- preguntó él divertido.

Como era común en mí cuando me sentía avergonzada por algo agaché mi cabeza para ocultar mí recién sonrojo. No me gustaba quedar mal delante de nadie, y mucho menos de Edward.

Mientras miraba al suelo vi como una gota de sangre golpeaba el suelo de manera silenciosa. Lentamente, otra gota cayo, y me vi a mi misma hipnotizada viendo como esas gotas color carmesí caían rítmicamente al suelo. En algún momento algunas de mis neuronas debieron de hacer conexión. Esa sangre que tanto me hipnotizaba era la sangre de Edward. Al darme cuenta de ello, levanté rápidamente la cabeza. Edward tenía una mueca entre divertida y de dolor. Al verla puse cara de dolor instantáneamente.

-¡Mierda, Edward!- grité encolerizada.- ¡Estas sangrando!

-Tienes un buen derechazo.- dijo con humor ácido.

-Pasa por favor.-dije entre murmullos.- Dios que idiota soy…

-No eres idiota, solo te sentías amenazada.-dijo el para aliviar mi culpa.

-Pues tu debes de serlo.-dije algo divertida.- Te pego un derechazo y aún intentas hacerme sentir mejor.

-No me gusta ver a una dama como tu triste.

¡Oh! Edward y su caballerosidad del siglo pasado…

Le agarré del brazo. Al hacerlo noté una corriente eléctrica que puso a mis sentidos en alerta haciendo que lo soltara instantáneamente.

-Lo siento…-dije entre balbuceos.- sígueme al baño y déjame limpiarte la nariz, que pareces un cerdo de lo que sangras…

Me golpeé mentalmente. ¿Acababa de llamar a Edward cerdo? Pude oír como Edward se reía y lloriqueaba. Le había echo gracia, pero la nariz no le permitía reírse libremente. Me volví a golpear mentalmente. Solo yo podía darle un puñetazo en la cara a Edward Cullen.

Subí las escaleras del primer piso para encaminara a Edward al baño. Abrí la puerta y empecé a buscar en el mueble el botiquín de emergencias. Por mi visión periférica vi como Edward se sentaba en el taburete del baño. Cogí lo necesario y aparté el botiquín. Al ver como la nariz de Edward iba dejando de gotear espabilé.

-Será mejor que antes de nada te la laves con agua…-dije concentrada en buscar una toalla que pudiera servir.

-Vale, seguiré tus órdenes.- dijo con diversión.

-Hoy estas de buen humor…-dije más para mi que para el.

Cuando acabó de lavarse se sentó de nuevo sobre el taburete. Me acerqué a él y me puse de rodillas para poder quedar frente a frente y así poder hacerle la cura. En otro momento me hubiese sonrojado, pero ahora lo que más me preocupaba era no haberle fracturado, o en su defecto roto, la nariz a Edward. Con cuidado cogí la gasa y le eche un poco de alcohol para quitar mejor los restos de sangre. Despacio, puse la gasa sobre su nariz. Enfoqué toda mi atención en esa hermosa nariz que yo había mancillado, pero podía notar perfectamente la penetrante mirada color esmeralda de Edward sobre mí.

Cuando acabé de limpiarla me alejé un poco para ver la nariz. Estaba claramente hinchada pero no parecía rota, y gracias a Dios la hemorragia había parado. Sonreí. No era tan bruta como había empezado a creer.

-Creo que no te he roto la nariz.-dije sonriendo.

-Yo también lo creo.- dijo esbozando una de sus hermosas sonrisas ladeadas.

- Quieres tomar una taza de chocolate…

Me calle de inmediato. No había apagado el fuego a la leche…Salí corriendo escaleras abajo rezando para no caerme por ellas mientras oí a Edward llamarme del de el baño.

Cuando llegué a la cocina vi mi pesadilla. La leche ya hervía y sobresalía del cazo. Me acerqué rápidamente al fogón para quitarle el fuego. Una vez apagado me dispuse a sacar el cazo pero no me di cuenta de que sin un trapo. Cuando el cálido metal entro en contacto con mi piel solté un alarido de dolor y solté el cazó cayendo la leche por el suelo. Me desorienté por completó. Qué debía hacer ahora era algo que no llegaba a mi mente.

Noté como Edward me agarraba por el antebrazo y me llevaba hasta el fregadero. Abrí el grifo del agua fría y me remangó la manga del pijama. Rápidamente puso mi mano bajo el potente chorro de agua fría para aliviar mi dolor. Poco a poco fue haciendo efecto. Pero ya no notaba tanto la mano como antes. Ahora notaba la calidez que transmitía el fuerte cuerpo de Edward a mis espaldas… aunque el seguía empapado.

No se cuanto tiempo pasé pegada a su cálido cuerpo, solo sé que ya no notaba la mano. Estaba congelada.

-¿Notas la mano?- preguntó Edward serio y con voz autoritaria.

-No... – dije en un murmuro.

-Bella, ¿se puede saber en qué coño andabas pensando para quemarte de una manera tan estúpida?- preguntó algo enfadado.

-Yo…-No podía pronunciar palabras pues había fastidiado lo poco que tenía con Edward por un estúpido cazo de leche.- Lo siento, Edward.-dije conteniendo las lágrimas.

Me gustaba e iba a perder lo poco que había construido con él. No pude evitarlo y una silenciosa lágrima escapo de mis ojos para huir para siempre. Como Edward haría…

-Bells, no llores.- pidió Edward secándome las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar sin parar de mis ojos.

-Lo siento…-supliqué entre lágrimas.

-Debemos ir al hospital Bella, es una quemadura y bastante grande.-dijo observando la palma de mi mano izquierda.- El problema es que mi Volvo está un par de metros más para allá y está lloviendo…

-Mi furgoneta.- Edward me miró de manera suspicaz.- Ya sé que no es tu flamante Volvo, pero no servirá para la ocasión.- Dije secando las lagrimas con la manga de mi pijama.

-Sí, -dijo el esbozando una sonrisa- sirve perfectamente, tu sube a cambiarte y yo cogeré hielo para que lleves durante el camino.- dijo empujándome por los hombros por la escalera para que me diera prisa.

-Claro…-dije algo confusa ante la situación.

-Date prisa.- dijo mientras subía a mi habitación.

Una vez dentro saque un par de jeans y una blusa color azul con una fina chaquetita de lana beis. Me calcé mis botas y me puse mi chaqueta marrón para protegerme bien del frío otoñal que cubría todo Forks por estas fechas. Me senté sobre mi cama y repase lo ocurrido mentalmente otra vez.

Primero, no era capaz de dormir pensando en mi última conversación con Edward. Bajo a prepararme un delicioso chocolate mientras pongo una película de terror.

Segundo, me ocurre lo mismo que en la película y al final resulta que el misterioso que llamaba a mi puerta no era otro que Edward, al cual le doy un derechazo en la nariz que tengo que limpiar para ver si hay algún daño.

Tercero, me acuerdo de la leche, bajo a apagarla y me acabo quemando, acompañándome Edward a urgencias.

Mi vida en esta última hora se parecía más a un circo que a la vida de una simple adolescente enamorada como yo. Yo estaba más acostumbrada a suspirar desde la lejanía y manteniendo esperanzas que jamás se llevarían a cabo, no aporreando narices ni quemando manos con un estúpido cazo de leche.

Con resignación me levanté de cama. Debía bajar para poder encaminarnos hacía urgencias ni no quería acabar mal.

Bajé lo más rápidamente posible las escaleras. Edward me esperaba abajo un montón de hielo metido en una bolsa de conservas. Las mismas bolsas que usas en las conservar de la comida.

-La furgoneta está ahí mismo.- dije señalándola con la meno desde la ventana.

-Vale, yo voy corriendo y la pongo en marcha, y cuando lo esté sales corriendo. Yo te abriré la puerta.-dijo Edward mientras cogía las llaves de mi mano.

-Vale.-dijo bajando la vista.- Por cierto, vigila el embrague.-añadí para que pudiera arrancar sin el más mínimo problema.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- dijo justo antes de salir bajo la insistente lluvia.

Solo tuve que esperar unos segundos. Con un bocinazo me indicó que la furgoneta había encendido. Salí corriendo lo más rápido posible, no quería caerme de culo. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta, Edward la abrió para mí. Me colé lo más rápido posible y mientras yo me acomodaba en el asiento Edward cerró la puerta. Cuando terminó cogió el cinturón y me lo puso con cuidado de no tocar más de lo debido a su paso.

-Precaución ante todo.- dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-Gracias.- murmuré apretando la bolsa de hielo contra mi mano quemada.

Mi sucia y pervertida mente no pudo evitar buscarle el doble sentido a la frase de Edward. El ayudándome con mi mano y yo pensando en sexo. Sexo seguro. Al menos eso había dicho Edward sin darse cuenta. Me quise golpear contra la ventanilla, pero lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos era una contusión en la cabeza… Además de las preguntas de Edward de porque lo hacía. Claro está que no le iba a decir que estaba pensando en como sería tener sexo con él. Eso era ridículo, solo por el hecho de que yo jamás tendría ese privilegio.

Me golpeé mentalmente. Ya estaba empezando a divagar. Esa mala costumbre por la cual Renee siempre me regañaba de pequeña. Fijé mi vista en el oscuro y atormentado paisaje que se mostraba ante mí. En Forks era raro que hubiese sol, pero ese día hacía demasiado mal tiempo. Generalmente llovía, pero nada como esto. Cada segundo parecía que el cielo ardía en llamas, por los relámpagos y truenos que lo surcaban. Era un espectáculo digno de ver. En toda mi vida en Forks había contemplado nada igual.

-Es hermoso.- dijo Edward siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, al menos eso creo…

-Lo sé.- afirme sin apartar la vista del magnifico espectáculo que la naturaleza nos brindaba.

-¿Pasa a menudo?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-En toda mi vida vi algo semejante.- dije con completa sinceridad.

-¿No te asusta?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Para nada.- sonreí.- Me recuerda a los artistas del romanticismo.

-Edgar Alan Poe.-dijo con aire monótono.

-Bécquer.-continué el nuevo juego.

-Mary Shelly…

-Bram Stoker…

-Me gusta Bram Stoker.-admitió sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Me encanta la relación entre el conde y Mina, es tan…

-Autentica.- sentenció el por mi.

No pude hacer otra cosa que esbozar una sonrisa. Como sospechaba el era inteligente. Podía seguir mis conversaciones de literatura, cosa que ni Alice hacía.

El resto del camino lo pasamos envueltos en un cómodo silencio. No hacía falta decir nada más para que no hubiese tensiones entre nosotros. Nos sentíamos bien en compañía del otro, lo sé por la expresión de Edward. Era tranquila y sosegada, como lo que yo veía en mi reflejo. El reflejo producido por la ventanilla.

Cuando menos me dí cuenta ya estábamos en el hospital de Por Ángeles. Edward aparcó la furgoneta en una plaza y luego salió velozmente. Cuando me dispuse a abrir mi puerta; Edward lo estaba haciendo, por el mero echo de ayudarme.

Esas cosas son las que hacían que estuviera totalmente enamorada de el…

Me encontraba sentada sobre la camilla mientras el doctor hablaba conmigo y con Edward. Como me había imaginado a penas esperé, por no decir nada. Edward ya era conocido por su padre y eso le permitió que pasara antes. El doctor me echó un vistazo a mi mano, recetándome una pomada. Y ahora se encontraba dándonos explicaciones y recomendaciones a ambos, aunque con saberlas yo sola llegaba de sobra.

Cuando salimos de la consulta Edward me iba hablando de que no podía usar esa mano para nada y demás cosas que el medico había olvidado mencionar. Parecía él el médico.

El resto del camino lo pasamos en silencio. No se cuando fue exactamente, pero noté como mi conciencia se iba disipando, hasta desvanecerse por completo.

Recuerdo como unos brazos me llevaron en aire hasta el interior de la casa. Con cuidado abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Edward cargándome. Era mejor que en mis sueños. Su aroma natural y varonil llegaba a cada poro de mi piel llenándolo de su esencia.

-Me puedes bajar.- le dije somnolienta.

-¿Segura?- preguntó con la voz baja para no molestarme.

-Sí.

Con cuidado me posó sobre el suelo del salón. Y me observó con una sonrisa. Era tan hermoso.

-Será mejor que me vaya.- dijo volteándose.

-Creía que estabas solo en casa...-dijo con la voz baja y sin saber bien el origen de esa afirmación.

-Y así es, Alice está en casa de ¿Vanessa?- preguntó al no estar seguro del nombre. Yo asentí para que supiera que no se había equivocado.- Y Carlisle esta en una congregación donde debatirán ciertos temas de la profesión y todo eso… Y Esme está con el.

-¿No te sentirás solo? ¿Ya son las cuatro de la mañana…

-¿Quieres que me quede a dormir contigo?- preguntó con una sonrisa sincera y sin ningún rastro de malas intenciones.

Quedarme a dormir con Edward Cullen durante una noche…

-Si no te molesta…- dije sonrojada.

-No me molesta.- dijo sonriendo.

-Vale.- dije sonriendo como la idiota enamorada que era.

No sé como no me puse a bailar en ese momento. ¡Edward Cullen iba a dormir conmigo!

* * *

**Esta historia es de mi autoría, pero los personajes son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer y no míos. **

**Bueno quería darle las gracias a indii93, karito CullenMasen, y a Isis por sus halagadores reviews.**

**Muchas gracias por todo, y si me hacen el favor de correr la voz, pues mejor hahahaha. Muchas gracias en serio.**

**Gracias por leer y como digo, veré si puedo ir actualizando cada semana, aunque si tengo exámenes dudo que pueda.**

**Gracias por todo y besos de Lau :)**


	3. Noche con Edward Cullen

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Noche con Edward Cullen

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen iba a dormir conmigo. Edward Cullen iba a dormir conmigo. Edward Cullen iba a dormir conmigo… ¡EDWARD CULLEN IBA A DORMIR CONMIGO!

Juro que no sé como no pude empezara a hacer un baile ridículo de victoria. Eso era tan irreal.

Sin darme cuenta apreté demasiado mi mano "accidentada" causando un dolor inmediato. Puse una pequeña mueca, pero el dolor me mostró lo que hace unas horas me parecía imposible.

Edward iba a dormir conmigo.

De repente, mi timidez hizo acto de presencia causándome un sonrojo. No iba a dormir en la cama de Renee y Charlie, y la otra que quedaba era la mía. Él se quedaría en mi cama mientras yo dormiría en el sofá.

Sería lo mejor para él. Ya bastante había echo con mi torpeza y estupidez. Era obvio que no iba a pasar nada. Era muy poca cosa para. Su perfección, y mi vulgaridad eran cosas del todo incompatibles. Jamás podría…

-¿Bella?- preguntó Edward llamando mi atención e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos autodestructivos, a lo referido a mi amor propio.

-¿Si?-pregunté torpemente.

-¿Estás en esta sala?-preguntó, ahora de manera divertida.

-S-sí…-admití avergonzada.

-Bueno no pasa nada…

-No tienes pijama.-dije atropelladamente.

¡Yo como siempre pensando lo que digo!

-No.-dijo riéndose débilmente.

-Voy a buscara algo…-dije saliendo de la sala.

-¿Y yo que hago?-preguntó Edward.

-Mira la televisión.-grité desde el piso de arriba.

Me dirigí al armario del cuarto de mis padres. Me senté y suspiré sonoramente. ¿Qué le podía dar a Edward? Empecé a rebuscar entre el cajón de los pijamas de Charlie. Los tenía de cualquier tipo. Delgados para verano, gordos y de franela para el invierno, cortos, para el verano, de tamaño medio para una primavera calurosa… ¿Cuántos pijamas tenía mi padre?

Acabé decidiéndome por uno de color azul marino muy oscuro, casi negro y una vieja camiseta sin estrenar que a Charlie le quedaba pequeña, y seguramente le valdría a Edward.

Lentamente me dirigí a la sala. Silenciosamente, llegué a detrás del sofá. Edward estaba recostado haciendo zapping. Rodeé el sofá para sentarme a su lado, dejando el mando para encararme.

Ahora que podía verlo me parecía hermoso. Aún estaba mojado y pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban de su indomable pelo para caer por sus ojos. Las mas afortunadas tenían las suerte de poder morir en sus apetecibles labios, mientras otras, simplemente, caían por su perfecto mentón a un lugar desconocido.

Con cuidado fue esbozando una adorable sonrisa de agradecimiento. Era perfecto. Edward era perfecto para alguien perfecto. Yo no era perfecta. Eso me sentó como un balde de agua fría por todo mi cuerpo.

-Tal vez quieres ducharte.-grazné de manera incomprensible.

Su belleza me aturdía.

-¿No será molestia?-pregunta educadamente.

-Para nada.-dijo con una sonrisa, en un intento de transmitir sinceridad.

-¿Segura?

-Segurísima.-dije levantándome enérgicamente del sofá.-Ven te diré donde están las toallas.-dije levantándolo, tirando de sus fuertes manos.

-Está bien.-acepta no muy seguro.

Me saca una sonrisa.

A veces puede ser un cabezota imposible de convencer y un arrogante, pero otras veces es tan modesto y tímido. Podía ser perfectamente bipolar. No me extrañaría nada. Pero eso solo lo haría más adorable de lo que ya es… Y más interesante.

Él se quedó en la puerta de baño, apoyado ligeramente en el marco de la puerta, mientras yo cogía una toalla limpia y suave para su cuerpo… Tal vez, y solo tal vez, debería guardar esa toalla… Dios ya parecía una acosadora sexual…

-Te ves muy concentrada escogiendo una simple toalla.-dijo divertido.

-Se necesita una buena toalla para un buen cuerpo…-pensé para mi misma.

-¡¿Qué?!

Eso me saca de mi mundo. No jodas que lo dije en voz alta. Noté como mis mejillas empezaron a arder notablemente. ¡Lo había dicho en voz alta! Vale, lo mejor era estar tranquila y decir alguna palabra parecida para que el creyera que lo había oído mal, por que si no se me caería la cara de vergüenza…

-Que se necesita una buena toalla para un buen baño.-dije lo mas segura posible.

Vale. Ya sé que no suena parecido, pero a lo mejor cuela…

-Ah vale… Me había parecido oírte un buen cuerpo, pero es imposible que Bella Swan diga esas cosas, eres demasiado tímida.-dijo amablemente.

-Ya… Bella Swan no es de esas chicas.-dije, más para mí, que para él.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.- dijo revolviendo mi pelo.

-¡Eh!-protesté momentáneamente. Cuando acabé le dije.-Será mejor que te deje solo.

-¡Gracias, Bells!-oí que gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Lo más rápido posible bajé a la cocina bajé para limpiar ele estropicio causado por mi torpeza. Era torpe y con ganas, porque lo que me había pasado era más típico de circo que de persona. Con resignación lo empecé a limpiar. Había leche por todos lados. ¿Cómo un cazo de leche puede manchar tanto? Eso fue lo que pensé mientras limpiaba restos debajo de la mesa. Gracias a Dios acabé antes de lo previsto y subí a mi habitación para ponerme un pijama limpio, sin restos de leche por todo el cuerpo…

Yo estaba sentada enfrente de mi armario…Donde estaban mis pijamas de invierno, ese era el enigma que estaba tratando de responder. No los encontraba por ningún lado, aunque era imposible. Esos pijamas siempre habían estado en el tercer cajón del lado derecho. Ahora solo veía los pantalones cortos y ajustados que usaba para dormir en verano. Eran cómodos, en la casa no hacía frío, dado que la calefacción calentaba la casa de una manera agradable, pero yo quería mi cálido pijama de invierno. A demás no podía bajar en pantalón corto delante de Edward, se creería que soy como las otras chicas, o algo peor…

Con resignación me decanté por uno corto de color gris, y de parte de arriba una básica de color añil. No quedaban mal, pero demasiado ajustado. Con pena miré el cálido pijama en el que estaba envuelta hace unas horas, ahora tirado en una esquina de la habitación para no entorpecer el paso de mis dos pies izquierdos. Con resignación me cambie, de la manera más lenta posible, para que el momento del reencuentro con Edward estuviera lejos.

Una vez con el pijama puesto me miré en el espejo del armario.

¡Se pensaría que soy una zorra provocando, inútilmente, a su persona!

Suspiré con cansancio. No me podía echar atrás, tenía que bajar, si o si. Lo más lentamente posible bajé las escaleras. Podía oír la televisión abajo, por lo que deduje que el ya había acabado hace un rato.

Una escalera crujió bajo mi peso. ¡Mierda! Había captado la atención de Edward. Su rostro estaba tenso, más de lo normal, y su mirada era dura. En ese momento me sentí mal. ¿Había echo algo malo? Con cuidado bajé el reto de escaleras. Cuando llegué fui a coger una manta para taparnos. Me dirigí al sofá donde estaba y me incliné levemente para alcanzarla. Oí un gruñido. En ese momento me detuve en seco. ¿Acababa de oír un gruñido? Me giré sobresaltada. Solo me encontré a Edward con la mandíbula tensa viendo la tele tienda. No le dí importancia, seguramente el gruñido había sido de algún anuncio de la tele tienda, ahora los anuncios eran muy extraños, no era para sorprenderse. Con la manta en manos me dirigí al sofá donde estaba sentado Edward. Con cuidado la extendí por la superficie del sofá, tapando las piernas de Edward en el proceso. Su mirada seguía fija en el televisor, y eso me estaba empezando a molestar. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Si aparatar la vista de el, me metí debajo de la manta, quedando cada uno en un extremo del sofá. Noté como uno de sus pies, o mas bien mis piernas hacían contacto con mis pies. Estaban congelados. Eso me hizo soltar un grito asustada. No me lo esperaba. Él me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes los pies fríos.-dije torpemente.

-Lo siento, eso es que aún no entre en calor.-dijo divertido.

-Tus cambios de humor son como latigazos…-murmuré para mis adentros.

-¿A qué viene eso?-preguntó extrañado.

-Viene a que cuando bajé por las escaleras parecía que ibas a matarme en un descuido, y ahora, de repente, estas bromeando con tus pies fríos.-dije frunciendo el ceño mientras lo pensaba.

-A veces me pasa… dijo mientras volvía a fijar la vista en el televisor.

Yo repetí su gesto. Empecé a ver la tele tienda, pero me aburría. Eran los típicos trastos que prometían milagros, cuando el milagro podía ser algún hueso roto, o simplemente cosas inútiles, como un taper. ¿Quién va a comprar un taper por tele tienda cuando lo tienes en la tienda del pueblo por varios dólares menos? Era ridículo. Lo peor de todo es que Edward parecía de lo más metido en el mudo de la tele tienda. Suspiré cansada. ¿En serio nos íbamos a pasar parte de la noche viendo la tele tienda?

Esto estaba siendo un fiasco.

-¿Vamos a ver todo el rato la tele tienda?-pregunté levantando una ceja.

-¿Quieres cambiar de canal?-preguntó desinteresadamente.

-Por favor.-respondí rápidamente.

Edward empezó a pasar canales. Había programas de cotilleo, cosa a la que ambos pusimos una enorme cara de asco. ¿Qué le encontraban de divertido hurgar en la vida privada de los famosos? Eran gente normal, después de todo, se merecían su intimidad y que no cuatro buitres estuviesen hablar de ellos. El siguiente canal fue uno de esos programas concurso donde puedes ganar dinero llamando. ¡Si claro, y yo era una escritora mundialmente famosa! Ganaban más dinero ellos con los gastos de llamadas que la gente que llegaba a ganar el premio. Seguro que el premio se lo gastaban en la factura telefónica. Edward me miró y yo negué. Volvió a cambiar de canal saliendo una pitonisa hablando del futuro a trabes de las estrellas y no se que más. Que alguien me explique como lo saben y me lo creeré. Es obvio de que es otra estafa más para ganar dinero. Lo que más me sorprendían de esos programas es que hay gente que realmente llama. Edward parecía inverso en su mundo y con el pie toque rápidamente en su muslo para que me viera. Me vio y yo negué con la cabeza para que cambiara. Él volvió al mando y lo siguiente que se oyó fueron gemidos y ruidos extraños. Me sonrojé rápidamente al ver como una pelirroja estaba siendo embestida de manera brusca por un hombre musculoso y rubio. Parecía hasta doloroso por la forma en que lo estaban haciendo. Lo gemidos se volvieron más agudos y, en teoría, placenteros, mientras la pelirroja, que ahora que me fijaba tenía los pechos operados, le pedía al rubio le diera mas fuerte. Papito. Lo había llamado papito. Esto era vergonzoso. Vi a Edward y él estaba más pálido de lo normal. Él me miró. Parecía asombrado pero divertido. Yo estaba muy roja.

-¿Quieres verla?-preguntó divertido.

Los gritos de la pelirroja se hicieron erráticos hasta que un chillido que, juro, solo pudieron oír los perros, indico que había llegado a su orgasmo. El rubio seguía embistiéndola. ¡Que aguante tenía el hombre! No lo hubiera admitido nunca, pero empezaba a notar una extraña sensación en mi bajo vientre y creo que no era nada bueno estando Edward cerca. Podría llegar a ser peligroso, dado que creo que me podía acabar excitando, y luego a ver que hacía yo con un calentón por una película porno combinada con Edward Cullen.

Edward me seguía mirando, atento a mi respuesta. Le diría que no. Lo hacía por él. No quería violarlo. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué me pasaba? Yo nunca pensaba esas cosas. Era Edward. Sacaba el lado más pervertido de mi interior. Solo él podría convertir a una idiota como yo en una pervertida sexual.

-Mejor no…-dije débilmente.

-¿Te avergüenza ver porno, Bella?-preguntó, obviamente, divertido.

-Sí.-dije sonrojada.

-No es nada malo, es algo que tarde o temprano…

-Edward, ahora no. En otra ocasión.-le pedí de manera suplicante.

-Está bien… Me debes ver una película porno en mi compañía.-dijo cambiando de canal mientras el rubio se corría violentamente sobre las tetas de la pelirroja.

Esto era muy vergonzoso.

-De acuerdo pero cambia, antes de que se le recarguen las pilas.-dije refiriéndome al rubio.

-Está bien.-dijo riéndose débilmente.

-Gracias, Edward.-dije hundiéndome en el sofá.

-No la des, Bella.

-Deja ahí.-dije señalando el canal.

Era un canal normal. Estaban echando lo que parecía ser una comedía. No era algo muy común a estas horas de la madrugada pero para nosotros dos servía perfectamente. Pude reconocer a Gerard Butler. Ya conocía la película. Era buena, me gustaba mucho, sobre todo la interpretación de Gerard, aunque nada como _"Posdata: Te Quiero"_. Como había llorado con esa película. Me centré en Edward. El parecía concentrado en la trama. Miré la escena. Sonreí. Era la escena de las bragas vibradoras. Me encantaba _"La Cruda Realidad"_. A diferencia de otras, con esta aun te echas un buen par de risas.

Me fije en Edward, estaba sonriendo por la escena, y era normal. Se veía tan sexy sonriendo de manera ladeada. Era, como ya he dicho miles de veces, perfecto. Así de simple.

Pasó un rato más en normalidad. Ambos reíamos tímidamente cuando algo nos hacía gracia, que no eran pocas veces. Ambos estábamos metidos en la trama cuando un ruido me sobresaltó. Parecían unas tripas rugiendo en todo su esplendor. Por un momento pensé que era yo, pero la cuestión es que yo no tenía hambre. Sumé uno más uno. Solo había dos personas en la sala, y si no era yo, la otra y única opción, era Edward. Lo miré de reojo y casi podría entrever un ligero rubor adornar, adorablemente, sus mejillas.

Era gracioso ver al gran Edward Cullen sonrojándose por que sus tripas rugieran. Podía decir que me causó ternura. Era tan adorable que me hizo sonreír como la tonta enamorada que yo, irrevocablemente era. Su ser en sí era perfecto, con todas sus virtudes y defectos, su sonrisa, su cabezonería, sus ojos, sus cambios de personalidad múltiple, su inteligencia, su actitud fuerte ante los problemas y el no dejarse asustar por nada ni nadie. Eso era lo que degustaba de Edward Cullen. No solo su estupendo físico, si no su extraordinaria forma de ser y sus defectos.

Una idea cruzó rápidamente mi cabeza, llenando me de alegría.

Le prepararía algo para comer. Con cuidado me levante del sofá para dirigirme a la cocina para así empezar mi nueva tarea auto propuesta. Podía notar perfectamente la verde mirada de Edward en mi espalda.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó casualmente.

-¿Has cenado algo?

-No, pero…

-Voy a prepararte algo de cenar.-dije de manera simple.

-No puedes.-sentenció el.

-Sí puedo.-terqueé.

-No, no puedes.-dijo dándome una orden.-No puedes cocinar con la mano así.-dijo adelantándose a mi protesta.

Miré mi mano vendada. Sí podía cocinar con la mano en está condición. Lo había echo con un brazo fracturado una simple quemadura no me lo iba a impedir. Le haría un poco de pasta…

-No, lo voy a hacer.-le dije yéndome a la cocina.

-Bella,-me llamo mientras me seguía.- ¿A caso no te das cuenta que en estas condiciones no puedes cocinar?

-Lo hice con una fractura en el brazo, esto no es nada.-dije restándole importancia, mientras empezaba a moverme por el reducido espacio de la cocina.

-Eres increíble...-murmuró sentándose en una silla, sin apartar la vista de mi.

Empecé llenando una cacerola de agua y poniéndola a hervir. Luego cogí un cazó para depositar la salsa que estaba empezando hacer. Cuando acabé la salsa y la puse al fuego, observé como el agua hervía en las perfectas condiciones, y cogí la cantidad necesaria para una ración normal de tallarines. Después de verlo decidí añadirle un poco más. Empecé a revolver la salsa para que no se pegara en el fondo del cazo, pues me costaría mucho limpiarlo después. Durante un segundo me dediqué a buscar con entusiasmo el orégano y el ajo con perejil triturados entré las especies. Una vez encontrado los puse al lado del plato para tenerlo a mano. Le bajé notablemente el fuego a la salsa cuando vi que los tallarines estaban listos. Me dirigí al fregadero, y del mueble, saqué el escurridor. Con un trapo cogí la cacerola y me dirigí al fregadero para echar la pasta en el escurridor. Lo mejor que mi mano me lo permitió le quité el agua a los tallarines. Una vez hecho los puse sobre el plato y les añadí la salsa por encima, mezclándolo con la salsa. Una vez echo eso lo siguiente que hice fue coger una pizca de orégano para darle sabor.

Me giré para llevarle el plato a Edward. Él me miraba fijamente, ese modo que me hacía sonrojar de una manera tan evidente.

Con cuidado deposité el plato de tallarines sobre la mesa, recibiendo un educado gracias de parte de Edward. Yo fui a la nevera a por un trozo de chocolate. Me apetecía. Me senté enfrente de Edward. Metí un trozo de chocolate en mi boca, y ante el dulce contacto del dulce no pude evitar un gemido de placer, estaba tan delicioso… Me pareció oír otro rugido pero yo no vi nada. Abrí los ojos para ver como Edward metía el primer trozo de tallarines en su boca. La respuesta fue inmediata. Un sonoro gemido salio de su boca, siendo el regalo perfecto para mis oídos.

-¡Dios, Bells, esto está delicioso!-me alabó Edward.

-Gracias.-dije sonrojándome débilmente.

-¿Todo lo que cocinas está así de delicioso?-preguntó entre un bocado.

-No lo sé, pregúntale a Charlie o a Renee, son ellos lo que la degustan diariamente.-dije concentrándome en el sabor del chocolate sobre mis papilas gustativas.- Bueno, y Alice, de vez en cuando.

-Que suerte tiene la enana…-murmuró por lo bajo.

Durante la siguiente media hora mi arte culinario fue elogiado varias veces por Edward que quería probar todo mi repertorio. Era insaciable. Me causaba gracia ver como alguien comía tanto. Iba en contra de las leyes físicas.

Cuando acabó de comer me obligó a quedarme sentada, y quieta, en mi sitio. Él mismo se fue a lavar todo lo manchado en la preparación de su cena. Me dijo que yo ya había echo bastante y eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ayudarme.

Lo bueno de haberle echo caso fuero las panorámicas vistas del culo más deseado en todo el pueblo de Forks. Yo no era tonta y veía como alguna que otra abuela se le iban los ojos.

¡Y luego dicen que con la menopausia se va el deseo sexual!

Ese culo debería recibir una paga del estado por ser monumento nacional. Si no lo era, debería serlo.

Edward era maravilloso. Maravillosamente perfecto.

Pena que no estuviera a mi alcance. Lo cuidaría y mimaría como el mayor de la bendiciones, porque él lo sería para mí. Solamente él era capaz de sacarme una sonrisa. Tan divertido y serio, era la combinación perfecta, y por eso envidiaba a las chicas que habían estado con él. Habían tenido una suerte increíble y no lo habían sabido aprovechar.

¡Si llegará a ser yo!

Cuando acabó ambos nos dirigimos al salón.

Como supuse en un principio la película ya había acabado y estaban echando una película mala. Mala al nivel que dices, "¿son efectos especiales o ese fantasma es más echo por ordenador imposible?" Me resigné y me abandoné al calor que se había establecido debajo de la gruesa manta que teníamos sobre nuestros cuerpos.

Podía pasarme toda la vida en ese estado de letargo. Era tan cómodo y se estaba tan a gusto que parecía mentira que afuera hubiera un par de grados sobre cero, pero poco. Lo mejor era la maravillosa guinda que tenía este pastel. Edward. Su calor era el mejor y hacía a la sensación ser sublime. Repito. Me pasaría toda mi vida debajo de esa manta. Era tan cálida. Noté que me estaba empezando a quedar dormida, cayendo en el mundo de la inconsciencia. Y cerré momentáneamente mis ojos.

Sentí como mi cuerpo era trasladado escaleras arriba.

-Edward. ¿Qué haces?- pregunté despejándome.

-Llevarte a cama.-dijo de manera natural.

-De eso nada, yo duermo en el sofá si no, ¿dónde vas a dormir?

-Yo dormiré en el sofá.

-No, Edward. Tú eres el invitado.-dije enervándome débilmente.

-Si tú no duermes en la cama yo tampoco.-dijo con algo de diversión.

-¿Pues que hago?-me pregunté a mi misma.

- Siempre podemos dormir los dos en tu cama.- dijo casualmente.

Noté como mis mejillas empezaron a arder.

-Está bien.- dije torpemente.

-Vale.-dijo posándome sobre el mullido colchón.

Él dio la vuelta y se recostó a mi lado. Era tan extraño sentirlo tan cerca de mí, pero a la vez tan reconfortante…

-Dulces sueños, Bella.-dijo antes de que cayera en el mundo de la inconsciencia….

**EPOV**

¿Por qué había accedido a esto? Bella era una buena chica, me acogió y me curo cuando me dio el puñetazo y yo estaba haciendo esto. Era ridículo. Ella se revolvió incomoda en la cama quedando su cara enfrente de la mía.

Era bonita. Y su cuerpo no estaba mal. Cuando bajó con esos pantalones cortos creía que iba a tener un problema con mi entrepierna, pero eso no fue nada como cuando la vi cocinar. Ver ese culo moverse de un lado a otro era un espectáculo digno de admirar.

No estaba para nada mal.

En un movimiento inconsciente se abrazó a mi apoyando se cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Miré hacía abajo solo para ver la paz y tranquilidad que transmitía su rostro. Eso me hizo sentir aún peor. ¿Por qué le tenía que hacer esto a la pobre Bella? Ella siempre fue buena conmigo, sin esperar nada a cambio, y siendo sincera, ella no se lo merecía. Ella era el ser mas bondadoso que jamás había conocido y la mejor amiga de Alice.

Alice.

Otra perjudicada más. No iba a ser tanto como Bella, pero sabía que Ali sufrirá por su amiga, y yo no quería hacerle eso a Ali, era prácticamente como mí hermana pequeña.

Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire para relajarme, pero solo me llegó un dulce olor a fresas. Era Bella. Todo en ella era bueno, e iba a sufrir por mí culpa.

Lo peor de todo es que ya no me podía echar a atrás.

Las cartas ya estaban echadas sobre la mesa…

* * *

**Esta historia es de mi autoría, pero los personajes son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer y no míos. **

******Bueno quería darle las gracias a indii93 y belangiesom16 por sus halagadores reviews. Muchas gracias, gente como vosotras son las que me animan a seguir escribiendo. **

******Espero que no les moleste que a partir de ahora actualice los viernes. he estado sopesándolo y creo que es lo mejor, dado que entre semana me va a ser prácticamente imposible, ya que tengo que estudiar para poder sacar el curso y poder ir de viaje de fin de curso a Barcelona. **

******Bueno muchas gracias a todos :)**

******Besos, Lau.**


	4. Despertar del tiempo

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 4. Despertar del tiempo

**Playlist**

**_1.-Wake Me Up When September Ends- Green Day_**

**_2.-This Love- Maroon 5_**

**_3.-You and I- Lady Gaga_**

**_4.-She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5_**

**_5.-Greensleeves- Gheorghe Zamfir_**

**_6.-Shiver- Maroon 5_**

* * *

**EPOV**

Un ligero y tibio brazo me sacó de mi ensoñación. En un principio pensé que estaba en la cama de cualquier chica del pueblo con la que pasará una salvaje noche de sexo, pero rápidamente los recuerdos de ayer invadieron mi mente, asolando mi raciocinio. El dolor en la nariz se hizo presente, haciendo en consecuencia una extraña mueca con mi cara. El golpe de Bella había sido realmente potente para provenir de ese pequeño y flacucho cuerpo. Con cuidado de no despertarla me giré para poder verla. Me partía el alma el tener que hacerle lo que tenía pensado. Ver sus dulces y angelicales rasgos producidos por el profundo sueño no hizo más que aumentar mi desasosiego. Era tan buena y dulce… Lo que iba hacer era peor que quitarle un caramelo a un pobre niño de dos años. Ella era pequeña e inofensiva y frágil, como una pequeña mariposa.

Pero yo ya no podía hacer nada. Le causaría un dolor enorme a la pequeña Bella y a Alice, pero mientras tanto, la cuidaría lo máximo posible hasta la fecha…

**BPOV**

El calor emitido por un cuerpo a mi lado me despertó. Dejé de respirar. Yo nunca dormía con nadie… Edward. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme. Había dormido con Edward Cullen realmente, y no fue un alocado y, por desgracia, frecuente, sueño. Ni brazo lo estaba sosteniendo por la cintura y bajo el, podía sentir su duro y tonificado cuerpo. Realmente estaba de toma pan y moja… Con cierto temor a que todo fuera realmente un sueño, abrí lo más lento posible mi ojo izquierdo para tantear terreno. Edward parecía aún dormido. Su rostro estaba tranquilo y los labios juntos, formando una perfecta línea recta… Bueno, eso era un gesto muy tenso para alguien dormido, pero yo que sabia, si era la primera vez que un hombre, sin ser mi padre a los seis años, que dormía conmigo. Me fijé en su respiración. Era acompasada y lenta. No pude evitar fijarme en su conjunto. Era tan hermoso que dañaba mi vista. Su cabello cobrizo estaba más despeinado que de costumbre. Parecía un ángel… O un ángel caído. Quité eso de mi cabeza. Leer libros del romanticismo me estaba empezando a afectar a la cordura.

-Sé que estás despierta, Bella.-dijo Edward con los ojos aún cerrados.

¿Cómo sabía él que yo...?

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierta?

-Llevas media hora durmiendo, desde que me desperté, y hace unos cinco minutos dejaste de respirar momentáneamente.- sentenció su alegato abriendo los ojos.

Ojos a los cuales yo me pasaría la vida contemplando. Eran tan verdes que podrían pasar a la perfección por un par de las mejores esmeraldas. Su brillo y la intensidad que estas transmitían eran abrumadoras. Parecían próximas y a la vez lejanas. Sus ojos le describía a la perfección. Él era algo próximo pero inalcanzable. Ese sentimiento me golpeó, y con lentitud fui quitando mi brazo de la cintura de Edward. Durante todo el rato el no dejó de mirarme. No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa y morderme el labio. Era mi tic para cuando estaba nerviosa o pensativa.

Noté como de repente el sonido de mis tripas aligeró el ambiente, pues Edward emitió, lo que a mi me pareció una hermosa melodía.

-Tienes hambre.-sentenció con una sonrisa y estirándose, perezosamente sobre la cama.

_"Tengo hambre…pero de ti."_ Pensé para mis adentros. Le iba a responder algo más acorde con la situación, pero el sonido de unas tripas, que puestos a decir, no eran las mías, interrumpió el momento. Vi como Edward se ruborizaba levemente, sacando mis instintos amorosos a flor de piel. Realmente el sacaba lo peor de mi…

-Tienes hambre.-repetí su frase con sorna.

-Touché.-dijo mirándome.

- Yo bajo a hacer el desayuno y tu de duchas o, lo que sea que haces al despertarte, ¿capicci?-dije mientras salía lentamente de cama.

-Capicci.-dijo el saltando enérgicamente.

Realmente éramos día y noche…

-Te espero abajo.-le dije saliendo por la puerta.

Baje lentamente las escaleras pisando en el proceso el escalón que crujía a posta. En ocasión amaba el sonido de ese crujido. Era, como decirlo,_ "Made in Swan"_. Sonreí de manera idiota. ¿Cómo alguien de dieciocho años puede ser tan ridícula a veces?

Me metí en la cocina, viendo que todo estaba en relativa orden. Vi de reojo mi mano. Más tarde tendría que aplicarle la crema, pero ahora mi prioridad era otra. Hacerle el desayuno a Edward Cullen.

Repasé mentalmente lo que sería un buen desayuno. Zumo de naranja, bacon, huevo, pan, cereales y un trozo del bizcocho que hice ayer por la tarde estaría bien. Fui a la sala a buscar mi iPod. Puse la reproducción aleatoria. Los acordes de Geen Day me relajaron. _"Wake Me Up When September Ends"_, era una canción que relajaba mi ser. Empecé a hacer el desayuno para Edward. Era realmente inesperado hacer esto. Ni en mis mejores sueños, yo, Isabella Marie Swan, le hacía el desayuno a Edward Cullen. Era simplemente algo inimaginable. Como que la Tierra fuera el centro del sistema solar. Imposible. Me reí irónicamente. Estaba empezando a divagar. Decidí alejar esos pensamientos de mí y concentrarme en el desayuno. Cuando la canción terminó el huevo ya estaba frito, y el bacon poco le faltaba.

Cuando el ritmo constante de _"This Love"_ empezó, decidí poner la leche al fuego. La parte irracional de mi cerebro quería echara a correr. Pero la parte sensata siempre ganaba, y esta no era la excepción. Preparé los vasos con la cucharilla y puse la leche a hervir. Mientras quitaba el bacon no pude evitar pensar en la historia que Adam Levine cantaba en esta canción. La historia de su amor. Él realmente solo era el juguete sexual de Jane. Y era un buen juguete, para que negarlo, si fuera el mío… Vale, me estaba empezando pervertir yo sola, y eso no era normal. Mientras la canción acababa yo eché la leche en los vasos y los metí en el microondas para que no se enfriara, mucho. Fui al hormo para ver mi bizcocho. Estaba casi sin empezar pero su aspecto marrón, debido al cacao me incitaba a devorarlo lo más rápido posible. Casi podía notar como la saliva se agolpaba en mi boca. Con cuidado partí una rodaja, sin quitarlas del plato y lo puse en centro de la mesa.

- ¡Aquí huele de maravilla!- dijo Edward entrando de golpe en la cocina.

Eso me sobresaltó, siendo el detonante de un ridículo salto. Edward pareció no verlo, cosa que agradecí enormemente, pues su vista estaba fija en el bizcocho. Sonreí de medio lado. Al final la mejor forma de ganarse a un hombre era a través del estómago y todo…

Mientras Edward estaba hipnotizado por la magia del bizcocho, yo empecé a poner todo en su sitio. Era realmente agradable hacer esto. Me refiero al poder compartir gestos tan sencillos y cómodos con él hacía que no parara de sonreír. Solo Edward podía conseguir ese efecto en mí. Puse todo en su sitio y Edward sentado. Parecía inmerso en algo. Eso me dio tiempo para observarlo. Llevaba puesta la ropa de ayer, que ahora, lógicamente, estaba seca, y su pelo estaba ligeramente húmedo. Mi subconsciente no paraba de repetirme una y otra vez que saltar sobre él y lo violara si fuese preciso. No es que no me molestara hacerlo, violar a alguien así debía ser todo un disfrute en cuerpo y alma realmente y… ¡Dos mío! ¿Realmente estaba pensando en violar a Edward? Sí, lo estaba haciendo, y lo peor de todo, es que no, no me sentía culpable. Me sonroje violentamente. ¿Realmente era yo la que estaba pensando esto? Estaba volviendo a divagar, y estaba empezando a creer que era mi nueva costumbre.

Edward esperó por mí para empezar a desayunar. Una vez me senté sobre la silla, Edward cogió el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca con un trozo de bacon. Yo no salí de mi asombro. A parte de estar más raro que una zanahoria fucsia, estaba callado. Su mutismo duró lo que mi pensamiento, dado que el gemido que echó por esa hermosa boca fue de lo más gutural. Inconscientemente, gemí bajito. Me asombré a mi misma. Acababa de gemir por oír a Edward gemir. Le miré de reojo y vi como seguía comiendo. Bien, parecía que no había oído mi vergonzante respuesta a ese sexy y gutural gemido.

Yo me decanté por encender la televisión y puse en MTV, mi cadena por excelencia. Vi como en ese momento estaban emitiendo el video de _"You and I" _de la extravagante y genuina Lady Gaga. Mientras se escuchaban la voz de Gaga yo decidí empezar a comer. Yo personalmente me encantaba esta canción de ella. Decidí averiguar cual era la opinión de Edward.

- Me gusta esta canción.

-A mi igual.- dijo sonriendo débilmente.

¿Te gusta Lady Gaga?- pregunté incrédula, ya que Edward no daba esa opinión, pero bueno, ¿a quién no le gusta la madre de todos los monstruos?

-Sí, es muy buena en su trabajo.

-Es genial.-dije sonriendo-solo ella puede llevar un vestido de carne y verse normal entre la multitud.

-Concuerdo contigo.-dijo mientras la canción daba por acabada.

Los anuncios empezaron a sonar y cada uno miraba su plato mientras comía con devoción la comida. Para mí no era nada del otro mundo, pero por lo contrario, Edward parecía idolatrarla hasta el punto de la locura. Se paraba a degustarla y la saboreaba notablemente. Esa conducta me resultó de lo más fascinante, dado que nunca antes nadie había reaccionado así por mi comida. Me resultó gracioso, para que negarlo. De mis labios no pude evitar que saliera una débil risa, captó toda la canción de Edward.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó frunciendo débilmente el entrecejo.

-Parece que idolatras mi comida.-dije sonriendo como una idiota.

-La idolatro.-dijo de manera franca.

No pude evitar que mi cara se deformara en una mueca de sorpresa. El idolatraba mi comida. Esa simple afirmación hizo que mi yo interior empezara a bailar una ridícula danza. Noté como una iluminación me llegaba en ese momento. Las cosas más estúpidas, ilógicas, infantiles, me hacían ilusión. La voz de Adam Levine me sacó de mi iluminación. _"She Will Be Loved"_ estaba empezando a sonar. En parte me sentía identificada con esa canción. Vale, no era una hermosa reina, pero tenía los dieciocho. Yo tengo problemas conmigo misma, sé que no soy suficiente para nadie, por mucho que todos desistan. Pero nunca pertenecía a nadie, muy a mi pesar, pero ahora que me doy cuenta, yo ya pertenecía a alguien. A Edward. Él apareció hace unos años para atraparme de la manera más ilógica imposible. A su lado, yo me sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. De esperar afuera, en una esquina por él, bajo una lluvia torrencial. Yo siempre estaría ahí para sostenerle cuando cayera. Yo esperaré por él todos los días, incluso cuando su hermosa sonrisa estuviese rota. Él ahora era deseado, pero algún día sería amado. Yo ya lo amaba.

Pero una cosa era cierta. No todo eran mariposas y arco iris. Era el compromiso lo que nos hacía crecer. Mi compromiso a ayudarle cuando le di el golpe en la nariz, el suyo al llevarme al hospital, y el de ambos a compartir cama para que el otro no pasara mala noche. Por otra parte, mi corazón estaba lleno de sentimientos. El amor a mis padres, mi amistad con Alice , mi amor a la literatura, a los señores Cullen… Pero siempre habría una puerta abierta para él.

Entendí, en mi apogeo, que esta canción me representaba al cien por cien. Al principio me siento identificada con la descripción de ella, pero luego con las acciones de Adam Levine.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Edward alarmado.

-Sí, ¿por?-pregunté extrañada.

-Estás llorando.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta, y en un acto reflejo, llevé mi mano a mi mejilla. Él tenía razón, estaba llorando. Pero no me sentía triste, de echo me sentía bien, la canción, que ahora estaba en su última parte, me había hecho descubrir la totalidad de mis sentimientos cara él, y eso que ya la conocía. Nunca me había parado a escucharla tan profundamente. Era hermosa.

- No es nada.-dije restando importancia.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Estas llorando!-dijo escandalizado.

-Es el síndrome de Stendhal.-puse como escusa.

-¿Cómo que el síndrome de Stendhal? No hay ninguna obra de arte…

-¿Cómo que no?-pregunté mirándole- En este momento estás escuchando como se está disipando, muriendo…

-La canción.-murmuró para si mismo, mas que para los dos.- Sí, es hermosa, pero no creo que para causarte el síndrome de Stendhal.

-Espero, y creo, que cuando la entiendas, no dirás eso…-dije en un murmullo de tristeza.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

Con esa frase acabó la conversación y la canción.

Ahora el ambiente era denso, al punto de que alguien con un cuchillo pudiera filetearlo. Yo me encontraba serena y con más entendimiento que a la mañana. Lo que la música podía hacer era increíble. Los ritmos suaves de la canción me habían llevado a mi nirvana.

Cuando acabé me dispuse a recoger todo, dejando a Edward comiendo pensativo un trozo de bizcocho. Sabía que lo estaba degustando, pero su mirada perdida en la nada, me decía que su mente estaba muy lejos de estas cuatro paredes.

Abrí el grifo para poder empezar a lavar la vajilla, pero Edward apareció a mi lado, aumentando notablemente mi ritmo cardíaco y frenando mi capacidad respiratoria.

-No puedes fregar, deja que yo lo haga.- dijo apartándome con delicadeza.

-Está bien.- sabía que tenía razón.

-Vete a ducharte mientras yo hago esto.-dijo empezando la tarea.

-No tardaré.-dije despareciendo por la puerta.

En efecto, apenas tarde unos quince minutos. Hora tenía mi pelo ligeramente húmedo, unos vaqueros y una camiseta con un chaquetita de punto beige por encima cubriéndome. Noté que estaba empezando a deprimirme y eso solo le alejaría de mí, y eso era lo último que yo quería. Yo solo me conformaba con tener su amistad. Decidí que lo mejor sería sonreír y decir estupideces para aligerar el ambiente, bueno no estupideces, si no cosas divertidas para, ¡Aggg! Ser yo misma. Punto.

Lo más lento posible me dispuse a bajar las escaleras, eso me daría un poco de tiempo para saber por donde empezar una conversación. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por donde empezar, pero bueno, necesitaba tener un esquema por si algo no iba bien. Me fijé en el reloj del DVD de la sala y ya iban a ser las diez, lo cual me decía que Edward no tardaría en irse. Eso me causó tristeza. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando quería.

Me dirigí a la esquina de la sala donde Edward estaba. Cuando me acerqué pude observar como admiraba las fotografías de las vacaciones en Florida con mis tíos y mis primas. El estaba viendo una de Charlie con crema solar en la nariz, cosa divertida. No todos los días puedes ver al jefe de policías con crema solar en la nariz como en esas anticuadas películas.

-¿Os lo pasáis bien?-preguntó divertido.

-Acabas de ver la foto de Charlie, ¿tu que crees?-dije sonriendo.

-Debe ser genial.- afirmo esbozando su sonrisa torcida by Edward Cullen.

¡Dios que polvazo le echaba!

-Supongo que te querrás ir.- me golpeé mentalmente.

Era idiota, confirmado.

-¿Me está echando, señorita Swan?- preguntó con aire seductor.

Empezando a derretirme en tres, dos, uno…

-No, pero como soy la apestada socialmente de Bella Swan, pensé que te querrías ir.- dije en un momento de sinceridad.

-A mi eso no me importa una mierda.-dijo seriamente- Eres Bella. La increíble y fantástica Bella. Nunca lo olvidas.

Si aún me quedaba alguna remota duda de porque lo amaba, se acaba de disipar.

-Gracias.-dije bajando la mirada mientras me ruborizaba.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, se me ocurrió, que a lo mejor a la tarde te gustaría venir, al cine, o a mi casa a pasar un rato…-dijo sonriéndome amablemente.

-Claro, me encantaría.- dije tartamudeando y sonrojada.

-Vale, me paso a buscarte a las seis.-dijo antes de besarme en la frente y desaparecer por la puerta.

Mi corazón tardó unos siete minutos en normalizar su pulso.

Después de comer y prepararme, puse música con los altavoces del iPod, y a leer algo para matar el tiempo. Empecé la lectura del Don Juan Tenorio de José Zorrilla mientras las flautas de la canción_ "Greensleeves"_ de Gheorghe Zamfir me envolvía. Para mí no había nada más relajante que una buena lectura acompañada de música. Eran el acompañamiento perfecto para mi forma de pensar.

A medida que iba avanzando las canciones pasaron, desde Nirvana a Bruno Mars.

Ahora estaba con el encuentro de Don Juan y Doña Inés mientras me acompañaba la canción _"Shiver"_ de Maroon 5. Los acordes de guitarra eléctrica hacía que leyera más rápido al intentar seguir el ritmo.

-Bella, ¿porqué no me abrías la puerta?- preguntó Edward desde el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

Yo pegué un grito y un salto en mi cama cosa que provocó su melodiosa y bien apreciada risa.

-Me asustaste.-reproché.

-Creo que ya sé porque no me oíste, esto está muy alto.-dijo apagando mi iPod.

-Lo siento, me gusta la música de fondo mientras leo, me ayuda a relajar y a leer, o algo así…-dije entré balbuceos, intentando explicar mi acción.

-No pasa nada mujer.-dijo restándole importancia.

-Gracias, Edward.-dije con amabilidad.

-No las des Bella.-respondió a mi sonrisa.- ¿Vamos?- preguntó moviendo la cabeza.

-Claro.-dije cogiendo la chaqueta que estaba esperándome sobre mi vieja mecedora.

La tarde fue mejor de lo que jamás imaginé, él me mostró como tocaba su piano, cosa que puestos a decir hacía a las mil maravillas. Fuimos a dar un paseo por el bosque próximo a su casa parando a descansar en un pequeño riachuelo que pasaba. Allí se respiraba el típico aire puro sin contaminación tan característico de Forks. Cuando nos aburrimos de estar en el bosque volvimos a la casa para poder ver una película en la enorme televisión de plasma que poseían. Vimos una película de terror clase B, lo cual, dado a su calidad nos causó unas enormes risas, riéndonos de la pareja de protagonistas, y del mismo asesino, que la final era viejo que parecía reuma. Explícame como un viejo reumático puede matar a un tío de veinticinco, todo músculo y entonces temblaré un poquito.

Realmente era una película malísima, pero nos reímos un buen rato.

El tiempo fue pasando. Las horas fueron días, y los días se convirtieron en un mes. Nuestras salidas era muy comunes, siendo o no acompañados de Alice. Alice. Ella estaba que echaba chispas. Decía que si primo por fin estaba abriendo los ojos y fijándose en mí, pero la realidad era bien distinta a como Alice lo veía en su mundo de las piruletas de sabor a fresa. Edward solo me veía como una buena amiga, nada más. Esa era la dolorosa y cruel realidad.

Con Alice nuestras escapadas solían ser al cine, a un restaurante de comida rápida, al centro comercial, y a cualquier otro sitio que implicara público. Por el contrarío cuando la escapada era de únicamente ambos, nos íbamos al pequeño riachuelo, en su habitación de música o, el conservatorio de Edward, dado que se empeñaba en aprenderme a tocar algunas melodías sin sentido sobre su piano, ganándose el titulo de profesor, aunque yo era malísima a pesar de las clases que había tomado con Renee. No tenía remedio. Era un caso perdido.

En clases el solía estar a ratos con nosotras a otros con su pandilla. Alec, Victoria, Lauren, Jessica, Emmett y Riley. También conocidos como los más populares del instituto de Forks. No soportaba ver como se pavoneaban por delante de los demás, como si ellos fueran reyes de la época absolutista o algo parecido. Yo llevaba aguantando al trío diabólico formado por el dúo de rubias idiotas y la pelirroja infernal, desde pequeña, y ya me había acostumbrado a sus burlas, pero podía notar como desde hace unas semanas, me sonreían, y eso era algo que no me causaba buena espina del todo. Eran interesadas, hipócritas y engreídas, no sonreían a alguien que había sido el blanco de sus burlas así como así. Alice se empeñaba que era Edward que me defendía ante ellas, pero yo sabía que no era cierto. Él y yo éramos buenos amigos y intercedía por mí, pero que me sonrieran sin el delante, no tenía motivo. El trío diabólico aborrecía a Alice desde que le propusieron ser parte del "grupo" y ella, muy elegantemente, las mando a la mierda más lejana que un par de putas como ellas pudieran encontrar. Todo esto dicho en el comedor y con todos los alumnos presentes.

Amé a Alice en ese momento.

Hoy era viernes y todo el mundo no paraba quieto con el baile de fin de trimestre. El tema era el año que se aproximaba y el invierno, siendo la ganadora del concurso la reina de hielo. Seguramente serían una de las tres idiotas de siempre las que ganaran. Victoria, Jessica y Lauren. Ellas siempre ganan. Alice no paraba de farfullar sobre algo de meterles un palo por cierto orificio, cosa que preferí ignorar para poder conciliar el sueño, y me dijo que ella no iría. Yo en teoría tampoco iría, pues nunca nadie me invitaba y yo, con mi pastosidad no pintaba mucho por allí.

Alice se fue al baño, y yo me quedé en mi taquilla guardando los libros y cogiendo lo que me hacían falta para la próxima clase, cuando un Edward nervioso se acercó a mí.

-Hola, Bella.

-Hola, Edward.-dije con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?-preguntó curioseando los libros que sostenía en mis brazos.

-Pues literatura universal. ¿Y tú?

-Matemáticas avanzadas.-dijo pasando su manos por el pelo, gesto que indicaba nerviosismo en él.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunté con preocupación-Pareces tenso…

-No es que…-me miró a los ojos- ¿Te gustaría venir al baile conmigo?-preguntó de una sola vez.

Yo no salía de mi asombro. Edward me acababa de pedir para ir al baile y yo estaba estática en mi sitio.

-Claro. -dije sonriendo débilmente.

-Genial, serás mi pareja en el baile.-dijo con una sonrisa algo tensa…

* * *

**Síndrome de Stendhal:_El síndrome de Stendhal (también denominado Síndrome de Florencia o "estrés del viajero") es una enfermedad psicosomática que causa un elevado ritmo cardíaco, vértigo, confusión , temblor, palpitaciones, depresiones e incluso alucinaciones cuando el individuo es expuesto a obras de arte, especialmente cuando éstas son particularmente bellas o están expuestas en gran número en un mismo lugar._**

**_Más allá de su incidencia clínica como enfermedad psicosomática, el síndrome de Stendhal se ha convertido en un referente de la reacción romántica ante la acumulación de belleza y la exuberancia del goce artístico._**  
**_Se denomina así por el famoso autor francés del siglo XIX Stendhal (seudónimo de Henri-Marie Beyle), quien dio una primera descripción detallada del fenómeno que experimentó en 1817 en su visita a la Basílica de la Santa Cruz en Florencia, Italia, y que publicó en su libro Nápoles y Florencia: Un viaje de Milán a Reggio:_**  
**_"Había llegado a ese punto de emoción en el que se encuentran las sensaciones celestes dadas por las Bellas Artes y los sentimientos apasionados. Saliendo de Santa Croce, me latía el corazón, la vida estaba agotada en mí, andaba con miedo a caerme". (Todo esto según Wikipedia)_**

* * *

**Esta historia es de mi autoría, pero los personajes son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer y no míos.**

**Bueno, como veis esté capitulo le puse una Tracklist para ambientarlo un poco, dado que esas canciones son las que estaba escuchando mientras lo escribía Seguramente os disteis cuenta de que Maroon 5 predomina en la Tracklist, siento deciros que es debido a que es mi grupo favorito. Lo siento si no os g****usta, dejarme un review con vuestra opinión sobre la Tracklist y perfecto.**

**A parte quería agradecerle a belangiesom16, isis y a gigi thebest cullen por sus reviews. Me ayudan mucho, aunque no se lo crean.**

**Quería deciros que me encantaría tener un par más de reviews para conocer mas opiniones y eso.**

**Ah todo esto gigi thebest cullen, estoy esperando a que actualices ;)**

**Intentaré seguir actualizando cada viernes, y muchas gracias por las reviews.**

**Besos, Lau.**


	5. Un sueño echo realidad

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Un sueño echo realidad…Una pesadilla más bien.

**Playlist**

**_1.-The Man With The Child In His Eyes- Kate Bush._**

**_2.-Coser- Ne-Yo._**

**_3.-She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)- David Guetta ft. Sia._**

**BPOV**

-Genial, serás mi pareja del baile.-dijo Edward algo tenso.

-Pareces tenso… ¿Estas bien?-pregunté preocupada.

-Si, es solo que…los fluorescentes me dan dolor de cabeza.-dijo con una extraña mueca.- Adiós. Me voy a clases.

-Si vale…Hasta luego.-dije confusa a modo de despedida.

"¿Desde cuando los fluorescentes dan dolor de cabeza?"

Esa era la pregunta que no dejaba de circular por mi cabeza. Parecía una excusa, de hecho, estaba segura de que lo era, pero la cuestión era "¿Por qué?"

Con extrema lentitud me dirigí a clase de literatura universal.

La clase pasó con monotonía. La profesora intentaba darle un toque entretenido a la vida y obra de Molière, pero no lograba captar mi atención. Yo ya me lo sabía por estar estudiándolo con Edward, así que la clase no suponía ninguna novedad.

Cuando el timbre sonó creo que mi yo interior empezó a danzar una alegre melodía.

¡Nunca una clase de literatura se me izo tan pesada!

Salí de la clase algo apresurada. Me moría por saber lo que le pasaba a Edward, por ese pequeño caos en miniatura que era su cabeza. El siempre tenía la tendencia a exagerar todo cuando en realidad no era nada. Cuando hace unas semanas me cortara haciendo una cena para mis padres el y Alice casi me lleva a urgencias. Si me dices que necesitas puntos, vale, pero aquél apenas sangraba. Realmente me moría por saber lo que le pasaba, pero hasta el final de la mañana no lo sabría, muy a mi pesar.

En medio del pasillo fui abordada por una muy hiperactiva Alice.

-¡Oh Bella! ¡Ya me he enterado!-dijo saltando a mi lado.

Yo no acababa de comprender. ¿A qué se refería la pequeña duende?

-No te entiendo; Alice. ¿De qué hablas?

-¡De que Edward te invitó al baile! ¡¿Qué va a ser si no?!-exclamó entusiasmada.

-Veo que hoy estás motivada…-dije más para mí que para ella.

-Sí, mucho.-respondió- ¡Hay tanto que hacer!-exclamó mirando al techo con una concentración que sabía que poseía.

-¡No!-grité apresuradamente- Lo haré yo. No necesito ayuda.

Alice me miró sarcásticamente.

-Bella, yo te quiero y aprecio pero… ¿Tú te has visto?

No sabía si ofenderme o darle la razón.

Miré disimuladamente mi converses desgastadas. Yo ya sabía que no era especialmente guapa y estilosa como cualquier otra chica de mi edad que se preocuparía por mimar, a veces en exceso, su imagen, pero yo no era como la gente norma. Era diferente. Prefería estar con mis sudaderas, dos tallas más grandes y mis vaqueros, a estar vigilando si se me caía una pestaña postiza. Bueno, ahora estaba generalizando demasiado, pero yo no era de las chicas que mimaban su cuerpo. Yo prefería la comodidad y la sencillez. No me gustaba lo ostentoso.

Miré a Alice.

Esperaba mi respuesta, pero ella sabía, al igual que Edward, que cuando estaba metida en mi limbo personal, era mejor dejarme llegar a mis conclusiones finales en silencio.

Cogí aire sonoramente para indicar el final de mis cavilaciones.

-Ali, se que normalmente no soy la que más prepara su imagen, pero si Edward me invitó, sabiendo como soy, porque lo sabe, prefiero mantener la esencia. Si tu me retocaras con tu magia de hada madrina, la esencia cambiaría, y no sé si eso sería del agrado de Edward.-dije volviendo a fijar la vista en mis converses.

¿Desde cuando mis viejas converses eran tan interesantes?

-Eso fue muy bonito, Bella.

Miré a Alice sorprendida. Una sonrisa sincera cruzaba su rostro. Si algo la caracterizaba era su sinceridad y honestidad hacía alguien, por eso supe que ella era de las personas que jamás me mentirían.

Noté como mis mejillas se ruborizaban, y en un acto reflejo para ella, Alice me abrazó. De manera torpe y lenta, abrace la diminuta, pero no por ello menos firme y segura, figura de Alice, transmitiéndome enseguida esa sensación de calidez y seguridad que contadas personas lograban transmitirme.

Ella era indispensable para mí.

De igual manera, torpe y lenta, me separé de ella sonriendo débilmente. Ella se veía radiante con esa sonrisa sincera de la casa Cullen.

-Está bien, aceptó que te prepares tu, pero yo estaré a tu alrededor para echarte una mano.

-Gracias, Alice.-dije sonriendo de manera amplia.

Ambas nos dirigimos al comedor. Hoy era el día en que tendría que salir de compras si querría tener el vestido para el domingo, ya que mañana iba a andar como una loca endemoniada por los nervios. También pensé en que era el día en que Edward estaría con sus "amigos", por lo tanto Alice y yo estaríamos con Ángela.

Entramos en la cafetería notando como algunos ojos se fijaban en nuestras insignificantes figuras. Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos fueron con vida propia al lugar donde en teoría debería estar con los otros.

El estaba concentrado en su plato de comida que le ofrecía un poco de ensalada y unas pechugas de pollo a la milanesa. No parecía sentirse bien, y eso desató mi preocupación de tonta enamorada.

Alice me dio un bien disimulado codazo en mis costillas, haciendo que levantara un poco más la vista. Seis pares de ojos me miraban con una mirada y sonrisa más típica de unas hienas que de unas personas normales y corrientes, aunque claro, aquí en Forks no había de eso. Alec, Victoria, Riley, Jessica, Emmett y Lauren me miraban con una sonrisa de lo más hipócrita. Mi sentido de supervivencia me decía que me fuera corriendo a casa para esconderme debajo de mi cama con mi osito de peluche que tenía guardado desde el final de primaria. Pena que ese instinto fuera débil frente a mi cabezonería.

Llegó el momento de pasar al lado de esa mesa, la cual era el centro del mundo en el comedor, pues era lo más de lo más y todo se querían sentara ahí aunque fuera por un minuto, y así poder fardar. Lo más rápido que mis torpes piernas me dejaron pasé esa zona.

-Hola Bella.-dijo Victoria con el tomo más falso oído en mi vida.

-Hola Victoria.- le respondí prácticamente mientras salía corriendo.

-¿No te gustaría sentarte con nosotros?-preguntó Lauren esta vez, usando el mismo tono hipócrita que Victoria.

-Lo siento pero ya hemos quedado-dijo Alice mientras me agarraba el brazo- con una amiga, y no nos gustaría hacer un desaire.-puso a modo de escusa.

-Seguro que no se molesta.-añadió Jessica esta vez.

Miré de reojo a Edward. El estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo, mirándome. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero a diferencia de otras veces, bajo la vista al plato de comida dejándome estática en el sitio. No estaba bien, y lo notaba, el jamás haría eso. El echo de cómo realizo el gesto denotaba remordimientos, algo común en Edward pero en este caso sin sentido. Sin ligara a dudad tendría que hablar más tarde con el.

-Lo siento pero no.-sentenció Alice tirando de mi hacía la mesa donde estaba sentada Ángela.

Yo notaba el peso de las miradas ajenas sobre mi espalda. Nos habían invitado a comer con ellos, algo realmente extraño. Ellos realmente no comían con nadie.

Con cuidado me senté en mi sitió.

Prácticamente no comí. Estuve ausente. Aquella mirada y gesto, no paraban de repetirse en mi cabeza como si estuvieran el la reproducción en bucle de mi iPod. No parecía el Edward que me cuidaba y seguro de si mismo, con ese toque divertido que me volvía loca. Estaba… extraño. Realmente no había otra palabra en todo el diccionario para describirle en el día de hoy. Estaba extraño, no había más que ver.

El resto de la mañana lo pasé de un modo similar. Ausente. Fuera de este mundo que suponía para mí. No le lograba una explicación medianamente lógica a ese gesto… Y lo peor es que me ponía en alerta, pero no sabía a que me enfrentaba. Solo había una cosa de la que estaba completamente segura al cien por cien. Tendría que confiar plenamente en Edward….

Ya era de tarde, a sí que me escabullí de casa para poder ir a Port Angeles a comparar un vestido con una pequeña parte de mis ahorros. Realmente no me gustaba ir de comparas pero era algo necesario. Mentalmente diseñé el vestido que quería cómprame. Sería algo sencillo pero bonito, con acorde a mi personalidad sencilla.

Entré en la primera tienda. Casi salí de inmediato al ver los desorbitados precios que ofrecían por un trozo de tela que apenas cubría lo justo… ¿Eso eran de verdad vestidos? Más bien parecían bikinis. Vale estaba exagerando, pero si iba con uno de esos puestos me resfriaría y eso era lo último que quería en esos momentos.

La segunda tienda era algo más accesible. Los vestidos eran más recatados que los anteriores, pero por desgracia no me gustaban, eran muy extravagantes. Si de algo estaba segura, era que el día del baile no iba a ir con un vestido amarillo fluorescente sobre mi piel, ni rosa, ni azul, ni verde… ¡Nada fluorescente, por favor!

La tercera era como la segunda, y eso me llevó a plantearme la salud mental de las jóvenes actuales. No sabían que en una zona de clima templado con eso te ponías enfermo. Imagínate en Forks… Se me ponían los pelos de punta con solo pensarlo e imaginarme con puesto ya me convertía en un cubito de hielo.

Inconscientemente abroché más mi chaqueta de cuero negra.

La cuarta era asequible pero eran más bien disfraces, Esa fue descartada momentáneamente.

La quinta era una tienda de segunda mano, así que decidí explorar por mi cuenta. Al abrir la puerta una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta me saludó amablemente. Yo me dirigí a mirar los vestidos, y lo precios… Se acomodaban a mi presupuesto. La tienda no era muy grande así que con cuidado fui viendo los vestidos. La amable mujer se acercó a mí para ayudarme. Era una mujer amable y sencilla. Me mostró varios modelos de diferentes colores. Al final quedaron uno azul y otro rojo. Ella me indicó donde había un probador para poder verme. Contemplé el precio de ambos dentro del mostrador. Eran del mismo preció, así que la opinión de la mujer sería sencilla, pues no obtendría beneficios por escoger uno en particular. Me probé primero el rojo. Era con escote dama de honor, ajustado en la cintura, haciendo notables mis pocas caderas y tenía una caída en globo hasta mis rodillas. Salí del probador. La amable mujer me pidió que me girara. Yo la obedecí. Algo en su forma de ser me recordaba a la abuela Marie. El visto fue bueno, pero antes quería verme con el otro. Con cuidado me lo quité y lo puse en su percha. Me puse el vestido azul. Era con dos asas y cuello en barco. Era sencillo, y se ajustaba en la cintura, Poseía dos bolsillos que creaban una ilusión de que yo poseía más caderas y acababa en mis rodillas. Lo mejor era la espalda. Dejaba parte al descubierto, pero no estaba muy segura. Con temor y algo de vergüenza salí. La mujer me volvió a pedir que girara sobre mi eje. Yo lo hice lentamente, sonrojándome, pues me sentía como un expositor. Cuado mi cara quedó enfrente de la cara de la dependienta, contemplé una amable y cálida sonrisa.

-Este vestido es el que mejor te queda, mi niña.

-¿Está usted segura? La espalda no me acaba de convencer y…

-¡Si te queda estupendamente!-bramó sorprendida.

Su reacción me izo gracia y no pude evitar una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces, el azul?

-El azul.-sentenció ella empujándome al cambiador.

Con algo más de buen humor me quité el vestido. Sinceramente esperaba que a Alice le gustara… Y a Edward también.

Salí del cambiador y la mujer me pidió el otro vestido para dejarlo donde estaba. Mientras me lo cobraba me deseaba que pasará una buena noche en el baile y que con ese vestido estaría hermosa. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario.

El camino a casa lo pasé pensando en las reacciones de todos y las consecuencias que conllevarían.

Al llegar a casa fui directa a ami habitación esquivando a Renee que se encontraba situada estratégicamente en la sala. Cuando llegué guardé el vestido en mi armario, y me dispuse a hacer lo deberes mandados. Como era la última semana de clase no tenía que estudiar nada, gracias a que el último examen lo había tenido el día anterior. Cuando los acabé me tiré sobre cama y puse los auriculares. La canción de Kate Bush inundó mis sentidos, con esa suave melodía de piano. _"The Man With The Child In His Eyes"_ tenía ese efecto sobre mí. Poco a poco fue cayendo en la inconsciencia hasta que Morfeo al fin me atrapó en si reino…

Renee me despertó a la hora siguiente para bajar a cenar. Tenía el estómago hecho un nudo. No lograba que la tortilla bajara por mi estómago.

Cuando acabé me encargué de recoger todo mientras Charlie iba a la sala a ver un partido de béisbol y Renee a acompañarle.

Llegué a mi habitación y me dí una ducha rápida. Una vez duchada y con pijama me salvaguardé del mundo exterior, metiéndome en mi cama, hasta que Morfeo volvió a por mí, pero sin Renee para alejarme de su lado…

Ya era sábado y como era de costumbre Alice vino a darme una visita "improvisada" a mi casa. Y estaba tranquila viendo por milésima vez la película de Orgullo y Prejuicio en la televisión, cuando mi tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un pequeño duende. Era increíble como alguien tan pequeño podía conseguir revolver una habitación en menos de medio minuto.

-¡Bella, Bella, Bella! ¡Quiero ver tu vestido YA!-dijo saltando en la esquina del sofá donde estaba cómodamente tumbada.

-Vale, pero podías lograrlo hablando y estando quieta a la vez, no pasaría anda si lo intentas.-dije mientras salía de mi cueva.

-Sabes perfectamente, que si lo dejara de hacer, ya no sería Mary Alice Cullen.-dijo mientras me seguía.

Podía sentir su sonrisa divertida en mi espalda.

Me dirigí al armario mientras Alice se sentaba en mi cama. Antes de sacarlo del armario tome una profunda bocanada de aire preparándome psicológicamente para cualquier reacción que mi mejor amiga pudiera tener. Podía suceder desque que lo odiara, lo quemara y llevarme a rastras a comprar otro a, simplemente gustar y dar saltitos como loca por toda la habitación. El temor fue tomando más poder a medida que el curso de mis pensamientos avanzaba.

Tomé otra gran bocanada de aire que ahora me parecía muy necesaria para poder seguir con la presentación del simple vestido.

-¿En verdad es esto necesario?-pregunté con resignación.

-Sabes perfectamente que sí, si no, no sabré que maquillaje traerte para mañana, no que zapatos, ni que…

-No te emociones, duende…-la corte sacando el vestido para acabar con la tensión.

Vi como Alice abría bruscamente los ojos, y por un momento temí que se salieran de sus cuencas. Con cuidado se acercó a mí y a mi vestido para examinarlo. Lo tocó, seguramente para comprobar la calidad de la tela, y las costuras. Cuando acabó, me lo quitó con cuidado de las manos y lo interpuso en su campo de visión para "imaginarse" como me quedaría a mi puesto.

-Estoy anonadada.-admitió viendo el vestido.-Es sencillo, pero bonito. Me has sorprendido Bella.

-Gracias.-dije ruborizándome.

-Haber no es un Dior, pero para ser escogido por ti es mucho más de lo que llegará a imaginar.-admitió.

-¡Hombre gracias!-dije irónicamente.

-No es eso. La verdad pensé que tendría que plantarle fuego cuando lo viera.-dijo con una risilla al final.

-Me sorprendo de lo que te puedo llegar a conocer…-dije para mi, más que para ella.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos como una tarde norma entre nosotras. Como Alice y Bella. Ella hablándome de la nueva colección de un diseñador o diseñadora famosa, o algún que otro chico que le había pedido salir en algún Pub, y yo, hablándole un poco del libros que estaba leyendo, así de los libros que quería empezar a leer próximamente.

Eso era una tarde entre nosotras dos. A veces nos contábamos alguna que otra divertida anécdota, pero generalmente de cosas que nos gustaría hacer y experimentar. Ir a Nueva York, visitar los museos de París, estudiar diseño, estudiar literatura inglesa en la NYU… Cosas que sabíamos que estaban al alcance de nuestras manos, pero que tendríamos que esforzarnos por conseguir.

Alice se fue poco después de que anocheciera, prometiéndome que vendría mañana para ayudarme.

El día amaneció y notaba a mi estómago encogerse por segundos. Miles de mariposas bailaban en el, mis manos sudaban en frío, mi corazón amenazaba con causarme un infarto…Todo esto era de lo más irracional. Llevaba estos tres meses siendo su amiga, quedando solos en lugares como el riachuelo, pero el que nos vieran más gente, que nos conocía, me causaba un pavor irracional. Una parte de mi, me decía que dejara plantada a Edward, pero esa parte era demasiado pequeña como para ser, ni siquiera, oída.

Edward me llamó poco después para decirme que se pasaría a buscarme a las ocho, cosa a la cual le di luz verde.

Comí con una tranquilidad relativa. Renee y Charlie hablaban de temas livianos sin ver con el baile para no agobiarme, cosa que realmente les agradecía. Nada más acabar subí al baño para darme una ducha express antes de que Alice llegara, pues sería en breves. Cuando salí de la ducha, vi el Porsche amarillo de Alice en la entrada de casa. Me dirigía a mi habitación y me encontré a una Alice acomodando un montón de trastos por todos lados… algo que me causó horror.

-Alice,-dije llamando su atención-¿todo esto es realmente necesario?

-Todo.-dijo con una sonrisa más típica de Cheshire, el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

-Das miedo…

-Aún no conoces realmente mi lado oscuro.-dijo justó antes de lanzarme el vestido para que me lo pusiera.

Lo más rápido que pude me puse el vestido. Una vez puesto me senté sobre la cama para que Alice pudiera hacer su magia.

-No quiero llamar mucho la atención.-dije a modo de advertencia.

Tranquila, Bells, debes confiar en mí.

-¿Por qué será que esas palabras me causan temor?-dije a modo de broma para aligerar el ambiente.

-Cállate, sí hablas no podré maquillarte bien.-dije a modo de protesta y regaño.

-Lo siento.-dije a modo de disculpa.

Alice siguió trotando de un lado para otro, echando sombras claras en un lado, y sombras oscuras en otro, poniendo rimel aquí y allá, aplicando un poco de brillo en los labios… Haciendo si magia en resumen.

Después pasó al pelo.

Cogió la plancha del pelo.

Con la ayuda de ese aparato, empezó a maniobrar por mi pelo, sin yo llegar a ser conciente de lo que ella realmente hacía en el. Si ella sintiera el temor que sentía yo, no estaría con esa mueca de concentración.

Cuando acabó con el pelo me lanzó un par de zapatos con un poco de tacón, sin ser excesivo. Pero para mi torpeza sería un deleite. Con cuidado los puse en cada respectivo pie, comprobando que quedaban a la perfección. Me levanté inestable, pero Alice me tendió su mano para que yo pudiera andar. Cuando recuperé el equilibrio pude andar sin el más mínimo problema, cosa que me sorprendió gratamente.

Me abrió la puerta del baño, y nada más entrar se posicionó delante del espejo.

-Ahora, señorita Swan, verá lo buena que su amiga es haciendo cosas que realmente le gustan.

Se retiró para cederme el paso.

Me asombré.

La del reflejo era yo obviamente, pero algo distinta. Mis ojos marrones se veían más grandes que de costumbre por las sombras que los rodeaban con un efecto humeante. Mi labio, desproporcionado con mi mandíbula, se veía más relleno por el brillo labial. Mi pelo, incontrolable y sin solución, caía en perfectas ondas alrededor de mi cara dándole un aspecto angelical y salvaje. Tenía volumen. Me gustaba con volumen.

-No sé que decir.-dije la verdad torpemente.

-Solo, "Gracias Alice, eres la mejor."-dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-Gracias Alice, eres la mejor.-dije abrazándola.

El timbre de casa interrumpió e momento donde nos encontrábamos enfrascadas. Alice se fue a la ventana de mi habitación para ver si era Edward.

-Bella. Es Edward.- dijo mientras me daba una chaqueta negra para cubrirme del frío invernal de Forks.

-¿Estoy bien?-pregunté con nerviosismo.

-Bella, tus preguntas son las inteligentes, no las estúpidas.-dijo mientras me guiaba escaleras abajo.

Apenas había tocado el primer escalón, y ya oía como Edward hablaba con Charlie y Renee. El escalón que cruje izo que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia. Al verme Renee sonrío ampliamente murmurando algo que no comprendí. Charlie, me guiño un ojo mostrando su aprobación. No quería ver a Edward, pero como si de un imán se tratase, mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos. Parecía estar cómodo con Charlie y Renee, su mirada me lo contaba, y a la vez parecía sorprendido. Vi su atuendo. Iba de traje. Un traje negro que se amoldaba a la perfección a su cuerpo de dios griego…

-Estas preciosa.-dijo acercándose a mí, para tomar mi mano entre las suyas.

-¡Sonreíd!-dijo Alice mientras el flash de su cámara me cegaba temporalmente.

-Alice, me has cegado.-le dije parpadeando.

-¡Aww!-exclamaron Renee y Alice al mismo tiempo mientras veían la foto.

-Salís geniales.-dijo Renee.

-Edward, sácame de aquí.-le dije lo suficientemente bajo para que solo el me oyera.

De respuesta me gané una pequeña risita que para mi fue el paraíso.

-Charlie, Renee, si me permitís me llevo a Bella al baile.-dijo de manera educada.

-A las once y media en casa.-dijo Charlie.

-Adiós papá te veo para la semana.-dije de despedida, el se iba hoy a un retiro, de policías para descargar tensión y no se qué más.

El iba porque era obligatorio.

-Adiós preciosa.-dijo abrazandome.

Nosotros nos dirigimos a la puerta pero justo antes de salir oía a Renee:

-¡Usad protección!

Tierra trágame…

El volvo plateado de Edward se dirigía al instituto, mientras las notas de "Closer" de Ne-Yo inundaban el ambiente. Íbamos enfrascados en nuestros habituales silencios cómodos cuando la risa de Edward lo interrumpió de golpe.

-¿De que te ríes?-le pregunté confusa.

-Me encanta tu madre.-dijo a modo de respuesta.

Como era obvio yo me sonroje violentamente. Solo Renee sería capaz de decir esas cosas…

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, fue muy cómico y surrealista.-dijo con matices de diversión en su mirada.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo…-dije lo suficientemente alto para que el lo oyera.

-Me gusta tu mundo…

Cuando llegamos al instituto, Edward aparcó el volvo y me ayudó a abajar como un caballero de siglos pasados. Era agradable saber que aún se conservaban esos pequeños gestos que hacían palpitar a mi pobre corazón. Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile donde las notas de _"She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)"_ de David Guetta feat. Sia, sonaba de fondo. El ambiente era movido y la gente parecía no enterarse de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era como si estuvieran hipnotizados por el ruido de la música.

La noche pasó entre música y risas por mi parte con Edward. El estaba atento, cuidadoso, pero algo pasaba, porque a medida que la noche iba pasando Edward empezaba aponerse tenso, y eso no me gustaba nada, activaba mis alarmas. Notaba como el se esforzaba para aparentar estar bien, pero yo le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no era verdad, el no estaba bien.

-¿Bella te importa acompañarme un momento?-me preguntó ya cerca de las once.

-Claro.-le respondí con una sonrisa para transmitirle mi serenidad.

-Vamos.-dijo mientras me sacaba del bullicio de gimnasio.

Nos dirigimos hacía los pasillos, yo estaba demasiado pendiente de la unión de nuestras manos como para ver algo más. Todo estaba saliendo de las mil maravillas, peor mi corazón no paraba de latir aceleradamente en mi pecho, haciendo que mis mejillas estuvieran de un tono rosáceo. Dimos un par de vueltas por los pasillos y creo que eme acabé perdiendo, pero me daba igual, Edward estaba conmigo y el no permitiría que nada me pasará, el ya encontraría el camino de vuelta. Acabamos en un pasillo donde la luz era escasa, pero hacía calor, pues notaba como el radiador de la pared desprendía la energía calorífica.

-Bella, sabes que estas preciosa esta noche.-dijo apoyándose contra la pared.

Me agarro de las manos para que pudiera verle a la cara.

-Tu también estás muy guapo, Edward.-dije torpemente mirando al suelo para que no se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo.

-No mires al suelo, Bells, quiero que me mires a los ojos, por favor.

Como si fuera una orden, mi cerebro la obedeció instantáneamente. Edward acarició con el dorso de su mano mi mejilla, provocando que la piel de mi brazo se erizara al momento. Era tan agradable y placentero.

Contemplé, con mi escasa vista nocturna, como Edward dejaba de ver mis ojos para ver mis labios. Mi cuerpo se estremeció con solo pensarlo. Edward estaba planteándose el besarme. Se acercó a mi oído para murmurar de manera atrayente.

-Cierra los ojos y permíteme hacerlo, Bella-acarició mi nombre.

-Está bien.-dije en un murmullo viéndole a los ojos esmeralda más bellos del mundo.

Cerré mis ojos como el me había pedido para poder recibir el beso. El beso que nunca llego… Noté como tres pares de manos me empujaban con fuerza contra la dirección donde estaba Edward. Cuando noté el empuje abrí los ojos para que Edward me dijera que el me iba a sostener, pero el no estaba, solo la pared.

Noté como el sabor metalizado de la sangre llenaba ni boca, y un fuerte dolor se albergaba en mi nariz. Caí al suelo desorientada completamente. Las luces del pasillo se encendieron y pude ver como una parte de los alumnos estaba a mí alrededor viendo la escena entre carcajadas. Mis ojos empezaron a picar, pero no luche contra las lágrimas. Deje que fluyeran libremente. Entre la niebla de mis lágrimas busque al poseedor de los ojos esmeraldas. Estaba al lado de Victoria que se reía a pleno pulmón. Cuando Victoria se dio cuenta de donde mis ojos estaban puestos se acerco a el para besarle de manera lasciva, enterrando su lengua en su boca.

Sentí nauseas.

No entendí nada Edward era mi amigo, no tenía lógica que me hiciera esto. El me miró a los ojos y le pregunté con la mirada el porqué de su acción. El huyo de mi mirada como un niño asustadizo.

-Lo siento, Bella, yo nunca…

-Cariño, no te disculpes con ella.-dijo Victoria sobando su pecho.

Quería hablar, pero el dolor en mi nariz me lo impedía y las lágrimas no me dejaban ver con claridad.

-Lo siento…-dijo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

Me sentí enferma, y con el paso de los minutos los alumnos volvieron al gimnasio hasta que solo quedaron Victoria, Lauren; Jessica, Alec, Emmett y Riley.

-Chicos, mirad que no venga nadie mientras hablamos con ella.-dijo Jessica.

Vi como desaparecían pero yo seguía en el suelo, sintiendo mi sangre en mi boca y deslizarse desde mi nariz…

De un movimiento brisco Lauren me levantó del suelo, dejándome a merced de Victoria, que me dirigió una mirada cargada de alteraría.

-Pobre, Bella.-dijo acariciando un mechón de mi pelo- se cree que por arreglar un poco esta maraña va a parecer mas guapa.-dijo antes de darle un fuerte tirón que arrancó de mi pecho un gemido.-Se cree que por tener un vestido medianamente bonito, por ser mable,-dijo acariciando el asas del vestido- va a tener mejor cuerpo.-dijo antes de romper el asa- Se cree que por maquillarse un poco.-dijo acariciando mi mejilla levemente hinchada- va a ser buena para Edward.-dijo antes de darme un puñetazo que me tiró contra el radiador, que me causó un corte en el brazo.

Solté un grito de dolor, mientras ellas se reían como hienas.

-Eres patética.-dijo Jessica.

-Penosa.-añadió Lauren.

-No eres nada.-dijo Victoria-Ni para nosotras, ni para Edward.

Una vez dicho eso se fueron, dejándome a la merced del frío suelo y de los dolores que atacaban mi cuerpo. Con una mano toqué mi nariz. No pude rozarla, el dolor era demasiado fuerte, pero pude ver mi mano llena de mi propia sangre. Me sentí traicionada. Yo le quería, porque me hacía eso si nunca le hice nada malo a nadie, yo siempre estuve en mi mundo, quieta, sin molestar…

-¡Mierda!-exclamó alguien a mi espalda.

No me molesté en girarme para comprobar quien era estaba demasiado ocupada maldiciéndome a mi misma.

-Bella, ¿me oyes?- esos brazos me acogieron y me pusieron frente a un rostro, el rostro de Emmett.- ¡Bella!

Asentí débilmente.

-Se han pasado-dijo levantándome-Una cosa es una broma, pero otra es hacerte esto.

Yo le miré a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-pregunté con una voz que asustaría a la persona más valiente. Era áspera, ronca y lúgubre.

-Nunca me caíste mal, me eras indiferente, pero esto es pasarse...Te llevaré a urgencias.-dijo acogiéndome entre sus brazos.

-No hace falta...-dije en un susurro.

-Bella no te lo dije antes, pero tu nariz está torcida, y lo más probable es que esté rota.- dijo mientras salíamos hacía el aparcamiento.

No dije nada. Las palabras sobraban. Emmett me metió en su Jeep con cuidado y me puso su chaqueta por los hombros antes de abrocharme el cinturón. El camino a urgencias fue igual. Yo me limitaba a llorar, sintiendo como mi corazón estaba roto y echo añicos. Podía notar como Emmett me miraba para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero yo mantenía mi vista perdida en algún lugar indeterminado.

Mientras me revisaron en urgencias Emmett estuvo conmigo, y cuando llegó el momento de explicarles lo sucedido, le dije que me caí por las escaleras del centro y el me ayudó. No le dieron más vueltas.

Tal y como Emmett me dijo, tenía la nariz rota. Me tuvieron que dar unos puntos en el golpe del brazo y con cuidado me limpiaron la herida de la boca.

Emmett me llevó a casa siguiendo la rutina del viaje anterior. Cuando llegué me despedí de él con un "Gracias. Adiós", y salí lo más rápido posible del coche, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Entre en casa y pude ver como Renee salía de la cocina con una radiante sonrisa de la cara y una taza de té en las manos hasta que me vio. La taza cayó al suelo, fracturándose y vino corriendo a mi lado.

-¡Bella! ¿Cariño que te pasó? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó sin tocar realmente por miedo a hacerme daño.

-Mama, quiero irme de Forks.

* * *

**Esta historia es de mi autoría, pero los personajes son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer y no míos.**

**Bueno, aquí tenéis lo que tanto preguntabais..¿Que iba a hacerle Edward? Aunque no lo creáis me costó mucho escribir este capitulo, pues me rompe el corazón hacerle esto a Bella. Como veis no todo es lo que parece ser. Y hay otra incógnita... ¿A donde irá Bella si se marcha?**

**En fin, dejando el mal royo. Gracias a_ indii 93, gigi thebest cullen,_ y a _isis_ por sus reviews, me alegra que me den sus opiniones. Por favor, os pido que me dejéis reviews para poder cambiar lo que no os guste, o simplemente para subirme la moral.**

**Bueno gracias por todo, sois geniales, y esta vez puse una Tracklist más pequeña.**

**Gracias y besos, Lau.**


	6. Huida y nueva vida

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Huida y nueva vida.

**BPOV**

-Mamá, quiero irme de Forks.- mi madre abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que quieres irte? ¿Que te pasó, cariño?-se acercó a mi para apartar un mechón de mi pelo, ahora enmarañado.

-Me caí por las escaleras.-mentí automáticamente.

Mí madre no me creyó.

-Bella, cariño, si algo sé de ti, es lo siguiente.-me dirigió para sentarme en el sofá-Nunca tomas decisiones incorrectas. Son maduras y responsables, y otra, es que eres penosamente horrible mintiendo-terminó con una sonrisa.

-Mamá, yo…

-Tranquila, Bells. Cuando quieras contarlo lo harás, sé que tus motivos tienes para no contármelo.

-Gracias.-amaba a mi madre y en estos momentos mostraba su lado maduro y responsable.

Una parte de mi me decía que estaba huyendo como una cobarde para no tener que enfrentarme a Edward, pero la otra me decía que no lo soportaría que necesitaba salir para poder sanar.

-¿Y a dónde tienes pensado ir?-su ceja estaba levantada.

Eso era algo que aún no tenía ni decidido ni pensado.

Miré al suelo.

-Aún no lo sé.

-¿Sabes que tu padre se pondrá en modo psicópata?-su expresión mostraba algo de diversión.

-Sí.-levanté la vista intentando mostrar una sonrisa, aunque la nariz y los labios inflamados no me lo permitieron.

Vi la sala, y no pude evitar ver las sonrientes caras de las fotografías. Éramos felices, de manera sencilla, en Florida con los tíos.

Una descabellada idea cruzó mi mente.

-Mamá, ¿podrías pedirle al tío Eleazar y a la tía Carmen si me puedo ir con ellos una temporada?-la esperanza estaba presente en mi pregunta.

-¿Florida? ¿En la otra punta del país?-su cara mostraba sorpresa-Claro que podría preguntarle, pero había que ver su respuesta, Bella.

-¿Puedes llamarlos mañana?

-Claro.-me miró y juntó el entrecejo-¿Quieres comer algo?

-No.-respondí secamente.-Me voy a duchar.-mi madre me besó la frente.

-Estoy aquí, cariño.-murmuró de que me levantará del sofá.

Subí a mi habitación para coger una muda de mi ropa interior y el pijama. Una vez tuve todo me fui al baño para ducharme. Cerré la puerta. Respiré hondo y fui bajando la cremallera del, ahora roto, vestido hasta que cayó en un montículo a mis pies. Salí de el para ver mi cuerpo en el espejo. No me reconocía para nada en comparación a unas escasas horas.

Frente a mí ya no quedaba nada de la Bella sonriente de mejillas sonrojadas. Ahora mi pelo era una maraña. Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, por causa del constante llanto que arrastro consigo el maquillaje dejando un río negro por mis mejillas. Mi nariz estaba oculta por el vendaje. Una de mis mejillas estaba hinchada a causa del puñetazo que me dio Victoria y mis labios estaban hinchados y con pequeños cortes. Tenía básicamente todo hinchado.

Pensé en las palabras de Jessica. Era patética.

Vi mi cuerpo, y observé como el corte del brazo estaba inflamado y como una serie de pequeños cardenales y hematomas empezaban a salir por toda la superficie de mi cuerpo, desde la cadera a los brazos y piernas. Victoria tenía razón. No era nada. Mi cuerpo era insulso, estaba flácida y era demasiada poca cosa comparada con el cuerpo escultural que ella poseía, era normal que Edw... No pude terminar de pensar su nombre. Pensarlo me causaba una fuerte presión en el pecho.

La imagen de "él" besándose con Victoria vino a mi mente. Estaban juntos y yo no lo sabía. Nosotros que nos contábamos todo, me había ocultado ese gran e importante detalle. Todo había sido una actuación. Un teatro de pacotilla en la que yo había sido la protagonista con un trágico y patético final. Ahora que lo pensaba, el nunca había sido realmente mi amigo. Me había utilizado para ser más popular.

No me dí cuenta de que estaba desnuda y en la ducha, hasta que el agua caliente golpeó mi rígido y adolorido cuerpo. Pero no solo el agua caliente me golpeaba. Las lágrimas caían sin censura al pensar que los mejores meses de mi vida habían sido una farsa, un juego para ser la diversión de los adolescentes del pueblo. La patética imbécil enamorada del chico guapo y popular.

Caí en el suelo de la ducha siendo invadida por silenciosos sollozos. Silenciosos para no alarmar a Renee. Nunca había sido importante para él, y ahora, la simple idea de cruzarlo por la calle me causaba temor, dolor un cúmulo de sentimientos que solo hacían aumentar la producción de lágrimas. Tenía que huir de Forks lo más rápido posible y esperaba que, sinceramente, Carmen y Eleazar me dejaran ir con ellos por el tiempo suficiente para poder sanar.

Ellos eran ahora mi luz en la oscuridad.

Mi última esperanza.

Si su respuesta era negativa yo ya me imaginaba como una ermitaña. Excluida del mundo por temor a ver a aquel par de ojos esmeraldas que me atormentaría por toda mi condenada vida.

Salí de la ducha cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse. Me sequé el cuerpo y me puse el pijama, sin molestarme en secar el pelo. Fui a mi cuarto y me metí en cama para poder conciliar el sueño.

No fui capaz de dormir en toda la noche. Las lágrimas cansaban mi vista y cerraba los ojos, pero instantáneamente los abría, pues unos profundos ojos verdes venían a mi mente.

Estaba física y psíquicamente agotada. No estoy segura de cómo, pero creo que logré dormir durante una media hora, pero siendo observada por unos ojos color esmeralda. Su mirada, su voz, su cuerpo, todo su ser parecía querer burlarse de mí.

Me levanté con un dolor de cabeza digno de una buena oda. Con lentitud salí de cama, arrastrando los pies por la superficie de la alfombra de mi habitación.

Me sentía cansada, exhausta. No me molesté en vestirme y bajé a la cocina a comer algo, dado que mis tripas reclamaban sustento, a pesar de que yo no estuviera de humor. No era bueno que pusiera mi alimentación y salud en juego. Paré en el último escalón. Renee estaba hablando por teléfono, y yo sabía con quien lo hacía. Sonaba tranquila y pausada. La envidiaba. Mi corazón latía de manera desenfrenada. Cabía la posibilidad de que mis tíos dieran la negativa y entonces tendría que soportar el dolor de verle cada día.

-¿En serio?-la pregunta de Renee me saco de mi bruma mental- Comprendo.-dijo más seria- Muchas gracias Eleazar. Saluda a Carmen y Tanya de parte de Charlie y mía.

Acto seguido colgó.

Como si tuviera un resorte en mi trasero, me levanté. Renee me miró con una expresión serena pero seria.

-Mamá…

-Ellos no tienen problema alguno en que te vayas con ellos, Bella.-respondió Renee mientras intentaba sonreír. El dolor en los labios y nariz no me lo permitió.

-¿En serio?-no me lo podía creer.

-Sí.-dijo ya a mi lado.

-Entonces me voy…

-Lo sé y ahora voy a pedirte un billete para mañana a primera hora.-desapareció dejándome algo aturdida.

-¡Mamá!-la llamé mientras la seguía- ¿Qué hago con Charlie?

-Déjamelo a mí. Sé como atacar a tu padre, nena.

Decidí pasar por alto el posible contenido sexual de la frase,

-¿Estas segura?-mis dudas eran palpables.

-Claro que sí, Bella.-esbozó una sonrisa- Ahora vete a desayunar, ¡Ya!

-Está bien.-dije dándole un abrazó de manera imprevista.

¡Cuánto iba a extrañar a la loca y atolondrada Renee!

-Y cuando acabes empieza a hacer el equipaje.

-Lo sé, no soy estúpida.-le respondí yéndome a la cocina y dejándola para llamar al aeropuerto.

Me tocaría viajar al Sea-Tac (Seattle-Tacoma International Airport), supongo que me llevaría Renee, y si salgo a primera hora tendría que madrugar, pero podría irme de Forks antes…Irme de Forks. Ya no había nada aquí que me retuviera en este lugar tan maldito, actualmente. Amaba el paisaje, siempre con ese aire etéreo que cubría al pueblo, pero sus gentes (sus adolescentes, más bien) lo hacían horrendo… Nadie se salvaba. Nadie salvo Ángela y Alice… Antes hubiera puesto sin dudarlo a Edward en la lista, pero ahora sabía como era. Está marchito por dentro como todos en este lugar. El no era mejor. Pero algo que tenía que ver con el se me escapaba, estaba segura de que tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿el qué?

Sonreí interiormente.

Si Alice estuviera rondando por aquí me estaría diciendo un montón de cosas para ver si me acordaba de la que se me escapaba… ¡Alice!

¡Era ella lo que se me escapaba! Me iba a ir y ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que iba a suceder. Bueno, seguramente yo sería el hazmerreír de todo Forks, pero ahora ella no debía de saber nada. Podía ir a su casa… Descartado. "Él" podría estar allí y lo último que me apetecía era verle.

Siempre podía pedirle a ella que viniera. No, no podía verla. Estaba segura, al cien por cien, que ella se opondría y si ella me lo pedía no tendría la fuerza suficiente para poder abandonar el pueblo.

Pasé las manos por el pelo con exasperación.

Tenía que despedirme de ella, pero no sabía como hacerlo. No podía irme sin decirle como estaba.

Mientras tomaba las tostadas estuve pensando una buena forma de despedirme de mi mejor amiga. Acabé llegando a la conclusión de que una carta era lo mejor.

Cuando acabé de desayunar fui a mi habitación para empezar a empaquetar las cosas, pero en el pasillo fui interceptada por Renee.

-¿Sabes el tiempo que pasarás en Miami?

-No. Será indefinido, cuando…-tomé una pausa para respirar- Esté preparada para volver…Lo haré.

-¿Vendrás de visita?-el brillo en sus ojos me conmovió.

-Claro, mamá.-una débil sonrisa salió de mi boca.

-Bien, ya tengo el billete para ti, y a las 7:00 sale el avión. Prepara las cosas rápido.

-Mamá, ¿algunas cosas me las puedes mandar por correo?-prácticamente mis libros.

-Claro, cariño. No hay ningún problema.

-Gracias es genial.

-He hablado con tu tío e iremos a Florida por Navidad.-su sonrisa era radiante.

-Estupendo.-la sonrisa en mi cara se amplio mínimamente.

-¡Venga a hacer las maletas!

-¡Voy!-mi sonrisa quedó flotando en el pasillo.

Realmente extrañaría la extrañeza de mi madre. Era única, y en este mismo momento lo estaba comprobando al ver como me ayudaba en lugar de encerrarme en mi habitación.

El ambiente en mi habitación era sombrío, como si la estancia tuviera vida y supiera que yo no iba a pasar mucho tiempo más en ella.

Miré la estancia.

La mecedora, el escritorio, el ordenador, la cama, la estantería llena de libros… Era tan yo. Me puse ropa vieja que no usaba y aparté algo para mañana. Con cuidado fue haciendo la maleta, para que todo me cogiera en el mínimo espacio posible.

Poco a poco el armario fue quedando vacío, al igual que mi hueco del baño. Muchos de mis libros los puse en la caja que mandaría Renee por correo. Mis libros de clase quedaron en la mochila. Mi matricularía allí y los libros no vendrían mal para remontar los estudios.

Cuando por fin acabé de hacer las maletas, las dejé en una esquina y miré con temor los folios en blanco sobre el escritorio. Debía escribirle la carta a Alice pero no sabía como explicarle lo que sucedía sin modificar su relación con Edward. Tal vez le odiaba pero Alice era su hermana y el su hermano, para ella, a pesar de ser realmente primos. Yo no sería capaz de destruir esa relación. Le diría mis motivos para irme, no le diría nada de Edward.

Y con cuidado y temor empecé a redactar la carta.

Ya había acabado, la mano me dolía, pero el resultado era satisfactorio para mi. Con cuidado la guardé en un pequeño sobre. Co la caligrafía más legible posible escribí un _"De Bella Para Alice"_ y lo puse sobre la mesilla para no olvidarme de nada.

Miré la hora y me asusté. Ya era casi la hora de cenar y yo no me había dado cuenta. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando estabas concentrada.

Volví a mirar mi habitación.

Un escalofrío recorrió la superficie de mi espalda. Algo iba a salir mal… Saqué ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. No iba a pasar nada porque en menos de doce horas dejaría Forks por tiempo indefinido.

El teléfono sonó y el escalofrío volvió.

Oí como Renee empezaba a hablar.

-¡Bella es Alice!-gritó desde el piso de abajo.

Baje corriendo las escaleras. La expresión de mi madre cambio al ver la mía de temor.

-Dile que estoy duchándome, por favor…-murmuré suplicándole.

-Alice, se está duchando… Claro que se lo diré…Yo también te quiero, duendecilla.-su sonrisa era divertida.

-Gracias.-me senté sobre el sofá.

-¿No tienes pensado hablar con Alice?-indago Renee.

-Sí, pero no ahora…-cogí aire para continuar- Si me mira con su carita no seré capaz de tomar la decisión que creo correcta y…

-Vale entendido, pero sabes que estará preguntando por ti.-eso era una afirmación.

-Lo sé perfectamente, pero tranquila, le he escrito una carta que… ¿se la puedes dar tu cuando vuelvas de aeropuerto?-pregunté esperanzada.

-Claro, la casa Cullen queda de camino.-dijo sonriéndome con ternura.

¡Oh Renee cuanto te iba a extrañar!

-Te quiero, mamá.-dije acercándome a ella para poder abrazarla.

-¡Oh, mi niña!- respondió a mi abrazo con un ligero aumento de fuerza.

Noté como pequeñas gotas de agua mojaban mis mejillas. En un principio pensé que era mías, pero contemple como esas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Renee.

Ella también me iba a extrañar.

-Vamos a cenar que mañana tenemos que madrugar para que puedas empezar de cero.-se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey de lana.

-Está bien.-dije asintiendo.

La cena fue una cena normal entre nosotras dos. Ella me contaba alguna aventura sobre alguna actividad que hacia cuando tenía mi edad, o de viejos romances, y yo me limitaba a asentir y sonreír escuchando atentamente cada relato que ella me decía. Los atesoraba en mi alma, pues era la sabiduría de la vida de Renee. Era increíble el ver como de distintas éramos las dos. Ella con sus ojos azules y su bella cara y yo con mis ojos marrones y mi cara destrozada.

No parecíamos madre e hija.

Cuando acabamos de cenar yo ayudé en lo que pude a recoger, para no dejar casi nada sobre los hombros de Renee. Ya bastante iba a tener la pobre con aguantar al sobre protector de Charlie.

Cuando acabamos las tareas, me despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

Esa era mi última noche en la casa Swan.

La última noche no fue muy agradable. Otra vez mi subconsciente estaba ahí para mostrarme los ojos verdes cada vez que intentaba ir en busca de Morfeo. Me resultaba prácticamente imposible. A parte esos ojos me hacían llorar. Cuando estaba ocupada como el día de hoy podía mantenerle lejos de mi mente, pero de noche era mi peor pesadilla. Revivía constantemente aquel beso, que ella había disfrutado tanto como él.

Eso me revolvía las tripas, pues me resultaba del más asqueroso.

Yo pensaba que el era bueno, amable, humilde… Pero no, era diferente a todo eso.

Se había intentado disculpar, pero el no lo sentía. Muchas veces me decía que prefería disculparse a llevarse mal con alguien. El no quería tener rencores con nadie, por eso era tan bueno, y por eso se había disculpado con ella. Era un vano intento de asegurarse de que ella no lo odiase. Pero yo lo odiaba. Lo odiaba tanto como le amaba.

Estaba demasiado segura de que si apareciera ahora suplicándome perdón con su sonrisa torcida caería de rodillas ante su encanto. Yo jamás me podría resentir.

La noche pasó con mis cavilaciones y pensamientos, soltando lágrimas constantemente, pero ya lo había asimilado. No era buena para nadie.

La luz del amanecer me sacó de mis cavilaciones junto el molesto ruido del despertador que me provocó darme cuenta de que me dolía la cabeza.

Renee y yo desayunamos en un cómodo silencio, pues ambas sabíamos que el tiempo juntas no acababa, si no que era una pequeña pausa, un descanso, entre nosotras.

El camino al aeropuerto se produjo de la misma manera. En silencio. Renee parecía metida en su mundo, pero siempre atenta a las señales de tráfico.

Cada día esa mujer me asombraba más.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y empezamos todos los tránsitos para que yo pudiera embarcar.

La voz de la azafata avisó de que mi vuelo estaba a punto de salir.

Mi vista fue inmediatamente a Renee.

Parecía tranquila y sosegada, pero yo era una de las pocas personas que realmente eran capaces de ver como se sentía realmente.

Estaba tranquila, pero estaba angustiada por separarse de mi, y de cierto modo, yo me sentía igual.

Inesperadamente se abalanzó a mis brazos sosteniéndome fuerte.

-Mi niña, si alguna vez necesitas algo llámame.-dijo entre sollozos.- Da igual la hora que sea, tu hazlo.

-Mamá, estaré bien.-dije para ella… Y para mí.

-Sé que Carmen y Eleazar te cuidarán a la perfección, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti.-seguía sollozando, y yo un poco-eres mi niña pequeña…

-Toma.-le tendí el sobre.- Es la carta para Alice.-ella asintió y la tomó entre sus temblorosas manos.

-Te quiero.-dijo dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero.-dije a modo de despedida, mientras me dirigía al avión.

**APOV**

Era lunes. Eso la golpeo con la misma intensidad que un mazo de la carne. No le apetecía nada tener que aguantar a los profesores y el griterío de todos los adolescentes de Forks, pero si quería salir de allí, tenía que pasarlo.

Sonrió con malicia sin pensarlo.

Hoy era el día donde podría interrogar a Bella sobre la noche del baile.

Una euforia hasta el momento desconocida se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Salí de la cama de un gran salto y cogí un buen conjunto para ir a clases. Pensé en que Edward había estado ausente se par de días, lo cual solo me hizo sonreír más.

Seguramente ahora mismo había empezado una relación con Bella. Nada la haría más feliz que ver a su hermano con su mejor amiga cogidos de la mano y dándose mimitos.

Sonreí por mis pensamientos. Eran más típicos de una niña de primaría de que una que estaba en el último año.

Con espíritu renovado ice todo lo que debía hacer. Me duché, me preparé, desayuné… Hice todo.

Rápidamente cogí el Porsche y me dirigí al instituto.

Decidí coger el camino que pasaba enfrente de la casa de Bella. Su camioneta estaba estacionada pero faltaba el coche de Renee. Seguramente el trasto rojo, así bautizado por Edward, había decidido abandonar a Bella y por eso tuvo que llevar el coche de Renee.

Era lo más lógico.

Cuando llegué al aparcamiento del instituto busqué rápidamente el coche de Renee sin resultados. No estaba. Justo cuando salí del coche miré aparecer el Volvo de mi hermano. Parecía que acaba de salir de casa, pues aún tenía el pelo mojado, pero llevaba sus Ray-Ban puestas, lo cual significaba o que le dolía la cabeza o simplemente se las ponía por poner, como hacía otras tantas.

Me dirigí a junto Edward para preguntarle sobre Bella. Era una pena que estuviera en la ducha cuando llamó la noche anterior. Se moría de ganas por saber que tal había ido toso. Seguramente Edward la besara, se diera cuenta de que ella era perfecta para el y… ¿Por qué la zorra de Victoria estaba metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanita a Edward?

Por el rabillo del ojo miré como se acercaba Ángela.

-¿Qué tal está, Bella?-preguntó preocupada.

¿Qué coño le pasaba a Bella?

-¿Qué se supone que le pasa?-pregunté algo molesta por no tener ni idea de lo que pasaba en mi entorno.

-No lo sé bien, pero hay rumores de que le pasó algo en la noche del baile. Yo solo la vi irse con Emmett…

Deje de escuchar en ese momento. No tenía lógica que Bella se fuera del baile con Emmett. El grandullón no era tan malo como los otros dos cabrones, pero era in idiota. Y otra cosa sin sentido era que Victoria no quitara las manos del cuerpo de Edward, y este pareciera estar conforme.

Estuve toda la mañana pensando en lo que le pudo haber sucedido a Bella. El coche de Renee faltaba, le preguntaron si ella estaba bien, Victoria parecía querer comerse a Edward…

Me había perdido algo muy importante.

A tercera hora ya no vio a Edward en los pasillos ni su Volvo plateado en el aparcamiento. Se había ido, dejándola sin la posibilidad de preguntarle a él que estaba pasando.

Me dirigí a coger lo que se suponía que era mi comida.

Después de tenerla fue a la mesa donde Ángela me esperaba. Por desgracia tenía que pasar por delante de las zorras.

Alcé lo máximo posible mi mentón para dejarles bien claro que ellas no me intimidaban, que yo era tanto o más, obviamente mas, que ellas.

-¿Por qué Bella no vino a clases Alice?-sonó la falsa voz de Lauren a mis espaldas.

-Para no ver tu cara de puerca.-dije de manera condescendiente.

-Cara de puerca la que debe de tener ella con los golpes.-De repente medio comedor se empezó a reír de una especie de chiste privado.

-¿Qué coño le habéis echo a mi amiga?-pregunté con mi poca paciencia.

-Solo darle un empujoncito y unas caricias para que se animara con Edward.-dijo Victoria con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

No la podía golpear si no quería una denuncia.

-Malfollada.-espeté antes de irme hacía la mesa de Ángela.

-Tu primo no lo hace tan mal, Alice.-dijo Victoria.

Frené en seco mis pasos. Me obligué a respirar.

-Ángela me voy a casa a averiguar que pasa.-dije a modo de despedida.

Conduje como una loca de camino a casa. No paraba de preocuparme por Bella. Lo de que Victoria se estuviera tirando a Edward debía ser un duro golpe para ella. Fue a casa y se encontró el volvo estacionado.

Vale Edward estaba en casa.

Nada más entrar me encontré con una Esme con el ceño fruncido.

-Esme ¿qué pasa?-pregunté preocupada.

-Renee ha venido a traerte algo.

-¿Renee?-eso era nuevo- ¿Qué ha traído?

-Toma.-dijo tendiéndome un sobre blanco.

El sobre tenía escrito por fuera un _"De Bella Para Alice"_ escrito con la caligrafía de Bella. Lo abrí y me encontré con una carta.

"Hola, Alice, soy yo, tu despistada amiga Isabella. Bueno te escribo porque… Me voy a Florida por un tiempo indefinido. Ha habido una serie de sucesos en mi vida que me han herido y no puedo aguantar ni un solo minuto más en Forks, así que mis tíos me han dado asilo. Se que no está bien que me despida de ti por carta, pero sabía que ibas a protestar y a pedirme que me quedará, y si lo hacías, me quedaría. Solo quiero pedirte una cosa y quiero que la cumplas. Solo quiero pediré que pase, lo que pase, no te distancies de Edward. Tu solo hazlo, tendrás que confiar plenamente en mi palabra, pero no dejes que Victoria te distancie de él. Sabes que te quiero con locura, pero existo alejarme de todo. Me encantaría poder quedarme contigo, pero no puedo quedarme hundiéndote conmigo, Alice.

Espero que me perdones algún día.

Bella."

Notaba como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Bella se había ido de Forks por tiempo indefinido.

-Esme, ¿qué te dijo Renee sobre Bella?

-Me dijo que el día del baile llegó a casa con la nariz rota los labios hinchados y un profundo corte en el brazo aparte de unas pintas que parecía un zombie.

La frase de Victoria volvió a mi mente. _"Solo darle un empujoncito y unas caricias para que se animara con Edward"_

Edward.

Era el por el cual ella se había ido. Era su culpa el cual se mejor amiga se fuera lejos de ella.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras hacía el cuarto de mi hermano.

-¿Qué has hecho?-grité encolerizada mientras abría la puerta de un golpe.

Edward parecía asombrado y asustado.

-Alice no es…

-¡Se ha ido! ¡Bella se ha ido por tu culpa!-grité mientras le daba la carta.

Su cara mostraba sorpresa. El empezó a leer la carta y al final de ella nos supe descifrar su expresión.

-Se ha ido…-parecía estar en otro mundo.

-No se lo que le has hecho, pero espero que estés orgulloso, Edward Anthony Cullen.-dije mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

**BPOV**

El avión estaba a punto de aterrizar. Me dolían los glúteos de llevar tanto tiempo sentada en el asiento del avión, pero al menos ahora estaba lejos de Forks.

Al igual que en casa no pude pegar ojo. Me resultaba imposible.

El timbre y la azafata nos aviso de que nos abrocháramos los cinturones para el aterrizaje.

Una vez fuera pude estírarme libre. Me dirigí a la salida en busca de mis tíos y lo primero que me recibió fue una cálida brisa de Miami… Empezaba ahora mismo mi nueva vida.

* * *

**Esta historia es de mi autoría, pero los personajes son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer y no míos.**

**Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que casi no me da tiempo a subir, pero lo legré. Sinceramente espero que os guste, así que no os molesto mucho.**

**Como siempre quiero agradecer a indii93 y a gigi thebest cullen por las reviews, a JessAurora y Inmans por seguir la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por todo.**

**Besos, Lau.**


	7. Hora de empezar

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

**Playlist**

_**1.- Come As You Are- Nirvana.**_

_**2.- Welcome To My Life- Simple Plan.**_

* * *

_Come as you are as you were as I want you to be (Ven como eres, como eras, como yo quiero que seas.)_

_as a friend as a friend as an old enemy..(Como un amigo, como un amigo, como un viejo enemigo...)_

**_Come as you are- Nirvana._**

* * *

Chapter 7: Hora de empezar.

**BPOV**

La oscuridad se cernía sobre mí como la peor de mis pesadillas. No estaba sola, un montón de gente se cernía a mí alrededor de manera salvaje. Yo emitía unos gritos que hasta el mismo diablo escuchó en las profundidades del infierno. Nadie me oía, pero yo sí oía las risas de esas personas no definidas. Eran ras malvadas, de diversión por el dolor de otros… Mi dolor.

En el suelo me retorcía como una serpiente la cual sabe que le queda poco de existencia, pero no por ello deja de luchar para sobrevivir en este mundo que se alimentas del dolor.

Quieres vivir.

Tu instinto grita por ello.

Unas suaves y gélidas manos me recogen del suelo en el que estoy tendida. Es como si de repente me sintiera a salvo.

Con cuidado abro mis ojos para encontrarme con el más bello de los ángeles caídos.

Su piel, era fría y pálida, pero con la dureza del mármol. Su pelo era un nido enmarañado del más bello color cobre. Sus labios parecían suaves y carnosos, sus brazos eran fuerte, me estaban sujetando como si fuera lo mas liviano y sobre la superficie de mi cuerpo sentía sus tonificados músculos en tensión. Era hermoso, pero lo de su espalda lo igualaba.

Un par de grandes y majestuosas alas nacían es su ancha espalda. Eran blancas con reflejos dorados. Su tamaño era admirable, una sola era tan grande como una sábana de cama matrimonial. Con temor rocé una de las plumas, sintiendo como el tacto era cálido y suave como el más exquisito terciopelo.

Su expresión era tranquila y serena, dándome la fortaleza de la cual carecía en esos mismos instantes.

Al estar tan metida en mis pensamientos no me dí cuenta de cómo la hermosa criatura me contemplaba.

Su mirada transmitía la misma frialdad que un témpano de hielo, pero en el fondo una pequeña llama le daba vida, viéndolo hermoso.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunté en un arrebató de valentía.

El misterioso y bello ángel esbozo una sonrisa torcida.

Ya no oía nada a mi alrededor, solo estábamos el y yo. Miré por mi vista periférica que estábamos volando, pero lejos de temer una caída me sentía a salvo, en casa.

-Me llamo Edward.-dijo con una aterciopelada voz que lo hizo más real.

-Eres hermoso.-mi admiración por ese ser era escalofriante. Haría cualquier cosa que me pidiese.

-¿Confías en mí?-me limité a asentir con mi cabeza. Su expresión cambió a una más sombría, pero no me asusto, el era demasiado hermoso para poder temerle.- Decisión incorrecta, Isabella.

Sus brazos dejaron de abrazarme para dejarme caer en aquel oscuro abismo donde estábamos suspendidos. Mi voz había desaparecido y yo solo era capaz de ver como mi ángel me dejaba caer ene se oscuro precipicio con una mirada fría y despreocupada. Yo no le importaba. Fue mi último pensamiento antes de impactar contra un frío suelo.

Me desperté sobresaltada sobre la cama de mi nueva habitación. Mi cuerpo estaba empapado del sudor producido por la terrible pesadilla y por mis mejillas bajaban fuertes corrientes de agua salada, teniendo de origen mis ojos. Miré a mí alrededor desorientada por la pesadilla.

La habitación aún tenía algunas cajas con mis cosas dentro, las cuales habían llegado ayer por correo. El cuarto malva se veía ahora oscuro por la noche que se cernía sobre Miami. Estaba sobre una cama matrimonial que equipaba esa habitación. La habían decorado solo para mí, dado a que antes era un trastero. Habían quitado los trastos, luego pintado y la equiparon. Solo por mí. Tenía un pequeño escritorio en una esquina, un armario demasiado grande para mí, y varios armarios de estanterías para que ampliara mi colección de libros.

Eleazar y Carmen se habían excedido.

Me acodé también de la llamada de Charlie al tercer día de mi llegada. Estaba furioso y preocupado, el no entendía mi repentina marcha del pueblo ni nada de mi aspecto al llegar a casa, cosa que le agradecí más tarde a mi madre. Me suplicó que volviera, pero yo no fui capaz de aceptar. Ambos acabamos llorando y yo con otra parte de mí rota al hacer sufrir a mis padres.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Bella?- no me dí cuenta de que Tanya me estaba llamando.

De manera rápida sequé las lágrimas de mi cara.

-Sí.-dije con voz temblorosa debido al llanto.

-¿Otra pesadilla?-estaba preocupada.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

-No es nada.-era un mero intento de quitarle importancia.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, Bells, y todas las noches te despiertas a altas horas de la madrugada sudada y gritando a pleno pulmón.- su mirada era comprensiva.

La miré detenidamente. No parecía un familiar mío ni de lejos.

Tanya poseía una larga y hermosa melena rubia rojiza hasta la mitad de su espalda, en forma de perfectos y definidos tirabuzones. Sus ojos, grandes, eran de unos hermosos color ámbar, y su cara tenía forma de corazón. Sus labios eran pequeños pero carnosos y su pómulos era definidos. Su cuerpo no era excepción a la belleza de su rostro. Era de tamaño medio con sinuosas curvas y bien proporcionado, causando que todos los integrantes del género opuesto la desearan. Un mes allí me lo había mostrado a la perfección los estragos que mi prima lograba entre los hombres.

Gracias, a Dios no era una engreída idiota.

Sus notas eran excelentes y era amable y generosa. Diversión podía ser perfectamente su segundo nombre. Yo en mi estado depresivo me reía con sus ocurrencias, no me quería imaginar cuando volviese a ser la Bella de antes. Si algún día volvía a serlo, pues una parte de mí quedó en un pequeño rincón del húmedo y lúgubre Forks.

-Estaré mejor.- era una promesa para mí y para ella que se preocupaba de mí como una hermana.

De cierto modo lo éramos.

-Bella, se que no es bueno esto de la presión, pero yo necesito saber lo que te atormento tanto hasta el punto de irte de tu hogar.-su mirada era suplicante.

Pensé la idea. Ni Renee lo sabía, realmente nadie lo sabía. No me creía lo suficientemente fuerte para hablar del tema, dado que el fuerte dolor en mi pecho estaba presente con mucha fuerza, y no me atrevía a pensar en la posibilidad de regresar en un futuro muy próximo a ese lugar maldito que para mi ahora era Forks.

Miré a Tanya.

Ella de cierto modo merecía saberlo. Era ella al que venía todas las noches a consolarme y aguantaba las lágrimas que derramaban mis ojos algunas tardes a causa del lacerante dolor de mi pecho. Ella aguantaba y esperaba con paciencia a que le contara. En realidad sabía que ella estaba haciendo bien al preguntarme, pues yo misma sabía que si no me presionaban jamás lo contaría.

Suspiré con aire de derrota.

-Te lo contaré.-sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Sí…-era un murmuro.

-Será bueno para ti el desahogarte, te lo prometo.-su mirada era sincera.- Pero antes dúchate y ponte otro pijama, no quiero que mi prima enferme.

-Está bien.-dije con resignación.

-Piensa que mientras te duchas te podrás preparar psicológicamente.-intentaba animarme con si efusividad.

Una tímida sonrisa salió por mi rostro a hurtadillas. Tanya era simplemente genial.

Ella se recostó sobre la cama y empezó a leer un libro que tenía sobre mi mesilla.

-A lo mejor me arrepiento.-no lo haría.

-No lo harás.- seguía concentrada en el libro.-A las 4:30 te quiero aquí.

Eso sonaba a orden.

-Si, Sargento Swan.-ella era la única capaz de animarme mínimamente.

-Así me gusta, que seas un buen soldado.-eso fue lo último que escuché al salir de mi habitación.

Por el espacioso pasillo me dirigí al espacioso baño. Si una palabra describía esa casa era espaciosa. Era una mansión colonial de dos plantas perfectamente restaurada a las afueras de Miami. Estaba situada en una lujosa urbanización.

¿Cómo era esto posible?

Fácil. Mi tío era uno de los mejores cirujanos de Miami y mi tía era una respetada psiquiatra. Ellos se lo podían permitir a la perfección.

Con cuidado abrí el grifo de la ducha para que el agua empezara a calentarse. Empecé a desvestirme delante del espejo de cuerpo entero del baño. La marca en mi brazo eran unos puntos secos que mañana tenía que ir a quitarme al hospital. Mi labio ya estaba prácticamente curado pero mi nariz había quedado con una ligera desviación. Eleazar me recomendó una pequeña operación que me dejaría una hermosa nariz y esa operación se realizaría en menos de una semana.

No me había quedado otro remedió que aceptar. No era solo por estética, pues decía que podía dificultar mi respiración y tener problemas en un futuro con las enfermedades agravándolas.

Me metí debajo del chorro dejando que el líquido de la vida se llevara los problemas que pasaban por mi mente en esos momentos….

Con temor entré en mi habitación para encontrarme a Tanya en la misma posición que cuando salí. Tumbada en mi cama concentrada en el libro de Emily Brontë.

Cuando notó mi presencia en la estancia dejo de manera delicada el libro sobre la mesilla y se sentó para verme. Con un gesto de mano me indicó que me sentará a su lado.

-Venga, cuéntale todo a la tita Tanya, que sabes que no se lo contará a nadie.- cogió mi mano en un gesto tranquilizador.

Su sola presencia lo era.

Con resignación empecé a narrarle mi historia con los Cullen desde su llegada hacía ya tres años. Le contó como la pequeña y enérgica Alice se había ganado su amistad incondicional con sus gestos y acciones hacia ella, como Esme al cuidaba y trataba como otra hija. Le contó como Carlisle le curaba siempre que se hería o se torcía algo, y le regaba que tuviera más cuidado las próximas veces. Le conté como me enamoré desesperadamente de "él" desde la primera vez que lo vi. Con lujos de detalles le narré exactamente la noche donde empezó todo realmente. Como se había roto su Volvo y yo le dí un derechazo en la nariz, como después yo me quemé y el me llevó rápidamente a urgencias, y como ambos dormimos en la misma cama esa noche, como me había arropado a su vera y velado mi sueño, y yo el del. Le conté como después de esa noche nos volvimos inseparables, haciendo todo prácticamente juntos, de vez en cuando con Alice. Le hable de nuestro rincón en el río, de nuestros momentos en la sala de música, de las salidas al cine riéndonos del penoso argumento de lagunas películas de clase B y de la pésima actuación de los actores, como el era mi confesor y yo la suya, claro que eso pensaba yo. Le hablé de cómo nunca le conté de mi escasa practica al piano de pequeña por miedo a que el me pidiera que tocase algo para el, o de cómo me apasionaba verle a el acariciar el piano. Le hablé de nuestras horas de lectura. Le conté todo. Como hace unas semanas me había invitado al baile y yo como tonta enamorada acepté. Como en un momento resacó del bullicio y actúo haciéndome creer que quería besarme. Como mi cara se estampó contra la pared y el estaba en una esquina mirando impasible como el ángel de mis sueños. Le conté como después de eso Victoria, Jessica y Lauren me dieron una pequeña paliza dejándome como estaba actualmente. Le conté como Emmett se añadió de mí y me llevó al médico y luego a casa. Le confesé que huí por temor a volver a verle, como la cobarde que soy.

Todo esto lo hice viendo el movimiento contante de mis temblorosas manos.

Levanté la vista de mis manos para poder observar la reacción de mi prima.

Me asombró.

Lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas de manera silenciosa.

-Bells, eso es horrible.-se abalanzó a abrazarme.

-Estoy viva.-eso es lo que me repetía siempre para aguantar.

-¡Ese gilipollas se las verá conmigo!-gritó encolerizada saltando de la cama para empezar andar por la habitación como un león enjaulado.-Esto no se va a quedar así, no, no… Nadie te hace sufrir de ese modo y se va de rositas… ¡Y esas guarras! ¡Oh lo que les espera!

-¡No, no, no!- exclame horrorizada, sabía lo que podía salir de esa cabecita.-Nada raro, ¿vale?

-Claro.-mostró una sonrisa esplendida.

No tenía más remedio que creerla.

-Bella, ¿aún no te presenté a ninguna de mis amistades, verdad?-se volvió a sentar a mi lado, ya más calmada.

-No.-dije nerviosa.

No me gustaba sociabilizar.

-Tengo un quinteto que te va a encantar…

Así pasamos esa noche. Hablando de temas triviales de la vida de Tanya, dado que ambas sabíamos que no era buena idea tocar mi vida precisamente. Me paré a reflexionar que en cierto modo Tanya tenía razón. Cuando le conté todo lo sucedido sentí como si un gran peso saliera de encima de mis hombros y parte de la opresión de mi pecho desaparecía. Peor que una parte desapareciera no quería decir que fuera menos doloroso. No se cuando fue exactamente pero en algún momento ambas nos quedamos dormidas sobre la cómoda cama, y ocurrió un milagro.

Por primera vez desde mi llegada a Miami no soñé con el hermoso ángel de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes…

Al día siguiente acudí al médico.

Me quitaron los puntos del brazo, y ya me adelantaron que me iba a quedar una cicatriz por la profundidad del corte. Era una buena forma de recordarme que no me podía fiar de nadie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días fueron pasando. Mañana sería la operación y en dos semanas Navidad. Eleazar me aseguró que para tan especiales fechas mi nariz estaría tan bien que no parecería que me hubiesen operado hace dos semanas.

Me senté en el porche sintiendo como mi pálida piel absorbía el sol al ritmo de _"Come As You Are"_ de Nirvana. Esa canción me estaba empezando a identificar, de cierto modo. Era increíble que en plenos invierno pareciera verano. Era algo agradable, pero me pregunté si la gente de esta ciudad no extrañaría el frío y la gélida nieve. Yo de cierto modo la extrañaba, era como si el lugar decidiera cambiarse para esa fecha de paz y amor. Pero ahora que lo pensaba no me gustaba tanto Navidad. Ahora sabía que no era dar amor. Era comprar a los centros comerciales para hacerlos más ricos y nosotros más materialistas y superficiales.

La humanidad daba asco.

Más bien lo ricos lo hacían.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé viendo una película de animación con Tanya para matar el rato y tranquilizarme. Ella sabía perfectamente que estaba nerviosa a más no poder por la operación del día siguiente, pero me tranquilizó con sus bromas y sonrisas llenas de sinceridad…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté de la anestesia alrededor de las seis de la tarde encontrándome a Carmen, Eleazar y Tanya sobre mí. Me asusté y en ese instante fue cuando noté el dolor de mi nariz.

-Es la mejor nariz que he modificado en mi vida.-dijo Eleazar sonriendo.

-¿Es blandita verdad?-preguntó Tanya como una niña pequeña que pregunta sobre el estado de la plastilina.

-No me refiero a eso…Más bien es… Es mi obra maestra.- Eleazar estaba orgullosos de su trabajo con mi nariz, eso era bueno.

-Estarás preciosa, Bella.-dijo Carmen sonriéndome de manera maternal.

-Ya era preciosa, cariño.-dijo mi tío besando su mejilla.

-Pero aún más.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Tardará mucho en curar?-pregunté con temor a la reacción de Charlie.

- Yo creo que para la semana ya debería estar perfectamente.-miró los papeles.-Me he fijado que tu piel se regenera muy rápido. Deberías estar contenta por esa maravilla de organismo que tienes.

-¿Gracias?- eso era raro.

Algo vibró en la estancia y Eleazar se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir a ver a otro paciente.

Me quedé sintiendo como el olor a desinfectante rodeaba el ambiente. La verdad es que siempre había odiado los hospitales.

Los siguientes dos días me los pasé en el hospital, siendo atendida como una reina por mis tíos y Tanya…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A los dos días antes de Navidad me retiraron el vendaje. Tal y como predijo Eleazar no había ningún rastro de la operación en mi nariz.

Me fijé en mi nueva nariz.

Era pequeña y respingona y hacía que mis pómulos se vieran más definidos, causando que mi rostro se embelleciera ligeramente. De cierto modo no me parecía nada a la Bella que había abandonado el pequeño pueblo abandonado de la mano de dios llamado popularmente Forks.

El mismo día de Navidad vinieron Charlie y Renee. Toda la familia fuimos a recibirles al aeropuerto donde había una masa de gente espectacular.

Era cierto eso de que la gente vuelve a casa por Navidad…

-¡Bella!-Renee me abrazó sin tener en cuenta mis reservas de oxígeno.

-Renee la estás ahogando.-Charlie la regañó.

Me separé de mi madre para ver al jefe.

Estaba tal y como le recordaba. Su cabello negro y rizo tenía unas pequeñas canas por las patillas y su tupido bigote seguía sobre su labio dándole un aire más mayor. Ambos nos vimos a los ojos. Los ojos chocolates de ambos que cruzaron.

-¡Mi niña, estas preciosa!-el grito de Renee nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-No creo.-puse un mechón detrás mi oreja.

-¡Como que no! –Volvió a abrazarme.- Tu tío te dejo una nariz más bonita que la de antes.-susurro en mi oído.

-Mamá…

-¿Charlie no piensas abrazar a tu única hija?- el reproche de Renee hizo que mi padres se sonrojara.

-Claro, estaba esperando a que la soltaras.-sonrío mientras se acercaba para abrazarme.-Mi Bella…-susurró contra mi pelo.

Cuando nos abrazamos un fuerte olor a casa me invadió. El olor a madera con lluvia, ese era el olor de Forks que estaba impregnado en mi padre como si estuviera grabado en su material genético. Su abrazo me reconfortó como nada lo había echo hasta ahora y me acorde de cómo Renee me decía que yo era una niña de papa. Ahora me daba cuenta de que Renee siempre había tenido razón. A pesar de que nunca nos comunicáramos de manera afectuosa, ambos nos queríamos. Nuestro lazo padre e hija era grande…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las fiestas las pasamos entre risas y viejas anécdotas familiares. Era agradable saber que nada había cambiado. Durante la estancia de mis padres pude observar el ligero parecido de Charlie y Eleazar. Ambos morenos, con ojos marrones y labios gruesos con una fuerte mandíbula. El resto eran completamente distintos. Charlie era sobre protector y descuidado, Eleazar, era más liberal y cuidadoso. Los regalos fueron magníficos por ambas partes. Mis padres me regalaron un ejemplar antiguo del Drácula de Bram Stoker. Carmen y Eleazar, me regalaron me regalaron una colección nueva de ejemplares de toda la colección de Jane Austen. Tanya me regaló un montón de ropa. Me aseguró que le debía una tarde de compras en un par de semanas.

Temblé de puro horror causando la risa de toda la familia.

Todo el mundo sabía que yo odiaba las compras, eran algo que no me hacía mucha falta y podía sobrevivir bien sin ropa nueva, pues la que tenía estaba en perfectas condiciones de uso, pero claro, eso a mi querida prima no le interesaba…

Año nuevo también lo pasaron en Miami, mientras todos en el salón veíamos la retransmisión desde Nueva York. Era hermoso ver el Times Square lleno de gente que se deseaba un buen año nuevo.

Cuando la última campanada de año nuevo sonó yo pedí mi deseo.

Quería que el dolor de mi pecho desapareciera…

Al día siguiente acompañamos a mis padres al aeropuerto para que regresaran a Forks lo antes posible, dado que Charlie, como jefe de policía, no se podía ausentar mucho tiempo.

Como era de esperarse Renee lloró al despedirse de todos, alegando que amaba Miami con su alma y no quería marchar. Todo reímos por esa locura. Lo que mas me trastocó de toda la despedida fue cuando me separé de Charlie.

-Vuelve, Bells.-su mirada era suplicante.

-Lo siento…

La voz de la azafata les llamo y ambos tuvieron que embarcar de vuelta a casa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días fueron pasando con una rapidez digna de admirar. El cálido clima de Florida hacía que mi ánimo fuera un poco más alegre y las bromas y compañía de Tanya hacía todo más llevadero.

Tanya se volvió en mi pilar más fuerte durante mi estadía en Miami, ambas hacíamos prácticamente de todo juntas. Ella me hablaba de chicos con los que esperaba tener una noche movida, y de muchos otros que intentaban llamar estrepitosamente su atención.

Era realmente divertido oír los relatos de mi prima.

De vez en cuando le decía que me dejara un rato y que ella aprovechara paras salir de fiesta con sus amigos y amigas. Ella realmente se lo merecía ya por el mero hecho de aguantarme durante toda mi estancia en su casa.

Ellos no se imaginaban como estaba de agradecida hacia su hospitalidad, el acogerme en su casa ni cuando yo misma me quería. Como aguantaban mis pesadillas cada noche, pues las seguía teniendo. El ángel de cabellos cobrizos me atormentaba desde mi subconsciente de manera contante, no dejándome dormir plácidamente. Hasta la fecha, solo hubo un sueño donde no lo tuve presente, y ese sueño fue justo de contarle a Tanya toda la historia.

Ella era la única que realmente sabía la verdad, a parte de los allí presente, claro está. Siempre que tenía una pesadilla, venía a mi habitación y se quedaba a dormir conmigo durante el resto de la velada sin hacer ninguna pregunta, cosa que yo agradecía enormemente. Pero yo sabía que ella conocía mis sueños y pesadillas.

Una de las pocas cosas que me alentaban a seguir era que el dolor en el pecho, cada vez, iba siendo más pequeño, pero seguía manteniendo su potencia ala hora del dolor. Era insoportable ala hora de las pesadillas. Era su momento de apogeo.

Siempre que me despertaba después de las pesadillas, mi pecho dolía como si acabara de vivir los sucesos que me llevaron a abandonar Forks. Peor también instalaban poderosas dudad en mi mente. Como del tipo: ¿Cómo estará? ¿Y Alice?... Alice era algo pendiente que tenía en mi lista de tareas.

Cuando me fui de Forks, me propuse llamarla más adelante, cuando el dolor fuera menor, pero tenía un miedo terrible a llamar por la mínima posibilidad de que "él" cogiera el teléfono. No estaba preparada psicológicamente para oírle hablar, oír esa hermosa voz que me engatuso con sus viles y hermosas palabras para luego hacerme sufrir de la peor de las maneras que nunca conocí. El había sido mi paraíso en la relativa tranquilidad de Forks, pero ahora solo significaba dolor, pena, la muerte de mi roto corazón.

Si oía su voz me volvería derrumbar, y no quería hacerlo de nuevo. Tanya se había esforzado enormemente en mí y yo no quería defraudarla volviendo a mi estado depresivo.

Ahora me encontraba relativamente bien.

El dolor en mi pecho seguía presente, era menor pero con la misma intensidad pero ahora era capaz de sonreír y mirar al mundo con objetividad. Me sentía psicológicamente más madura y ya no tan aniñada como antes. Ahora era capaz de mantener una conversación fluida, dejando de lado los bien utilizados monosílabos y "Aja" que tanto usaba.

Esta era una nueva y decidida Bella que tenía un nuevo reto ante sus narices. Un reto que debía superar sola sin ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de Tanya. Debía hacerlo dejando atrás mis temores y mí mal sentido de humor, porque un nuevo reto era eso, un nuevo reto, no era una amenaza para que me echara atrás. Era algo que yo tenía el deber se superar.

Mi reto era el primer día de instituto en Miami.

Acudiría a la mejor escuela privada de la zona. Era una escuela que te pedía unas medias de notable para arriba y con no tan buena posición económica para permitírtelo. Era algo que me gustaba de ella. Era privada, y muy buena, pero no por ello excluía a la gente con menos recursos económicos.

-¡Bella baja o te voy a buscar por los pelos!-el grito de Tanya hizo temblar la estructura de la casa.

¡Mima! Lo que me esperaba si no me daba prisa.

-¡Ya voy!-grité mirándome por última vez ene l espejo.

Llevaba unas Converses negras con unos shorts del mismo color. En la parte de arriba una camiseta blanca con emoticones dibujados. La camiseta era una talla más grande que yo, pero era cómoda. Rápidamente cogí de encima de la cama, la chaqueta vaquera por si refrescaba, cosa que dudaba.

En mi mes de estancia había observado como el clima de Miami era siempre cálido, invitándote sutilmente ano hacer nada durante todo el día. Tomé la mochila desgastada en mis manos con todo lo necesario para el primer día de clase.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y tome una manzana para llevar mientras me bebía a correr un baso de leche con cola Cao.

-¿Solo desayunas eso, Bella?-preguntó Carmen frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Sí, no quiero que tu hija me saque la cabeza.-sonrió levemente.

-Suerte en tu primer día.- me abrazó pasándome parte de la tranquilidad que emanaba.

-Gracias, Carmen.-le dije poniendo bien las cosas.

-Buena suerte, Bella.-Eleazar escogió lo mismo que yo para desayunar.

-Gracias.-sonreí.

-¿Solo eso, Eleazar? Eres médico, deberías saber que la comida más importante es el desayuno.-le reprocho Carmen.

-Lo sé perfectamente, cariño, pero llego tarde y ya compraré algo en la cafetería del hospital.-se despidieron con un rápido y casto beso en los labios.

Hizo que mi marchito corazón se emblandeciera por la escena. Eran adorables.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan baja ya!-era Tanya gritándome desde el garaje.

Me despedí de Carmen con un gesto de cabeza y me fue corriendo hacía el garaje. Allí me esperaba Tanya apoyada en su Audi gris mientras revisaba su correo.

Se veía muy guapa con un ajustado shor vaquero, unas sandalias negras, y una blusa celeste que dejaba ver un poco de su plano vientre. Su pelo estaba recogido en una perfecta coleta y sus ojos ocultos detrás de unas gafas de sol último modelo.

-Ya estoy.-dije sonriéndole.

-Ya era hora.-me devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambas nos subimos al coche y nos encaminamos para el instituto donde sería el nuevo juguete de los chicos. Sería la chica nueva que no tiene amigo pero es prima de la perfecta Tanya Swan.

Gemí por el día que se me avecinaba.

-No es tan malo.-dijo Tanya.

-Tu no eres la nueva.-dije mirando mis pies.

-No dejaré que te hagan nada.-me aseguró sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, si no el hecho de ser otra vez la comidilla de la gente.-mis manos temblaban.

-Quien diga algo de ti se las verá conmigo.-esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-No quiero que te tengas que preocupar por mí.

-Es un placer estar contigo… A demás, hoy te presentaré al quinteto.- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Me das miedo.-no pude evitar sonreír.

-Haces bien…

El resto del trayecto lo pasamos en un como silencio que era roto por los acordes de Simple Plan al ritmo de _"Welcome To My Life"_.

Tanya estacionó el Audi en el aparcamiento del instituto. Salí del coche para prácticamente caerme de culo.

¡Era un instituto norme!

De echo después del impacto inicial pensé que Tanya se había confundido y nos había traído a la Universidad, pero no, era le centro.

Tenía enormes cristalera y estaba cubierto de piedra, dándole un toque elegante y distinguido. Luego, por lo poco que veía, tenía hermosos jardines rodeándolo estando estés perfectamente cuidados.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?- una voz a mis espaldas me llamó.

Me giré para encontrarme aun chico alto musculoso con rasgos de indio nativo americanos. Su piel tenía un ligero toque rojizo y sus ojos eran marrones que iban a juego con su pelo corto y negro.

Me quede a cuadros.

-¡Jacob!- sus brazos me envolvieron en un potente abrazó de oso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con una blanca sonrisa.

Esa pregunta me entristeció por un momento.

-Estudiar.-respondí velozmente- ¿Y tu?

-Lo mismo.

-¿Sabes que los anabolizantes son malos?-le pregunté a modo de broma.

Estaba enorme en comparación de cuando dejó Forks.

-Esto es genética, Bella.- se mostraba divertido.

-Tienes suerte.-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Vamos, Jake!-le llamó un castaño a lo lejos.

-¡Ya voy, Mark!-le respondió- Te tengo que dejar para hacer el papeleo del fin de la beca, Bella.

.-Pero…

-Espero verte más tarde, Bells.

Se despidió de mí como cunado lo hizo en Forks hace cinco años. Con un beso en la frente.

Mientras se iba se despidió con un gesto de mano al cual correspondí.

-No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?-preguntó Tanya poniéndose a mi lado.

Noté como la sangre se agolpaba velozmente alrededor de mi cara.

-No sé que te refieres.

-Jake es un buen chico. Me gusta.-sentenció dándose la vuelta para sentarse en un banco.

-No es lo que te piensas.-dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Nunca es lo que yo pienso.-puso lo ojos en blanco.

-En este caso no.-mis manos en ese instante eran de lo más interesante.- Jake es un viejo amigo de Forks.-expliqué.

-Comprendo…

Miré como alrededor de mis pies se apreció una enorme sombra producida por un grupo de personas.

Ante mí se encontraban cuatro rubios y un moreno. Dos rubias y dos rubios más bien.

-Hola.-dijo uno de los rubios.

-Hola, James.-dijo Tanya efusivamente.

¿Quiénes eran?

-Tanya, ¿nos puedes presentar a esta encantadora joven?-preguntó el otro rubio de manera educada y con caballerosidad haciendo que la sangre volviera a mis mejillas.

-¡Claro! Ella es mi prima Bella.-Tanya estaba en su salsa.- Bella te presento a Kate Denali.-señalo a la rubia con larga cabellera de reflejos rojizos y unos hermosas ojos verdes.

-Encantada.-la susodicha me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-El es Garret Pace, el novio de Kate.-señaló al moreno de ojos azules.

-Un placer, Bella.-esté se decantó por un abrazo.

-Este es James Witherdale.-señalo al rubio que nos señalo. Era alto musculoso y su pelo era corto y era poseedor unos profundos ojos azules.

-Encantado, Bella.-me dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que me sonrojara-Tranquila, soy homosexual.-dijo como su fuera algo de lo más normal.

Esa actitud me gusto haciéndome sonreír.

-Bien y estos dos son Jasper y Rosalie Hale…

* * *

**Sí, soy mala por dejarlo justo en el momento Hale. Bueno es la primera aparición de muchos personajes importantes en este fic, como el caso de Tanya, Jacob, Rosalie y Jasper, sinceramente decidme que os ha parecido cada uno. Otra cosa mas, es que quería pedir perdón por no actualizarlo la semana pasada, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo distinto y subí un OneShot con mi primer leemon, al parecer a la gente le gusta.**

**Os quería agradecer enormemente el echo de leer cada semana de este fic y dejar reviews. Gracias a Gigi TheBest Cullen, Bety MOchis D Black, ****jennyteamedward, ****LoCkIa y aurorhex, y también a todos los favoritos y seguidores.**

**Y por último decir****te que Jazzy (YasminaRG), este capitulo no has tenido adelanto en clase y me encanta que llames a Victoria Verónica hahahaha, controla vien el teclado antes de enviar la review ;p**

**Con todo esto, muchas gracias por leer.**

**Besos, Lau.**


	8. Los hermanos Hale y Knight

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Los hermanos Hale y Knight.

**BPOV**

-Bien y estos dos son Jasper y Rosalie Hale…-Tanya señaló primero al hermoso rubio que pidió la presentación. Era atractivo. Perlo rubio ligero en ondas y unos potentes ojos azules como el cielo. Sus pómulos definidos, una expresión serena con un buen cuerpo. Después señaló a la rubia que estaba situada detrás de Jasper. ¡Mierda! ¡Era belleza! Casi me entran ganas de llorar. Parecía Afrodita con su cabello rubio en perfectos tirabuzones hasta su baja espalda. Sus ojos eran de una azul distinto al de su hermano. Los suyos eran de un azul claro como el hielo, pero detrás de ellos veías la llama de la fuerza interna arder. Sus labios eran carnosos y de una bella forma a juego con la forma de corazón de su cara. Su cuerpo tenía las mil curvas necesarias para hacer enloquecer de la peor manera a un hombre.

Sin duda eran hermanos, se notaba a ala legua el enorme parecido entre ambos.

Ya entendía por que Tanya estaba con ellos.

Todos eran hermosos y Tanya cuadraba a la perfección en ese pequeño gran grupo.

Yo por el contrario no.

Yo era una insulsa castaña con ojos color marrón.

-Un placer conocerte; Bella.-la voz aterciopelada de Jasper me sacó de mi trance.

El rubio se acercó a mí y me tendió una mano mientras esbozaba una bella sonrisa torcida. Le tendí mi mano y sentí la tranquilidad y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Una parte escondida de mi subconsciente me dijo que me llevaría muy bien con este muchacho.

Cuando separé mi mano de la suya pude sentir la mirada azul hielo sobre mí.

-Encantada, Bella.- La voz de la nueva Afrodita era suave y calida como un torrente de chocolate. Rosalie se acercó a darme un pequeño abrazo.

Era tímido pero seguro, del típico _"Como hagas algo malo te las verás conmigo, vaquera."_.-Tanya, nos ha hablado mucho de ti.-esbozó una sonrisa sincera.-Tenía ganas de conocerte.

Lo que me dijo parecía ser verdad por lo que supuse que su abrazo con advertencia fue cosa de mi muy acomplejado subconsciente.

-Eres preciosa, Bella.-dijo un pensativo James.

¿Estaba siendo irónico? A parte, eso era una salida de conversación muy extraña. ¿Desde cuando de una presentación pasas a alagar a alguien?

Sin poder evitarlo pude una mueca de disgusto.

Miami no iba a ser muy distinto a Forks.

-Si, claro…-miré los cordones de mis Converses.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eres una Plain Jane!- gritó emocionado.- ¡Quiero ser tu Louise Roe!-parecía que la cabeza de James fuera a girar una vuelta completa en cualquier momento.

¿Dónde me había metido? ¿Y que era una Plain Jane?

-Buena suerte.-dijo una Tanya sonriente.-Si no quieres ser mi muñeca la tuya menos que eres un desconocido.

-Subestimas mi poder, querida.-la sonrisa de James era astuta.

No sabía a que se estaban refiriendo, pero un sudor frió recorrió la longitud de mi espalda.

No era nada bueno.

-Creo que estáis asuntándola.- Kate me sonreía de una manera amable y serena.

-¿La pequeña Bella sabrá lo que es una Plain Jane?-la sonrisa de Garret era divertida, pero divertida amigable, no divertida a lo _"Soy mejor que tú, fracasada"_

Mi alma se lo agradeció enormemente.

-No…-susurré mientras el rubor cubría mi cara.

-Te envidio.-me susurró un confidencial Jasper.

-Tranquila, Bella.-Rosalie sonrió.- Una Plain Jane es…

-Una chica del montón.- James sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Cállate, estaba hablando yo.-Rosalie le lanzó una mirada de perra rabiosa he hizo que James metiera el rabo entre las piernas. Buen método.- Verás es un programa donde una estilista, o algo así, coge a una chica enamorada de un chico que para ella es perfecto y todas esas mierdas…-buen vocabulario, rubia.- Bueno, la cuestión. Ella las mejora. Les quita el miedo y los complejos y las lleva de compras para renovar su vestuario para que parezcan que están más buenas.

Mi cara debía de ser un poema.

-¿Quiere jugar al cambio radical conmigo?-mi voz sonó demasiado aguda.

Solo los perros pudieron asirlo, pero me equivoqué. Tanya empezó a carcajearse seguida de los demás.

-Básicamente, primita.-su mirada era dulce.

James empezó a andar a mí alrededor como el buitre que espera la muerte de su presa para poder comer.

-Me temo que no tienes material para trabajar.-realmente mis Converses eran interesantes.

-Yo creo que si.-esbozó una enorme sonrisa marcando unos preciosos hoyuelos. Justo después me dio una muy sonora nalgada.- ¡No quiero que este culito pase hambre!

Todos empezaron a reírse por declaración de James.

Mi sonrojo debía ir desde las uñas de mis pies a las puntas de mi pelo. Quería que la tierra me tragase bien hondo y no me dejase salir hasta el fin de los tiempos. Realmente tenía que ser que gay para poder tener tanta confianza con una mujer a la que no conocía. Eso o ser un hombre tremendamente listo.

No pude evitar una sonrisa ladina.

Levanté ligeramente la vista para encontrarme una Rosalie que me miraba fijamente, pero en el buen sentido. Su mirada no era acusadora o de superioridad como solía ocurrir en la mayoría de los casos. Su mirada mostraba intriga y una potente curiosidad.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos yendo para clase. Va a tocar en breves.-Jasper señaló la puerta de entrada.

-Que responsable.-puntualizó una sonriente Kate.

-Sí, a demás que Bella tiene que ir a buscar el nuevo horario.-Tanya se puso a mi lado para empezar a andar.

-James no mentía, Bella.- Garret me sonrío amablemente.-Eres hermosa.

-Gracias...-dije en un susurro y tartamudeando.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarme. En menos de quince minutos ya me habían alagado más que mis últimos meses en Forks. _"Mentira"_, dijo mi subconsciente, _"El te llamaba hermosa todos los días"._

Sentí como las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en el borde de mis ojos, causándome un fuerte escozor. No quería llorar, pero hacía tiempo que no tenía un recuerdo directo de el como me acaba de ocurrir.

-No se las des.-sonrío Kate sacándome de mi tormento.

-Y te acompaño a por el horario, Bella…-me dijo Rosalie sonriéndome amablemente.

Eso era extraño.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rose?-preguntó Tanya.-Tu no sueles sociabilizar tanto.

-Y no lo hago.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.-Lo que pasa es que me gustaría pasar un rato a sola con Bella.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Aprovecha, que una Rosalie amable, se ve pocas veces.-dijo un amable James.-Esto es más raro que un Eclipse.-su risa fue escandalosa, pero cesó con un golpe en el hombro de Tanya.

-Cállate, y deja que estas dos se hagan amigas.- si no fuera porque la conociera y supiera que estaba divertida juraría que estaba indignada.

-Será divertido.-Garret sonrió de lado.

-Tu no metas baza.-le regañó dulcemente Kate.

Esa mujer era todo amor.

-Ven, Bella, se nos hace tarde.-Rosalie cogió mi mano dirigiéndome entre la multitud que me observaba como el nuevo juguete que sería para ellos.

El pánico se apoderó de mi cuerpo, traicionando mi mente. Yo debía parecer tranquila y confiada, no asustada como un cachorro que está perdido. Eso te hacía débil ante los demás.

Tuve que aprenderlo de mala manera.

-Así que Bella… ¿De donde eres?-preguntó "casualmente" Rosalie.

Esto iba a ser un interrogatorio y ya lo sabía desde el primer momento.

-De Forks, un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Port Angeles.-dije de manera autómata.

No me apetecía hablar por el tema que parecía ir la conversación.

-¿Por Angeles esta en…?-Rosalie nunca había pisado Washington, y si lo había echo, no conocía la ciudad.

-¿Conoces Seattle?-pregunté casualmente.

-Sí.

-Pues está cerca.-dije mirando al vacío.

- ¿Y cuantos años tienes?-sonrió amablemente.

Gracias por el cambio de tema, Rosalie.

-Tengo dieciocho.-una sonrisa tímida se posó en mi cara.

-Bien tenemos algo en común.

-Si.-no pude evitar reír por lo bajo.

Me estaba empezando a relajar.

-¿Y esa cicatriz?-preguntó tocando levemente la marca de mi brazo.

Me tense instantáneamente. Ni yo misma era capaz de tocarla. Era mi penitencia por dejarme llevar y confiar ciegamente en alguien por estar enamorada. Eso no iba a volver a pasar pero de todos modos, no quería tocar el tema, y para responder a la pregunta de Rosalie tenía que tocarlo.

De un movimiento rápido y fluido aparté el brazo, dando la sensación de que su contacto quemaba mi piel.

-Una caída.- eso de cierto modo no era una mentira.

-Por aquí, Bella.-señaló una puerta.

Fuera producida por mi caída contra el radiador. Sentí como si estuviese regresando a aquella fatídica noche. La nauseas por el beso. Los golpes de Victoria. El dolor sobre mi nariz. La sangre emanando como el agua de un manantial por las aberturas de mi piel. El maldito olor que me aturdía.

Los recuerdos hicieron que las lagrimas volvieses a agolparse en el borde de mis ojos. El escozor era una sensación familiar para mí, pero siempre resultaba molesto.

Mi visión empezó a hacerse borrosa a medida que íbamos avanzando.

Me limité a mirar con adoración el suelo que pisaba. Ese momento de mi vida ya debería haber pasado, pero una cosa era estar en la soledad de la habitación donde podía llorar libremente, a estar rodeada de adolescente que buscan un buen espectáculo, y que nada mejor que la alumna nueva llorando en su primer día.

Un fuerte impacto contra mi cuerpo me advirtió de que me había chocado con alguien. Yo ipso facto me caí de culo contra el frió suelo de la pequeña sala donde acabamos de entrar.

-Lo siento.-dije automáticamente.

-No lo siento yo, no miraba por donde iba.-respondió una cálida y aterciopelada voz.

-No pasa nada.-respondí algo aturdida por el golpe.

Levante mi vista para encontrarme con una pesadilla sobre patas que hablaba y respiraba.

-Hola. Soy Mark Knight.- dijo el castaño.

El era increíblemente parecido a Edward. Si los tuvieras al lado verías claramente las diferencias entre ambos, pero eran completamente confundibles por la calle.

Mark era alto y con un cuerpo bien tonificado. Su pelo era de un color castaño con destellos rubios, pero era rebelde e indomable, viéndose como una versión con reflejos rubios del de Edward. Sus ojos no eran verdes como los de él. Eran de un gris que podía pertenecer a una nube que predecía una inminente lluvia con tormenta o mejor aún… Como el mercurio Su nariz era demasiado parecida. Era recta y hermosa y sus labios gruesos. La línea de su mentón era definida y cuadrada, igual que la de Edward. Su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-… ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?-la voz de Rosalie sonaba muy lejana para mi.

Yo solo tenía aojos y oídos para el ser que estaba delante de mis narices.

-Bella.-dijo el, y eso fue un detonante para mí.

Su voz sonó como la de Edward cuando lo pronunciaba causando que las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo se fueran por mi rostro. Parpadeé y solo me encontré al que había considerado mi amigo mirándome con su fría mirada color verde.

-Bella.

No lo soporté por más tiempo y me fui corriendo de la sala sin importarme los gritos e Rosalie y la voz de Mark.

Mi pecho estaba con la herida recién descubierta y no lo soportaba. Era tan intenso. Un pensamiento chocó contra mi mente sin darme tiempo para asimilarlo.

No importaba a donde huyera. El siempre estaría detrás de mi como mi sombra.

Ese pensamiento hizo que mis lágrimas fueran más abundantes.

Miré por todo el pasillo en busca de un lugar donde pudiera estar sola. La gente me miraba con extrañeza, seguramente preguntándose que me pasaría para que pareciera una histérica. Como una salvación para mi, miré el símbolo de una mujer con vestido en una puerta y me metí en ella.

Gracias adiós el baño estaba desértico. Al menos una de mis plegarias había sido escuchada por quien fuese que estuviese arriba dirigiendo el cotarro.

Me apoyé contra una pared, deslizándome lentamente por esta. Los sollozos salían de mi pecho como las burbujas de la Coca-Cola. El dolor en mi pecho estaba en un momento de máximo apogeo y mis temblores se habían apoderado de mi cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante hasta para mí. Yo sabía a la perfección que Mark no era Edward, pero mi delicada mente no estaba preparada para un golpe así. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que me lo iba a encontrar, hubiese tenido tiempo para poder asimilarlo, pero por desgracia nadie lo sabía. También sabía que estaba siendo una cobarde por huir de mis demonios, pero yo no tenía fuerza para luchar contra ellos. Yo era alguien débil, sin fuerza. Yo era de las que no podrían sobrevivir en la selva por el hecho de ser débil. Estaba garbado a fuego en mis genes.

No entendía como alguien como yo podía tener tan mala suerte. Yo siempre había estado sola, sin molestara nadie, pero una fuerza superior a mi parecía divertirse causándome dolor.

Debí de ser muy mala en mi vida pasada.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó una dulce voz femenina.

Levanté mi vista para encontrarme con una chica. Fruncí el ceño.

Me recordaba a mí.

Tenía una melena hasta media espalda de un color caoba con reflejos rubios fuerte y lacio con un flequillo de lado que tapaba su ancha frente y cayendo delante de sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules con tonalidades verdes. Sus ojos eran cuerpo era menudo y flacucho como el mío, y lo mantenía oculto bajo una camiseta una talla mayor muy similar a la mía, solo con la diferencia de que la suya tenía un Snoopy que ponía _"I´m Just Wanna Have Fun"._ Tenía un pantalón vaquero pitillo con unas converses blancas a juego con su camiseta del mítico perro. Su cara era en forma de corazón, pero con una mandíbula que poseía un mentón afilado, al igual que la mía pero siendo ligeramente más redondeado. Su nariz respingona y pequeña. Sus labios inferiores sobresalían ligeramente de la proporción de su mandíbula, siendo demasiado carnosos. Sus cejas eran ligeramente más oscuras y demasiado rectas con un pico de viuda y sus pómulos eran prominentes. Esta chica y yo podíamos pasar por parientes.

Se mostraba algo incomoda por el echo de no saber que hacer. Se estaba mordiendo el labio de manera inconsciente y su mirada era dubitativa, pero con buena intención.

Estaba aturdida.

-No lo sé…-admití.

Ella frunció de manera cómica el entrecejo. Lanzó un fuerte suspiro al aire y se sentó a mi lado, dejando un ejemplar de _"Persuasión"_ de Jane Austen entre ambas como un especie de límite, seguramente en un vago intento de infundirme tranquilidad.

-Yo también tengo ganas de llorar.-dijo mirando al techo.

-¿Por?-la curiosidad me picaba.

Quería saber más sobre esta muchacha.

-Soy nueva, y perdí a mi hermano de vista y ahora no se donde está ni donde estoy yo, a parte de que extraño a los que dejamos a tras-su sonrisa era melancólica.

Fue sencilla y precisa. Eso me agradó. Con mis manos limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro.

-Yo también soy nueva.- sentí la necesidad de decírselo.

-Es un asco.-sonrió amargamente.

-No tanto.-dije mirándola.

-Estoy sola con mi hermano entre un montón de gente que no conozco. Mis padres murieron hace dos meses en un accidente automovilístico y tuve que dejar todo atrás con mi hermano gemelo para venir a vivir con mis tíos durante unos meses hasta que seamos mayores de edad ya sí poder volver a casa.- Silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos.

-Si lo dices así, sí que es un asco.-admití.

-Es el modo en que lo veo.-su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío. Por un momento recobró la compostura y limpio sus lágrimas.- ¿Y tu por que llorabas?

-Es una larga historia.-sonreí de manera ácida.

-Tengo tiempo.-esbozó una sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

-No mucho, debería tocar en unos minutos…

-¡Bella! ¡Al fin te encuentro!- gritó una Rosalie entrando por la puerta.

Mire detrás de ella al chico y fruncí el ceño.

-Yo solo quería disculparme.-dijo mirándome.

¡Dios, mi pecho dolía!

-¿Mark?-preguntó la muchacha levantando la cabeza de sus piernas.

-Sí.-dijo el.- ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

-Tenía al esperanza de que me encontrar.-esbozo una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

Una vez estuvo de pie me tendió su mano para que yo también lo hiciera.

La tomé y ella tiró de mí para que me fuera más fácil.

-Siempre.-dijo el acercándose a ella.-Bella, quería disculparme por haberte tirado al suelo.

Su mirada mostraba arrepentimiento, cosa que me costó creer. Realmente fui yo la que chocó contra el y no el contra mi.

-No hiciste nada. -intenté normalizar mi respiración.- Fui yo la que se chocó contra ti, realmente…

-¿Entonces no te pusiste así por el hecho de haberte tirado contra el suelo?-su pregunta mostraba temor a mi respuesta.

-No, tranquilo.-sonreía lo máximo que pude- El suelo y yo nos abrazamos muy a menudo.

-Realmente me quitas un peso de encima.-mostró una sonrisa ladeada.

Ese gesto le hacía verse más parecido aún.

-No es quitarte nada… Es solo la verdad.

-Por cierto.-suspiro- Gracias por encontrar a mi hermana.

Entonces entendí el porque de la actitud tan confiada entre ellos.

-Siento no haberme presentado.-me excuse- Soy Isabella Swan. Mejor Bella…

-Yo soy Mark Knight.-sonrió con una amplia sonrisa blanca que marcaba dos hoyuelos.

-Yo soy Elizabeth Knight. Mejor Elise.-sonrió tendiéndome la mano, y en su cara vi los mismo hoyuelos que Mark.

-Soy Rosalie Hale.- Rosalie les tendió la mano a ambos mientras mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Encantado.-Marck aceptó el gesto de manera feliz y contento.

-Un placer.-susurró Elise mirando el suelo.

-Espero veros más veces.-dije con una sonrisa sincera.

Al principio me llevé el choque del parecido que poseía Mark con Edward, pero realmente eran distintos. Físicamente y lo poco que psicológicamente, era parecido, pero no igual.

-Yo igual, Bella.-Elise me sonrió de manera tímida mientras mordía débilmente su labio.

-Igualmente.-dijo Mark con un enérgico movimiento de mano.

-Adiós.-ellos desaparecieron por la puerta principal dejándome en blanco por unos instantes.

-¿Qué te pasó, Bella?-preguntó una a Rosalie a mis espaldas con el entrecejo fruncido.

Yo me tensé en mi sitio.

Realmente no sabía que hacer, pues bastante emoción tuve por lo que era de día. Una parte e mí, por el contrario, quería contárselo todo. Al igual que Jasper, ella me infundía una fuerte sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir correr por mi organismo. Me fijen ella y pude ver que realmente estaba preocupada por mí.

Era una cosa muy extraña, pero sentía una especie de conexión con Rosalie. Era una conexión muy parecida a la que tuve cuando conocí a Alice. La conexión típica de dos personas que al conocerse podían llegara ser muy buenas amigas, con solo desear serlo.

-¿Te importa si te lo cuento a la hora del descanso?-pregunté jugando con mis dedos de manera nerviosa.

-Claro que no... Es solo que…-bufó exasperada- Tuve miedo, Bells. Prácticamente te fuiste corriendo y tuve miedo a perderte o a que te pasara algo.-explicó viéndome a los ojos.

-Confió en ti, rubia.-dije esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

-Y yo en ti, morena…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las clases pasaron en una relativa tranquilidad.

Todo el mundo me miraba, pero se mantenían alejados. Gracias a Dios en cada hora me tocó con alguien "conocido".

A primera hora tuve literatura universal, con Tanya y Elise. Gracias a ellas la clase resultó bastante dinámica. A segunda, tuve economía, con Rosalie y Garret. Este último me causaba una risa psicópata por cada mal chiste que hacía. A tercera hora tuve biología con Mark y Kate. Ellos se llevaron muy bien y me ayudaron a seguir la clase a la perfección. Después del descanso tendría educación plástica y visual con James y Elise.

Miré con despreció la comida sobre la bandeja plástica de color azul claro, y en defecto, a la comida que esta portaba.

Tenía menos hambre que después de un cerdo de comer su última cena.

Me dirigí a loa mesa donde estaban todos sentados. Era curioso. Era como si yo perteneciera ese lugar, pero de otro modo. Prácticamente antes de llegar le ofrecí la bandeja aun chico que pasaba y la cogió sin parase a pensar que no me conocía de nada y yo podía haberle escupido a la comida.

Desagradable, pero podía pasar.

-¡Vamos, Bells!-James me puso una mano por la cintura para acelerar mi ritmo al suyo.

Dado a que mi coordinación era prácticamente inexistente, tropecé con mis pies, pero gracias a James, no me estampé contra el suelo debido a su agarre.

-Lo siento.-susurré.

-No importa, nena.-acarició mi brazo en un intento de infundirme animo.

-Realmente no tienes materia prima.-le dije con una voz divertida.

-Eres un diamante en bruto, Bells.-su expresión era seria.

-No te creas.-me encogí de hombros.

-Bella. Te lo explicaré lentamente para que lo entiendas. Si no fuera gay, yo te daba.-dijo con lentitud como si yo tuviera problemas de entendimiento.

Después de esa declaración noté como mis mejillas se ponían de un fuerte rojo, que causo la sonrisa de James.

-¿Realmente eres homosexual?-pregunté mirando al suelo.

El rió levemente.

-Yo creo que si, pero tu prima de vez en cuando creo que me pone… Ya sabes cuando se enfada.-su modo de contarlo era despreocupada- Eso es jodidamente sexy.

-Comprendo…

-¡Ah! Gracias por traerme otra Plain Jane.-miró a la tranquila Elise que comía en la mesa.

-Tienes un problema.-le dije antes de tomas asiento.

-Lo sé…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosalie y yo nos disculpamos para poder hablar tranquilamente sin prisas porque el timbre sonará en medio de la charla reveladora cortesía de Isabella Marie Swan. Ella me llevó a los jardines del patio que formaban la parte exterior del centro. Fuimos andando en un sepulcral silencio hasta que llegamos a un roble que se alzaba orgullos sobre el verde césped y daba una sombra que daba la sensación de tener kilómetros de diámetro. Rosalie, se tumbó de manera despreocupada sobre el césped y al acaba apoyó uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Bueno, Bella. Ya va siendo hora de escuchar tu historia. –palmeo un sitió a su lado para que yo lo ocupara.

-Está bien...-me tumbé sobre el césped que me causó cosquillas por la longitud de mis piernas.- Peor tal vez sea un poco largo de contra.

-Ya te dije que yo soy una mujer con tiempo.-sonrió de manera triunfal.

-Bueno, será mejor empezar cuanto antes…

Le empecé a contar la historia a Rosalie tal y como lo hice la anterior vez con Tanya. Ella escuchaba la historia atentamente sin interrumpir. Le conté exactamente como me sentí en cada instante y mi punto de vista. Le conté mis secretos con el, como nuestro pequeño lugar al lado del río, y nuestros pequeños momento en el piano, o como simplemente veíamos una película. Le conté las nauseas que sentí al ver como se besaba con Victoria en mis narices, justo después de romperla y como me quedé tirada en el suelo después de la paliza y los insultos. Le hable sobre como Emmett me ayudó después de todo y como ahora creía que el no era tan capullo después de todo lo ocurrido aquella horrible noche. El imbécil tenía un buen corazón en el fondo. También le conté sobre la pequeña duende y del dolor que me causó dejarla abandonada en Forks. Le dije que ella era la mejor amiga que había tenido desde que llegó y como se esperó en que mi "relación con Edward" saliera adelante. Lo que más me costó fue contarle como me despedí de ella. Como una cobarde a través de una nota enviada por Renee. También en como no dejé ningún número de contacto o llamarla yo por temor a que contestara Edward. Y de cómo escapé de Mark por ver que tenía un ligero parecido con Edward.

A medida que iba narrando los últimos momentos de mi estadía en Forks vi como aquella llama que pude ver en un principio iba haciéndose más grande y más poderosa. Al final de el relató vi como demonios bailaban en sus ojos, causándome un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

-Vale. ¿Me estas diciendo que el tío por el cual estabas enamorada, te hizo la mayor putada de la historia y te dejó con una putas para que te dieran una paliza?- en su voz sonaba la ira contenida.

-Básicamente.-no me molesté en defenderle.

No tenía por que hacerlo.

-Bella, tienes que contárselo al resto del grupo.-se levantó rápidamente del suelo.

-¡¿Qué?! –me iba a dar un infarto.

-No te hagas la sorda. Ellos tienes que saberlo.- me ayudó a levantarme.

-Rose, no puedo, yo… ni siquiera, ¡Dios, no se ni como te lo conté a ti!-exclamé nerviosa.

-Yo sí lo sé.-su sonrisa era radiante.

-Ilumíname, Rosalie.-le pedí.

-Confías en mí, morena.

Eso era cierto, y una gran verdad. Era demasiado extraño complejo como para poder describirlo, pero era como si un lazo invisible nos uniera a ella y a mi causándonos a ambas una imagen sincera y franca de la otra. No había trapos sucios o mentiras de por medio, solamente el hecho de poder compartir algo la una con la otra, como cuando dos viejas amigas se juntan después de mucho tiempo y necesitan contarse todo lo sucedido con pelos y señales para quitar el vacío de no haber estado presente durante se periodo de tiempo.

-Pero Rose, hay algo que aún no entiendo.

-Dispara, vaquera.-sonrió inundándome valor y tranquilidad cortesía Hale.

-No entiendo por qué tengo que contarlo al grupo.-dije jugando de manera nerviosa con mis dedos.

-Porque a mi sola no se me ocurrirá un buen plan.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando esa mujer?

-Rose, ¿qué estas tramando?-le pregunté con cautela.

-Lo que te han hecho no puede quedara sí.-la voz cantante era la determinación en esa oración.

-No creo que yo pueda hacer nada.-me encogí de hombros.

Era algo que tenía tiempo asumiendo.

-Bella, te subestimas a ti misma.

-Es solo la verdad.-me defendí.

-Necesito que confíes en mí.-me miró a los ojos transmitiéndome una débil suplica.- Sé que nos conocemos desde esta mañana, pero es algo raro, es como…

-Si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.-sonreír al ver que ella decía lo mismo.

-¿Eso es una afirmación?-la ilusión bailaba en sus ojos.

Lo pensé por un instante, Si yo no me iba de Miami, ellos no podrían hacer nada, así que los tendría contentos y todo estaría a las mil maravillas.

-Claro.-esbocé una débil sonrisa.

-Es todo lo que necesitaba.-cogió mi mano y empezó a correr.

Ella con una precisión increíble iba corriendo por todo el centro esquiando a los alumnos y haciendo que yo no colisionara. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba enfrente de la mesa con siete pares de ojos mirándome fijamente.

-Hola chicas.-saludo Jasper sonriendo.

-Vale, callaros. Bella tiene que contaros algo importante…

* * *

**¡Hola! Me alegra poder subir otro capitulo de _Caos para haceros felices. _**

**Bueno, quería deciros que tengo una asignatura suspensa, por mi desgracia, y no sé si me quedará otra, pero mantengo la esperanza de que no sea así. Bueno, respeto a tu pregunta, aurohex, quería decirte que yo intento publicar todos lo viernes, aunque para mi desgracia acabo a unas horas muy intempestivas, pero el sábado por la mañana el capitulo estará subido. Si lo subo el viernes, claro. **

**Jazzy (YaminaRG), tu tienes algunos adelantos, pero ¿a que a Mark y Elise no te los esperabas?... Solo te diré que la cosa está muy dura a la hora de matemáticas. *guiño, guiño, codo, codo, patadita***

**Muchas gracias por los magníficos reviews que me alientan a seguir cada capitulo con más ánimo. Por eso quería agradecer a LoCkIa, aurorhex, mi querida y amada YasminaRG y a la simpatiquísima gigi thbest cullen.  
**

**Bueno, me tengo que ir si no quiero que mi padre me castigue sin ordenador...**

**Besos, Lau.**


	9. Paraíso

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Paraíso

**Playlist**

**_1.- Crimson And Clover- Joan Jett & The Blackhearts._**

**_2.- The Meadow.-Alexandre Desplat._**

**_3.-Hurt.- Johnny Cash._**

**_4.-Paradise- Coldplay._**

**BPOV**

Tenía la sensación de ser una gacela en plena sabana. Hace escasos minutos estaba tranquila, comiendo mientras la cálida luz solar incidía sobre mi piel. La tranquilidad se podía respirar en el ambiente. Esa sensación poco duró. Un leopardo esperaba ansioso a que yo a pareciera para devorarme junto a su manada. Empecé a correr notando como la adrenalina circulaba por cada célula de mi organismo. No podía permitirme el lujo de mirar atrás para comprobaba si el leopardo me seguía cosa que era muy segura. Eran los más veloces por algo. De cierta forma sabía que no me quedaba mucho de mi tranquilidad, si algo se caracterizaba la sabana era de estar siempre alerta, pero por dejarme llevar estaba ahora en la situación en la que me encontraba. Lo leopardos eran animales que persiguen a su presa cuando saben que son débiles, y yo lo era. Una parte de mi instinto me pedía que mirara atrás para ver si el peligro había desaparecido, pero no me lo podía permitir. Seguí corriendo pero notaba como la adrenalina empezaba a disminuir y mis pulmones, por estar al cien por cien de su rendimiento, empezaban a arder por la falta de oxigeno en mi cuerpo. Lamentablemente miré para ver si ese leopardo me seguía, y así era. Una gran rama se interpuso en mi camino, chocando con ella y el veloz leopardo se abalanzó sobre mí yugular para darme una muerte rápida e indolora.

Yo era la gacela, y Rosalie el leopardo.

La manada era el resto del grupo.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Bella?- Tanya me llamaba de mi aturdimiento personal.

Ocho pares de ojos me miraban fijamente con expresiones de preocupación. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y por mi espalda corrían incesantes gotas de sudor. Mi cara la notaba helada y estaba tan tensa que notaba un tirón en mi espalda.

No me podía mover.

Una cosa era contarle la historia a Tanya y a Rosalie. Otra muy distinta era contársela a seis personas a una sola vez. No es que no me fiara de ellos, me habían ayudado en todo el día como nunca antes nadie lo había echo, salvo Alice, claro está, pero tenía la impresión de que me iba a derrumbar cuando lo hiciera, y no era bueno.

Tanya miró de manera interrogante a Rosalie y esta le devolvió la mirada. Cuando el concursito de miradas entre ambas terminó, Tanya dirigió su mirada a la mía. Me estaba preguntando si estaba bien y si era lo que ella creía que era. Me limité a asentir muy débilmente, algo que solo ella pudo percibir.

-¿La Plain Jane sigue respirando?-James preguntó. A diferencia de lo que esperaba lo decía serio, realmente lo pensaba.

-Eres idiota.-se limitaron a contestar Kate y Garret.

-Fíjate en su pecho, tiene un débil movimiento por lo que si respira.-Kate le contestó mirándome fugazmente para comprobar que ese movimiento seguía presente.

James, con una extraña mueca de concentración se fijó en mi pecho. Después de un rato suspiró aliviado.

-Es verdad… Pero en mi defensa diré que apenas se nota y podría pasar a la perfección por una muerta.

-Bella.-la voz de Jasper hizo que girara mi cabeza levemente-¿Qué ocurre?

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea.-Tanya se acercó a mi.

-Sabes que cuando más lo guarde peor será para ella.-Rosalie le respondió rápidamente.

-No está preparada.-Tanya me abrazó por la cintura.

-Nos lo contó a ambas. Lo está.

Yo podía ver como el grupo seguía la discusión como si se tratara de un partido de ping-pong. Era realmente interesante como ellas hablaban de algo que yo conocía a la perfección pero el resto desconocía completamente.

-No puedes pedirle que se lo cuente tan rápido.

-Para recuperarse al completo lo tenemos que saber.

Ambas mantenían un tono de voz bajo, lo suficiente para que solo los de la mesa lo oyéramos.

-No la obligues a hacerlo.-Tanya apretó la mandíbula. Estaba enfadándose.

-No la estoy obligando.-Rosalie le devolvió la mirada furibunda.

-Puedo hacerlo.-dije en un susurro que se oyó como si la sala estuviera en completo silencio.

Rosalie me regaló la más bella de las sonrisas mientras que Tanya me lanzó una mirada de comprensión y alegría, dejando atrás la furia que estaba empezando a surgir.

-Me alegro, Bella.-Tanya me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-No os quiero aburrir con mi vida.-lo dije sin pensar.

-Tu escuchaste la mía.-Elise me regalo una amplía sonrisa.

-Me gusta escuchar a mis amigas.-dijo Marck apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos.

-Sería un placer escucharte, Bella.-La serenidad de Kate me hizo sonreír.

-Me alegraría saber el porqué de que esos ojos no brillen.-Garret abrazó a Kate y me sonrió.

-Si mi hermana dice que hay que escucharlo por algo será.-Jasper me guiñó un ojo haciéndome bajar la cara con una sonrisa divertida.

-Yo simplemente me apetece marujear.-James sonrió de manera arrebatadora haciendo que todos riéramos aliviando parte de la tensión cargada en el ambiente.

El rubito me caía bien.

-No nos va a dar tiempo.-dijo Rosalie mirando su iPhone.

-Hagamos pellas.-Tanya aportó la idea con tranquilidad.

Yo la miré como si me acabase de decir que el sol acabara de explotar y en cinco segundos todos íbamos a morir en una extraña tormenta calorífica.

-Por mí vale.-James y Garret lo dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se reían.

-¿Por qué no?-Kate se encogió de hombros.

-Yo estoy demasiado intrigada con todo esto.-Elise sonrío y guardó su libro en la mochila que tenía.

-No te puedo dejar sola y pienso igual.- Mark le sonrió a Elise levantándole un pulgar.

-Ni me preguntéis.-James se levantó para empezar la huida.

-¿Realmente vamos a hacer pellas el primer día?-pregunté como si fuera una blasfemia.

-Cariño, el primer día no se hace nada.-James estaba recogiendo sus cosas con naturalidad.

-Venga, Bella.-Rosalie me tocó en el hombro para llamar mi atención.-No es tan malo como crees.

-No sé…

-¡Isabella Marie Swan, tu te vienes conmigo!-cuando Tanya me hablaba en ese tono tan autoritario parecido al que Charlie usaba para interrogar a los detenidos no me podía negar. Era como ver a Tanya con un bigote a lo Charlie.

Aterrador y demasiado desagradable.

-Está bien, pero no lo volveremos a hacer….-intentaba sonar sería.

-Claro, Bella. Claro….-esa frase dicha por todos al mismo tiempo me causó escalofríos.

-¿Qué me intentas decir?

Una sonrisa maquiavélica salió del rostro de todos.

Esta no sería la última vez….

Rápidamente cuando fue el cambio de hora, salimos del centro como alma que lleva el diablo. Tanya y yo subimos en su Audi gris. Los Hale montaron en un hermoso BWM rojo, James subió a una moto Ducati, Garret y Kate se fueron en un Jeep blanco y los Knight en un Mercedes gris.

-Coge mi Blackberry y agrega a los Knight al grupo de WhatsApp. Después pones que vamos a Miami Beach.-Se puso las gafas mientras agregaba a Elise y Mark al WhatsApp.

Una vez los agregué escribí de manera torpe:

"_**Vamos a Miami Beach.**_

_**Bella y Tanya."**_

Los primeros en contestar fueron los Knight.

"_**Allá vamos :)**_

_**Elise y Mark."**_

Por el rabillo de ojo pude ver como James sacaba su móvil del bolsillo para teclear algo.

"_**Nos vemos allá, Plain Jane ;)**_

_**James."**_

Me fijé en la foto de grupo. Me resultó divertido ver a Rosalie, Kate y Tanya disfrazada de jugadoras de futbol, y horripilante ver a James, Garret y Jasper de animadoras. No pude evitar una sonrisa de diversión.

"_**Nos vemos en la playa.**_

_**Garret y Kate"**_

Solo faltaba la confirmación de Rosalie y Jasper para saber si lo habían leído o no.

"_**Tratad de llegar de una sola pieza. Creo que ya sabes por que, Bella.**_

_**Jasper y Rosalie."**_

No pude evitar reírme de la broma de Jasper.

-¿De que te ríes?-Tanya arrancó el Audi.

-De nada.-miré de nuevo la pantalla.

"_**Pobre, Bella.**_

_**Garret y Kate."**_

Sonreí y guardé de nuevo el móvil en el bolso de Tanya antes de que ella se enfadara de verdad.

El resto del trayecto fue n silenció acompañado por los acordes de "_Crimson And Clover" _de Joan Jett & The Blackhearts. Era una canción que siempre me había gustado, y desconocía que a Tanya le gustara. Me encantaba los acordes de esa canción, de cierto modo me tranquilizaba.

Recuerdo estar medio somnolienta por el trayecto y de un momento a otro estar en un aparcamiento con las olas de banda sonora. Me sentía aturdida, lo último que recordaba con nitidez era el escuchar la canción, pero al parecer me debí que de quedar dormida.

Tanya aporreaba débilmente mi brazo intentando despertarme de manera "agradable".

-Bells. Bells…-repetía constantemente.

-Vale, vale. Ya me levantó.-dije frotando mis ojos como un gato perezoso.

-Los demás ya llegaron hace unos minutos y nos esperan el la cafetería que esta al otro lado del aparcamiento. Vamos.-quitó las llaves del contacto y las guardó su bolsillo delantero.

El resto del camino mis manos empezaron a sudar y me empecé a poner nerviosa. No era bueno el que me pusiera nerviosa en momento como estés, debía tener la cabeza fría y pensar con claridad. Simplemente les iba a contar lo que me pasó para, según idea de Rosalie Hale "vengarme", cosa que era ridícula pues yo no iba a volver a Forks por un muy largo tiempo, y cuando volviera, si es que lo hacía, seguramente nadie estaría allí. Estarían en Port Ángeles o en alguna ciudad cumpliendo sus sueños de niños malcriados.

A medida que fuimos avanzando en el contorno de mi vista se fue adentrando un pequeño local de aspecto rústico. Maderas, puestas viejas y pequeñas cristaleras que dejaban entrever el interior del local. Lo extraño es que un local de ese aspecto pegaba más en un lugar como Forks, que en el mismo Miami. Al abrir la puerta el clásico sonido de campanas nos dio una cálida bienvenida. El lugar olía increíble. Olía a café recién hecho, madera y tarta de manzana. Daba una sensación de calidez impresionante, y eso era algo que llevaba mucho sin sentir. Esa pequeña cafetería me recordaba de cierto modo a Forks.

Los chicos estaban sentados en una pequeña gran mesa al fondo hablando de un tema acaloradamente.

-¡Y yo te digo que si me dejaras te verías como una diosa del Olimpo!-James parecía decirlo en serio.

-Y yo, que me siento normal en mi cuerpo, no necesito mejorar.-Elise parecía cansada.

-Pero teniendo ese cuerpazo, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

-Por que no hay que aprovechar.

-¡Otra Bella más! ¡Qué sois guapas, coño!

-¿Gracias?-de cierto modo creo que eso si era un halago por parte de james.

-Sí, cariño. Era un halago.-Tanya me sonrió.

-Hola, Bella. Hola, Tanya.-saludaron todos a coro.

-Hola.-me senté al lado de Elise.

-¡Hey!-Tanya se puso al lado de Kate.

-Bueno, Bella…

-¿Cuál es tu historia?-interrumpió Garret a Jasper.

-Hay que pedir.-mi excusa era malísima.

-Ya pedimos nosotras por vosotras.-respondió Kate con voz dulce.

De mi garganta se escapó un jadeo. No iba a tener tiempo para prepararme psicológicamente para este asalto.

-¿Café y helado de vainilla?-preguntó Tanya mirándoles a los ojos.

-Sí.-Rosalie sonrió con suficiencia.

-Bella, a ti te pedimos un helado de chocolate y un café vienes, espero que te guste.-la sonrisa de Mark era sincera, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Sí, está genial. Gracias.

-Es la hora, Janie.-James parecía ansioso.

-No la interrumpáis.-advirtió Rose.

-Y guardaros las cosas para el final.-Tanya parecía una tigresa defendiendo a su cachorro.

El grupo se limitó a asentir y a esperar con expectación a que yo empezara mi historia.

Justo cuando iba a empezar, llegó la camarera con los pedidos y yo tomé un trago del café, sintiendo como el toque dulce del chocolate en ese café me daba un poco de valor para poder empezar mi historia.

Antes de empezar tomé otro sorbo.

Tal y como había hecho horas antes, les conté la historia desde el principio a los chicos. Empecé por el día de su llegada a Forks, lo hermosos que me parecieran los cuatro y como un día por arte de magia tenía a una duende de mejor amiga. A James eso le hizo gracia, pues pude ver como sonreía de miedo lado como intentando retener una risa. Seguí por como era un día a día normal para mí, hasta la noche en que el llegó a mi casa y yo le dí el derechazo. Les expliqué como le curé y después el me llevó a mi a urgencias para poder curarme. Les conté la vergonzosa escena de la película porno y su promesa de hacerme ver una con él, aunque al final nunca se cumplió. Lo que más me costó contar de ese día fue el hecho de dormir juntos. De cómo había tenido la sensación de encontrar mi hogar al lado de Edward y como ambos dormimos acurrucados velando ambos por el sueño del otro. Les conté como después empezamos a quedar hasta hacernos uña y carne, quedando de vez en cuando con Alice. Les conté mis temores sobre el piano y de cómo el tocaba maravillosas piezas para mi. No pude evitar evocar en mi mente como el tocaba _"The Meadow"_ de Alexandre Desplat. Era una de mis favoritas, al igual que el. Les hablé de nuestros momentos de cine y de las risas por los comentarios, de nuestros momentos en lo que denominábamos nuestro lugar, al lado del río. Todo. Como éramos inseparables. Como el sabía todo de mí y yo todo de él… O eso creía. Por un momento llegué a creer que lloraría pero logré aguantar. Les hablé de cómo me invitó al baile, y como yo gaste de mis ahorros para vestido y de cómo Alice me ayudó para lograra dar el paso con el. Les conté como toda la noche había sido perfecta, siendo el perfecto caballero, ayudándome en todo, pero cuando me pidió seguirle, yo lo hice como una idiota. Les conté como creía que me iba besar y luego Victoria, Lauren y Jessica me tiraron contra la pared partiéndome la nariz. Les conté como el me miraba con su fría mirada y después se fue, no sin antes demostrarme como era besar a alguien que no era yo. Les conté como el y Victoria se besaron de la manera más asquerosa que nunca había visto. Les conté que después de que toda la gente se fuera, Victoria, Lauren y Jessica se encargaron de darme una paliza, dejándome la cicatriz en el brazo. En ese momento pude ver varios puños cerrados con fuerza sobre la mesa. Incluso los míos. Les hablé de cómo Emmett se apiadó de mí y me llevó al hospital y luego a casa. Les conté como mi madre rompió su taza favorita al verme y de cómo le pedí huir. En ese momento escuché como la canción que estaban poniendo terminaba y empezaba a sonar _"Hurt"_ de Johnny Cash. Era una buena canción para un buen momento como este. Les conté como me despedí de Alice, por temor a no poder abandonar ese maldito lugar que tanto me oprimía le pecho. Les conté de la operación de nariz y de cómo no me atrevía a llamar a Alice por miedo a que el cogiera el teléfono. También les conté por qué huí de Mark. El escuchó atentamente esa parte y vi como con su mirada pedía disculpas. Yo con la mía le dije que no pasaba nada. Le dije como el se parecía a Edward, pero que ahora no me lo parecía tanto. Les dije que acabaría sanado…

-Bella…-Elise me miraba con lástima.

De un movimiento fluido me abrazó y yo pude relajarme en sus brazos, siendo invadida por su olor a fresas y coco.

-¡Como lo pille le parto los dientes a ese gilipollas!-gritó James llamando la atención de otros clientes.

-¿Cómo alguien le puede hacer eso a un amigo?-Jasper parecía confuso.

-Ahí está la cuestión.-miré al suelo.-Yo no era su amiga.

-Le doy la razón a James. Es gilipollas.-Garret lo decía serio.

-No puedo ponerme en su lugar, Bella.-comentó Kate.-Lo que te hizo fue muy cruel.

-Por eso hay que darle su merecido a ese cabronazo.-Rosalie mostraba un fuego estratega en su mirada.- ¿Alguna idea?

-Había que darle de su propia medicina.-escupió James.

-¡Eres un genio!-Tanya se echó a sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿Qué se supone que he hecho?-preguntó James con dificultad haciéndonos reír a los demás.

-Su propia medicina, Rose.-le comentó Tanya de manera natural.

Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa que podía pasar perfectamente por la de Cheshire, el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

-Vosotros seguía haciendo footing, ¿no?-les preguntó Rose a Garret y James.

-Efectivamente, rubia.-le respondió Garret.

-¿Alguien me explica que tiene que ver eso conmigo?-pregunté extrañada.

-Creo que ya sé lo que quieren hacer contigo.-dijo Kate.

-Bella, te vamos a curtir-dijo Rosalie comiendo su helado de fresa.

-¿Perdón?

-Iras todos los días con Garret y James a hacer footing, retomarás las clases de piano y uno de estos días iremos de compras y a la peluquería.-Tanya sonaba excitada.

-¿Footing?-mi temor me paralizó.

-Así es nena.-James me sonrió.

-¿Puedo ir con vosotros?-preguntó Mark.

-Claro.-Garret le sonrió.

-¿Voy a hacer footing con tres hombres?-ahora estaba sorprendida.

-Yo te puedo acompañar.-Elise no sonaba muy segura.

-Por favor.-le pedí sonriendo tímidamente.

-Vale, lo haré.-ahora sonaba algo más segura.

-Bella, cuando vuelvas a Forks, estarás tan mejorada y sexy, que Cullen caerá a tus pies y tu lo ignoraras haciendo que se sienta como la mierda de búfalo que es.-Rosalie sonreía.

-¿Cómo sabréis que lo voy hacer?-eso era algo que me interesaba.

-Jasper y yo iremos a vivir una temporada contigo a Forks.-dijo de modo natural.

-¡¿Qué?!-estaba sorprendida.

-No te importa, ¿Jazz?

-Para nada.-Jasper sonrió.

-¡Y vuestros padres os dejarán?-eso me resultaba más creíble.

-Nuestros padres nunca están en casa, si nos mudamos les dará lo mismo.-dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sé si será muy buena idea…

-Bella, confía en nosotros… Es lo mejor.

Después de la charla cada uno se fue a su propia casa. Sabía que Carmen y Eleazar tardarían un par de horas en llegar a casa, y seguramente no nos pedirían explicaciones de ninguno de nuestros actos.

El trayecto a casa fue en completo silencio. Esta vez el silencio no era llenado por acordes de canciones o algún extraño ruido. Fue en completo silencio. Tanya parecía metida en su propio mundo, y yo estaba demasiado metida en el mío propio.

Lo que ellos habían dicho me parecía una locura, pero el caso es que mañana me despertaría dos horas antes solo para ir a correr. Era increíble como en tan poco tiempo mi vida podía dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. En dos mese iría de compras y a la vuelta a Forks a la peluquería. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabían era que yo no tenía planeado volver a Forks tan rápido.

Al llegar a casa me apresuré a bajar del coche para ir al porche trasero con algo de música de fondo para poder relajarme, dado que hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba un piano para hacerlo.

Cogí la pequeña radio de mi habitación y puse una cadena de radio cualquiera mientras veía como e crepúsculo se desvanecía por el horizonte. _"Paradise"_ de Coldplay empezó a sonar. No pude evitar sonreír. Era verdad que yo de pequeña había soñado con el mundo, pero el se había alejado conforme los años pasaban y me vi a mi misma huyendo de mis ilusiones. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos soñaba con el paraíso. Eso era una gran verdad. Siempre había soñado con hacer algo importante en el mundo, pero cuando fui creciendo pude ver que era más difícil hasta verme huir de mis propias ilusiones. Pero ya no me hacía falta cerrar los ojos para ver el paraíso. Ahora estaba en una bella casa, con un hermoso jardín donde oías a las cigarras y grillos cantar mientras las primeras estrellas aparecían en el firmamento.

Este era mi nuevo paraíso…

* * *

**¡Hola! Como veis este capitulo es algo más corto de lo normal, pero es por el hecho de ser un capitulo de transición que marca una nueva etapa para Bella en lo que es Miami.**

**Jazzy (YasminaRG) espero que este capitulo te guste, aunque como puedes ver ahora no tengo tiempo para escribir en clase u.u**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por los Reviews, follows y favoritos.**

**Por cierto aurorhex, es un placer contestar a tus preguntas, para algo las haces y si no las respondo sería un poco idiota de mi parte, dado que gracias a gente como tu, este fic sigue adelante :)**

**Siento resultar pesada, pero ¡por favor! ¡Dejadme Rviews para saber si lo hago bien o mal!**

**He pesado que si empiezo a recibir más reviews tal vez haga algún outtake de Edward o puede que actualice antes, pero eso depende de vosotros.**

**Besos, Lau.**


	10. Golpe inesperado

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Golpe inesperado.

**Playlist**

_**1.-Paradise- Coldplay.**_

_**2.-Supermasive Black Hole- Muse.**_

_**3.-The Meadow- Alexandre Desplat.**_

_**4.- My Immortal- Evanescence.**_

_**5.-We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together- Taylor Swift.**_

**BPOV**

**Día 1**

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Levántate ahora mismo de cama!

La voz de Tanya gritando me sacó de mi aturdimiento producido por el sueño. Me había pasado todo la noche de ayer dando vueltas en cama. Era ridículo llevar ese plan a cabo. Ridículo.

Recordé la conversación de ayer con Tanya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Estaba sentada en el porche oyendo las últimas notas de _"Paradise"_ acompañado por el harmonioso canto de las cigarras y grillos que moraban en el jardín.

-Bells. Te voy a contar lo que vamos hacer,-se sentó a mi lado con tranquilidad mirando a la nada como yo estaba haciendo.- a parte de correr por las mañanas, claro.-soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No le veo sentido a esto.-empecé a juguetear con mis manos.

-Yo sí.-se deslizó a mi frente y atrapó mis nerviosas manos entre las suyas.- Por eso necesito que ahora me hagas caso, Bella.

Sus ojos de color ámbar me miraban suplicantes.

-No creo que sea buena idea.-dije por fin lo que realmente pensaba.

-Lo es.-su agarre en mis manos se hizo más fuerte.-Por eso te pido este favor.

-¿Y cual es, exactamente?-le pregunté con voz apagada.

-Llevó viendo estas semanas como poco a poco vuelves a la normalidad, pero realmente no eres tú.-frunció el ceño y miro el suelo para buscar un nuevo modo de explicarse…O eso supuse.- No estas siendo la Bella, que no le importaba la opinión de los demás y se pasaba el día leyendo y escuchando música. Intentas complacernos a papá, mamá y a mi, y me fijé que no dices lo que piensas en el grupo. Por eso te pido que luches, Bells. Que te hagas fuerte, te mantengas ocupada y seas lo más perfecta posible para superarlo.

Una tímida lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

De cierto modo todo lo que ella estaba diciendo era verdad. Intentaba no molestar en la casa, por el hecho de que ellos me estaban acogiendo pero lo que ella acababa de decir era muy cierto. Yo misma lo noto. No estaba progresando como debería.

-¿Tú crees que realmente esto funcionará?-le pregunté en un hilo de voz.

-Sí, Bella. –Me limpió la lágrima con una de sus manos.-Por eso necesitó que lo hagas.

-Si tu lo crees, lo haré.-dije perdiéndome en la inmensidad de el mar ámbar de su mirada.

-No lo hagas, por mi Bellita.-una sonrisa tímida se esbozó en su bello rostro.-Hazlo por ti.

-Está bien.-sonreí para devolverle la sonrisa.

Se puso de nuevo a mi lado, pero manteniendo mi mano en su regazo mientras la masajeaba para relajarme.

-He estado buscando un sitió donde dan clases de piano a un preció económico, ya sabes, para que no te moleste tanto.-noté como puso los ojos en blanco.- Y bueno,-suspiró-tienes clases los miércoles y viernes. Después puedes ir más días si te apetece.

-¿A que hora?-era algo que necesitaba saber.

-De seis a ocho.-abrí mucho los ojos-Si Bella, dos horas.

-Está bien, puedo manejarlo.

-Te anoté a un gimnasio, el que está situado a unos diez minutos del instituto-asentí.-Haras Kick Boxing y yoga.

-¿Días?

-Martes y jueves, de cinco a siete.-me sonrió.

-Está bien, puedo hacerlo.-me lo repetía como un mantra. Necesitaba asimilarlo.

-Ya te busqué la forma para que tengas la tarde libre y puedas estudiar y hacer los deberes.

-Gracias.-una débil sonrisa surcó mi cara.

-También tengo en mi habitación una lista de alimentos para el cuidado del cuerpo. Bueno, es mi lista, pero la compartiré.-su tono era bromista.

-¿Y de que servirá?-eso me intrigaba.

-Pues ciertos alimento hacen que el pelo brille más y que tu piel se vea mejor, a parte de que no engordan mucho.

-Todos los viernes te veo comer pizza.-la acusé- Y yo no creó que la pizza sea muy sana.

-Un capricho a la semana no hace nada malo.-se había sonrojado.

Ambas nos empezamos a reír, como ya hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Me gustaba estar con Tanya, su aura despreocupada me ayudaba a relajarme. Siempre fue como la hermana que nunca tuve, la hermana mayor.

-Acuérdate de que mañana tienes que levantarte dos horas antes, por lo que te recomiendo que te duermas pronto.-me dio una palmada en el hombro y se levantó.

Me limité a soltar un quejido que se escucho por todo el porche.

-¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?-le pregunté con temor.

-Sí.

Ambas nos miramos y después de lo que pareció un incomodo silencio, ambas rompimos a reír."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me da pereza.-murmuré entre la almohada.

-Arriba.-su tono era más dulce.

Me limité a negar enérgicamente sobre la almohada.

-No quiero

-Tú lo has querido.

De una forma rápida y precisa me quitó el edredón, haciendo que soltara un gemido de horror y de golpe empezó a saltar en la cama provocando que me cayera de esta sin aviso previo.

-¡Tanya!-le grité hecha una furia.

Ella se limitó a lanzarme la almohada a la cara sin yo verlo.

-A la ducha. Ya.-y salió de mi habitación como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡Estás loca!-mi furia se notaba en el tomo amenazante de mi voz.

-Es quince minutos tienes el desayuno sobre la mesa.-respondió asomando su cabecita por el marco de la puerta. Rápidamente la quitó al ver la almohada que iba a colisionar con ella.- ¡Dúchate!

El día pasó siendo un constante ajetreo para llegar a todos lados. Un agobio, para ser más prácticos. Me pase toda la mañana jadeando por falta de aire. Habíamos corrido por toda la playa un par de veces, pero entre James, Garret y Mark, no me estampé muchas veces contra la arena. Elis, al igual que yo, se cayó varias veces, pero parecía que Mark siempre le ayudaba al igual que James. Garret por el contrario parecía mi niñera. El mismo lo comentó varias veces soltando sonoras carcajadas.

Cuando me dejaron en casa lo primero que pude ver fue a Tanya mandándome a la ducha sin la menor contemplación.

El agua caliente me ayudó de manera muy notable a aliviar la tensión de mis músculos y a retirar el asqueroso rastro de sudor. Pero mi relajación en la ducha poco duró, pues Tanya me gritó desde afuera que me diera prisa para ir al instituto.

Otra vez me toco correr para llegar al Audi que ya me esperaba rugiendo a la entrada de casa con Tanya dentro.

La mañana en el instituto pasó con monotonía con el ajetreo típico de los cambios de clase y lo deberes ordenados por profesores, trabajos y estableciendo fechas para los exámenes más próximos. ¡Por Dios! Habíamos empezado el día anterior y ya estaban poniendo fechas. Creo que el único momento de relativa tranquilidad fue a la hora del descanso en el comedor con los chicos mientras hablábamos de temas triviales.

Cuando las clases terminaron Tanya y yo fuimos a casa y comimos. Era todo verde, bueno con una pechuga de pollo. Nada más acabar le ayudé a recoger y me fui a hacer los deberes mandados y a repasar lo que dimos en el día para no retrasarme en mis estudios.

Estuve demasiado metida en mis deberes, pues Tanya me vino a avisar de que cogiera la mochila para ir al gimnasio. Otra vez estuve corriendo por la habitación para preparar la mochila y ponerme el chándal. Nada más acabar corrí por la casa para llegar a junto de Tanya e irnos. Ella me dejo en el gimnasio. Ni si quiera se molestó en acompañarme para que no me perdiera en esa estancia denominada gimnasio.

El gimnasio era en tonos azules y verdes eléctricos dando una sensación de energía permanente. Y solo estaba en recepción. Me acerqué al mostrador y fue cuando pude ver por mi periferia una melena rubia de lo más conocida para mí. Era Rosalie. Al parecer ella hacía Kick Boxing y yoga. Me dijo que Jasper estaba en natación que ella me acompañaría todos los días en mis clases.

En Kick Boxing gaste el resto de mis energías inútilmente acumuladas en todo el día. Era agotador dar paradas y puñetazos. Cuando sonó el fin de la hora de la arte marcial le dí las gracias a lo que sea que rige el universo, pero me vi arrastrada por Rosalie a la siguiente tortura. Yoga.

Era agotador estar tanto tiempo con el cuerpo en las extrañas posturas. Mi cuerpo no me respondía con su lenta rapidez normal, era incluso más lenta que un caracol. La instructora nos daba ánimos a proseguir, pero yo no podía ni con mi propio culo. A mi lado, una muy tranquila Rosalie, se movía en ángulos imposibles con normalidad. De vez en cuando me esbozaba una sonrisa de tranquilidad, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada notando como mis músculos se entumecían.

Nada más acabar la clase Rosalie me dirigió a los vestuarios y me señaló donde estaban los cubículos de las duchas. Prácticamente no sé como pude ducharme. Casi no podía ni con la esponja, por no decir el bote de champú.

Al salir Jasper nos esperaba. Los tres fuimos al BWM rojo para poder ir a casa. Durante el trayecto ellos me entretuvieron con una charla amena de temas diversos. Cuando Jasper estacionó en frente de la casa de mis tíos, Rosalie me acompañó hasta la puerta. Fui recibida por Tanya y Eleazar. Rosalie me dio un fuerte abrazo y sentí como mis músculos gritaban de dolor, pero logre acallarlo salvo por un leve gemido que se escapó de mis labios. Después Tanya me dio de comer. Sí, me dio de comer. No podía ni levantar el brazo. Después de comer me llevó hasta la habitación donde me ayudó a cambiarme.

-Buenas noches, Bella.-y apagó la luz.

No pude evitar que al segundó Morfeo me secuestrara para ir a su reino del descanso…

**Mes 1**

-¡Bella, arriba!-Tanya me zarandeó levemente.

-Voy.-dije estirándome sobre la cama.

-No tardes.-pude oír como empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

Salté rápidamente de mi cama. El sol se colaba por la ventana acariciando deliciosamente la piel expuesta de mis piernas. Con pasos lentos fui al baño. Me vi en el enorme espejo. Era increíble lo que había logrado en un mísero mes. Ahora no era una delgaducha flácida. Estaba delgada, lo justo, y mus músculos estaban firmes por el ejercicio de todos los días. En ese mes, mi cuerpo desarrolló una cintura que había soñado tener y unas caderas envidiables, y mis pechos habían crecido, siendo, tal cual lo decía James: _"Un buen par de tetas"_. Gracias a los alimentos de la lista de Tanya, mi pelo estaba fuerte y brillante, con sus destellos rubios más potentes que nunca. Mis labios estaban más llenos, mus ojos brillaban por la satisfacción personal y mis pómulos más elevados. No parecía la misma Bella de un mes. Ahora tenía carácter y me sabía defender. Como en un principio supuse, en aquel instituto no era muy distinto. Irina Grace se encargaba de hacernos quedar mal, por el hecho de que Kate estaba con Garret, el cual ella estaba detrás desde muy al principio, pero al parecer ahora se retozaba con Laurent Da Revin, la sensación del equipo de futbol del momento. Aún podía recordar el primer encontronazo donde estalle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los pasillos estaba llenos de gente dificultando el paso. Hasta Mark, que era el más alto del grupo junto a Jasper, tenía que estirar el cuello para poder encontrar un hueco para movernos.

-Definitivamente tenían que haber hecho los pasillos del centro más amplios.-sentenció James mientras buscaba un hueco.

-Te doy la razón.-Elise al ser de un metro sesenta y poco como yo intentaba que no la empujasen para no caerse.

-No es cosa del pasillo.-Tanya chasqueó la lengua.-Es como si todo el mundo estuviera haciendo tapón.

-Seguramente pasaría algo.-Jasper intentó quitarle importancia.

-Pues yo quiero comer, que luego me canso demasiado.-dije controlando mí alrededor.

-Ya, ¿pero a que no te cansas tanto como la semana pasada?-me preguntó una animada Rosalie.

-Eso es verdad.-le regalé una radiante sonrisa.

-Bella, nos va a dar una buena paliza a todos dentro de unos meses.- dijo Garret sonriendo.

-Eso si no se tropieza y se rompe algo.-dijo James con una escandalosa risa.

Esa risa hizo que todo les siguiéramos. En la semana que llevaba con ellos había descubierto que la risa escandalosa del rubio era demasiado contagiosa, hasta el punto de llorar.

Ese momento fue uno de los casos. Todos empezamos a reírnos y por eso nadie vio como Irina chocaba contra Kate, tirándola a ella y a Elise al suelo de culo.

-¡Ooops! ¡Lo siento, no te había visto!-reconocí al instante el tono hipócrita que usaba. Era el mismo que usaba Victoria conmigo en Forks.

En ese momento se hizo, como era entendible, un círculo alrededor de nosotros, para que Kate y Elise pudieran levantarse.

-No pasa nada.-dijo Kate con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pues la próxima vez mira bien por donde caminas, zorrilla.-acabó la frase con una risilla de lo más irritante.

-No le hables así a Kate.-surgió Garret para defender a su novia.

-Yo le hablo como me da la gana.-espetó Irina siendo alabada por algunos alumnos.

-Garret, no pasa nada. Vamos.-Kate le agarro del brazo.

-Oh mira como sabes que eres una fulana.-la sonrisa de Irina era de victoria.

-Mira, te voy a meter…

-Tanya. No.-Kate sonrió para aligerar el ambiente.

Yo me quedaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de Kate. Era todo amor y no le gustaba la pelea, si podía evitarla lo haría. Pero yo cada vez lo miraba todo más rojo… Rojo sangre.

-No Kate, Tanya tiene razón.-dijo una furiosa Rosalie.

-¡Vosotras os callas, calienta pollas de mierda! ¡Sois tan putas como ella!-gritó Irina.

Entonces no pude más, Revente. Era igual que Victoria, y yo no iba a permitir que esto pasara, ya iba siendo hora que le dijeran un par de cosas a esta.

Con paso decidido me puse a su frente.

-¿Y tu qué quieres, mojigata?-su aire de superioridad me dio el último empujón que me hacía falta.

No esperé ni un segundo para estampar mi mano abierta sobre su mejilla. La reacción de los espectadores fue de conmoción general.

-¡El primer punto es que aquí la única puta que hay eres tu!-le grité mientras ella me veía con los ojos abiertos como platos.- ¡El segundo punto, es que no vuelvas a tocar a Kate! boca se convirtió en una fina línea y su rostro empezó a ponerse rojo- Y tercero es que da pena que hagas esto para llamar la atención y desquitarte con Kate y Garret por el hecho que el no necesitó tus servicios de fulana y tuvo el buen gusto de quedarse con Kate.-prácticamente escupí las palabras.

El resto fue como a cámara lenta. Irina levanto el brazo para devolverme el golpe. Pude ver como Marck, Jasper y James venían a sujetarme pero antes de que me cogieran cogí el brazo de Irina y le apliqué una de las llaves que había aprendido gracias a Jake en el gimnasio. Irina quedo postrada ante mi con su brazo en un extraño ángulo soltando ella un alarido de dolor.

-¡Suéltala!-ordenó Laurent saliendo de la multitud.

Yo lentamente me agache y le susurré al oído.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo.

Una vez hecho la solté cayendo ella de bruces y mirándome con mala cara.

-¡Me las pagarás mojigata!

-Dejadnos pasar.-pedía a la multitud.

Esta se abrió en canal y todos salimos del pasillo con facilidad.

-¡Me cago en la puta, Plain Jane!-exclamó James abrazándome.

-Eres una camorrista, Bella.-dijo Marck riendo.

-Hizo lo que debía hacer.-dijo Elise sonriéndome.

-No debiste hacerlo, Bella.-me dijo Kate.-Pero gracias.-en sus ojos brillaba la gratitud.

-No las des. Alguien debía ponerla en su lugar.

-¡Y vaya si lo has hecho, Bells!-exclamó una sonriente Tanya.

-Bella. Eres oficialmente mi ídola.-dijo Rosalie abrazándome.

-Ahora no voy dejar que se meta con lo que es importante para mi.-dije a modo de promesa.

-Este es el nacimiento de una nueva Isabella.-anunció Jasper.

Y lo que dijo no fue incorrecto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Decidí que iba siendo hora de ducharme y dejar atrás los comienzos. Salí rápido y me puse los shorts deportivos y una camiseta vieja con mi iPod.

Al bajar tomé rápidamente mi desayuno y me despedía de Tanya. Nada más salir ellos aparecieron y nos dirigimos a la playa, donde corrimos mucho más que la primera vez. Me entretuve escuchando el electrizante ritmo de _"Supermasive Black Hole"_ de Muse. Había descubierto que esa canción era una motivación para correr a esas horas de la mañana. Al acabar me llevaron a casa y me duché rápidamente para relajar mis músculos y quitar los rastros que deja el ejercicio en el cuerpo. Esa venia siendo la rutina de mí día a día.

Al salir de la ducha tenía el conjunto sobre la cama que Tanya me había dado. Desde la semana pasada ella escogía algo de su armario, algo que pudiese manejar, claro, par llevar, antes de ir de comprar para el próximo mes mi ropa definitiva. Esta vez eran unos petillos vaqueros negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a mis piernas, una camiseta blanca para anudar en la cintura, cuyo estampado hacía ver mis pechos más grandes, y mis Converses negras. Puse el estuche de mis Ray-Ban negras en la mochila y me puse un poco de espuma para que mi pelo quedara con ondas de aspecto salvaje. De maquillaje me ponía un poco de base para alguna imperfección, aunque no me hacía mucha falta. Me puse las Ray-Ban y me dirigí al Audi…

- Sophia López, un 6,8.-el profesor le entregó el examen a Sophia.-Benjamin Dawson, simplemente horrible, 3,2.-le dio el examen mientras Benjamin se frotaba la sien con resignación.- Daniel Collins. Mediocre. Un 5,7.-Daniel cogió el examen de economía con un alivio notorio en su cara.-Isabella Swan. Muy bien. 8,9. Mis felicitaciones.-sonreí al ver la nota. Solo puse oído para escuchar la nota de Rosalie y Garret.

Rosalie sacó un 9,2 y Garret un 8,8. A Rosalie la economía se le daba de maravilla. Era increíble como sacaba tan buena nota sin apenas tocar el libro. A Garret le costaba un poco pero no por ello era peor alumno.

Después de ver el examen toda la clase se lo entrego al profesor y el empezó a dar de la teoría…

El día de hoy comimos en el jardín. Era un día fresco y soleado y aprovechamos para comer lejos del bullicio de la cafetería a la sombra del roble donde le contara mi historia a Rosalie. Hoy me había encontrado a Jake. El había sido muy importante para mí. Desgraciadamente el volvía a Forks mañana. El iba a al gimnasio y de vez en cuando cuadrábamos y el me enseñaba cosas nuevas, como la llave que le hiciera a Irina. El me pidió que le contara mi historia ese día y yo se la conté. Pude ver como mientras lo hacía como se enfadaba. Jacob siempre había sido muy temperamental. Una parte de mi agradeció que el fuera al instituto de la reserva. Estaba segura de cómo viera a Edward le iba a dar una buena paliza. No estaba segura, el me lo dijo. De vez en cuando quedaba con el y siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa y hacerme sentir bien. Tanya insistía en que Jake quería algo conmigo, pero el era como mi hermano, y estaba segura de que yo para el también. El timbre sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos y me dirigí con el grupo para clase…

Salí de la clase de piano entusiasmada conmigo misma. Zafrina me había felicitado. Digo que era increíble que para el tiempo que llevaba sin tocar un piano lo hiciera tan bien. Eso era debido a que cada día practicaba asta el cansancio en el viejo piano de la sala de mis tíos. A ellos parecía no molestarle que lo usara y yo lo aprovechaba para practicar consiguiendo tocar tan o incluso mejor que Edward. Al menos _"The Meadow"_ me salía mejor que el. O eso recordaba.

Nada mas llegara casa empecé a practicarla. Esos acordes era lo único que me ponía algo triste por el hecho de ser nuestra canción favorita del Alexandre Desplat. Por el hecho de que el la tocaba para mi. A medida que la canción progresaba fui cambiándola hasta tocar _"My Immortal"_ de Evanescence. Fue la primera canción que aprendí a tocar entera. Me costó toda una semana al piano conseguirlo, pero lo logré.

Cenamos todos juntos, cada uno comentando su día. Eleazar estaba cansado y Carmen igual, por lo que Tanya y yo nos dispusimos a limpiar la cocina. Le conté a Tanya que mañana no iría a correr, si no que iría al aeropuerto para despedirme de Jake, y ella me pidió acompañarme. Ella también se había hecho buena amiga de Jacob y le dije que por mí estaba estupendo. Cuando acabamos Tanya me lanzó su BlackBerry y me dijo que avisara a Garret, James, Mark y Elise por Whatsapp. Así lo hice lo puse en el grupo.

"_**Mañana no voy a correr, me voy al aeropuerto a despedir a Jacob con Tanya. El sábado ya lo recuperaremos ;).**_

_**Bella."**_

Con el tiempo fueron llegando las respuestas.

"_**¿Jacob ya se va? :o Jo, le echaré de menos, el chaval a aparte de estar muy bueno era uno de los pocos que entendía mi humor.**_

_**James."**_

"_**Ok, Bella, te tomo la palabra, el sábado correremos como locos. ;)**_

_**Garret."**_

Me reí al leer la respuesta.

"_**¿Debería ponerme celosa?**_

_**Kate"**_

"_**No cariño :)**_

_**Garret"**_

"_**Vaya, se extrañará a Jake. Me caía bien. Pues despídete de mi parte, Bells.**_

_**Marck"**_

"_**Soy la única que no conoce a Jacob?**_

_**Elise."**_

"_**Sí.**_

_**James."**_

"_**Vaya…**_

_**Elise."**_

"_**Yo me voy, seguid desvariando jajaja :)**_

_**Bella."**_

"_**Bye, bye, dulce Bella. :)**_

_**Jasper."**_

"_**Adiós, Bella.**_

_**Rosalie."**_

"_**Adiós, Plain Jane.**_

_**James."**_

Decidí dejar la BlackBerry antes de colapsar el Whatsapp…

**Mes 3**

-¡Bella date prisa!- me gritó Rosalie desde la tienda de la esquina.

-¡Ya voy!-grite acelerando.

-Se nota que no tienes práctica en esto.- Kate me sonrió de manera amable.

-No me gusta mucho ir de compras.-admití con una sonrisa.

-Pues no te quejes tanto y ¡ahora entraremos en la tienda de H&M!-gritó una Tanya entusiasmada.

¡Dios! Solo rezaba, si, yo Isabella Marie No-pisaré-una-iglesia Swan, estaba rezando, por el simple hecho de no querer ver nunca una tarde de compras de Tanya y Alice.

Gemí por la imagen mental.

-¡Al ataqué!-le animó Rosalie.

Y de un tirón entramos en la dichosa tienda, mientras Mark, James, Garret y Jasper nos alcanzaban…

Cuatro horas después e infinitas tiendas que no me moleste en contar, estábamos todos en un pequeño local situado en el mismo centro comercial tomando un par de helados. Yo me concentraba en disfrutar cada cucharada de la estréchatela y fresa mientras James parecía tomar el helado de menta por todos lados menos la boca.

-James, no sabía que tu boca ocupaba la mayoría de tu superficie facial.-dijo Rose conteniendo una risa.

-¿Mmm?-preguntó James levantando la vista de la tarrina.

La carcajada grupal no tardó mucho en surgir. James parecía desconcertado ante el ataque de risas que el no lograba entender. Garret se sujetaba el estomago con fuerza, Jasper pataleaba en el suelo repetidas veces mientras se reía, Rosalie lloraba, y a Tanya parecía que le iba a dar un ataque, mientras Elise, Kate y yo parecíamos ser las que tenían la risa más normalita.

-Por Dios… James que te limpies la cara, tio.-le dijo Jasper mientras, con la mano abierta, hacía un circulo delante de la parte inferior de su cara.

-Ah vale…-Jame lo dijo como si acabara de comprender el sentido de la vida, lo que me provocó otra risa.

-Pareces un cerdo comiendo.-Tanya sonaba divertida.

-Y soy un cerdo en muchos más sitios, nena.-le guiñó un ojo pícaramente a Tanya, provocando más risas.

Entonces me acorde lo que me dijo la primera vez que hablé a solas con el.:

"_-¿Realmente eres homosexual?_

_-Yo creo que si, pero tu prima de vez en cuando creo que me pone… Ya sabes cuando se enfada. Eso es jodidamente sexy._

_-Comprendo…"_

¿Podía ser que de verdad a Jame le gustara Tanya? No es que dudara de su homosexualidad, de hecho, la veces que salimos hasta el momento había visto como le metía la lengua hasta la campanilla a un tio que parecía un modelo, pero a lo mejor le gustaba Tanya y... Vale, me estaba haciendo un lio yo sola.

Eso que lo arregle el, si lo quería arreglar, claro.

Pensar en las veces que salimos me hacía recordar la primera resaca producida por los margaritas. Era increíble. Varias veces y varios hombres se me habían acercado todas esas noches. Realmente mi cuerpo estaba en su apogeo. Ahora era un mar de delicadas curvas y una pequeña belleza. Me gustaba. Ya no me daba tanta repulsión verme al espejo como antes. Me sabía defender, saqué buenas notas, muy buenas, la verdad, y tenía el piano domesticado. Estaba orgullosa conmigo misma.

-Bueno… ¿Cuántas bolsas tenéis en total?-preguntó distraído Mark sacándome de mis recuerdos.

-Yo al menos las que tengo son diecisiete bolsas grandes de ropa y ocho grandes con varios zapatos.-dije acabando el poco helado que me quedaba en la tarrina.

-¡Mei-ma!-Jasper silbó haciéndole el coro a Garret.

-Si, yo pienso igual.-le dije frotando mi barriga llena.

-¿Nos vamos?-peguntó Garret viendo a todos.

-No.-Tanya y Rosalie lo dijeron a unísono.

-¿A no?-preguntó Mark asombrado.

-No tenéis prisa que hoy acabaron las clases, así que os aguantáis.-se limitó a contestar Tanya.

-¡Mas tiendas no!-exclamé horrorizada.

-No son más tiendas…-la cara de Rosalie mostraba sus intenciones maquiavélicas-… es el salón de belleza.

-¡No!-exclamamos James, Garret; Elise; Jasper; Mark y yo.

-Ho si…-Tanya se frotó las manos mientras Kate y Rosalie se reían.

-Quiero que tenga los reflejos rojizos…

-Que le quede ondulado como si acabara de tener sexo, y obviamente…

-Que le favorezca.-Tanya y Rosalie lo dijeron al mimo tiempo en la ultima parte de su pedido.

-Esta bien, queridas.-le dijo el peluquero.

-Bella, después te harán la depilación, manicura y pedicura y una limpieza de cutis.-me dijo Tanya rápidamente mientras el peluquero me ponía un potingue en el pelo, que suponía que sería para los reflejos.

-¿Depilación dónde?-tenía cierto temor.

-Piernas, axilas e ingles…-Rosalie lo decía como si nada…

-Espera… ¿Ingles?-mí voz sonó ocho octavas más aguda.

-Tranquila, Bella, no duele tanto, con la cera caliente casi no….

-¡¿Cera caliente?!-estaba a punto de desmayarme.

-Tranquila no es para tanto… Te dejamos es nuestro turno.

Ambas se fueron antes de que pudiera reclamar algo… Y me encogí en el asiento esperando que fuera lo que el destino quisiera que fuese…

-¡Ohh Bella! ¡Estas preciosa!-dijo Elise admirada.

Ella también lo estaba. Su pelo castaño estaba lacio y brillante, Y tenia su pelo devastado haciendo su cara más pequeña y su flequillo era recto. El cuerpo de Elise también estaba distinto ha hace tres meses. Ahora sus músculos estaban más firmes y poseía más curvas y desarrollado un poco más de pecho, y eso que antes tenía bastante. Estaba preciosa.

-Tu también.-le sonreí de manera sincera.

-Gracias.-sus mejillas se pusieron de un leve tono rosa.

-¡Franco, deberían darte un premio!-exclamó Tanya.

-¡Yo te doy diez dólares de propina!-exclamó Rosalie tendiéndole un billete.

-Gracias señoritas.-dijo el que había sido mi peluquero sonrojándose levemente.

-Bella, pareces otra.-dijo Kate mirándome con detenimiento.

-Está espectacular.-sentenció Tanya.

-Ya la quiero ver esta noche con el vestido negro y maquillada en pleno local aún no determinado.-Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Dios, Bella! ¡Gírate y mírate!-Tanya lo dijo mientras me giraba.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Mi pelo tenía un aspecto postcoital increíble con esas semi ondas voluminosas. Los reflejos rojizos le daban un aspecto más salvaje y el peinado… digamos que ya no quedaba rastro de mi viejo flequillo. Solo enmarcaba mi cara dándole un aspecto hasta el momento desconocido.

-Ahora la limpieza de cutis y la mani-pedi.-dijo Rosalie moviéndome por los hombros a otra sala.

-Después toca la depilación.

Oh no…

Salí del local hecha una furia. Me escocia las ingles y era la peor sensación que conocía junto que la piel de mis piernas estaba demasiado sensible. Saqué la BlackBerry del bolsillo para ver la hora. Eran las seis, tampoco era muy tarde…

Les mandé un Whatsapp a los chicos para que vinieran al aparcamiento:

"_**Al aparcamiento. Ya.**_

_**Bella."**_

La respuesta fue inmediata. Llegó desde el móvil de Jasper.

"_**¡A la orden jefa!**_

_**Chicos impacientes S.A."**_

Bufé por el remitente del móvil de Jasper. Seguramente o fue idea de Garret o de… Sí, fue James seguramente.

Me relajé al ver el fondo de escritorio de la hora, mi propia, BlackBerry. Tanya me la regaló cuando cambió de teléfono y me dijo que lo aceptara como regalo e cumpleaños atrasado o la tiraba por el retrete. La acabé aceptando. El fondo era todos nosotros bajo nuestro roble en pleno tiempo de descanso. Kate está sobre Garret, ambos sonriendo. Elise está echando la lengua mientras le pone dos cuernos a Mark y este sonríe inocentemente, marcando sus hoyuelos, mientras le pone dos cuernos a Elise. James simplemente tiene los ojos mirando a su nariz y la legua intentando tocar la nariz. Toda una cara para estudiar. Jasper le está dando un lametón en la mejilla a Rosalie que tiene una expresión de puro asco. Tanya y yo estamos poniendo muecas frunciendo los labios y juntando de una extraña manera las cejas. Todos juntos. La foto la había sacado Sophia, la de clase de economía, cuando pasaba, y ella había aceptando. Era mi foto favorita entre todas.

-¡Hostia, puta!-exclamó James frente a mi sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si, es Bella.-aclaró Kate.

-Estas preciosa, Bella.-la sonrisa de Jasper era sincera.

-Todas lo estáis.-añadió Mark mirando detenidamente a cada una.

-Mis Plains Janes ya han crecido.-Jame sacó una lágrima imaginaria de su ojo.

-Kate, estas preciosa, cariño.-Garret fue y la beso.

Yo me sentí incómoda observándoles y giré mi rostro.

-Que monos.-Tanya sonrió con ternura.

-Son un amor.-le secundó Rosalie.

-Venga va siendo hora de ir a casa.-dijo Tanya sonriendo.

-Si, es verdad.-Mark sonrió de manera afable.

-¿Os pasáis por mi casa a tomar algo?-preguntó Tanya metiendo las bolsas que carga James en el maletero del Audi.

-Por mi vale.-respondió James encogiéndose de hombros.

Mark vio a Elise y dijo:

-Nosotros también vamos.-sonrió de manera educada.

-Nosotros estamos encantados.-dijo Rosalie por ella y Jasper.

-Yo voy.-Kate sonrió mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Garret.

-Si ella va, yo también.-sentenció el, besando su cabeza.

-¡Pues vamos!-dije con euforia.

Todos nos metimos en nuestros respectivos automóviles y nos dirigimos a la casa de mis tíos. El trayecto lo pase escuchando como Tanya cantaba a pleno pulmón _"We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together"_ de Taylor Swift. No pude evitar reírme en ciertas partes. Era demasiado gracioso ver a Tanya hacer los "¡Wi!" de la canción.

Tanya aparcó en el garaje y Jame se metió la moto. El resto dejaron los coches aparcado en la entrada de la casa.

-Vamos, esperad a que abra.-dijo Tanya mientras hacía malabares para encontrar las llaves.

Yo probé a ver si la puerta abierta, y para mi sorpresa, lo estaba.

-Entrad.-dije mientras entraba.

-¡Bella!-exclamaron Carmen y Eleazar al verme.

Sus rostros eran serios y mantenían unas expresiones de temor.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté notando como una fuerte presión en el pecho crecía.

-Renee llamó para decirte que tienes que volver a Forks…

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunté alarmada.

No podía volver aún a Forks.

-Bella. Han disparado a Charlie durante un atraco.-dijo Eleazar con tristeza.

Eso era un golpe que no me esperaba recibir. Charlie tenía que estar bien. Renee debía estar destrozada y yo mientras comprando y haciéndome la mani-pedi. No podía asimilarlo todavía. Charlie, el jefe de policía de Forks, herido en un atraco. Esta era una de esas cosas para las que no te preparan.

No noté como la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo y la presión en mi pecho crecía, hasta perder la conciencia…

* * *

**¡Hola! Por lo que estamos viendo Bella va atener que volver a Forks mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba. ¿Charlie estará bien? Eso es algo que aún no tengo decidido. ****Bueno, al parecer como no hubo "chicha" por así decirlo, no hice el EPOV. **

**Quería decir que te extraño Jazzy (YasminaRG) necesito saber tu opinión, y no te puedo ver... Me deprimo con solo pensarlo.**

**Me siento como una pesada, pero os repito que necesito los reviews para saber como lo estoy haciendo. Algunas me dejáis reviews de vez en cuando diciendo que la historia os gusta, pero luego paráis y eso me desconcierta. Siento parecer pesada, pero por favor, decidme que os parece y preguntad las dudas que tengáis. **

**Respecto a ****Bety MOchis D Black, a lo mejor lo escribí mal, pero footing es correr, ya sabes, lo dicho tal cual "futin", no sé si resolví tu duda... Respecto a ****aurorhex, ¡eres un amor! Que gente como tu lea mi fic da gusto jajaja, me estoy enamorando de ti, ¡eh! :)**

**********Gracias a YasminaRG, ****aurorhex y ********Bety MOchis D Black por vuestras reviews, los follows y favoritos, me ayudáis a continuar.**

**********************Besos, Lau.**


	11. Atrapada en el pueblo fantasma

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Atrapada en el pueblo fantasma.

**Playlist**

**1.-Pearl- Katy Perry.**

**2.- Closer- Kings Of Leon.**

**3.- You´re My Best Friend- Queen.**

* * *

_She took my heart, I think she took my soul. __(Ella se llevo mi corazón, creo que se llevo mi alma.)_

_With the moon I run, (Corrí con la luna,)_

_far from the carnage of the firey sun... __(lejos de la mortandad del ardiente Sol...)_

_**Closer- Kings Of Leon.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

Mí corazón latía de manera rápida dentro de mi pecho. Estaba corriendo para huir de algo... o alguien. Estaba en un bosque, era muy verde y la humedad era palpable en el ambiente. Conocía ese bosque. Lo conocía desde pequeña, donde me escabullía sola a ese magnifico bosque, para poder leer en tranquilidad y rodeada de la plena armonía que me proporcionaba. Pero en ese momento era distinto. Estar en ese bosque ahora, era como estar muerta... Mis jadeos era lo único que se escuchaba, pero yo oía unos pasos siguiéndome. Ahora mismo la metáfora de la gacela y el leopardo en la sabana no me parecía inadecuada.

Una luz me cegó y paré de golpe provocando que los pasos que me seguían se pararan también. Esa luz provenía de un hermoso claro, lleno de flores silvestres y donde el sol, que normalmente era un mito en Forks, bañaba con su cálida luz toda la extensión de este. Nada más verlo una sensación de serenidad invadió mi cuerpo, ralentizando mis latidos.

-¡Bella! ¡No te pares! ¡Corre!

Me giré rápidamente al oír la voz de Edward a mis espaldas. Estaba hermoso. Mi recuerdo de el no le hacía justicia a como mis ojos le contemplaban en ese instante. Su pelo cobrizo estaba revuelto de una manera deliciosa, sus labios tenían una mueca de desesperación y sus intensos ojos color esmeralda refulgían... De miedo.

-Edward, ¿qué pasa?- pregunté con temor.

Ciertamente nunca había visto esa cara en Edward. Estaba asustado y miles de gotas de sudor caían desordenadas por su rostro. Para mí, esa cara que tenía en ese mismo instante, era la misma que poseía un niño pequeño que estaba pasando por el momento más terrorífico de su corta existencia Pero claro, que sabré yo de cosas terroríficas.

-¡Bella corre! ¡Te va ha alcanzar!-el grito se fue perdiendo a medida que el se acercaba a mí para acabar pegando ambas frentes.

-¿De qué huimos?- no lo sabía y necesitaba saberlo.

-Tú lo sabes, mi dulce Bella.-con ternura besó mis labios.

Lo que tanto había deseado se estaba haciendo real. Sus labios eran fuertes y se amoldaban a mis labios a las mil maravillas. El contacto era firme pero temeroso, como si pensara que en cualquier momento me fuera a romper en mil pedazos entre sus fuertes y seguros brazos, que se aferraban a mi cintura como su fueran un salvavidas en plena tempestad en un océano hostil. Pero a la vez ese beso era como si ambos estuvieras recuperando la vida, como el hombre que se pierde en un desierto y bebe incansablemente en un pequeño manantial que originó un bello oasis. Eso éramos ambos. Un oasis en pleno desierto. El desierto era lo que nos asustaba. Yo desconocía la naturaleza de lo que nos venía siguiendo y ahora podía perderle en cualquier momento. Ambos éramos un manantial y el hombre perdido. Yo bebía de el y el bebía de mi. Pero yo le temía al desierto. El miedo a perderle era mi desierto.

-Edward, ¿qué pasa? ¡Dímelo!- exigí, aunque el efecto de ese beso devastador seguía recorriendo fervientemente la sangre que circulaba por mis venas.

-¡Corre, mi vida! ¡Corre! Yo lo entretendré para que no te alcance y así puedas salvarte.- puso un casto beso en mis labios.

-No quiero dejarte.-admití abrazándolo de manera demente.

-No lo haces.-otro beso de mariposa sobre mis labios- recuerda siempre esto, mi dulce Bella.-se separó ligeramente para que lo viera. Lágrimas brotando de sus ojos de camuflaban entre las gotas de sudor, pero yo las podía distinguir a la perfección- Te amo...

Desperté viendo miles de cosas que realmente no habitaban en esa habitación. Notaba como lágrimas furiosas surgían de manera incesante de mis ojos. Diez pares de ojos me miraban con preocupación. Eleazar estaba a mi lado tomándome el estaba mirándome desde el pie del sofá y Tanya tenía un trapo con agua en sus manos. En seguida noté como mi frente y cara estaban mojados y no de lágrimas.

-Bella, cariño, se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿quién es Edward?-la pregunta de Carmen me descolocó.

me quedé más quieta que un pilar. No me podía mover, pero notaba como el sudor frió empezaba a recorrer mi espalda.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?- mi voz salió en un hilo de voz.

-Bella, no parabas de llamarle en tu breve periodo de inconsciencia.-Tanya me informó posando el trapo sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres hablar de ellos?-Eleazar lo preguntó de manera dulce, indicándome que si daba la negativa no pasaría nada.

Yo miré a los chicos y ellos realmente se veían preocupados por mí. Garret sujetaba a Kate mientras que ella me veía con una consternación horrible. Mark y Elise se veían preocupados, y por el rostro de Elise brotaba alguna pequeña lágrima. James estaba al lado de Tanya, mientras le sostenía la mano. Le gustase Tanya o no, yo sabía que era la mejor amiga que el rubio tenía, y después iba yo, el se encargaba de decírmelo todos los días. Vi a Rosalie y Jasper. Jasper se notaba preocupado por mi, pero al ver que lo miraba el esbozó una tranquilizadora sonrisa que le respondí, más por inercia que otra cosa. Así era siempre. Jasper era como un calmante para mis estados de ánimo, desde los depresivos que raramente salían a la luz, o los agresivos cuando Irina intentaba meterse con Kate o cualquier otro. Ahora miré a mi mejor amiga, Rosalie. Ella era como una armadura, poca gente podía ver realmente en su interior, pero gracias al karma, yo era una de esas pocas personas. En ella podía ver preocupación, pero más interiormente determinación.

-Gracias, tío, pero no me apetece hablar de ello.-esbocé una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Eleazar se limitó a suspirar de manera resignada. Así era yo. Un puto misterio para mis seres cercanos. Solo los que realmente me conocía a la perfección sabían que eso no era así, y en esa sala, ocho personas lo sabían.

-Bella, Jasper y yo nos vamos contigo a Forks.- Rosalie lo digo de manera autoritaria, esa manera que no admite replica alguna.

-Quiero coger el primer billete que salga para Seattle.- la determinación que mostraba era pura fachada.

-Yo me encargo de eso.- Jasper se acercó a mi.-Pero necesito un ordenador para solucionar un punto.-el sonrojo era evidente en sus fuertes y definidos pómulos.

-Tanya, coge mi ordenador en mi habitación y tráelo.-le pedí de manera amable.

-Claro, Bella.-me dio un beso en la mejilla para ir a por el ordenador.

-¿Tenéis donde quedaros en Forks?-les pregunté a los hermanos Hale.

-Para eso es el ordenador.-me informó Rosalie.

-Olvidaros de coger una habitación en un hotel.-usé el mismo tono de voz que uso hace escasos segundos ella.

-Tenemos que ver alguna casa o piso que alquilen Bells, pero teníamos pensado ir a un hotel mientras tanto.- Jasper justificaba todo para que la hipotética sangre no llegara al hipotético río.

-Olvidaros.-me levante de manera firme- Mientras que no encontréis nada estaréis en mi casa. Hay una habitación de invitados, donde te puedes quedar, Jasper, Rosalie puede dormir conmigo en mi habitación.

-Bella, no queremos molestar a la recuperación de tu padre.-repuso Rosalie.

Eso fue como un golpe en la boca del estómago. Charlie. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de como estaba mi viejo policía gruñón del bigote con problemas para mostrar sus sentimientos. ¡Oh mi pobre, Charlie! ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estaría bien? No quería llorar pero notaba como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos para salir cuando menos me lo esperara.

-Tuvieron que operarle para extraerle las dos balas. Una la tenía instalada entre en hígado y el diafragma creándole una leve hemorragia interna. La otra le pasó por el brazo dándole a la vena branquial, por lo cual perdió mucha sangre.- Eleazar lo digo todo de seguido mostrando que era un buen médico que a menudo tenía que lidiar con personas que preguntaban por sus seres queridos.

Mis conocimientos en biología me dijeron que eso no era bueno. La vena branquial era uno de los principales canales de sangre del brazo y lo del hígado y el diafragma .. Hemorragia interna, eso lo decía todo. Quería empezara sollozar pero sollozar no iba hacer que mi policía favorito se recuperara, así que decidí tragarme mis estúpidas ganas de llorar para preparar las maletas de viaje.

-¿Está estable?-mi Bella interior estaba llorando como una descosida.

-Sí, pero inconsciente...- me fijé por primera vez en Carmen y Eleazar.

Carmen tenía los ojos rojos, seguramente de llorar y estaba con una mueca de horror. Eleazar intentaba mantener la serenidad pero se notaba que estaba consternado por que le hubiesen disparado a su hermano mayor. Ellos eran también la familia de Charlie y yo de manera egoísta solo miraba a mi ombligo.

-Debo ir a preparar las maletas.-miré con cansancio las bolsas que descansaban al lado del sofá- Y vosotros también.-mire a Rosalie y Jasper que estaban organizando todo desde el ordenador.

-Tienes razón, Bella.-Jasper se pasó la mano por el pelo en muestra de exasperación.

-Nos vamos a preparar las maletas y avisar a papá y mamá.-dijo Rosalie buscando sus llaves.

-El billete es para dentro de cuatro horas.-me informó Jasper mientras guardaba su HTC en el bolsillo.

-Nos vemos en el aeropuerto, Bella.-Rosalie besó mi mejilla.- Todo saldrá bien, preciosa.

Y con eso los hermanos Hales se fueron por la puerta dejando la habitación con un par de grados menos.

-Bella, te voy a extrañar, mucho.-Elise se abalanzó sobre mi para abrazarme fuertemente- Eres mi primera y única mejor amiga, Bells.-su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

-Veré si para el fin de curso y el ajetreo de la universidad puedo venir de visita. No perderemos el contacto, tenemos Internet y los móviles, no es como cincuenta años...-lágrimas silenciosas escapaban por fin de su prisión. Mis ojos.

-Dentro de unas semanas ya seremos mayores de edad y podremos manejar el dinero. No sabemos bien a que universidad iremos, pero estamos manejando una en Nueva York y la de Seattle.-me informó Mark acercándose con cuidado.

Una vez el agarré de Elise se fue y Mark estuvo a la altura justa me lancé sobre el. El con sus silencios y paciencia me había ayudado a cambiar de cierto modo. Su leve parecido con Edward me hizo más fuerte para lo que se avecinaba.

-Plain Jane...

El susurró de James me hizo soltar a a Mark para verle. su rostro estaba con una expresión de tristeza inimaginable para alguien del carácter de James. James era de una de esas personas que nunca deberían estar tristes. Nunca. Y al verlo ahora me estaba dando cuenta de cuanta importancia tuvo el rubio en mi vida con sus extravagancias y estupideces, tan necesarias para poder sacarme una sonrisa.

-Mi James...

Ambos nos fundimos en un caluroso abrazo a mitad del camino. Ambos llorábamos Era algo que me gustaba de el. El hacía que expresar mis sentimientos fuera más fácil. No tan forzado como a mí siempre me parecía. Con trabajo me soltó para verme la cara.

-Llores, mi hermosa Isabella.-con delicadeza limpió mis lágrimas.

-Vale...-mi voz se rompió al final de la palabra.

-No llores mi niña, te prometo que cuando menos te lo esperes y más me necesites para usarme,-esbozó una sonrisa ladina-apareceré por ese pueblucho.

-Gracias.-lo volví a abrazar más fuerte.

-¡Bella, si sigues así vas a ahogarlo!-Garret dijo como broma.

Solté a James para ver a la dulce pareja. En esos meses conocí lo suficiente al buenazo de Garret como para saber que detrás de esa broma para aligerar el ambiente estaba tan triste como James. A una velocidad medianamente normal me dirigí a ellos y lo más rápido que mi sistema locomotor me permitió le abracé con toda mi fuerza. Noté como rápidamente Garret me lo devolvió sin temor alguno. El con sus bromas y consejos hizo que yo misma creyera que yo solo tenía que pensar un poco para encontrar una solución, al igual que su perseverancia para lograr sus metas. Garret fue elemental en mi recuperación. Con cuidado me separé de el para ver a la hermosa rubia que nos miraba con ternura desde nuestra izquierda.

-Bella...

El susurro de Kate fue el detonante para que me abalanzara sobre ella. Ella fue tan importante como cualquier otro. Ella con su ternura había hecho que yo me creyera más bella por dentro. Su amor fue indispensable para que mi amor propio creciera.

- _"She is a pyramid... But with him sheez just a grain of sand..."_ (Ella es una pirámide...Pero con el, ella es solo un grano de arena)-canté entre hipidos el principio de la canción que Kate siempre me cantaba para subirme la moral, cuando decía que yo merecía más que alguien como Edward. Ella era una buena fan de Katy Perry y siempre me decía lo mismo.

-_"Does loves too strong like mice and out the life that should be laid in..."_ (Éste amor es muy fuerte, como los ratones y los hombres, apretando la vida, que debería dejar pasar...)-continuo la canción entre hipidos al igual que yo. Se separó y empezó a acariciar mi pelo-bella, recuerda que eres una perla, tú puedes ser incluso la nueva Juana de Arco.-esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-O tal vez la estatua de la libertad.-ambas reímos como unas histéricas por ese mal chiste.

-No tu eres mas hermosa que Liberty.-admitió separándose.

Lentamente me fui separando para poder ver a cada uno en un solo plano. Menos los Hale, estaban todos. Una parte de mi no quería abandonar nunca Miami. Allí había madurado y me hice más fuerte, para poder superar todo lo que el mundo me lanzara en contra. Pero mi parte sensata que eso no iba durar para siempre, tarde o temprano tendría que volver a Forks, para enfrentarme a mis temores, a mis inseguridades...a el.

-Una parte de mi no se quiere ir.-admití mirándoles a todos.

-Siempre serás bien recibida ene esta casa, Bella.- Carmen me sonrió de manera amable.

-Sabes que puedes contar con esta familia siempre que quieras, Isabella.-dijo Eleazar abrazando a Carmen por los hombros.

-Debemos irnos chicos.-dijo Mark implantando orden en ese momento de caos.

-Es verdad, Bella debe tomar un vuelo en pocas horas.-Elise secundó a su hermano.

Ellos siempre se apoyaban entre los dos. Ellos solo se tenían ellos dos.

-Vamos a despedirnos de Rosalie y Jasper.-dijo James mirando a Tanya.

-Yo acompañaré a Bella al aeropuerto, así que me despediré de ellos allí.-Tanya sonaba afectada.

-Adiós, chicos.-mi mano se movió sin fuerza por el aire.

-Adiós, gran Isabella Swan.-dijeron todos al unísono.

Eso me sorprendió y solo hizo que las lágrimas brotaran más fácilmente.

-Os quiero.-susurré mientras ellos se giraban para marcharse…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gracias por dejarme otra maleta, Tanya.-le dije mientras metía la ropa nueva en ella.

Nos quedaban dos horas.

-No me las des, Bella.-dijo pasándome un jersey doblado.

-Te la mandaré por correo.-miré por mi periferia para ver si quedaba algo suelto.

-No hace falta, Bells.-ella cerró la maleta.

-¿Me podéis mandar los libros?-pregunté mirándola.

-Claro que si, mujer.-esbozó una amplia sonrisa, marca Tanya.

-Te voy a echar de menos.-miré el suelo, no quería ver sus ojos ámbar, pues si lo hacía sabía que empezaría a llorar.

-Y yo, Bellis.-se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme.

La apreté todo lo que pude. Tanya fue mi pilar, mi sustento, mi base. Ella fue la que estaba conmigo cuando las pesadillas aparecían, cuando quería renunciar a todo, cuando no tenía fuerzas… Ella era mi base.

-No te quiero dejar.-hundí mi cabeza en su cuello.

-Tienes que ser fuerte.-a esas alturas ambas llorábamos como si una de nosotras se fuera a morir en breves momentos. Era increíble el vínculo que habían creado en tan poco meses.- Prométeme que harás que Cullen se arrepientas por todo y que esas guarras paguen lo merecido.-su mirada me lo suplicaba.

-Claro que si, mi querida Tanya.-la volvía a abrazar.

-Tienes que irte a la ducha.-dijo cogiendo un pañuelo para sonarse.-Son un par de horas de viaje y no querrás llegara a Forks apestando.-sonrió de manera divertida.

-No.-admití con una tímida sonrisa.

-Pues vete a duchar, mientras papá y yo llevamos esta carga toda a mi hermoso Audi.-su sonrisa me tranquilizo.

-Está bien-cogí la ropa que había dejado fuera.

-Se fuerte.-me repitió.

Y yo supe que ese sería mi mantra para mi vuelta a Forks…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi trasero se quejaba. Llevaba dos horas en el avión sin moverme y no lo podía hacer. Era una extraña manía que tenía. Mientras que mucha gente se levantaba para ir al baño o dar una vuelta, yo era incapaz de moverme. Si me decías que iba a ser un viaje extremadamente largo solo me levantaría cuando mi organismo lo necesitara, pero para un viaje corto no.

-Bella, vas ha hacerle un agujero al asiento.-comentó Rosalie divertida.

-Oh, cállate…-murmuré entre dientes.

Otra cosa era que ese dolor de trasero se le sumaba el dolor de ingles, la sensibilidad en las piernas y la preocupación por Charlie.

-Tranquila, Bella. Todo saldrá bien.-Jasper a mi otro lado me tomo la mano y empezó a darme un masaje para relajarme.

-Si dejáis de decir eso cada cinco minutos, sabre que es cierto.-dije apretando la mano de Jasper.

-Bella, le vas a arrancar la mano.-Rosalie tomó un sorbo de sus Coca-Cola Light- Lo peor es que el muy idiota no se queja.

-No me queja porque lo soporto, es un modo, que Bella adquirió de Tanya, de desestresarse.

-Pues parece que te va a arrancar la mano.- Rosalie instigó en ello.

-Ya te dije que no me importa.-Jasper le volvió a insistir.

Respiré con resignación. Llevaban todo el viaje hablando por cualquier estupidez. Yo sabía que ellos dos solo lo hacían para distraerme, pero de cierto modo eso me estaba estresando aún más. Intenté calmar a la bestia que había nacido en mi interior durante esos meses para que la bella náyade, que según James era mi Kate interior, surgiera con dulzura.

-Chicos, os agradezco que intentéis distraerme, pero solo me estáis estresando.- mi náyade interior empezó a aplaudir por sonar educada cuando mi bestia solo pensaba en echarles unas ascuas.

Los Hale se miraron de manera cómplice, seguramente compartiendo algún pensamiento de manera psíquica, que era su modo secreto de comunicarse. Era algo que hacían ellos y Los Knight, cosa que me llevó a plantearme si todos los niños que habían compartido el mismo útero por el mismo tiempo podían hacerlo. Rosalie suspiró con resignación. Eso es que, fuese lo que fuese, Jasper tenía razón.

-Vale, nos callaremos, pero tu intenta dormir lo que queda de viaje.

Mi náyade sonrió feliz por el hecho de haber conseguido que Rosalie se echara atrás en su idea de distraerme, pero mi bestia interior se enfureció. Ella quería pelea.

Durante el resto de trayecto ellos estuvieron en completo silenció, y cuando el sueño quiso apoderarse de mi, me limité a apoyar mi cabeza, que estaba a punto de reventar, sobre el fuerte y cálido hombre de Jasper, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos, bajo una mirada de comprensión y amabilidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nos recogió una cansada Renee. Se notaba el día que había llevado la pobre. Sus ojos azules y transparente estaban turbios y sin vida, dejando el blanco por un leve tono rojizo. Puestos a decir sus ojos estaba hinchados, al igual que su nariz. Esta estaba tan roja como la nariz del reno Rudolph. Sus labios, siempre perfectos, estaban secos y agrietados. Su ropa estaba puesta de cualquier manera, dándole un aire descuidado que nadie esperaría ver en Renee Swan. Esos síntomas de tristeza se incrementaron cuando me vio llegar.

Nada más verme, Renee empezó a llorar como una magdalena. Lo más rápido que pude la abracé con la poca serenidad que habitaba en mí. En esos momentos, tanto la bestia, como la dulce náyade, lloraban a moco tendido por ver a su pobre mamá llorar. La náyade la abrazó con amor y ternura, y la bestia con la pasión que radicaba en ella.

-¡Oh, Bella! ¡Temí tanto por el! ¡Y tú no estabas aquí y no podía…!-Renee lloraba de manera desconsolada sobre mi pecho.

-Shhh, mamá. Ya estoy aquí.-le acaricie la espalda para tranquilizarla.

-¡Oh mi niña! ¡Estas hermosa!-durante un segundo sonrió como ella solía hacerlo al estar orgullosa.

No pude evitar un sonrojo.

-Gracias, mamá.-admití.-Por cierto… Traigo a dos amigos de Miami, que se vana quedar una temporada en Forks, y como iban a irse a un hotel les ofrecí quedarse en casa hasta que no encontraran un sitió para estar.-lo dije todo a correr.

Solo Renee podía entenderme cuando hablaba así.

-Claro que se pueden quedar, mi niña.-dijo besando mi frente.- ¿Y quienes son?

-Nosotros, señora Swan.-Rosalie avanzó un paso.

-Encantada, soy Renee, no la señora Swan, eso me hace sentirme muy mayor.-le dio un abrazó a Rosalie que la dejo estática.

Ella al igual que yo, era poco dada a las muestras de cariño, pero era algo a lo que enseguida se acostumbraría con Renee Swan.

-Yo soy Rosalie Hale.- le sonrió ampliamente, lo cual indicaba que Renee le había gustado.

-¿Y tú, apuesto jovencito?-miró a Jasper, y yo sentí como me sonrojaba.

Solo podía pedir que mi madre no empezara a hacer insinuaciones sobre si Jasper y yo estábamos juntos, por que eso sería algo muy embarazoso para los dos, y demasiado divertido para Rosalie.

-Soy Jasper Hale, señora Swan.-el amablemente le tendió la mano, pero Renee la rechazó para echarse a sus brazos.

-Mismo apellido, soy hermanos.-ambos asintieron-¿Gemelos?-volvieron a asentir- Sois bienvenidos a mi casa, pero Jasper.-la mirada de Renee era seria- No me vuelvas a llamar señora Swan.-acabo la frase con una amable sonrisa.

-De acuerdo seño… Renee.-la pequeña equivocación de Jasper nos hizo reír a todos.

Pude notas como Renee se relajaba notablemente. Algo me decía que los iba a tratar como si fueran sus bebes, al igual que había echo con Alice.

Alice. Tendría que hablar con ella cuanto antes. No quería que se enterara por la gente de que la hija del jefe Swan había vuelto. Sería la hecatombe si eso sucedía, y entonces no habría suficientes días de compras para que ella me perdonara.

-¿Mamá, podrás conducir tal y como estás?-le pregunté de manera cuidadosa.

-No sé ni como llegué al aeropuerto, cariño.-suspiró sonoramente.

-Si me deja, yo conduciré, Renee.-Jasper se ofreció voluntario, mostrando una bella sonrisa.

-¡Toma las llaves muchacho!

El trayecto de camino a Forks fue en un silencio pesado. Jasper iba conduciendo, y yo me puse a su lado para indicarle el camino, mientras que Rose y mamá iban en el asiento de atrás.

Ese silenció no me gustaba para nada, así que para aliviarlo un poco me limité a poner la radio. El místico y arrollador ritmo de _"Closer"_, de Kings Of Leon me metió en su mundo a medida que nos adentrábamos en las desoladas calles de Forks. Me identifiqué al ciento por ciento con la primera frase de la canción. Yo estaba atrapada en el pueblo fantasma, que era Forks. Eso era para mí ese pueblo. Una especie de maldición que me llamaba en mis sueños. Sin ir más lejos hace unas horas soñé con ese bosque que ahora se extendía para el deleite de mis ojos. Estaba en una jodida ratonera. Atrapada en el pueblo fantasma.

Le indiqué a Jasper la casa donde vivíamos.

Mi casa. Noté como la nostalgia se acumulaba en mi pecho de manera explosiva. La pequeña casa era blanca, con un modesto porche y un solo piso. Alrededor estaba la tierra con el césped verde por la lluvia que caía casi diariamente.

Al salir del coche el olor a lluvia, tierra majada y madera inundó mis fosas nasales, dándole a mi cerebro aviso de que Bella Swan acababa de volver al agujero negro que ahora suponía Forks. Pero esa Bella Swan no era la misma. Ahora no era la niña retraída y vergonzosa que se escondía bajo un kilo de ropa tres tallas más grandes que ella. Ahora era una Bella que sacaba excelentes notas en un prestigioso instituto, que sabía pelear, y defenderse para que nadie la pisoteara como antes.

Todos seguimos a Renee hasta la entrada de casa. Nada más entrar se dio la vuelta dejándonos algo descolocados.

-Tus llaves, cariño.-con cuidado cogí el llavero del trébol con las llaves de mi camioneta y las copias de casa.-Después os digo donde está la llave de emergencia para cuando queráis entrar.-esa vez se refirió a Jasper y Rosalie, que se limitaron a asentir.-Voy a ducharme, chicos. Luego si queréis ir vosotros dos, vamos todos al hospital a ver como evoluciona Charlie.-esa frase ya fue dicha con un tono de dolor que estrujo mi pobre corazón.

-Claro que sí, Renee.-Rosalie le sonrió. Renee le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida.

-Bella, muéstrale la casa a los chicos, por favor.

-Claro…

Y así Renee desapareció por las escaleras.

Rosalie y yo estábamos en mi habitación.

-Espero que no te importe dormir en mi cama conmigo.-le dije mientras desempacaba, dejándole un hueco a Rose.

-Para nada mujer.-puso un pequeño montón de ropa en su hueco del armario.

-Sé que no es como tu casa pero es mejor que el hotel de la zona…

-Bella, se lo que estas haciendo y tranquila. –Su cara mostraba tranquilidad- Esta casa está perfectamente para nosotros, es pequeña y acogedora, no es nada ostentosa por lo cual es perfecta.

-Vale.-puse más ropa a su lado.

-Ponte esto.-me tendió unos vaqueros ajustados negros, una blusa color azul en escote en uve atada al cuello y una chaquetita negra para poner por encima para que no se viera con la claqueta de cuero.-Y de calzado esto.-cogió en su mano un par de botines nuevos.

-Vamos al hospital, Rose.-le dije guardando más ropa.

-¿Quién trabaja en el hospital, que es padre y tío de quien?-preguntó como no quiere la cosa.

Yo me tense momentáneamente.

-Carlisle.-respondí recuperándome.

-Y si te ve, por un casual, ¿no crees que se lo comentará a su sobrina, y que cuando lo haga su hijo esté delante?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lo pensé por unos instantes y tenía razón. Carlisle y Charlie siempre se llevaron bien, y seguramente el estaría supervisando a mi padre, por lo cual me vería.

-es verdad, seguramente me verá… ¿Pero por qué tengo que vestirme así?-pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-Bella, deja de fruncir el ceño, te saldrán arrugas.-Rosalie pasó su pulgar por mi entrecejo alisándolo.- Pues te vestirás así para estar alucinante y cuando lo cuente diga algo típico "Oh Alice, deberías haberla visto. No se parecía nada a la Bella de antes, estaba realmente hermosa"-dijo agravando su vos lo que me produjo una sonrisa.

-Está bien.-tome la ropa y empecé a cambiarme.

Está vez el que iba conduciendo era yo. Rosalie iba a mi lado y Renee iba durmiendo atrás apoyando su cabeza sobre l hombro de Jasper. Eso me hizo gracia. ¿Sería cosa de las mujeres Swan o del hombro de Jasper? Esta vez era un silencio tranquilo y apacible, y no puse la radio para no despertar a la pobre Renee, que se veía como un bebe sobre el hombro de Jasper.

Tuve la típica suerte de las películas, lo cual quiere decir que aparque nada más entrar en el aparcamiento, pero eso no era tan raro. Era un hospital demasiado grande hasta para todo Port Angeles.

Jasper con cuidado despertó a Renee que emitió un quejido infantil haciéndome sonreír.

Mi pobre Renee, lo que tuviste que haber soportado esas enormes horas…

Renee habló con la enfermera del mostrador y nos guió hasta ala habitación de Charlie. Al parecer estaba estable y fuera de riesgo, pero aún no había despertado, lo cual no me gustaba mucho. Nada más cruzar la esquina lo vi.

Carlisle Cullen era capaz de eclipsar a un ángel. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado de manera ordenada y sus ojos azules se veían concentrados y tranquilos revisando unos papales que tenía sobre una pequeña carpeta y hablaba por teléfono:

-No necesito los papeles…Sí, son muy importantes…Cuanto antes, me da lo mismo quien los traiga… Gracias...- La bata de medico solo le daba un toque más apetecible para las mujeres de su edad, y para que mentir, para las más jóvenes también. Lentamente levantó la vista cuando oyó el ruido de las pisadas acercándose. Inmediatamente sonrió con esa sonrisa que derrite mujeres, cortesía de la familia Cullen.-Hola Renee, menos mal que ya llegaste, te tenía pensado llamar para decirte que Charlie debería despertar en breves…-su mirada se desvió ligeramente de mi madre y entonces me miró detenidamente, reconociéndome- ¿Bella?-su rostro era de sorpresa.

-Hola, Carlisle.-le sonreí cálidamente mientras le tendía la mano.

-¡Bella!-rápidamente y sin yo verlo me abrazó.

Yo tímidamente le respondí al abrazo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Carlisle.-le sonreía inocentemente.

Carlisle era como un segundo padre para mí.

-Por un momento no te reconocí, Bella.-puso mi mano en alto para que girara- Estas impresionante, dulce Bella, pero tus ojos marrones siempre serán los mismos.

-Gracias Carlisle.-admití sonrojándome.-Déjame presentarte a Rosalie y Jasper Hale.-le indique a cada uno.

-Encantada, doctor…Cullen.-Rosalie fingió no saber su apellido mirando descaradamente el letrero de la bata.

Esta era mi chica de Florida.

-Encantado, Rosalie.-Carlisle esbozó una sonrisa amigable.

-Doctor Cullen.-Jasper le tendió la mano educadamente sonriendo.

-Señorito Hale.-bromeó Carlisle provocando que la sonrisa de Jasper se ensanchara y se marcaran sus hermosos hoyuelos.

-¿Qué tal está?-le pregunté a Carlisle con preocupación rompiendo la burbuja.

-Mejor que hace unas horas Bella, pero fuera de peligro… ¿Queréis pasar...?

**APOV**

Estaba tirada en mi habitación. Hacía meses que Bella se fue y yo cada día enloquecía un poco más. Me había aislado del mundo. En el instituto malamente hablaba con Ángela y en casa con Carlisle y Esme y yo notaba como se preocupaban por mí. Un estruendoso portazo indicó que Edward había llegado a casa. Subí el volumen del reproductor de música para que pillara la indirecta, al igual que siempre hacia cuando sabía que estaba en casa. Poner canciones que hablaran de amistad para que sintiera un mínimo de remordimientos por sus acciones. Pero ahora Edward había cambiado.

Ahora era capitán del equipo de futbol, se emborrachaba cada día cuando salía por la noche y llegaba a las tantas, y Emmett se había distanciado notablemente de el, empezando yo a ser su amiga… Que estuviera a estas horas en casa era un milagro.

Subí aún más el volumen haciendo que _"You´re My Best Friend"_ de Queen resonara prácticamente por toda la casa. El estribillo llegó y yo sonreí con malicia, sabiendo que Edward conocía que esta era mi canción con Bella y el estribillo era conmovedor.

Desde la partida de Bella hubo un antes y un después.

-Alice, cariño, necesito que me hagas un enorme favor.-me dijo Esme asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Claro.-me incorporé de la cama y apagué la música.

Ya seguiría torturando a Edward después…

-Ven a la cocina, por favor.

-Voy.- Me puse mis botas y la seguí con tranquilidad.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré a Edward bebiendo lo que parecía un zumo de naranja que me lanzaba dagas con los ojos. Eso es pedazo de mamón, sufre por tus actos.

-Alice ¿puedes llevarle estos papeles a Carlisle?-me tendió una carpeta de cartón sobre la mesa.

-Lo haría, pero el Porsche está en el taller por la revisión.-me encogí en mi sitio.

-Yo no puedo llevarlo, tengo que irme lo más rápido posible.-Esme miró con nerviosismo el reloj de si muñeca.- ¿Edward, la puedes llevar?

Nada más realizar la pregunta vi como Edward se atraganto con el zumo.

-Supongo, si no me queda otra.

Lo admitía, el imbécil por Esme vendería asta su propia alma a Satanás.

-Gracias mi amor.-beso el tope de la cabeza de Edward.-Gracias, Alie.-me besó la mejilla antes de desaparecer de la casa con el ruido del motor de su Mercedes.

-Vamos, cuando antes me lleves antes te perderé de vista. -le dije cogiendo la carpeta para irme al Volvo aparcado en frente de casa.

A los dos minutos el coche estaba dirigiéndose al hospital de Por Angeles, mientras yo me limitaba a ignorar al idiota que tenía por primo. Por mi vista periférica miré como se pasaba la mano por el pelo, símbolo de que quería hacer algo.

-Alice, se que estás enfadad conmigo por lo de Bella, pero…

-Ni pronuncies su nombre con tu lengua llena de ponzoña.-le advertí matándolo de manera dolorosa con mi mirada.

-No, Alice. ¡Tienes que superarlo!-su grito me sobresaltó- ¡Bella no volverá a Forks durante mucho tiempo, coño!-noté como empezaba a llorar, sintiendo las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas Alice, no llores, por favor…

Su mano se dirigió a la mía pero la retiré rápidamente.

-Ella no volverá por tu culpa, pedazo de mierda…-y con eso ambos sentenciamos la conversación, sabiendo que hasta que el cambiara la situación seguiría igual.

Desde que supe la verdad hace casi cuatro meses no le dirigí una palabra amable a Edward. Sabía que Esme y Carlisle estaban preocupados, pero era necesario. Yo lo necesitaba y el también.

Llegamos de manera rápida al hospital, dado que Edward conducía como un demente cuando no pensaba con claridad, y mis palabras le habían afectado, lo sabía.

Dejó el coche en marcha cerca de la entrada.

-Espérame aquí, vendré lo más rápido posible.-le dije saliendo del Volvo.

Lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron fui a la habitación donde sabía que se encontraría Carlisle en ese momento, gracias al su mensaje que por otra cosa. Al entrar me encontré con Charlie y Renee. Charlie estaba despierto y Renee a su lado sosteniéndole la mano. Carlisle estaba al pie de la cama hablando con ambos.

-Carlisle, toma.-dije de manera silenciosa tendiéndole los papeles.

-Gracias, cariño.-me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-De nada.-le sonreí.- ¿Qué tal estás, Charlie?-era sabido por todos en el pueblo que el jefe Swan había sido herido el día de ayer.

-Me…jor…Peque… ña… Alice…-dijo entre pausas para tomas aire.

-Vale, jefe. No hace falta que hables.-le dí un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Después en casa te tengo que dar una buena noticia, cariño.-Carlisle me sonrió desde los pies de la cama.

-Puede que s e entere antes, Carlisle.-le informó Renee.

-Sea lo que sea, esperé a que me lo digas en casa.-le conté a Carlisle.-Charo, Renee. Jefe.-me despedí de ellos con un gesto militar que les hizo sonreír a los tres.

Me fui mirando el suelo. Me sentía mal por el matrimonio. La pobre Renee se tendría que encargar de cuidar sola al buenazo de Charlie… Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me cuenta que chocaba con alguien, cayendo esa persona y yo de culo al suelo.

-Lo siento.-dijo una voz demasiado familiar para mí.

Levanté de manera rápida la vista para ver como una castaña hermosa se levantaba del suelo. Iba vestida entre un estilo entre rock y chic. La chaqueta gritaba _"Mírame me voy a un concierto de los Red Hot!"_ y la blusa decía. _"¡Mírame, me voy a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial!"_ Mejor ni hablar de lo que decían esos botines con tacón… La cara de la chica era como la de Bella pero la nariz y los pómulos era distintos. La miré a los ojos y allí lo supe. Era Bella. Esos ojos marrones chocolates tan cálidos y llenos de paz ahora se veían con una determinación y fuerza interior nunca vista en Bella Swan.

-Bella…-su nombre salió de mi boca como una oración que había sido escuchada.

-Alice...

No perdí mi tiempo y me abalancé sobre ella abrazándola como tanto quise durante esos meses. Podía notar su cambio. Tenía muchas más curvas que antes, y tenía muchas más tetas. Miré su pelo, y tenía un aspecto salvaje y con destellos color fuego.

-Estás increíble…-dije mirándola descaradamente.

-Gracias, Alie…-se sonrojó.

No todo había cambiado en Bella Swan.

-Cuando te miren Jessica, Lauren y Victoria se morirán.-una sonrisa malvada broto de mis labios.

Oí un gruñido a mis espaldas que me sobresaltó. Allí había una impotente rubia de ojos azules.

-Esas zorras las pagaran muy caras.-dijo la rubia.

En seguida la amé y supe que era amiga de Bella.

-Rose, esta es Alice Cullen. Alie, esta es Rosalie Hale.-Bella nos presentó de manera rápida y eficaz.

-Ya solo por lo que dijiste te amo.-la abracé sintiendo el desconcierto de la rubia.-Contad conmigo para lo que sea que traméis.

Pude ver como Rosalie y Bella intercambiaban miradas.

-¿Qué tal le va la vida a Edward, Alice?-preguntó Rosalie.

Algo me decía que mi primo iba maldecir todos los días de su existencia lo que le había hecho a Bella.

-En teoría está como nunca. Es capitán del equipo de fútbol del instintito, sus notas bajaron un poco pero casi nada, y casi todos los días llega a las tantas y borracho, y ahora mismo me debe se estar esperando para irme.-les dije a correr.

Solo Bella me habría podido comprender.

-¿Así que afuera, eh…?-insinuó la rubia.

-¿Me has entendido?-eso me asombró.

-Bella muchas veces hace lo mismo.-me sonrió de manera cálida.

-¿Qué tienes pensado, Rose?-preguntó Bella con determinación.

¡Valla! Mi Bella se había hecho fuerte.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí paradas chicas?-preguntó una cálida y suave voz masculina a mis espaldas.

Mi mandíbula se calló al suelo y empecé a babear. Era un ángel. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y su pelo rubio oscuro cayendo en salvajes ondas. Su mandíbula era fuerte y sus labios parecían deliciosos para besar. Su cuerpo estaba tonificado y solo verlo se me hacía la boca agua.

-Hola Jasper.-dijo Rosalie poniéndose a su lado.

Ahora podía ver el parecido entre ambos. Seguramente serían parientes o algo parecido.

-¿No tenéis pensado presentarme a esta hermosa señorita?-preguntó mirándome y sonriéndome de manera delicada y amable.

-Jasper, Alice Cullen. Alice, el es mi hermano, Jasper Hale,-dijo la rubia.

-Encantado señorita.-dijo tomando mi mano y besándola como uno de esos caballeros sureños que aprecian en los relatos que me contaba papá de pequeña.

Noté como me sonrojaba.

-¡Alice Cullen se está sonrojando! ¡Oh Dios Mio De Mi Vida!-exclamó Bella sorprendida.

Yo solo quise matarla.

-Y dejadme decir que así está aún más hermosa.-su mirada azul se calaba por toda mi alma.

No sabía donde meterme.

Al ver el rubio pensé en algo que traería como loco a Edward.

-Chicos, ya se que podemos hacerle de momento al señorito Cullen…

**EPOV**

Estaba parado con mi Volvo en la salida esperando a que Alice saliera, pero esta tardaba demasiado en salir. Sabía que esto iba a suceder, pero en algún lugar de mi alma esperaba que tarde o temprano a Alice se le pasara el cabreo. La puerta se abrió. Yo me incliné para ver si era Alice, pero solo saló una señora mayor rebuscando algo en su bolso. Mi móvil volvió a vibrar y supe que sería otro mensaje de Victoria. Seguramente quería echar un polvo en cualquier lado, pero hoy no me encontraba de humor para nada.

Llevé mis manos al pelo y tiré levemente. Pensé que en ese momento me vendría a las maravillas tocar un poco el piano para aliviar tensión, pero era incapaz de volver a esa sala donde estaba el olor de Bella. Allí es como si ella siguiera en Forks y yo no lo hubiera fastidiado todo. Allí yo seguía siendo amigo de Bella. Tocar el piano solo lo empeoraría todo, pensando en como ella me miraba fascinada siempre que yo tocaba algo. A ella le encantaba el piano.

Volví a mirar el reloj del coche. Ya había pasado media hora desde que entró, y como la señorita Alice Cullen no saliera la iría a buscar y la traería por lo pelos.

Otra cosa que echaba de menos era la compañía de Emmett. Desde lo de bella el se alegó del grupo dejando incluso el equipo de futbol, donde ahora yo era el capitán. Pensar en todo eso solo me daba ganas de comprar una botella de tequila y bebérmela entera.

La puerta se abrió y miré esperanzado de que fuera Alice, pero solo salió una impresionante rubia con cara de agria que miraba a todos lados como sui la fueran a atracar. _"Paranoica"_ me digo mi mente. Una pena, estaba muy buena.

La puerta se volvió abrir y yo repetí el proceso para ver si salía Alice pero no. Y me alegré. Salio el mismo puto cielo por esa puerta de emergencias. Una castaña salía contoneando sus caderas de manera deliciosa. Su cara era la de una delicada muñeca de porcelana. Era pálida, pero tenía un matiz tostado en su piel, sus labios eran carnosos y rojos, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de manera exquisita. Su pelo era castaño rojizo y le daba por medía espalda y estaba revuelto de manera que parecía que acaba de tener sexo. Su cuerpo era un delirio. Tenía unos buenos pechos, que se mostraban recatadamente en ese escote en uve que llevaba, y además a través de esa blusa podías adivinar un vientre plano y firme. Sus pernas eran largas escindidas tras unos vaqueros negros que se amoldaban a la perfección, y esa infinidad de piernas acaban en unos botines negros con tacón, los cuales me imaginé sobre mis hombros siendo clavados de manera exquisita en mis hombros.

Noté como empezaba haber un problema entre mis piernas. Ella se fue mostrando un hermoso culo que solo hizo que mi problema creciera más. Me fije en ese culito que se movía solo para mi deleite. O peor de todo era que ese culo me resultaba vagamente familiar, pero vamos… Nunca olvidaría a esa belleza.

El problema de entre mis piernas desapareció cuando un rubio fue andando rápidamente hasta el lado de la castaña y le susurro algo al oído, provocando su sonrisa.

¡Oh su sonrisa!

Era la sonrisa más hermosa más hermosa que había visto, seguida muy de cerca por la de Bella. Su culo se contoneó haciéndome rugir como un león hambriento. La quería para mí. Que le dieran a Victoria. Esa castaña era dinamita pura. Solamente verla caminar provocaba que tuviera una erección.

-Edward, ¿quieres arrancar de una vez?-preguntó de manera brusca y con mala hostia Alice.

¿Cuándo había llegado?

-Sí…-tartamudee al contestar.

-Vaya Edward, me parece que te comió la lengua el gato…

No lo había hecho, pero yo quería que esa gatita me la comiera… Y no mi lengua precisamente…

* * *

**¡Bella ha vuelto! ¡Y a matar! Hahaha por favor decidme que os pareció este capitulo, me muero por saber lo que pensáis de el, por que a mi me gusta, pero yo quiero saber si os gusta a vosotros.**

**Oh Jazzy (yasminaRG) eres un amor mi nena bonita. Para dentro de cuatro días nos vemos. No quiero que empiecen las clases u.u**

**Bueno muchas gracias a Guest, aurorhex, Bety MOchis D Black, Lau, JustMeACrazyTwilighter, YasminaRG y Vale Fierro.**

**¡Sois un amor chicas! Vuestras reviews me sirven de mucho para la historia, me encantan, a demás de que me suben la moral, porque pensaba que nos os gustaba mi historia y comentabais por comentar, pero muchas gracias, en serio, ¡os adoro!**

**Seguiré**** poniendo otro capitulo el viernes, dado que la semana estoy ocupada con los estudios y bla, bla, bla...**

**Besos, Lau.**

**PD: ¡Os quiero! **


	12. Vistiéndome para ti

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Vistiéndome para ti.

**Playlist**

_**1.-Angel- Massive Attack.**_

_**2.-Dressin Up- Katy Perry.**_

_**(N/A.: Si podeís cuando llegue la parte de "Dressin´Up" buscarlo en YouTube y escucharla, será muy importante para la ambientación.. O eso pretendo que sea...)**_

* * *

_You're getting hot, so let's call the nurse. (Te estás poniendo caliente así que llamemos a la enfermera.)  
Oh, I feel the fever, let's take your temperature. (Oh, siento la fiebre, vamos a tomarte la temperatura.)  
Better behave or a police officer will have to hold you down, (Mejor pórtate bien o una oficial de policía tendrá que arrestarte,)  
give you what you deserve… __(y darte lo que te mereces…)_

_**Dressin´ Up.- Katy Perry.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

-¿Lo has entendido, Bella?-Alice me lo preguntó mirándome fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

-Sí –la miré con seriedad para que entendiese que lo decía de verdad-. ¿Pero estás segura de que se fijará en mí?-no pude evitar la duda de saber si Edward se fijaría en mi-

-¡Claro, que lo hará!-Rosalie era pura convención.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Rose?-mi entrecejo se junto.

-Primero. Ya te tengo dicho que frunzas el ceño, testaruda –pasó sus dedos por mi entrecejo para alisarlo-. Segundo. Lo sé por que es un hombre, idiota, puestos a decir, -miró a Alice para decirle que lo sentía, pero que era verdad con la mirada- y tú, Srta. Swan estás, como se dice vulgarmente, toda buenorra.

El sonrojo se hizo evidente por todo mi rostro ganado a cambio las carcajadas de Alice, Jasper y Rosalie. Cuando las risas pararon yo les miré con una mirada de divertida indignación, ganándome miradas de cariño.

-¿Quién diría que esta bella señorita iba a ser tan inteligente?-Jasper la vio mientras mostraba su sonrisa ladeada y la pequeña duende se sonrojaba violentamente.

Sonreí como una bobalicona. Estos dos eran como un puto pastel de tres chocolates. Dulce, empalagoso, y fácil de comer. Así eran. En menos de quince minutos Jasper le había mandado más indirectas de que le oí a alguna chica en todo Miami durante mis meses de estadía. Lo mejor es que Alice le daba las señales para continuar…

-Creo que vino con una idea equivocada de mi, Señorito Hale. Creo que tendremos que quedar para que no se equivoque tanto conmigo.-la pequeña Alice mostró una sonrisa lobuna.

Joder…

Como siguiéramos en ese plan estaba segura de que en menos de la próxima media hora se irían a un hotel a echar un polvo como los animales salvajes que los humanos conteníamos en nuestro interior.

-Sí queréis follar os vais a un hotel, pero no nos deis un espectáculo en pleno pasillo de un hospital por dios…-la diversión en la voz de Rosalie era evidente.

Esta vez pude ver con satisfacción como Jasper y Alice se sonrojaban violentamente y fue mi turno para reírme escandalosamente. De cierto modo de reírme de esa manera tan histérica y ruidosa era una manera de aliviar la tensión que la situación producía en mi organismo. Pude ver como Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se rieron en un principio, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba me fui ganando sus miradas de preocupación.

-Bella, -Alice me miró con ternura- te conozco lo bastante como saber que cuando…

-Te ríes así estás nerviosa –Rosalie acabó la frase de Alice mandándose ambas una mirada de complicidad.

Miré mis botines nuevos. En ese momento ese par de botines me parecía lo más interesante en todo el mundo y como esa distracción tan buena duraría tan poco decidí empezar a jugar con mis temblorosas manos.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán –Alice suspiró.

Eso hizo que en mi cabeza se pusiera el estado de alerta. Yo no seguía siendo la misma Bella de hace un par de meses. Había cambiado. Era fuerte, me sabía defender, no me rendía, tenía confianza en mi misma, no me asustaba y era tan insegura como antes, por eso mismo no era la Bella que abandonó Forks con el rabo entre las piernas. No. Está era una nueva Bella. Esta era la náyade fundida con la bestia que residía en mí y habían pasado dieciocho años durmiendo en su interior para resurgir llenas de energía ahora, en el momento que más lo necesitaba. Esta nueva Bella no permitiría que las tres… zorras, sí, yo Isabella Marie Swan, hija de Charlie y Renee, nacida en Forks, estaba insultando a alguien, se salieran con la suya. Esas tres se creían lo mejor de todo el pueblo, lo que no se esperaban es que la niñita a la que hicieron huir regresará convertida en una… mujer, por que eso es lo que yo era ahora, una niña que estaba empezando a ser mujer. Cada vez que me fuera a sentir débil me repetiría la frase que Tanya me repetía para no hacerme caer. _"Eres fuerte, Bella. ¡Se una amazona y lucha como tal!"_. No era una guerrera perdida en una batalla. No. Yo era una amazona. Una mujer guerrera que intentaría ganar cada pequeña batalla que la vida le presentase. Ahora lo sabía. Lo que yo tenía en mi interior no era una bestia. Era una dulce, amable, inocente, náyade y una fuerte, inteligente, estratega, madura e invencible amazona.

Y esa amazona que habitaba en mi interior no le tenía al niño malcriado e hipócrita de Edward Cullen.

-Sí que cambian –nunca mi voz de, había sonado tan fuerte y segura.

Pude ver como la chispa de la felicidad y alegría se encendía en los bellos ojos de mis tres amigos.

-Eres más fuerte –en la voz de Alice se escuchaba la admiración que provocó un hinchamiento en mi maltrecho corazón.

-Yo saldré primero.-Rosalie miró a Alice pidiéndole en silenció su aprobación.

-Pero estás de toma pan y moja, y se va a fijar demasiado en ti –Alice frunció su ceño pensativamente-. ¿No puedes fingir estar loca?

-¿Loca? -la pregunta de los tres no se hizo de esperar.

-Sí. Ya sabéis…-su mueca facial era de pura concentración-. Fingir estar como loca, tal vez algo paranoica, pero nunca enfadada… Eso le excita.-un teatral escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pequeña e inteligente Alice, provocando ternura.

Eso era algo que Alice sabia hacer a la perfección. Crear infinita ternura.

-¿Entonces yo salgo con cara de mala hostia?-la duda estaba presente n mi pregunta.

-No –ella me examinó con la mirada fijamente-. Tu saldrás con un aire sensual y enigmático, que con esa cara angelical que tienes le hará enloquecer, siendo potenciado por ese peinado, o forma de pelo, postcoital que tienes, haciéndote ver malditamente sexy, nena.

-¿Y donde entró yo, hermosa dama?-Alice se sonrojó mientras Jasper la miraba con ternura.

Podía ser por mi enferma y alocada cabeza pero podía ver como Jasper y Alice, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. La alocada y arrolladora energía que Alice poseía sería contrarrestada por la tranquilidad y serenidad que el cuerpo de Jasper emanaba, así como ella sería el aliciente que Jasper tanto deseaba. No estaba segura si alguien más lo sabía, pero algo que yo conocía del chico rubio con aires de caballero sureño era que el deseaba amar a alguien con demencia y su completa locura. Estaba claro que tarde o temprano ambos acabaría juntos, pues en el ambiente se podía sentir la electricidad que fluía entre ambos cuerpos. Pero como siempre tiene que ocurrir una sombra se cernió sobre mí. Esta vez se trataba de la sombra de la envidia. Les envidiaba, yo anhelaba lo mismo. Alguien como Jasper, bueno, mable, sereno, que se preocupara por mí, que me hiciera reír, sonreír, que secara mis lágrimas cuando lo necesitara, que me hiciera enfurecer por estúpidos e infundados celos o cualquier otra tontería. ¡Carajo, yo quería ser amada! Pero como siempre ocurría, la sombra desaparecía dejándome un mal sabor de boca. Esta vez el sabor era mil veces peor, pues esa sombra era de mis amigos, los cuales me estaban intentando ayudar, y de cierto modo, ellos merecían ser amados, pues ellos eran ángeles que me protegían. Era lo cruel de mi naturaleza humana, y era algo que yo detestaba…

-Bien, querido caballero, usted entrara justo después de que la señorita Bella salga -Alice nos sonrió amablemente mientras me sacaba de mis cavilaciones-. Conozco al idiota de Edward como mi si yo, y no Esme, lo hubiese parido –Rosalie, Jasper y yo, no pudimos evitar una sonrisa por el macabro comentario-. Cuando esté un par de metros del coche tu le dirás al oído la reacción de Edward, pues tu y yo –otra sonrisa lobuna se mostró en su rostro-, estaremos viendo todo desde la puerta, y bueno… Cuando tú lo hagas, Bella se reirá, por que estoy segura de que será divertido –ella sonrió por la diversión anticipada-, y yo me meteré en el coche para que nos larguemos, así el no verá que os metéis en el coche de Renee.

Yo me quedé maravillada por el plan tan rápido y prácticamente perfecto que mi pequeña amiga había planeado en tan poco tiempo. No es que dudase de su capacidad, pero realmente era algo digno de admirar, como un genuino tan impotente podía ser tan macabro como ella podía llegar a utilizarlo.

-¡Joder, eres brillante! –Rosalie mostraba su sonrisa Profident.

-¿Cómo sabes que vinimos en el coche de Renee?- Jasper parecía maravillado por la rapidez mental de Alice.

-Porque la camioneta de Bella es biplaza y vosotros sois cuatro, contando a Renee… Y vamos, uno más uno son dos.-Alice sonrió mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes viéndose adorable.

-Tu sigues como siempre, Al.-la abracé.

-Deberíamos ir saliendo.-Rosalie miró su reloj de muñeca.

-Sí es verdad, llevamos hablando más de media hora y le dije que sería rápida, pero que se joda –Alice cara de enfado.

-Me gusta que las damas digan palabras sucias.-la voz de Jasper era grave.

-¡Qué coño!-la voz de Rosalie salió ocho octavas más aguda- ¡Jasper, no te excites delante de mi, joder! –la cara de Rosalie era de puro horror y su chillido se había ganado la mirada de varias enfermeras que circulaban por el pasillo que miraron cierta parte de la anatomía de Jasper.

Yo no pude evitar una carcajada sana, mientras Alice y Jasper se sonrojaban más que la antigua Bella rozando el cuerpo de Edward (sí, ya no me molestaba hacer esas comparaciones de mi antigua yo), y Rosalie parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

-Será mejor que vayamos tirando…

Nunca había visto a Alice Cullen tan sonrojada.

-¿Qué coche tiene?- preguntó Rosalie antes de salir.

-Un Volvo plateado, es fácil de reconocer, pero si te es de ayuda aparcó al lado izquierdo de la puerta.-le dijo Alice con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Pues allá vamos!

Rosalie salió por la puerta. La que salía no parecía mi Rosalie Hale. La que salía parecía una autentica paranoica. Agarraba su bolso como si llevará millones de dólares y miraba a todos lados con una mueca de loca. La escena era divertida, para que mentir. Ver una Rosalie paranoica no era algo muy común. Pude ver como Jasper también luchaba para contener una carcajada. Rosalie ya estaba llegando el coche.

-Bella te toca salir.-me aviso Alice toqueteando mi pelo y poniendo mejor mi ropa.

-¿Estoy bien?-tenía que asegurarme.

-Sí no hubiese quedado impactado por esta señorita –Jasper sonrió mientras miraba de reojo a Alice-, te diría alguna obscenidad.

Alice y yo sonreímos. Yo por gratitud, y ella seguramente pensando en como conseguir ciertas cosas que no son aptas para menores de dieciocho años.

-Soy una amazona –murmuré antes de salir por la puerta y escuchando dos "¿Qué?" de fondo, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Nada más salir, localicé disimuladamente el Volvo con la mirada. Y lo vi. ¡Mierda si no lo vi! Estaba en el maldito Volvo con una camiseta gris que se ceñía perfectamente a sus bien formados bíceps. Su pelo. ¡Oh su pelo! Podría escribir una oda sobre el caos que reinaba en esa cabeza, con sus remolinos caóticos y su espectacular color bronzino. Sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos mostrándose como un alimento apetecible, y estaban rodeados de una barba de dos días que solo lo hacía verse más atractivo. Sus ojos verdes estaban de un color diferente al que recordaba. Ya no parecían un par de esmeraldas, ahora eran un verde musgo con tintes de jade. Podía ver como ese verde musgo había cambiado, como el. Los ojos son el reflejo del alma, y esos ojos me indicaron algo que desconocía. Ese Edward Cullen que conocía ya no estaba, ahora no era el que interpretaba bellas canciones para mi, ahora era un ser oscuro y digno de Maquiavelo. Recordé las palabras de Alice: _"Es capitán del equipo de fútbol del instintito, sus notas bajaron un poco pero casi nada, y casi todos los días llega a las tantas y borracho…"_ El Edward Cullen que yo creí conocer no se emborrachaba, de hecho si de algo estaba segura respecto a Edward era que no mintió con eso. _"El ha cambiado… ahora es peor"_ la voz de mi amazona me advirtió del peligro que corría observando a aquel dios del Olimpo y aparte sutilmente la cara cambiando la dirección. A mi mente llegó la voz de James _"Plain Jane, tienes un culazo, que si no fuera homosexual, yo te embestía por ahí, nena."_ Normalmente me sonrojaba con esos comentarios, pero en este momento lo vi muy útil. Con un movimiento, que intenté que pareciera natural, empecé a contonear mis caderas con un ritmo que pretendía ser hipnótico. Pode ver como trago saliva con dificultad, haciendo que mi amazona y náyade interior se pusieran a bailar juntas una danza tan antigua como el mismo tiempo. Justo cuando mi diversión estaba empezando a llegar, Jasper llegó corriendo.

-Bella, creo que te va ha salir de ese coche para cargarte sobre su hombro y llevarte a su cueva como buen hombre de neandertal.-su voz sonaba llena de vitalidad y enseguida supe que el motivo era Alice Cullen.

No pude evitar reírme por la comparación de Jasper, pero no pude evitarme sonrojarme por un Edward con un taparrabos y aire de seductor mientras yo estaba siendo cargada sobre su hombro con una diminuta pieza de piel siendo usada como vestido… Me resultaba excitante…

El ruido de un coche acelerando me sacó de mis pensamientos de hombres de las cavernas para darme paso a la realidad actual. Mientras abría la puerta del coche pude ver como el Volvo plateado huía a toda velocidad por la entrada del aparcamiento del hospital.

-¿Qué tal lo hice? –una emocionada Rosalie nos preguntaba desde el asiento del conductor.

-Para el puto Oscar, nena –intenté que mi voz sonara viril y seductora, fallando estrepitosamente, cosa que causó risas entre los tres-. Ignorarme. –pedí riendo débilmente.

-No se te puede ignorar, Swan, atraes la atención de la gente.-respondió Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿A tu casa? –preguntó Rose arrancando- Pues guíame, Bells…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde mi llegada a Forks con los Hale. Ellos, hábilmente habían visto que la casa del señor Lewis estaba a vender, pues el hombre dijo que quería explorar el mundo como no hizo en su juventud, y ahora, con sesenta años largos, se iba a la aventura. Eso fue un golpe de suerte, para que mentir, pero Rosalie y Jasper estaban cambiando la decoración de la casa.

Era una enorme casa de piedra. La única en Forks. El señor Lewis fuera un importante abogado de Port Angeles, y en la casa había vivido el con sus cinco hijos. Si, cinco hijos. Cada uno de ellos estaban repartidos por el país con sus vidas ya formadas, por lo que la casa no les interesaban, y la señora Lewis había fallecido hace unos siete años, y desde entonces el anciano había estado encerrado.

Todo eso hasta el día de hoy, claro está. Habíamos ido con el señor Lewis a la estación de autobuses de Forks, donde iría hasta Seattle para viajar por todo el país, y luego tal vez, por el mundo. Había que admitir que al señor en tres días le cogimos cariño.

Volviendo al tema principal, había ido todos los días al hospital y Charlie evolucionaba positivamente, y ahora ya no tenía el respirador artificial y tomaba alimentos en estado semilíquido. Carlisle nos había dicho a Renee y a mí, que en una semana si todo iba tan bien como ahora, Charlie podría volver a casa. Mi madre empezó a llorar, pero de alegría a saber que papá volvería sano a nuestro humilde hogar. Rosalie, Alice y Jasper siempre venían conmigo, pero algo no me gustaba. Tenía la sensación de que alguien me observaba, pero era prácticamente imposible, dado que solo salía de casa para ir al hospital y ayudar el la casa recién adquirida por los Hale.

Y ahora estaban todos en la sala de mi casa, y viendo una película mientras mi mente vagaba por lo más recóndito de mi mente, extrañando en parte el calor de Florida, y a los demás. ¡Mierda! Extrañaba las bromas de mal gusto de James. Extrañaba el amor de Kate. Extrañaba la compresión de Elise. Extrañaba los cómodos silencios de Mark. Extrañaba el variopinto sentido de humor de Garret. Extrañaba el carácter y sabiduría de Tanya. Les extrañaba a todos.

Una idea cruzo mi mente como una estrella fugaz que cruza el firmamento.

¡Jacob!

El llevaba en la reserva unos meses y yo no le había llamado. El me había ayudado en Miami ayudándome a adaptarme al ejercicio y escuchándome, y ahora como si nada, se me olvidaba. Bueno, no es como si me olvidara, el problema es que había estado demasiado ocupada como para poder llamarle. El día me lo pasaba en el hospital, o en casa, incluso limpiando la casa del señor Lewis, bueno, ahora de los Hale, y las noches… Bueno, antes de dormir hablaba con los chicos por Whatsapp.

Hablaría con Jacob cuando tuviera algo más de tiempo libre. Tal vez para la semana si Charlie estuviera mejor podría ir a visitarle a La Push.

Froté mis manos sobre la tela del pantalón de mi pijama de franela. Era una especie de fiesta de pijama, Renee me había pedido que me divirtiera un poco ya que ella se quedaría en el hospital con Charlie y que una joven como yo necesitaba sus dosis de diversión. Mi idea había sido esta. Todos, desde las cuatro en pijama en mi sala, viendo una película, y cinco bolsas de palomitas para comer.

-¡¿Pero tu ves a Brad Pitt?! –el grito de Rose me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Mira es ahora cuando sale el avión! –argumentó Jasper señalando al pantalla.

-¡Oh sí, ya lo veo!- Alice parecía encandilada de ver el avión detrás de Brad.

-Yo, sinceramente, envidio a Angelina. -al acabar la frase, Rose se metió un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

.Rose, te han caído más palomitas de las que te entraron en la boca. –dije centrándome en Brad.

Si, estaba muy bueno el hombre…

-Esto… Bells… -la voz de Alice captó mi atención.

Miré la escena de mi sala. Mientras que en mi televisión se reproducía la película de Troya, yo estaba sentada en el sillón de Charlie con una enorme manta. En el sofá biplaza estaban Alice y Jasper, que al parecer estaban empezando una relación, por lo que me contó una entusiasmada Alice hace dos días, y en el otro sofá estaba un Rosalie que engullía velozmente un enorme bol de palomitas. Lo mejor es que aún pareciendo una cerda comiendo la muy marrana se veía muy femenina. Volví a centrar mi atención en Alice.

-Sí, Al.-le dí luz verde.

-Verás… Ayer oí a Edward quedar con sus nuevos "amigos" –hizo comillas en el aire-, en el nuevo pub que abrieron en Por Angeles. Se llama Delfos, y dicen que está muy bien…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-le pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

-Quiero que vayamos. –me respondió de la misma forma- he llamado a Emmett y el también nos quiere acompañar.

-¿Emmett?-pregunté incrédula.

-Sí, verás… -Alice exhaló sonoramente- después de que te fueras, y sin yo aún saber por qué, Emmett dejó el equipo de futbol y el club de lucha y no se volvió a juntar con la pandilla de idiotas y putillas. El empezó a hablarme y yo a hablar con el, y al contrario de lo que te crees, Emmett no es tan idiota como en un principio pensamos –sonrió con ternura-. ¡Mierda! Creo que hasta le cogí cariño y todo al gran hermano oso.

- ¿Hermano oso?-preguntó una divertida Rose.

-Es su apodo.- Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Me gustaría ir.- dijo Jasper sentando a Alice en su regazo.

-¿Y yo que pintó allí?-pregunté escéptica.

-Matar al idiota de Edward Cullen y matar de envidia a la zorra de Victoria Sutherland, la otra zorra de Lauren Mallory, y por última y no por ello menos zorra Jessica Stanley.- respondió Alice sonriendo de manera maquiavélica.

-Me parece buena idea.-secundó Rosalie posando el bol en la mesa.

-Tú decides si vamos o no, Bells.- me dijo Jasper mirándome fijamente.

La náyade en mi interior estaba deseosa por desmelenarse ante un montón de gente y adquirir un poco de alcohol en su organismo, y mi amazona quería un poco de guerra, necesitaba la sangre enemiga para regocijarse. Ambas me pedían ir, demostrarle a Cullen lo idiota que había sido y enseñarle al trío de guarras que Isabella Swan era un hueso duro de roer. Sonreí de manera oscura. La amazona quería sangre… Sangre tendría…

-Vale, vamos –Alice y Rosalie saltaron de emoción mientras Jasper sonreía-, ¿pero que tengo que hacer?

-Pues, lo principal es dejarte espectacular –reconocí la mirada de exploración que me lanzó-. Después vas allí, lo das todo en la pista de baile, le dejas la mandíbula por el suelo, conociéndole como le conozco se acercara para saber si puede echarte un polvo esta noche –una mueca de desagrado se instaló en mi cara-, si cariño, el ahora es así –Alice parecía afectada-, bueno, y tu le gritaras delante de todos que eres Isabella Marie Swan, haciendo que la mandíbula le quede bajo tierra del impacto.

-Me encanta tu mentalidad, Alice.-Rosalie le sonrió amablemente.

-A mi me fascina.-Jasper le dio un casto beso ganándose un "Awww" de Rosalie y yo.

Joder, ellos hacían la pareja perfecta, ni siquiera Brad y Angelina eran tan buenos como ellos. Viéndolos juntos acababa de recordar el mito andrógino. Me lo sabía entero pues era hermoso. Con ellos acababa de descubrir que el mito andrógino era real. ¿Cómo no serlo viéndolos a ellos?

-Antes os tengo que leer algo.-necesitaba leérselo para que lo escucharan.

Rápidamente subí a mi habitación y busqué entre los pocos libros que había dejado. Sabía que ese libro lo dejará aquí, pues en Miami no lo tenía. En menos de cinco minutos lo encontré. _"El Banquete"_ de Platón, se hallaba solo en la cima de la estantería. De manera rápida encontré la página deseada por estar con una pequeña dobles en la esquina superior y baje a la sala de nuevo.

-¿Qué nos tienes que leer, Swan? –preguntó una Rosalie con el bol de palomitas en su regazo, otra vez.

-El mito andrógino -dije mirándolos a todos-. Escuchad:

"_En otro tiempo la naturaleza humana era muy diferente de lo que es hoy. Primero había tres clases de hombres: los dos sexos que hoy existen, y uno tercero compuesto de estos dos, el cual ha desaparecido conservándose sólo el nombre. Este animal formaba una especie particular, y se llamaba andrógino, porque reunía el sexo masculino y el femenino; pero ya no existe y su nombre está en descrédito._

En segundo lugar, todos los hombres tenían formas redondas, la espalda y los costados colocados en círculo, cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas, dos fisonomías, unidas a un cuello circular y perfectamente semejantes, una sola cabeza, que reunía estos dos semblantes opuestos entre sí, dos orejas, dos órganos de la generación, y todo lo demás en esta misma proporción. La diferencia, que se encuentra entre estas tres especies de hombres, nace de la que hay entre sus principios. El sol produce el sexo masculino, la tierra el femenino, y la luna el compuesto de ambos, que participa de la tierra y del sol.

De estos principios recibieron su forma y su manera de moverse, que es esférica. Los cuerpos eran robustos y vigorosos y de corazón animoso, y por esto concibieron la atrevida idea de escalar el cielo, y combatir con los dioses. Zeus examinó con los dioses el partido que debía tomarse y se expresó en estos términos: 'Creo haber encontrado un medio de conservar los hombres y hacerlos más circunspectos, y consiste en disminuir sus fuerzas.

Los separaré en dos; así se harán débiles y tendremos otra ventaja, que será la de aumentar el número de los que nos sirvan; marcharán rectos sosteniéndose sólo en dos piernas, y si después de este castigo conservan su impía audacia y no quieren permanecer en reposo, los dividiré de nuevo, y se verán precisados a marchar sobre un solo pie'.

En seguida mandó a Apolo que curase las heridas y colocase el semblante y la mitad del cuello del lado donde se había hecho la separación, a fin de que la vista de este castigo los hiciese más modestos. Hecha esta división, cada mitad hacía esfuerzos desesperados para encontrar la otra mitad de que había sido separada; y cuando se encontraban ambas, se abrazaban y se unían, llevadas del deseo de entrar en su antigua unidad, con un ardor tal, que abrazadas perecían de hambre e inacción, no queriendo hacer nada la una sin la otra.

Cuando una de las dos mitades perecía, la que sobrevivía buscaba otra, a la que se unía de nuevo, ya fuese la mitad de una mujer entera, lo que ahora llamamos una mujer, ya fuese una mitad de hombre; y de esta manera la raza iba extinguiéndose. Zeus, movido a compasión, imagina otro maniobra: poner delante los órganos de la generación, porque antes estaban detrás, y se concebía y se derramaba el semen, no el uno en el otro, sino en tierra como las cigarras.

Zeus puso los órganos en la parte anterior y de esta manera la concepción se hace mediante la unión del varón y la hembra.

Entonces, si se verificaba la unión del varón y la mujer, el fruto de la misma eran los hijos; y si el varón se unía al varón, la saciedad los separaba bien pronto y los restituía a sus trabajos y demás cuidados de la vida. De aquí procede el amor que tenemos naturalmente los unos a los otros; él nos recuerda nuestra naturaleza primitiva y hace esfuerzos para reunir las dos mitades y para restablecernos en nuestra antigua perfección.

Cada uno de nosotros no es más que una mitad que ha sido separada de su todo, como se divide una hoja en dos. Estas mitades buscan siempre sus mitades. Los varones que provienen de la separación de estos seres compuestos, que se llaman andróginos, aman las mujeres; y la mayor parte de los adúlteros pertenecen a esta especie, así como también las mujeres que aman a los varones y violan las leyes del himeneo. Pero a las mujeres, que provienen de la separación de las mujeres primitivas, no llaman la atención los varones y se inclinan más a las mujeres.

Del mismo modo los varones, que provienen de la separación de los seres, buscan el sexo masculino. Mientras son jóvenes aman a los varones; se complacen en dormir con ellos y estar en sus brazos; son los primeros entre los adolescentes y los adultos, como que son de una naturaleza mucho más varonil. Sin razón se les echa en cara que viven sin pudor, porque no es la falta de este lo que les hace obrar así, sino que dotados de alma fuerte, valor varonil y carácter viril, buscan sus semejantes; y lo prueba que con el tiempo son más aptos que los demás para servir al Estado.

Estos varones a su vez aman a los jóvenes, y si se casan y tienen familia, no es porque la naturaleza los incline a ello, sino porque la ley los obliga. Lo que prefieren es pasar la vida los unos con los otros en el celibato. El único objeto de los varones de este carácter, ya sea que amen o sean amados, es reunirse a quienes se les asemeja. Cuando el que ama a los jóvenes o a cualquier otro llega a encontrar su mitad, la simpatía, la amistad, el amor los une de una manera tan maravillosa, que no quieren en ningún concepto separarse ni por un momento…"

La sala quedó sumida en un silenció sepulcral.

-Es muy hermoso, Bells.- pude ver como Jasper aumentaba su agarre en la cintura de Alice.

-Sé que no viene a cuento que os lo cuente pero…

-Me encantó, Bella.-Alice me sonrió.

-A mí me ha recordado a vosotros.-dijo Rosalie con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Señorita, ¿usted cree que es mi mitad?- Jasper miró a los ojos a Alice transmitiéndole sus sentimientos, los cuales yo puse sentir,

-El tiempo lo dirá, mi caballero sureño.-ella inclinó su cabeza para unir sus labios a los de Jasper de manera casta y sencilla.

-Debemos prepararnos.-le recordó a Alice apoyando su frente en la de la duende.

-Es verdad.-se levantó del regazo de Jasper y vino a levantarme del sillón de Charlie- Ahora me alegro de que te ducharas antes.

-¿Tienes que ponerte?-le pregunté mirándola divertida.

-Claramente, llevaba pensado como decírtelo durante todo el día, así que sí querida, lo traje todo en mi mochila. –respondió mientras me guiaba escaleras arriba.

-¡Vamos a patearle el culo a Cullen!-exclamaron Jasper y Rosalie a nuestras espaldas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Delfos era un gran pub que rozaba el término local o discoteca. No había mucha gente en el exterior, pero yo sabía que el interior estaría repleto de gente. Me miré por última vez en el reflejo del escaparate de la tienda de al lado. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón negros de doce centímetros, que hacían mis piernas interminables, hasta llegar a unos shorts vaqueros de color negro que me hacían muy buen culo. De parte de arriba llevaba una blusa ajustada de color blanco, escote en uve, atándose a mi cuello y dejando la parte superior de mi espalda desnuda. Mi pelo estaba con su nuevo y usual aire postcoital, siendo potenciado por espuma. El maquillaje era sencillo. Labios con un ligero labial, y mis ojos con una sombra negra ahumada que los hacía más grandes de lo normal.

-Emmett ya está aparcando.-me informó Alice a mis espaldas.

Me giré para ver a la duende. Estaba espectacular. Llevaba un vestido ajustado color violeta con un escote de palabra de honor y por medio muslo, el cual resaltaba sus ojos verdes, que estaban agrandados por una sombra, algo más definida que la mía, del mismo color del vestido y con unas hermosas sandalias de tiras negras, haciéndole ganar un par de centímetros y su pelo mantenía su caótico estilo de siempre.

-¡Me pica la curiosidad por conocer al gran hermano oso!-dijo una divertida Rosalie.

Ella también estaba espectacular. Ella llevaba un vestido que parecía de dos piezas. Al comienzo parecía una blusa holgada, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, color rojo sangre, y acaba en lo que parecía una falda en tubo por medió muslo. Unas sandalias negras de tacón hacían ver sus piernas maravillosas. Su pelo rubio estaba con el mismo aspecto que el mío, con un toque postcoital, y su maquillaje era senillo solo que su labial era rojo y su sombra era definida y de color negro.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, hermanita.-respondí Jasper abrazando a Alice por la cintura.

Jasper parecía un modelo. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca desabrochada en los primeros botones, haciéndolo ver con un aura seductora y elegante.

-¡Enana!

Todo pasó a una velocidad de vértigo.

Alice empezó a gritar y se hecho a correr a la enorme figura del cuerpo de Emmett. Este la alzó y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire mientas ambos se reían como niños pequeños. Cuando dio unas siete vueltas la posó delicadamente sobre el suelo.

-Hola, hermano oso.-le sonrió dulcemente Alice.

-¿Qué tal todo, enana?-le preguntó sonriendo marcando sus adorables hoyuelos.

Desde que llegó puse ver la ropa de Emmett. Físicamente lo veía tan enorme como siempre. Esta vez llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y ceñida por la cual podías ver toda su desarrollada musculatura, pero con una chaqueta de lana gris para contrarrestar el frío, lo cual le daba un toqué elegante dejando a un lado el aire de camorrista del tres al cuarto que llevaba antes.

-te presento a mi pareja, Jasper Hale.-le digo abrazando a Jasper por el brazo.

-¡Vaya, enana! ¡No pierdes el tiempo! –soltó una carcajada típica en Emmett-. Un placer, soy Emmett McCarty.-le tendió la mano.

-Jasper.-el aceptó el gesto y lo sonrió amablemente.

Cuando acabó su mirada se posó en mí. Pude sentir como me examinaba meticulosamente, pero lejos de incomodarme estaba tranquila, si Alice era amiga de Emmett es que el era de fiar.

-¿No nos conocemos de antes, morena?-me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿No la reconoces?!-Alice sonaba sorprendida.- ¡No te reconocerán, nena! –esa vez se dirigió a mi.- Fíjate en ella, Emmett.

McCarty se acercó a mí y me examinó más meticulosamente. Cuando llegó a mis ojos, los suyos se abrieron exageradamente hasta el punto de parecer doloroso.

-¿Swan?-su voz sonaba incrédula.

-La misma.-sonreí de medio lado.

-¡Mierda, Isabella!-entonces me cogió en brazos y empezó a darme vueltas por el aire, tal y como había hecho con Al.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Emmett.-sonreí divertida.

-¡Estás espectacular! ¡Cuando te vean se vana dar de golpes contra la pared!-los hoyuelos resaltaban y sus ojos brillaban dándole un aire infantil y tierno.

-No creo que sea para tanto.-miré el suelo.

-Pareces otra.-levantó mi mano para que girará sobre mi eje- Divina, nena.

-La gente ya se olvida, pero deja que te a presenté yo.- me separé un paso para poner ¡me a la altura de una Rosalie que había permanecido demasiado callada.-esta es Rosalie Hale, la hermana de Jasper.

La mirada dulce de Emmett se paseó por Rosalie con libertad. Al acabar el paso su mirada ya no era la tierna e infantil ahora era una mirada de depredador.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita Hale.- se acercó a ella y con todo el desparpajo del mundo le dio dos besos en cada mejilla.

-Un placer, señor McCarty.-la mirada de Rosalie era también de depredadora.

Algo me decía que ahora iba estar metida en un mar de hormonas…

Tan y como había predicho, Delfos estaba a rebosar. Al entrar pudimos ver la organización del local mientras la canción _"Angel"_ de Massive Attack sonaba. A un lado estaba la barra y en el medió la pista la cual estaba rodeada por mesas. Nada más entrar le encontré con la mirada. El Edward Cullen estaba sentado en la barra acompañado por Alec.

La función iba a empezar…

**EPOV**

El tequila desgarraba mi garganta a medida que se deslizaba por ella. Era lo único que me permitía olvidar ala morena que había visto en el hospital. Dese aquel día me había pasado varias veces para lograr verla, pero nada. Era como un fantasma que había quedado grabado a fuego en mi memoria, para torturarme cada noche en la soledad de mi habitación. Aquella morena se había calado hondo en mi ser, siendo mi quimera. Solo quería verla una vez más para tener la oportunidad de poder pasar una noche con ella, una noche quedaría grabada en mi mente, para cuando la soledad me acechara y así poder aferrarme a algo que me hiciera sentirme pleno.

-Mira quien ha venido.-murmuró un achispado Alec.

-¿Quién?-pregunté mirando como la rodaja de limón se desplazaba por el vaso debido a mi movimiento.

-Ha venido nuestro querido Emmett con tu primita, pero no vienen solos, hay una rubia despampánate, y rubiales que está muy pegado a tu prima y una morena a la cual no me importaría hacerle un par de favores…-su voz se extinguió dando paso a su risa de loco demente.

Alec podía ser un cerdo con las mujeres.

-No creo que sea para tanto.-otro sorbo de tequila se deslizó por mi garganta.

-Nunca la había visto, pero si tu no la quieres…

-Déjame verla.-posé el vaso y me gire para observar a la polémica morena.

¡La madre que me parió! Era ella, y estaba aún más buena de lo que yo recordaba. Su pelo se mecía con cada paso que daba, su escote era más generoso que la última vez, haciéndome rugir, y podía ver, gracias a la ropa ajustada, las delicadas curvas que formaban su silueta. Sus piernas fueron un detonante. Eran las piernas más bonitas, sexys e infinitas que había visto, acabando en unos zapatos… Si había tenido fantasías de los botines sobre mis hombros ahora esos zapatos ocupaban su lugar.

-Dentro de un rato me acercaren a ella y…

-Tú no te acercarás a ella.-rugí.

-Yo la vi primero, Cullen.-Alec se levantó del taburete.

-Olvídate, yo la vi hace cuatro días saliendo del hospital, pero déjala, esta con el rubio.-dije con resignación y volviendo a mi vaso de tequila.

-¿El rubio que le está metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta a Alice?-preguntó Alec riéndose.

Rápidamente me giré para ver como efectivamente el rubio se estaba dando el lote con Alice, mientras ella hablaba con Emmett y la... ¿esa era la rubia paranoica? Volví a ver al rubio. ¿Cómo coño podía dejar a la preciosidad de morena por Alice? A ver. No es que mi prima fuera fea, de hecho, yo admitía que mi prima estaba buena, pero esa morena estaba hecha para el deleite.

Solo podía verla a ella. Sus gestos se me hacían tan familiares y ese culo también, pero no lograba ubicarlos. Alec seguía hablando gilipolleces y técnicamente le dije que como se acercara a ella le cortaba los cojones y se los daba de comer a los lobos de la reserva. Alec se ponía imbécil cuando bebía. No sabía ni por que había aceptado venir a Delfos. _"Sí lo sabes. Para echarle después un polvo rápido a Victoria ya sí desahogarte"._ Replicó la voz de mi conciencia.

A medida que la noche avanzaba podía ver sus sonrisas tímidas, sus muecas de concentración y lo delicada y sexy que se veía tomando ese trago de Whisky. La chica tenía fondo. En cierto punto mi querida Alice se fue. Al llegar a casa tendría que intentar sonsacarle información de la morena. Poco después todos se fueron a la pista. Al llegar mi prima reapareció poniéndose a bailar con el rubio, mientras Emmett Bailaba con la rubia paranoica y mientras tanto mi ángel bailaba sola.

Supe que esa era mi oportunidad para acercarme. Deje al baso mientras la música cambiaba.

-Y de parte Alice: "¡Esto para ti mi querida Fénix!"-el DJ cambió el ritmo.

Pude reconocer el ritmo de la canción. Era _"Dressin´Up"_ de Katy Perry, con su acelerado ritmo. Sin apartar la vista de la morena me fui acercando.

Ella me vio a lo lejos y me sonrió coquetamente. Tenía luz verde. Me puse a sus espaldas y la peque bien a mi torso. De fondo podía oír como ella cantaba la canción con voz suave y dulce. Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo y la separé un poco de mi. Esa canción siendo cantada por ella era un arma de doble filo, y mi potente erección sería utilizada más hacía el final para convencerla de que se viniera a pasar la noche conmigo. Ella cantaba mientras movía hipnóticamente su cuerpo rozando el mío en los lugares precisos, haciendo que mi erección subiera. Hundí mi cara en su cuello y un olor a fresas y moras inundó mis sentidos. Recordaba el olor de otra parte pero el alcohol no me permitía pensar con claridad, solo actuar. Roce con mi nariz la longitud de su cuello notando como se estremecía con mi contacto. Deslice mi mano por su vientre plano mientras ponía una pierna entre las suyas saliendo un jadeo de ella cuando notó mi erección, pero aún así siguió torturándome con esa canción. Si ella quería ser mis fantasías esa noche, yo estaba encantado.

-Oh eres preciosa, y te mueves tan bien en la pista…-mi voz sonaba grave sobre su oído- me estaba preguntando si te interesaría pasar una noche conmigo y… comprobar si te mueves tan bien en otras superficies, nena.-mordí suavemente su cuello, provocándole otro jadeo.

Ella se giró para quedar a mi frente, pero su mirada estaba gacha, cayendo sus desataba de manera deliciosa sobre sus ojos, impidiéndome ver su color. Si de lejos pensaba que era hermosa de cerca lo era aún más. Sus labios entreabiertos, su alocado pelo, sus largas pestañas, su nariz respingona, sus pómulos definidos… Podía pasarme toda la noche haciendo una lista de sus cualidades.

Con cuidado levanto su vista para verme y yo me perdí en ese hermoso mar... chocolate. Me tensé al momento. Sus ojos eran grandes, expresivos, y del más bellos color que yo siempre había amado en los ojos de mi amiga. Un color normal, pero solo una persona poseía ese matiz chocolate que ella tenía. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro mostrándome la hilera de dientes que tantas veces había visto antes. Se pegó a mi pecho y se puso ligeramente de puntillas para poder hablarme al oído. Pude notar la dureza de su pecho y la delicadeza de su vientre sobre mi cuerpo haciendo soltar un gemido.

-La última vez que te vi, estabas muy bien con Victoria, Cullen.-la dulce vos de sirena confirmó mis sospechas.- ¿Tan poco te duró la felicidad a su lado?-su tono se volvió amargo y duro.

Ella se separó de mí de manera abrupta quedando delante mí y quedando mi cuerpo con una sensación de frío por no tenerla entre mis brazos. Necesitaba explicarle que yo había cambiado, que tal vez podíamos estar juntos, por que, joder, ahora quería estar con ella, pero su mirada era dura y sebera y yo…

-Yo…

Una cachetada en toda mi cara sonó sobre la alta música del local llamando la atención de las personas que bailaban a nuestro alrededor. Mi cara ardía como el infierno mismo. Ella de un rápido movimiento me agarro de la muñeca y me postro en el suelo quedando ella a mis espaldas y provocándome un dolor agudo. Estaba distinta, mi amiga no sabía ni cazar una mosca, como para hacerme todo esto…

-Espero que hayas disfrutado del baile, Cullen –su cálido aliento golpeó mi mejilla, mientras por mi espalda notaba el calor que emanaba su diminuto cuerpo-. Por que será la última vez que me toques.-sentenció.

Noté como mi corazón dio un brinco en el lugar donde estaba, pero rápido deje de sentirlo, para notar como me daba con la planta del tacón el la espalda tirándome de bruces contra el suelo.

Lo más rápido posible me levanté para encararla, no podía permitir que se fuera tan rápido.

-Bella, yo…

-Para ti Isabella, Cullen…-escupió las palabras antes de marcharse del local dejándome frío como un témpano de hielo…

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que os guste este capitulo, tuve un pequeño problema pues mientras lo escribía se fue la luz y perdí parte del capitulo que tuve que volver a reescribir, pero bueno, son cosas del oficio.**

**Oh Jazzy (YasminaRG) cada vez me rió más en clases de matemáticas y creo que voy ha hacer algo en honor a Ana, pero tu no digas nada de eso en la review que quiero que sea una sorpresa para las lectoras.**

**Bueno quería agradecer los follows y favorites y las rewievs a Vale Fierro c, JustMeACrazyTwilighter, aurorhex, YasminaRG, valeHale y Lau. Chicas sois geniales y como siempre digo, solo hago la historia para que gente como vosotras la disfrute. Vaya me siento como una pesada repitiendo siempre lo mismo.**

**Pues bueno, si la cosa sigue como ahora, nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

**Besos, Lau.**


	13. De lo que estás hecho

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 13: De lo que estás hecho.

**Playlist**

_**1.-We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together- Taylor Swift.**_

_**2.-Bring Me To Life- Evanescence.**_

_**3.-Hands All Over- Maroon 5.**_

_**4.-What You´re Made Of- Lucie Silvas.**_

* * *

_If it's not what you're made of (Si no es eso de lo que estás hecho, )  
you're not what I'm looking for. __(no eres entonces lo que busco.)  
You where willing but unable to give me anymore. (Querías pero no eres capaz de darme más.)  
There's no way. (No hay nada que hacer. )_

_You're changing, (Estás cambiando)_

_cause somethings will just never be mine… __(porque algunas cosas nunca serán mías…)_

**What You´re Made Of.- Lucie Silvas.**

* * *

**EPOV**

No quería que Bella se volviese a ir. Ahora ante mi vista, ella se iba, contoneando deliciosamente sus caderas, pero a la vez, notabas que estaba de un mal humor digno de una epopeya. Su pelo se balanceaba, haciéndola ver salvaje. En ese cuerpo, que apenas había podido reconocer en el tiempo de la letal canción, no quedaba el más mínimo rastro de la dulce y pacifica Bella.

Inconscientemente rodee mi muñeca con la mano buena. Me había hecho una llave y yo no lo había visto venir. Me había quedado anonadado por el comportamiento letal de Bella. Recordaba a la Bella que era como una dulce y tranquila oveja sin meterse con nadie. Ahora la oveja había sido sepultada dando paso a una temible leona.

Lo que más me irritaba de toda la situación es que ambas partes me excitaban de manera brutal. A la oveja la mimaría y cuidaría delicadamente, mientras a la leona le enseñaría un par de modales. Esa nueva Bella era pura dinamita.

Distinguí el pelo negro revuelto y la baja estatura de Alice entre la multitud dirigiéndose a la salida. Ella seguramente ya sabía que Bella había vuelto y por eso se mostraba tan tranquila conmigo en las cenas.

Un pensamiento fugaz llegó a mi perturbada mente. ¿Alice sabía que la chica del hospital era Bella?

Intenté recordar la actitud de Alice después de su larga visita al hospital el día en que fuimos a llevarle los documentos a Carlisle. Se había visto tranquila, y varías veces había sonreído. Me sorprendí a mi mismo pensando con tanta claridad. Por una parte no me resultaba tan sorprendente, pues los efectos de alcohol habían sido anulados por la paliza de Bella. Me quité esos pensamientos de la cabeza al darme cuenta de que Alice sabía que aquella misteriosa chica era Bella.

Alice había visto mi reacción, sabía que me atraía y… Por eso seguramente lo hizo. Me atraía, ella sabía eso, y si algo sabía de la duende es que no volvería a exponer a Bella otra vez ante mi para destrozarla.

Inconscientemente mis pies se dirigieron hacia donde Alice estaba situada, esquivando la gente que me miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas. Eso me empezó a molestar a mitad de camino. Vale que Bella me acabara de dejar al nivel de la mierda, pero no era una atracción de feria para que todos me viesen con esas caras.

-¡Meteos en vuestra puta vida!-grité para todo el local que en ese momento giraron sus caras a otro lado, pero algunas eran reticentes a dejar de observarme.

Esas decidí ignorarlas. Lo más rápido que puse me escurrí como una serpiente entre la multitud, aunque un leve dolor en la espalda me molestaba. No pude evitar mostrar una sonrisa ladeada al darme cuenta de que la nueva Bella tenía agallas.

Eso me ponía.

Llegué junto a Alice antes de que saliera por la puerta, con un leve agarre en su brazo.

-Suéltame si no quieres que te patee los cojones.-su tono era monocorde, pero ella no me veía.

-Soy yo.-se giró para verme con una mueca de rareza.

-Bueno, a ti ya te los patearon.-la sonrisa ladeada que esbozó mostraba satisfacción.

No me gustaba que la duende me tratara de manera tan voluble. No me gustaba que me hubiera ocultado que Bella había vuelto. No me gustaba que me ocultara que ella había vuelto mejor que nunca…

-¿Sabías que era ella? –estaba molesto.

-No te entiendo Edward.-sonreía macabramente.

Este era el lado cruel de Alice Cullen. Ella podía ser la persona mas dulce, buena y amable del mundo, pero una vez le fallabas no te daría ni una miga de pan, y recuperar a alguien como Alice era algo demasiado complicado de hacer, aunque sabiendo tocar las partes adecuadas de su corazón, ese proceso era más sencillo.

Para mi desgracia conocía pocas formas de tocar su corazón.

-¿Sabías que la chica del hospital era Bella? ¡Sabías que ella había vuelto y no me lo dijiste! A esas alturas estaba alzando la voz pero no me importaba- ¡Soy su amigo, tengo ese derecho!

-¿Amigo?-después de realizar la pregunta empezó a reírse de manera escandalosa- No me hagas reír, Edward –su expresión cambió a una más seria-. Perdiste ese derecho el día del baile.

Eso me hizo sentirme como una mierda, mientras Alice se escurría para marcharse, seguramente al lado de Bella.

"Para ti Isabella, Cullen…"

Sus palabras volvieron a mí como cuchillos afilados sobre la carne de mi cuerpo.

Ya no era amigo de Bella Swan. Ella odiaba que la llamasen Isabella, pero a mi me acaba de imponer que la llamase de ese modo, borrando todo tipo de emociones al llamarla Bella, pues para ella su nombre completo era algo demasiado frío.

-Edward.-la voz de Emmett llamándome como un modo de saludo me hizo sonreír.

También había perdido a mi mejor amigo por el camino.

-Emmett.-le respondí al saludo.

El salio y pude ver como la rubia paranoica y el rubiales que hace unos minutos estaba atragantando a Alice con su lengua, salía justo detrás del grandullón, que en mejores tiempo había sido mi mejor amigo.

-Capullo…-murmuro la rubia paranoica mientras salía.

No dije nada. Sabía que realmente yo era un capullo, seguramente el mayor de todos, pero no me encontraba de ánimos para responderle algo.

Dejando atrás al grupo, que supuse que eran, amigos que se marchaban a casa, me fui de nuevo a la barra.

Alec no estaba. No me importó lo más mínimo. Solo quería emborracharme para quitar de mis pensamientos el par de ojos chocolates que me miraban de manera fría y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento hacía mí…

**BPOV**

Mis manos temblaban. Mis piernas temblaban. Podía notar a la perfección los labios de Edward sobre mi sensible piel del cuello, y su potente erección en mi baja espalda. Sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo a toda velocidad arrastrándome a una nebulosa de sentimientos contradictorios.

Mi autocontrol debía de ser de puro hielo para haber logrado resistirme a sus expertas caricias por la superficie de mi cuerpo. Su inconfundible olor de madera mojada, mezclada con su colonia y el propio olor que Edward contenía era un cebo que me atraía a el de la peor manera posible. Todo a el me atraía, me resultaba adictivo, dado que apenas baile con el una canción y notaba la necesidad de volver a el para no huir jamás, pero gracias a lo que sea que rija el universo, recordé donde esas caricias se habían vuelto tan expertas.

Sus manos habían pasado por la superficie del cuerpo de muchas mujeres y de la mismísima Victoria. El simple hecho de recordar el beso provocaba una sacudida a mi estomago.

Pensé en sus ojos. Ya no eran como las más bellas esmeraldas, ahora eran turbias y oscuras, del mismo color del musgo que nace en las sombras del tronco de un noble árbol.

Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma por lograr superar el control de Edward Cullen sobre mi cuerpo, ya que si había logrado superar un baile caliente, podía superar su cercanía en otras ocasiones.

Me quité los tacones y empecé a gritar de júbilo en plena calle, ganándome miradas de sorpresa de los porteros de Delfos. Me importaba una mierda que esos gorilas pensaran que estaba como una cabra, porque yo me sentía viva y en paz conmigo misma. El lograr superar aquello me decía que era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Eso marco un antes y un después en mi. La Bella tímida, retraída y vergonzosa se acaba de esfumar con la patada en la espalda de Cullen, ahora no me iba a acobardar por nada, ni siquiera por la citas con hombres. Si uno me gustaba y el se me acercaba, le diría que sí. El hecho de no haber dado mi primer beso no me gustaba. Ahora sabía que era atractiva, pero no dejaría que eso se me subiera a la cabeza. Era una persona como otra cualquiera, no era superior a nadie.

Casi podía jurar que estaba escuchando la canción de "_We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together"_ de Taylor Swift en mi cabeza. No quería tenerla en mi cabeza. Cogí la Blackberry y la busque en la pista de reproducción de nombre "Tanya". Esta era una de sus canciones favoritas, pues decía que le subía la moral respecto a los hombres. Ahora juraría que la entendía mejor.

Junto a los saltos que daba empecé a cantarla a pleno plumón, igual que lo hacía Tanya. No me importaba que me vieran. Por primera vez en meses me sentí libre, sin ninguna presión sobre mi espalda o mi cabeza. Podía conseguir lo que quisiera, solo estaba en mi mano el hacerlo. No era débil, era fuerte. No era una idiota, era astuta. No era una superficial, adoraba las personalidades. Era una persona compleja, pero no era débil, superficial, idiota, vanidosa. Era franca, no me atemorizaba por Edward (y mucho menos lo haría por la zorra de Victoria), no era ni la mitad de torpe de antes, me sabía arreglar, tenía buenos amigos, sacaba buenas notas.

-Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó una Alice a mis espaldas.

-¡Ser feliz!-le aseguré girándome y sonriendo mientras saltaba.

-Estás loca.-agregó un sonriente Emmett.

-Me importa una mierda.-le aseguré sonriendo.

-¡Esa es la actitud!-me animó una Alice que se unió a mi ritual.

-¿Qué coño? ¡Pues yo no soy menos!-sentenció Rosalie uniéndose al grupo.

Estuvimos unos minutos mientras la canción acababa, saltando, y gritando, a pesar de que decíamos que cantábamos, pero la sensación era liberadora. Nada más acabar la canción Emmett nos cargó a Alice y a mi sobre sus hombros mientras corría y pude ver como Jasper cogía a del mismo modo a Rose.

Ese momento era uno de eso momentos que quedan en el lugar de tu cerebro, catalogado como "Inolvidable" por la sensación de perfección que sientes. Ese momento era perfecto, y que fuera efímero y con las personas que quería solo lo hacía mejor. Llegamos al aparcamiento donde Emmett nos posó con delicadeza sobre el suelo y Jasper repetía la acción con Rosalie. Todos sonrientes, respirando con dificultad, y despeinados. Quien nos viera por al calle pensaría que éramos un grupo de locos recién fugados de un psiquiátrico, pero a nadie le importaba lo que la gente pensara, solo éramos nosotros, un pequeño grupo de amigos que al fin se sienten a gusto.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensé que estaba donde realmente debería estar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días fueron pasando como la arena que se escurre entre nuestros dedos. La casa de los Hale estuvo amueblada antes de lo previsto gracias a la ayuda de el grandullón de Emmett. Era obvio que a entre Rosalie y Emmett había química, pero la testarudez de mi amiga le impedía adelantar en lo respecto al hermano oso. Miré el resultado final de la casa mientras me tiraba sobre un sillón y Rosalie miraba a Emmett embobada. Estaba agotada de tanto cargar muebles, y era demasiado tarde.

Pensé en que Renee ya debería estar haciendo la cena. Miré un mensaje de texto.

Era Renee.

"_¿Vas a tardar mucho o te quedas allí? No te preocupes por Charlie está mucho mejor y no te necesito, así que si te quieres quedar puedes, mi niña._

_No tardes en responder._

_Tu madre que te quiere."_

Era un texto demasiado largo, pero esa era la gracia de Renee. Dejé mi mente en blanco para reflexionar sobre el hecho de que hacer. Rosalie y Jasper no había dicho nada de que no quedáramos, y yo no me iba a auto invitar. Noté como Rosalie estaba a mis espaldas, cosa que me provocó un escalofrío por toda mi espalda.

-Tu madre a tenido una muy buena idea -miró al frente-. ¿Os apetece quedaros aquí toda la noche celebrando la inauguración de la casa Hale?-preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me encantaría pero tengo que avisar a la jefa.-Emmett cogió su LG y se fue a la cocina para llamar.

-Tu vete a la ducha, ya le digo yo a Renee que te quedas.-Alice me empujó escaleras arriba.

-¡Ya sabes donde coger los suministros de ropa!-Rosalie se fue a junto de Jasper mientras yo subía a la ducha.

.

.

.

-Pizzas.

-Comida china.-Rosalie le protestó a Emmett.

-Tailandesa.-refutó Alice.

-Hamburguesas.-sinceramente me apetecían unas hamburguesas.

-Yo con un bocadillo me conformo.-Jasper siempre siendo el pacifico.

-Pues yo quiero pizzas.-Emmett se enfurruño como un niño de diez años, viéndose adorable.

-¡Vamos, la comida china es mejor!-Rosalie intentaba convencer a Emmett.

-La tailandesa es mejor, rubia.-le sonrió con suficiencia Alice.

-Pues yo una buena hamburguesa aún me la comía.-la boca se me hacía agua con solo pensar en una.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-preguntó Alice enfurruñándose como Emmett.

-Pedid cada uno lo que quiere.-Jasper se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a tan buena idea.

-Cada uno que llame lo suyo.-sentenció Rosalie cogiendo su móvil.-Mierda… ¿Alguien tiene el numero del chino?

-¡Hermano oso al rescate! –Emmett se sentó a su lado.-Deja que te marqué el numero, preciosa.

-Gracias, oso.

-Pues yo voy a por mi hamburguesa.-sentencié marcando el número que había guardado hacía unos días.

-Cuando tengamos todo empezamos…

.

.

.

-No puedo más.-Rosalie se frotó la panza para acabar con un potente eructo.

Emmett silbó, se notaba sorprendido.

-Una mujer con la que competir, me gusta.-metió otro enorme mordisco a la última porción de la segunda pizza.

-Y aún no has visto nada…-Rosalie era demasiado explicita.

Puestos a decir le quedaba otra más para el solo… Y eran tamaño familiar.

Un sonoro y potente eructo nos sacó de nuestro mundo. Todos miramos de donde el ruido procedía para encontrarnos con la sonriente Alice.

-¡La madre que parió a la enana!-gritó Emmett mientras se reía de manera escandalosa.

No pudimos evitar carcajearnos de la inverosímil situación Era imposible que semejante eructo saliera de un cuerpo tan pequeño.

-¿Es cosa mía o apesta a fideos con gambas y pimiento verde?-preguntó una Rosalie que se seguía riendo.

-Sí, es lo que tiene comer esa comida, que luego los eructos huelen a ella.-respondió Alice como si nada.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, -murmuró Jasper- es que eres natural, y eso lo adoro.-besó la cabeza de la duende.

Yo me quedé embobada viéndoles. Estaba segura de que el mito andrógeno no fallaba en este caso. Rosalie sonreía con su sonrisa de anuncio y Emmett… Lo miraba con ternura mientras se metía una porción entera de pizza en la boca… Que le ibas a pedir… Era Emmett.

-Bueno, después de pastelada,-Rosalie se levantó del sofá- viene la diversión.

En su rostro surgió la expresión de Satanás mientras de un pequeño mueble sacaba dos botellas. Una de Whisky y otra de tequila.

-¡Bien, al fin algo de chicha!-Alice estaba excitada por la idea.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron algo borrosos para mí. Tomé varios tragos de whisky y al final no sabía ni que hacía riéndome de cualquier tontería.

-¡Os habéis terminado el whisky!-un achispado Jasper estaba sorprendido.

-Está rico.-murmuré encogiéndome de hombros antes de tomar otro sorbo de la ardiente bebida.

-Voy a tirar la botella.-murmuró Rosalie mientras se levantaba de manera torpe.

-¡No! ¡No la tires!-gritó Alice berreando como una loca mientras se levantaba de un salto.

-¿Por qué no, enana?-preguntó un Emmett algo borracho.

-¡Porque vamos a jugar a la botella!-exclamó arrancándole la botella a Rose de las manos.

-Por mí vale.-murmuré distraída viendo la botella.

-Estupendo.-Rosalie sonrió.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Emmett.

-La idea no me desagrada.-sonrió Jasper.

La enana puso la botella en el centro de la pequeña mesa y con un ágil movimiento de muñeca la botella empezó a girar a una velocidad alarmante.

-Aquí no habrá prenda, solo un trago de tequila.-murmuró viéndonos-. Y los besos sin lengua, y para que no haya malentendidos, si a alguien le gusta alguien que lo deje claro ¡ahora!-la duende se empezó a reír.

-A mí me gustas tu.-Jasper sin esperar reacción la empezó a besar de manera profunda.

-¡Mierda! ¡Rubia, me gustas!-exclamó Emmett abalanzándose sobre Rose.

-Ya tardabas, hermano oso.-dijo justo antes de besarle.

Me sentí un poco incomoda. Ellos estaban en sus mundos de parejas felices, mientras yo estaba más sola que la una. No quería decir nada para interrumpir el mágico momento de las parejas, pero no me gustaba nada hacer de espectador. Intenté escabullirme.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Swan!-exclamó Rosalie.

-¿Te gusta alguien? ¡Es el momento de decirlo!-Alice estaba sonrojada y no paraba de reírse.

-¡No!-grité riéndome.

Ver la estaba de Alice riéndose mientras rodaba por el suelo era gracioso.

-¡Pues que empiece el juego! –exclamó Emmett.

.

.

.

-¿Con quien perdiste la virginidad, oso?-la pregunta de Alice era maliciosa.

-Con una pelirroja de ojos azules en una fiesta hace unos dos años. Solo la vi allí, y nunca más la volví a ver.

Emmett giró al botella pero era un movimiento lento y perezoso, a diferencia de los de Alice que eran rápidos y duraban unos minutos en parar. La botella apuntó a Rosalie.

-¿Con quién fue tu primer sobeteo, rubia?

-Con un chico llamado Harry.-Rosalie puso mala cara- Era un cerdo, y apenas empezaba a besar y el me pidió una mamada el primer día.-miró la tequila.- Le dí una buena patada en los cojones al hijo de puta…

-Esta es mi chica.-Emmett se inclino para darle un beso suave.

Rosalie giró la botella. Lentamente se fue parando hasta apuntarme.

-¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?-Rosalie me miró a los ojos.

-No… No dí mi primer beso…

El silenció reinó en la estancia. Me sentía algo incomoda. Tenía dieciocho años y aún desconocía lo que era sentir el tacto de unos labios sobre los míos.

-¡Ahí que solucionarlo!-repuso una enérgica Alice.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con la duende!-Rosalie apoyó a Alice.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté con temor.

-Te dejo besara a Jasper.-dijo una seria Alice.

-Y yo a Emmett.-Rosalie estaba tan seria como Alice.

Me limité a ver a los susodichos. Ambos se encogieron de hombros, dejándome sola ante el peligro de las amigas que quería que besara a sus novios.

Esto era una locura. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio quiere que su novio se bese con su amiga, pero por lo que estaba viendo, estábamos dementes.

-Sin tocar…

-Y sin lengua.-sentenció Rosalie la frase de Ali.

-Estaré quieta.-levante las manos en señal de derrota.

-Jazzy, tú no te metas la lengua.-Alice le advirtió a modo de regaño.

-Tu le metes la lengua y te castro, oso.-la mirada de Rose era demoledora.

-Sí, señora.-el tono cansado e ambos fue divertido para mi.

Eran increíblemente perfectos el uno para el otro en ambos casos. Se complementaban. Me daban envidia, dado que yo también anhelaba eso, quedaría esa pareja que me hiciera reír y me complementara. Pero tal vez tardaría en llegar. O no llegaría, simplemente… Mientras tanto soñaría con encontrar a un hombre como Darcy, Heathcliff, Rochester o alguno parecido que le hiciese amar intensamente y de manera desenfrenada. De cierto modo nunca me habían gustado las cosas demasiado fáciles, pero la niña que amaba los libros que habitaba en mi interior quería una aventura romántica en toda regla.

Con cuidado Jasper se puso a mi frente y me miró a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso, para cumplir la idea que su alocada novia había tenido.

-Cierra lo ojos, Bells...-susurró Jasper.

Así lo hice.

Poco a poco noté como unos tibios y suaves labios se posaban sobre los míos, acariciándolos con dulzura y cuidado. Con timidez, moví acompasadamente mis labios, intentando corresponder al suave beso que Jasper me ofrecía. Sus labios se notaban firmes y seguros, mientras que los míos no sabían ni por donde empezar. No sentí nada del otro mundo. Creo que hasta me sentí mal. Besar a Jasper era como besar a un hermano, me sentía como si estuviera cumpliendo un incesto.

Con cuidado me separe de Jasper y pronuncie un "Gracias", al cual el respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

El grandullón de Emmett se puso en el sitió, ocupado anteriormente por Jasper, y con su mirada me pidió permiso. Me limité a sonreír y el con cuidado llevó una de sus mano a mi nuca para acercarme lentamente a su cara. Cuando noté que estábamos a escasos milímetros, cerré los ojos. Percibí como sus labios rozaban débilmente los míos, para posarse con más fuerza la segunda vez. A diferencia con los de Jasper los de Emmett eran más anchos, pero más esponjosos, y su roce era más demandante que el de Jasper, pues Emmett rozaba mis labios con avidez, pero sin propasar el límite de "lengua dentro". Mis sensaciones sobre el beso fueron de incomodidad. Con Emmett me sentía cómoda y liviana, pero el beso era como algo que no encajaba del todo. Era como besar algo que no deberías hacer. Emmett besaba extraordinariamente, pero yo sabía que esos labios deberían estar sobre los de Rose y no los míos, así que con cuidado retrocedí.

Al igual que a Jasper, le murmuré un "Gracias" al cual el sonrió, marcando sus hoyuelos que le hacían verse como un niño contento por hacer bien su trabajo.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Alice.

La miré, y ella y Rose se veían tranquilas. Era increíble lo abiertas que eran para permitir una cosa así, por que yo cuando encontrara a mi mitad no permitiría que nadie le besase como si nada.

-Ha sido extraño.-me limité a responder.

-¿No te gustó?-preguntó alarmada Rose- ¿No serás lesbiana?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! -exclamé sorprendida- ¡No es que tenga nada en contra de ellas, pero... ¡Yo no soy lesbiana!-grité roja de vergüenza.

-¿Pues no entiendo como no estas disfrutando por besar a estos dos?-Rosalie señalo respectivamente a Jasper y Emmett, los cuales veían la escena divertidos.

-Ni yo, solo, no sé… Besar a Jasper fue como besar a un hermano y besar a Emmett fue como besar a alguien que debería estar salvando vidas y no besándote.-intenté explicar de manera sencilla.

-Qué rara eres…-apuntó Alice.

-¡Hey Bells! ¿Quién besa mejor?-preguntó un divertido Emmett.

Me llevé las manos al pelo exasperada. Estaba que no podía. Está situación había sido demasiado para mí. Pero a pesar de eso me sentía agradecida con ellas. Ahora ya me había quitado el peso del primer beso y no debería estar nerviosa la primera vez que besara a alguien.

-Aquí la cuestión es… ¿Beso yo bien?-me atreví a preguntar con voz seductora y grave mientras ellos reían levemente.

-La verdad es que para ser "primeriza" no lo hiciste mal.-Jasper parecía pensativo.

-Para haber besado solo a Jasper antes lo hiciste bien Bells.-Emmett me sonrió con su sonrisa genuina.

-¡No te quejes, Swan!-Rosalie palmeó mi espalda.

-¿Seguimos jugando?-preguntó Jasper intentando desviar el tema.

-Yo creo que me voy a dormir que tengo sueño.-dije frotándome los ojos del cansancio.

-¿Ya?-preguntó Alice con un puchero.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana.-dije mirándola con el ceño levemente fruncido- Así que sí.-sentencie.

-Vale...-cedió la duende.

-Una última cosa.-me giré antes de subir el primer escalón- Cuando estas en las habitaciones… Intentad no ser muy ruidosos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado los días desde mi llegada a Forks. Como en Forks n había gimnasio deseché la idea de ir a uno, quedándome solo la posibilidad de correr por las mañanas por la zona del bosque que tanto conocía. De vez en cuando Emmett y Jasper se apuntaban. Jasper no podía ir a natación, y eso lo compensaba. El grandullón por el hecho de divertirse un rato.

En alguna ocasión nos vimos sorprendidos por la compañía de Alice. Al parecer la duende quería estar en plena forma, y yo tenía como sospecha de que eso era debido a Jasper. Lo que hacían ellos a solas, y por qué la duende quería estar en forma, era cosa de ambos.

Corriendo a casa me centré en escuchar el electrizante ritmo de _"Bring Me To Life"_ de Evanescence. Cada día quedaba más impresionada por la capacidad de voz que poseía Amy Lee. Voces como la suya había pocas.

Aceleré el paso, intentando seguir el ritmo de la canción. Jasper y Emmett me seguían bien. Esta vez Alice y Rosalie me esperaban en casa. Notaba como el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en mí, por lo que decidí hacer el último tramo a toda velocidad, esquivando ramas y raíces que salían al paso. Me sorprendí al ver mi capacidad de reacción. Ahora era mucho más rápida y ágil que antes, y todo eso era gracias al ejercicio. Y claramente todo se lo debía a Tanya y los chicos. Extrañaba el grupo. Cada vez que hablaba con ellos por WhatsApp los extrañaba más. Era impresionante el como me había encariñado con todos tan rápido.

Cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba en casa con Jasper y Emmett a mis espaldas, sudando como cerdos, pero bueno, yo no me quedaba atrás. Nada más entrar en casa Rosalie y Alice recibieron a sus hombretones, mientras mi madre me decía que iba a llevar a Charlie a la revisión. A la última revisión les acompañara y según Carlisle dentro de poco Charlie podría empezar a incorporarse lentamente a su rutina.

Cinco semanas desde que había vuelto a Forks.

Tres semanas desde que había visto a Edward.

Dos semanas desde mi primer beso.

-Me voy a duchar…

No dije nada más, solamente me fui escaleras arriba mientras ponía "_What You´re Made Of" _de Lucie Silvas. Esa canción me hacía pensar en Edward, pero ahora me daba lo mismo. Cogí rápidamente las cosas para poder ducharme tranquila…

**EPOV**

Mis dedos se deslizaban suavemente sobre las duras teclas de mi piano.

Me había dado un ataqué de ansiedad hacía unos minutos al oír marchar a Alice a casa de Bella. La rubia paranoica la había venido a buscar. Yo también quería ir a casa de Bella para poder verla, con sus sonrisas, su cálida voz, sus expresivos y hermosos ojos chocolates… Por eso había tenido el estúpido ataqué de ansiedad.

Quería ver a Bella pero no podía, así que la solución estaba en esta pequeña habitación. En esa habitación estaba su aroma impreso en cada mueble y partícula de aire, haciendo que mi cuerpo se relajara al instante. Solo Bella tenía ese efecto en mí.

Ella me atormentaba en sueños. Me cantaba la maldita canción mientras mordía cada parte de mi cuerpo como si fuera su golosina favorita. Sobra decir que me levantaba duro como una piedra. Siempre me iba como un loco a justo de Victoria, para follarmela pensando que era Bella.

La piel de Bella, los labios de Bella, las curvas de Bella, la sonrisa de Bella, el pelo caoba de Bella, los ojos de Bella… Y así, callado y gritando su nombre en mi mente, venía mi fuerte orgasmo, como un tsunami que arrastraba todo a su paso de manera letal.

Victoria no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Bella había vuelto, y yo no consideré el decírselo tampoco. Ella había sido una de las causas por las que mi Bella se había ido y lo último que quería es que Victoria estuviera sobre ella.

Mis manos picaban de manera irrefrenable, en unos días vería a Bella en el instituto y eso era lo que yo quería. Verla, aunque fuese de lejos, oler su aroma, oír su voz y su risa, disfrutar de su presencia… Me golpeé a mi mismo por no haberme dado cuenta que todo ese tiempo tenía a Bella y por la estúpida artimaña de todos, menos Emmett, estaba en esta situación.

-Edward...-Esme apareció a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-mi ceño estaba fruncido.

-Tengo que llevar el Mercedes con tu padre al mecánico, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Alice a casa de los Swan?-me preguntó suplicante.

Lo vi como un milagro, la excusa perfecta para ver a Bella.

-Claro mamá.-sin más me levanté y fui a mi habitación por las llaves del Volvo.

Puse la radio mientras que el ritmo de _"Hands All Over"_ de Maroon 5 inundaba mi Volvo.

Me había vuelto fan del grupo solo por el hecho de ser el grupo favorito de Bella y el gustarme sus canciones. Me daba la sensación de identificarme en ciertos puntos con Adam Levine. Bueno le tenía envidia… Bella amaba a Adam Levine, a mi me odiaba. Me sentía estúpido por tenerle envidia a un cantante famoso que Bella jamás, o eso suponía, conocería. Peor era ahí donde me encontraba. Celoso hasta de el aire que rozaba su piel y de su propia sombra por estar siempre con ella.

Cuando menos me dí cuenta estaba enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Bella. No pude evitar acordarme de la noche donde me dio el derechazo. Inconscientemente me llevé la mano a la nariz. También me acordé de su culo y la erección que casi tuve viéndolo. ¿Cómo me había olvidado de ese perfecto culo?

Pasé de manera nerviosa mi mano sobre mi pelo. Iba a ver a Bella y eso hacía sentir como cuando era niño y Esme me recompensaba con un pastel, y yo impaciente, esperaba viéndolo hacerse en el horno.

Aproveché un arranqué de valentía y llamé al timbre.

-¡Ya va!- la voz de mujer sonó desde el otro lado.

-Corre, Rose…-escuche a Alice al otro lado.

-Siento tardar –la rubia paranoica salia sonriendo-es que…-su voz se extinguió al ver que era yo.

-Hola.-salude de manera educada.

-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?-preguntó como un perro rabioso.

-¿Quién es, Rose...?-Emmett salio al lado de Rose callándose al ver que era yo.

-¿Qué pasa…?-el rubiales salio del fondo repitiendo la acción de todos al verme.

-Mamá ya has llega…-Alice me miró con una ceja levantada- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Buscarte.-respondí de manera contarte mientras buscaba a Bella con la mirada por la estancia.

-La llevamos nosotros.-dijo el rubiales de manera diplomática.

-No me voy sin Alice.-haría tiempo para ver a Bella.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de buscarla con la mirada, pedazo de mamón?!-me empujó la rubia hacía atrás.

-No me empujes.-apreté la mandíbula.

Si de algo me sentía orgulloso, era de no haber tocado nunca a una mujer, y no iba a empezar ahora con la paranoica.

-Edward, me voy con ellos después.-Alice me miraba seria-. Vete.

-Esme me mandó por ti, y no me voy a ir si no es contigo en el asiento copiloto, Alice.

-¿Quieres echarle cojones y dejar de mentir?-la rubia se acercó de manera peligrosa- No uses a tu madre y Alice de escusa, solo quieres verla a ella…

-¡¿Te quieres callar, paranoica?!-le grité exasperado.

-¡Paranoica los cojones!-gritó abalanzándose sobre mi.

Rápidamente Emmett la sujetó por la espalda impidiendo que me saltara a la yugular.

-Rose, amor, tranquila, ya se que es un poco idiota, pero no es tan mal tío…-Emmett intentaba razonar con ella.

-¡Le voy a cortar las pelotas en cuadraditos para…!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó la dulce voz de mi Bella a espaldas de los demás-. No me puedo duchar oyendo como gritáis, a este paso los vecinos llamaran a…

Se detuvo en seco al verme y yo tragué en seco al verla.

Ahí estaba ella, con su pelo caoba mojado, por el cual diminutas gotas caían por su escote y eran absorbidos por la diminuta toalla que usaba de vestido. Mi polla saltó dentro de mis pantalones al ver su cuerpo en ese estado. Podía cogerla sobre mis hombros y llevármela a mi casa para luego quitar esa toalla y hacerla mía hasta que se quedara afónica de tanto gritar mi nombre.

-Hola, Bella.-dije de manera educada y esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

-Isabella.-me corrigió al momento.- ¿Qué quieres, Cullen?-preguntó en un tono frío.

-He venido a buscar a Alice.-le conteste de manera amable.

-Te he dicho que la llevamos nosotros.-dijo la paranoica matándome con la mirada.

Bella nos miró a ambos por turnos y ladeando levemente la cabeza, seguramente pensando en que hacer.

-La llevamos nosotros.-se limitó a responder justo antes de cerrarme la puerta que me dio en la nariz, provocándome un jadeo de dolor. Notaba el pulso en la nariz…

Si ahora entendía eso de darle a la gente con la puerta en las narices…

* * *

**¡Hola! Como podéis ver le cambié el nombre al fic, por "La Ley De Murphy" con el hastag en Twitter de #LLDM. La verdad creo que este titulo le pega más que "Caos" dado que por lo que vemso, si algo le pueden salir mal, a ellos les saldrá mal.**

**Bueno quería decirle a mi amada Jazzy (YasminaRG) que el OneShot está casi finalizado y por eso la próxima semana en lugar de subir un capitulo de #LLDM subiré (seguramente) el OS.**

**Quería agradecer los Follow y los favoritos y personalmente los reviews a: alimago, Vale Fierro, JustMeACrazyTwilighter, aurohex, YasminaRG, valeHale, liebende Lesung. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews en serio! ^^**

**Bueno pues si todo va como lo planeo no leemos en dos semanas, aunque sois bien recibidas en el OneShot :).**

**Besos, Lau.**


	14. Cabina telefónica

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 14: Cabina telefónica

_**Playlist**_

_**1.-It's my Life- Bon Jovi.**_

_**2.-Rebel rebel- David Bowie.**_

_**3.-Karma Camleon- Boy George.**_

_**4.-Payphone- Maroon 5.**_

* * *

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, (Estoy en una cabina telefónica intentado llamar a casa,)_

_all of my change I spent on you. __(Todo mi cambio lo he gastado en ti.)_

_Where are the times gone, baby, (A donde se han ido las veces, baby, todo está mal,)_

_It's all wrong, we're are the plans we made for two... __(¿Donde quedaron los planes que hicimos para dos?...)_

_If happy ever after did exist, (Si el 'felices para siempre' existiera,)_

_I would still be holding you like this. __(Aún estaría abrazándote así.)_

_And all those fairytales are full of shit. (Todos esos cuentos de hadas están llenos de mierda.)_

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick... (Una estúpida canción de amor más, me enfermaré…)_

_Now I'm at a payphone... __(Ahora estoy en una cabina telefónica…)_

**Payohone.- Maroon 5**

* * *

**BPOV**

La puerta se cerró de manera sonora, haciendo que todos dieran un pequeño salto en sus sitios por la sorpresa, dado que ninguno de los presentes se esperaban que la pequeña Bella hiciera eso en las narices de Edward Cullen.

¡Ha! ¡Los cojones!

No iba a volver dejarme hipnotizar por sus ojos color verde. Sus ojos. Reí para mis adentros. Yo me había enamorado del chico de ojos verdes, los cuales se podían confundir con un par de hermosas esmeraldas en una extraña aleación con el jade. Esos ojos habían desaparecido. Ahora, en si sitio, había un par de bonitos ojos color musgo, pero ese color musgo era turbio, oscuro, no había nada del brillo de las esmeraldas.

Nada.

-¡Joder, para Swan!- exclamó un divertido Emmett mientras me daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda que me movió unos centímetros.

-Cuidado, grandullón, casi haces que mi cara se estampe contra la puerta – le sonreí mientras me giraba.

Estaba con solo una diminuta toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo, y mi casa no era la más caliente precisamente.

Oí como Alice se rió sonoramente siendo acompañada segundos más tarde por Rose.

-¿Qué ataque os ha dado ahora? –preguntó un Jasper confundido.

-Creo que a mi primo casi le dio un infarto al ver a Bella solo con la toalla. –Alice se siguió riendo como una niña de cinco años a la cual le hacen cosquilla sin descanso.

-¡Joder! Yo creo que pude ver el comienzo de una erección en sus pantalones, Bella.-ahora Rosalie estaba sujetando su estómago con sus manos mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda.

Jasper y Emmett se empezaron a carcajear al igual que sus respectivas novias. La risa de Emmett sobresalía sobre las demás por ser la más sonora, mientras que Rosalie empezaba a hacer el ruido de un cerdo. ¡Hostias! ¡Eso solo pasaba cuando ella encontraba algo extremadamente divertido!

Pensé en la situación. La verdad me sentía poderosa. Yo, Isabella Pato-Feo Swan, había provocado que, Edward Tengo-Un-Polvazo Cullen, tuviera una erección al verme en toalla. Mi ego en esos momentos rozaba el tejado de la casa.

¿Quién diría que esa situación iba a ser posible?

-Vale, cuando acabéis de hacéroslo encima, me avisáis para que baje –le dije dirigiéndome hacía las escaleras. – Y no creo que sea para tanto. –les dije subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Coño! ¡Qué estaba teniendo una erección y tu le diste una hostia en la nariz! ¡¿Cómo que no fue para tanto?! –reprochó una Emmett, aún carcajeándose.

Mientras cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto no pude evitar sonreír. Visto así aun tenía su puntito de gracia.

Comencé a vestirme para bajar, pensando en como había sucedido. No podía haber estado mejor, metida en la ducha mientras el agua caliente se llevaba los rastros del sudor de mi cuerpo. Era una especie de ritual para mí el disfrutar del agua. Como siempre hacía, deje mi mente en blanco, disfrutando de la sensación que el agua y el olor del gel corporal a coco creaban en el baño. Gritos. Insultos. Voces. Eso fue lo que rompió mi burbuja. No lo voy a negar, eso me puso de mala hostia, pero seguramente habría un motivo. Cogí lo que primero tuve a mano. Una toalla. Me la puse a modo de vestido y baje para ver que diablos pasaba. No voy a negar mi sorpresa al ver Edward en la puerta. Su rostro estaba ligeramente más pálido que antes, debajo de sus ojos color musgo se hallaban unas ligeras ojeras color malva, y su pelo aún más despeinado de lo normal. No pude evitar lanzarle un reconocimiento rápido a su ropa. Estaba por decirlo desaliñado. Su camiseta blanca estaba puesta de cualquier manera, la camisa que tenía puesta por encima se veía mal puesta, con una de las solapas a medio levantar y una manga más levantada que la otra. Sus pantalones estaban rotos y sus Vans negras desatadas.

A mi mente vino la imagen de los cantantes de grunge, todos zarrapastrosos pero condenadamente atractivos. Solté un pequeño quejido por las sensaciones que inundaban mi cuerpo. Solo quería saltarle y empezar a comer su apetecible cuello, cual vampiro.

Vale, debería de dejar de leer a Bram Stoker.

Intenté mantener mi aplomo en todo momento. Me sorprendí de nuevo a mi misma al darme cuenta de que lo había conseguido.

Abroché mis botas estilo militar mientras una sonrisa bailaba en mis labios de manera juguetona. La frase de la familia Swan vino a mi cabeza. _"Somos guerreros"_. Ese era nuestro himno. Nunca en la historia que yo conocía sobre la familia Swan, nadie se había rendido dejando algo a medias. Cuando un Swan se proponía algo lo lograba, aún le costase las dos piernas en el camino.

De reojo vi las cartas que me habían mandado varias universidades. Ahora mismo no estaba para pensar en la universidad, dado que mi objetivo había cambiado. Antes de volver a Forks estaba claro que haría una filología, pero ahora, después de lo de Charlie, no estaba segura si estudiar al relacionado con la medicina. Tal vez, cardiología o algo parecido. No lo tenía claro. Pensé en psicología. La maldita rama que fundada prácticamente por Froid me llamaba la atención, pero no creo estar hecha para escuchar los problemas de la gente, Aunque la vena chismosa de Renee palpitaba de emoción dentro de mi para tener ese placer.

Baje rápido las escaleras. Como era de suponer el escalón maldito provocó el ligero ruido, anunciando mi gloriosa entrada.

-¡Aquí está mi nena! –anunció una orgullosa Rosalie.

-Amé la patada en los huevos a mi primo. –Alice se acercó a abrazarme.

-Menos mal que es de tu familia.- le dije sonriendo mientras me ponía mi chaqueta de cuero marrón.

-Se lo merece por gilipollas.- respondió poniéndose su abrigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la duende, Bellita Bella. –canturreó el hermano oso.

-Es un puto imbécil.-dije metiendo mi Blackberry en mi bolsillo.

-Esto Bella…

-¿Si, Emmett?

-¿Desde cuando la dulce Bella Swan dice tacos? –preguntó el hermano oso colocándose su chaqueta.

-Desde que descubrió que no le gusta que le toquen los cojones…

La sonrisa de todos los presentes me indicó que este era un nuevo comienzo.

Un nuevo capitulo en la vida de Bella Swan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salí de la ducha secando mi pelo con la toalla. Me gustaba como quedaba secado al natural. Lo dejaba con ese aire post-coital que me había puesto en la peluquería. Me gustaba, así que no lo iba a cambiar alisándome el pelo.

Decidí poner música para hacer todo más ameno. Los vigorizantes acordes de _"It´s My Life"_ de Bon Jovi llenaron mi habitación. Una buena canción para empezar de buena manera el día. Miré el armario dejando la mente en blanco mientras mi náyade planeaba que conjunto ponerme.

Chaqueta de cuero negra corta, blusa de asas anchas de un azul eléctrico con un escote en "u", unos petillos negros, en los cuales estaba seguro tendría que quitármelos en el descanso para que mis piernas recuperen la circulación, y unos botines con un pequeño tacón negro.

"_Rebel Rebel"_ de David Bowie sustituyó a Bon Jovi. Casi podía ver a mi náyade interior bailar la canción mientras algunas piezas de ropa salían disparadas de sus manos. Antes de que la canción llegara a la mitad ya estaba vestida. Le bajé el volumen a Bowie mientras salía de la habitación. Me dirigí al baño para maquillarme.

Agarré mi pelo húmedo con una pinza. Me lavé la cara con abundante agua y luego le apliqué crema hidratante. Al terminar eso me apliqué le corrector en las ojeras de la noche anterior. Era difícil seguirle el ritmo a Rose, Alice y Emmett, el único que parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo era Jasper. Me apliqué los polvos compactos de manera que la piel se viera con un tono uniforme. Parecía que no llevaba maquillaje.

Bueno mejor.

Cogí un brillo de sabor a coco y me lo apliqué. Luego decidí ponerme una sombra entre gris en marrón que hacía mis ojos más grandes. Para acabar el conjuntó me apliqué con cuidado el rimel, haciendo que mis pestañas eran más abundantes y largas.

Me vi en el espejo.

Frente a mi se encontraba una Bella con aires felinos. Nada de ese aspecto de niña desaliñada y buena.

Ya no volvería jamás.

Sonreí de manera ladeada, sorprendiéndome a mi misma. Ahora el trío de guarras iban a tener un nuevo problema de popularidad.

Mi Blackberry sonó avisándome de una notificación.

Era el WhatsApp.

"_**Mueve ese culazo que tienes y baja.**_

_**Rosalie."**_

"_**Vamos todos juntos ^^ ¡Qué ilusión!**_

_**Alice."**_

"_**Enana, salvo Bella todos estamos en el coche, podías decirlo tranquilamente.**_

_**Jajaja…**_

_**Emmett."**_

"_**Emmett, aplícate el cuento.**_

_**Jasper."**_

"_**¡Yo lo dije por que Bella no esta! -.-**_

_**Alice."**_

"_**Bella, ven rápido antes de que los descuartice.**_

_**Rosalie."**_

No pude evitar reírme por la situación. Más que adolescentes, casi adultos, parecíamos niños de seis u ocho años peleándonos.

"_**Está bien, cojo una manzana y una tostada y voy corriendo.**_

_**Bella."**_

"_**Ok, pero apurate.**_

_**Rosalie"**_

"_**A la orden sargento Hale.**_

_**Bella."**_

Bajé las escaleras mientras cogía la manzana y la tostada sin apartar la mirada de la Blackberry.

-¿Solo tomarás eso, Bella? –preguntó Renee frunciendo el ceño.

-Me temo que si, ya me están esperando.-le respondí cogiendo un baso de leche.

-Toma un par de dólares y comprate algo. –me tyendió un billete que cogí y lo guardé en el bolsillo.

-Gracias, mamá.-le respondí antes de volver mi vista al móvil y tomaba la leche.

"_**¡Huy! Eso es excitante. Sargento Hale…**_

_**Emmett."**_

"_**Yo tambien soy Hale ._.**_

_**Jasper."**_

La leche salió disparada por mi nariz al leer eso.

"_**¡DIOS! ¡IMAGEN MENTAL!**_

_**¡QUÉ ASCO!**_

_**Rosalie."**_

Una carcajada brotó de mi interior.

"_**No tenéis remedio.**_

_**Bella."**_

"_**Pues a mi me resultó excitante…**_

_**Alice."**_

Me atraganté con la tostada mientras lo leía.

-¿Estas bien, cariño?

-Sí, mamá. –le respondí en un hilo de voz en el umbral de la puerta.

"_**O.O**_

_**Rosalie."**_

"_**O.O**_

_**Bella."**_

"_**O.O… Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. ;)**_

_**Jasper."**_

"_**¡Vale, cambio de tema!**_

_**Bella."**_

-¿Lo decías en serio? –le pregunté a Alice mientras entraba en el asiento trasero de su Porsche.

"_Karma Camelon"_ de Boy George sonaba de música de ambiente dentro del coche que la dulce Alice conducía.

-Me tiene su morbo.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Emmett, estás muy pálido… -le dije al grandullón que estaba sentado en el medio.

-Yo me refería a Rosalie…

Todos nos empezamos a reír por la situación. Era demasiado cómico ver a una mole de noventa y dos kilos de masa y un metro noventa y cinco en ese estado.

-No te pongas así hombre, era una broma.-le dijo Jasper viéndonos desde el espejo retrovisor.

-¡Tu te imaginabas siendo el de arriba! ¡¿Verdad, pedazo de cabrón?! –exclamó Emmett rojo de vergüenza, riéndonos Rosalie, Alice y yo en el proceso mientras Jasper sonreía divertido.

-¿"Seme" o "Uke"?-preguntó Alice mientras se paraba en el semáforo.

-¿Qué?-preguntamos todos a unísono.

-¡Joder! ¿Si activo o pasivo?-dijo en una explosión de energía marca Alice Cullen.

-Yo sigo sin pillarlo. –la cara de Emmett se mostraba confundida.

-Vale, explicación para ti Emmett. –Alice suspiró- El "seme", o activo, es el que le gusta meterla, vamos el que le gusta dar, y el "uke", o pasivo, es el que le gusta que se la metan, que le den.

Cuando Alice acabó el discurso el coche estaba silenció mientras que la canción de Boy George llegaba a su fin. Pude ver varias reacciones. Emmett volvía a estar tan pálido como una hoja de papel. Rosalie levantaba las cejas de manera sardónica. Jasper estaba con una expresión entre lo conmocionado y lo perdido ene l mundo. Yo… Mi cara debería ser un poema.

El silencio fue interrumpido por la estruendosa risa de Rosalie.

-¿De dónde coño sacas eso, Ali?

-De Internet.-respondió sonriendo macabramente.

-Ya me encargaré de decirle a Carlisle o a Esme de que te quiten el portátil.-dije viendo como Alice me miraba curiosa.

-¿Por qué? Es cultura como otra cualquiera. –parecía indignada.

-Porque eso no es normal, enana. –respondió Emmett recuperando levemente su color natural.

-Deberías darme las gracias por haceros más cultos.-centró su vista en la carretera.

-Bueno, para que el ambiente no se ponga tenso, mejor hablamos del presente. El primer día de clase del último trimestre.-Rosalie sonaba entusiasmada.

-No te creas que va a ser algo épico.-le dije mirando como el Porsche avanzaba por el pueblo.

-¡No va a ser algo épico!-exclamó Rosalie.

-¡¿Tú te has visto en un espejo?!-exclamó Alice.

-Bella, si yo casi me muero al verte imagínate a las tres guarrillas.-Emmett se empezó a carcajear.

Solo el universo sabía lo que estaba pensando…

.

.

.

Alice aparcó el Porsche en el aparcamiento del instituto de Forks. Como era de esperarse atrajo las miradas de los más curiosos, pero eran escasos, dado que todos sabían que era ella. El revuelo empezó cuando bajamos del coche.

Al bajarme pude ver a Edward en la esquina del aparcamiento hablando con Alec y Riley. Cuando el vio el revuelo fue cuando nuestras miradas se entrelazaron.

Sonreí de manera macabra y giré la cara.

La gente nos miraba, nos examina y juzgaba. Era como ser un trofeo en exposición. Al entrar en el centro más miradas empezaron el ritual anterior. Mirar. Examinar: Juzgar. Así por cada nueva mirada.

-Me siento como una puta rata de laboratorio.-suspiré apoyándome en la pared.

-¿Un cambió muy brusco, he morena?-preguntó Emmett golpeándome en las costillas con su codo.

-Pues sí.-admití sonriendo.

-¿Tan pardilla eras?-preguntó Rosalie levantando una ceja.

Levante mi ceja.

-Era más que una pardilla.-le aseguré manteniendo su mirada azul.

Rosalie silbó como un camionero ante una buena mercancía.

-¡No digas eso, Bella! ¡Eras genial!- dijo Alice poniéndose a mi lado.

-¿Ahora ya no lo soy?-le pregunté divertida.

-Sí lo eres. –Sonrió de manera cálida- Solo que ahora eres como una versión 2.3 en lugar de la 1.7 de antes.

Levanté una ceja.

-Alice…

-¡Tuve mucho tiempo libre vale!

Todos nos empezamos a reír de manera escandalosa, haciendo que los murmullos aumentaran.

-Siento molestar, pero soy nuevo y me gustaría saber si me podrías ayudar a encontrar conserjería.

Miré de donde provenía esa cálida y atrayente voz con un hermoso acento inglés.

Tragué de manera ruidosa.

Peló negro medio largo desbastado y con un tímido flequillo. Ojos azules que rozaban el violeta. Labios gruesos y definidos. Mandíbula cuadrada y pómulos definidos donde podías ver una incipiente barba. Su nariz era recta y respingona. Su camiseta negra se ajustaba a su cuerpo, dejando perfectamente a la imaginación como sería ese bonito six-pack y la perfección de los músculos de sus brazos. Una chaqueta de cuero negra descansaba en su hombro derecho. Sus pantalones caían de manera deliciosa por sus caderas y sus cotas militares solo lo hacían verse como la lujuria personificada.

-¡Claro que sí!-respondió una animada Alice sacándome de mi embobamiento.

-Siento la molestia.-repitió con ese adorable acento ingles.

-No pasa nada, yo también soy nuevo.-le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

El maromo inglés frunció el ceño.

-¿Y sabes donde estas?-le preguntó con una mueca curiosa.

¡Joder que puta monada!

-El no, pero nosotros tres sí.-dijo Emmett señalándonos a Alice, el y yo.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí y pude notar un leve sonrojo. Su rostro sonrió de manera amble, marcando un hoyuelo a su lado derecho. No pude evitar responderle la sonrisa.

-Siento no haberme presentado. Soy Cameron Williams, pero todos me llaman Cam.-dijo con su acento y sonriendo.

-Alice Cullen, encantada. –la duende le dio un abrazo, dejándolo en shock.

Todos empezamos andar en dirección a la conserjería, mientras Cam nos seguía.

-Emmett McCarty.-Emmett le tendió la mano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Rosalie Hale.-Rosalie le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Jasper Hale, un placer.-Jasper le dio un apretón de manos.

No pude evitar sonreír. El pobre se veía incomodo por la muestra de afecto de Alice y algo aturdido por la cercanía de Rose.

Una ligera risa salió de mí, haciendo que posara de nuevo su electrizante mirada en mi.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella.-yo me limité a darle un apretón de manos, para no romper la barrera del espacio personal que Alice y Rose rompieron.

-Realmente eres un bello cisne.-sonrió mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Noté como el sonrojo subía por mi rostro.

-Gracias, Cam.-le sonreía de manera abierta.

-¡Uaoooh! ¡Tío se te ha caído el cincel mientras picabas piedra con Bella!-exclamo Emmett mientras se reía.

Rosalie le dio un cadazo en las costillas cosa que le agradecí. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Cam se sonrojaba tímidamente, haciéndolo ver como el perfecto caballero de brillante armadura.

-No he entendido esa expresión, pero no creo que sea buena…-murmuró Cam mirándome y sonriendo a duras penas.

-Si mal no he entendido a insinuado que flirteabas conmigo...-le susurré al oído de manera divertida.

-Picar piedra…-murmuró distraído, seguramente pensando en la expresión.

-Es aquí.-le señaló Alice la puerta de madera con un gran cuadrado de cristal que ponía "Empujar" en un cartel que tuvo tiempos mejores.

-Muchas gracias por todo.-dijo Cam, notándose su acento británico.

-No las des, hombre.-Rosalie le sonrió de manera franca.

-Espero volver a veros, -mostró una blanca sonrisa- y fue un placer…conoceros. –eso último lo dijo posando su mirada en mí, mientras una sonrisa ladeada adornaba su rostro.

Mi náyade se mostró coqueta mientras la amazona puso su armadura de guerra.

Le devolví la misma sonrisa ladeada que dice _"Espero volver a verte y si es con tus labios sobre los míos mejor". _El se despidió mientras entraba y nosotros íbamos de vuelta a nuestros casilleros.

De vuelta hice el primer contacto con mis objetivos.

Pavoneándose como si fueran las reinas del mundo iba el trío de las zorras satánicas, siendo encabezado por la hija predilecta del señor del infierno.

Le dí un leve codazo a Rosalie para decirle que mirara lo que yo estaba viendo. Cuando sus ojos hicieron visual con el trío vi como su mirada se volvía vengativa.

El plan que habíamos trazado el día anterior empezaba.

Como era de suponerse, ella rápidamente nos miró, primero devoró a Jasper con la mirada de manera nada sutil, pudiendo yo oír un _"Puta"_ que salió de Alice. Después posó su vista en Rosalie, y yo casi podía ver como hacía balance de los pros y contras de no tenerla en su grupito, suponiendo que ella era como su grupo. Supuse que el _"invitada"_ ganó en su cabeza por la sonrisa hipócrita que salió de sus labios. Ahora tocaba mi turno, así que rápidamente me puse mis Ray-Ban negras, ocultando mis característicos ojos. Pude ver sin ser delatada como repetía el proceso que hizo con Rose. No me sorprendió el volver a ver la sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro. Me iba a invitar sin saber que era yo.

No sé como me contuve de tirarla al suelo cuando pasó por mi lado. Su aroma me mareó. Era demasiado cargado, como si se hubiera echado el bote entero de perfume encima.

Con ese olor tumbaría a un caballo.

-¡Será guarra!-exclamó una colérica Alice- ¿Visteis como miró a Jasper?

-¡Cómo para no verlo!-berreó Emmett.

-Tiene una cara de falsa que tira para atrás.-dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

-Tiene cara de puta, que es lo que es.-dijo Rosalie con su mirada estratega.

-Conociendo su _Modus Operandi _se acercará a nosotros en el descanso. –anunció Alice pensativa.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado.-les dije mirándolos a todos a los ojos- Es un puta, pero una puta lista, y como mire algo raro todo se irá a la mierda.

-Entendido, jefa Swan.-Emmett lo dijo serió cosa que sorprendió al grupo- Si, lo dije en serio.

Todos pusimos los ojos en blanco con resignación.

-Bella.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al oír esa aterciopelada voz llamarme con tanta ternura. Me giré con el ceño fruncido, no le iba a dejar ver el efecto que su voz tenía en mí.

Allí estaba Edward.

Su cabello de color bronce estaba revuelto como de costumbre, sus ojos se veían de ese desconocido verde musgo, su cara tenía una barba de dos días, lo cual le daba un aire adulto y sexy. No pude evitar ver de reojo esos labios carnosos con los que había fantaseado. Inconscientemente el sueño del beso volvió a mí. Edward quería que corriese de algo. ¿De qué quería huir?

El sutil codazo de Jasper en mi espalda me alertó.

Edward llevaba una camiseta gris que se ceñía a su bien formado torso y por encima una camisa abierta color verde musgo, haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran. Sus pantalones eran azules oscuros y llevaba sus Vans negras con la franja azul y blanca.

-No quiero que me digas nada, Cullen.-le dije en tono monocorde y una expresión fría.

-Soy Edward, Bella, no Cullen…

-Isabella.-le corregí automáticamente.

-Tu siempre serás mi Bella…-su mano apartó un mechón de pelo de mi cara dejándome aturdida por su cálido tacto. Cuando me di cuenta lo aparté de un manotazo. El suspiró con resignación.- Adiós, Bells.

-Isabella.-repetí de mal humor.

-Bella…-dijo antes de desaparecer entre la gente y que el timbre sonará…

.

.

.

Las primeras clases pasaron volando. Me había visto rodeada de todo tipo de atenciones del género opuesto. Desde si necesitaba ayuda con la mochila, a si necesitaba compañía. Todo resultaba demasiado surrealista para mí, cuando hace unos mese me ignoraban como si fuera mierda. Ahora me daba cuenta de lo superficial que era la gente.

Salí de clase de literatura dirigiéndome al casillero para dejar la mochila. Ahora era el descanso y no tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie, dado que pensar en el hecho de empezar la batalla con Victoria y su séquito de arpías me minaba la moral, aunque me llenaba de una extraña euforia… Era todo muy contradictorio.

Mike Newton apareció enfrente de mis narices como si nada. Me sonreía con un intento de sonrisa que intentaba ser seductora. Yo solo me acordé de las veces que el mamarrachó se metía conmigo por los pasillos.

Esto prometía.

-Hola soy Mike Newton, y me gustaría invitarte a comer a mi mesa, preciosa.-su sonrisa se amplió.

Quise carcajearme en su cara.

-Lo siento, Mike, pero ya quedé con mis amigos.-le dije en tono frió.

Pude ver como su expresión se descomponía al ser "inmune" a sus encantos. El era un mamarracho que se creía un sex simbol, cuando en realidad era un grano en el culo. Era el típico mamón que va de guay y no llega a chachi, por así decirlo. El se encargaba de flirtear con las ex del grupo de Edward, Alec y Riley, solo que el era peor por ser un lameculos que quería llegar a ser tan popular como ellos, solo que el al no tener personalidad, era un patético adefesio.

-Tal vez mañana…

-Ni mañana ni nunca, imbécil.

La cara que puso fue digna de fotografiar. Le venía bien que le dieran una lección de humildad al muy gilipollas.

Y así contoneando mis caderas me fui a la cafetería…

.

.

.

-Que se joda.-dije metiéndome un trozo de pollo en la boca.

-Se lo tenía merecido.-Alice me levantó un pulgar en modo de aprobación.

-Deberías haberlo fotografiado, Bella, yo quería ver esa cara. Que el muy gilipollas me llevaba unas semanas tocándome los cojones.-dijo un Emmett con diversión en los ojos.

-No tenía la cámara mano, lo siento.-dije divertida.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó Rose.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ali.

-El trío del infierno se aproxima. –informó Jasper.

Al oír eso puse mi pelo estratégicamente para que no me vieran los ojos. Justo cuando llegué el olor del perfume barato echado a mares me inundó provocándome un leve mareo. No sabía como Edward soportaba semejante peste…

-Hola.-pude ver su hipócrita sonrisa en su cara.- Soy Victoria Sutherland, ella –señaló a Jessica- es Jessica Stanley y está de aquí –señaló a Lauren- es Lauren Mallory.

¿Su madre no le había dicho que es de mala educación señalar? A cierto, su madre era una cerda de corral… Aunque hasta los cerdos tienen más modales.

-Encantada.- Rosalie sonrió dulcemente.

Solo el grupo sabía que era una fachada de pura hipocresía.

-Hola.-Jasper saludó de manera interesada.

-¡Hey…!-dije con voz un poco aguda.

-Lárgate Victoria.-espetó Alice.

-No estoy hablando contigo, querida Alice.

Puso la sonrisa más falsa de la historia. Una hostia en toda la cara no se la quitaba nadie.

-Soy Rosalie Hale.-Rosalie sonrió con "Dulzura" mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

-Jasper Hale. –Jasper volvió a su comida.

-Marie…-murmuré.

No era mentira… Era mi segundo nombre.

-¡Sois encantadoras chicas!-dijo Jessica con su voz nasal.

-Nos gustaría pediros que vinierais con nosotras, ya sabéis para quedar y eso…-dijo Victoria.

-Me sorprendes, Victoria.-le dije de manera desinteresada.

-¿Por?-parecía ilusionada de sorprenderme.

-Nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan falsa.-le respondí removiendo la comida de manera desinteresada.

-¿Disculpa?-pude ver como su cara empezaba a ponerse roja.

Con cuidado deslicé la silla, que hizo un ruido horrible, atrayendo la atención de todos. Ninguna de las tres parecía saber estaba sucediendo, pero no tardarían mucho.

-Hace un par de meses no me ofrecías eso. –Chasqueé la lengua con reprobación- De hecho me humillabas.

-Yo no te conozco, si lo hiciera no te humillaría precisamente, eres guapa y tienes un buen cuerpo, simplemente no se te puede humillar.-respondió con su sonrisa de víbora.

Mmm… Mi náyade quería un bolso de serpiente y mi amazona se la iba a cazar.

-Aún por encima superficial. –Su cara se puso roja, y me aparté parte del pelo.- Es cambiar un poco y ya crees que no me viste en la vida.

-No te olvidaría…

Se calló al verme a los ojos.

-¡Ah! Mi nombre no es Marie, bueno sí.- retiré mi pelo de la cara-. Soy Isabella Marie Swan, aunque me llamabais Bella o la hija del jefe Swan.

Toda la cafetería se quedó en un silenció sepulcral.

-Creo que ya os podéis ir zorrones.-dijo Rosalie con su tono duro.

Victoria dio dos zancadas para intentar abofetear a Rose pero antes de que llegara le torcí la muñeca soltando un quejido de dolor al instante.

-No se pega a la gente Victoria, esa costumbre es muy fea en las señoritas… Aun que bueno, las zorras no son señoritas.

-¡Serás guarra!-gritó encolerizada- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, si no quieres que llamé a Edward!

No pude evitar una carcajada.

-Edward me la trae floja y pendulona, Victoria.-le dije girando más su muñeca.

-¡Suéltame!-volvió a gritar.

La giré cara Jessica y Lauren que estaban estáticas en su sitió y con los ojos fuera de las orbitas. Le dí un apretón más fuerte empujándola de golpe cara ellas.

-te acercas a alguno de nosotros y la próxima vez acabas en el hospital y con un yeso en el brazo.-le dije mientras todos se levantaban para marcharnos.

-Esto no quedará así Swan…

-Temblamos de miedo, puta.-sentenció Rosalie mientras muchos alumnos sonreían por el espectáculo.

A medió camino vino Cam que sonreía viéndose adorable, y me dejo de piedra cuando me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Pero no nos paramos, seguimos hasta salir de la cafetería, mientras algunos nos vitoreaban de fondo….

**EPOV**

Me pasé la mano por el pelo por enésima vez. El pequeño trozo de papel bailaba en mis manos de manera delicada. Era un pequeño tesoro.

Temblaba de frió.

Me había empapado todo y ahora no podía para de temblar.

Tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo y me agobiaba estar en la maldita cabina telefónica.

Quería saber quien era el chico que no se había despegado todo el día de Bella. Tenía que admitirlo, era guapo y parecía carismático. La verdad se veían muy bien juntos.

Mi mano volvió a mi pelo.

Sonreí al recordar como Bella le dio una pequeña gran lección de humildad a Newton y Victoria. Me sentía un poco acosador, pero necesitaba verla. Cuando la vi a la mañana bajando del coche pensé en llevármela del instituto por ir tan guapa y seductora con ese pantalones y ese escote, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Luego cuando me acerqué a ella me sentí bien. El simple hecho de poner el mechón detrás de su oreja me hizo feliz. Pero nada dura eternamente. Su frialdad, la manera en al que apartó mi mano de ella me dieron ganas de meterme un tiro en la cabeza.

Volví a ver le papel en mi mano.

La culpa de cómo me encontraba ahora la tenía Maroon 5. Hacía días que tenía el número de Bella en ese trozo de papel cuando lo miré ene le móvil de Alice a hurtadillas, pero no fue hasta que la pude ver, y reírse con otro hasta que no me dí cuenta de las ganas que tenía de volver escucharla hablar con esa dulzura tan característica de ella.

La verdad es que no podía llamarla desde el móvil, estaba cien por cien seguro de ella tenía mi número guardado, y por lo tanto me colgaría directamente. Me hizo falta escuchar "Payphone" para poder decidir hacerlo. Aunque la estúpida canción me hizo sentir peor.

Lo que ahora tenía ese tío que no se separaba de ella lo había tenido yo. Las sonrisas, las miradas a hurtadillas y llenas de significado, los pequeños momentos, su olor natural envolviendo mis sentidos… Todos aquellos tiempos donde todo estaba bien y mal. Aquellos tiempos en los que hablábamos de nuestros planes futuros, sobre poder ir, tal vez, a la misma universidad, compartir piso con Alice y Emmett… Todo se quedó en los lugares donde sucedieron. En la sala del piano y al lado del río.

En un momento de decisión lo decidí.

Con cuidado empecé a teclear el número de Bella que se empezaba a diluir con la lluvia.

Uno, dos, tres toques y al cuarto el ruido del teléfono siendo cogido me llenó de felicidad…

Podía escuchar un montón de risas de fondo, pero yo solo tenía oídos para la dulce y melodiosa risa de Bella.

-¿Hola?-preguntó con su calidez mientras intentaba no reírse.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Ya no tenía frío ni temblaba, ella con el sonido de su voz llena de sentimientos se llevaba todo los malestares físicos. No era la voz fría y monocorde de la mañana. No. Esta era la voz de mi dulce Bella. Mi Bella…

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?- sonaba confundida y casi podía imaginármela frunciendo su ceño-. Bueno, se habrá cortado…

Colgó.

Los temblores y el frió volvieron y un agujero en mi pechó se hizo presente. Notaba mi cuerpo entumecido pero me dolía más el interior, el no escuchar su voz, el que fuera tan fría conmigo, cuando en el pasado era su Edward, me dolió que no quisiera verme, o que no me dejara llamarla Bella… Me dolía el vació que me hacía.

Entonces, como una gran bomba todo cobró sentido para mi. Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban desde mi pelo.

Estaba enamorado de Bella Swan… En realidad siempre lo había estado…

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí tenéis el nuevo capitulo de "La Ley De Muphy". Quería deciros que cambié el hashtag porque el anterior era de una secta o algo así y no me gustaba nada, de hecho, me daba mal rollo ._. No soy mala por dejar el capitulo así, que quede claro. **

**Bueno quiero que me felicitéis que hoy, dos de febrero del dos mil trece, yo Laura Nogueira, cumplo dieciséis años. Ojito que me hago grande jajaja.**

**Bueno, mi querida Jazzy (YasminaRG) hoy te perdiste una clase de matemáticas de los más interesante, te has perdido a Pichón comiendo y Callejo llamándolo tonto, pero bueno...**

**Pues quería agradecer los Follows y los Favoritos. Muchas gracias a aurorhex, Vale fierro, JustMeACrazyTwilighter, YasminaRG, ValeHale, viivii alice, Vicky B. Jonas, Anilu-Belikov y Anita90 por los estupendos reviews que me dejan. Son maravillosas, en serio, palabra mía.**

**Respecto a la pregunta de Vale fierro, la verdad no sé cuantos capítulos va a tener el fic, dado que yo improviso. Cuando crea que la historia merece acabar, la terminaré, pero eso si, avisando con tiempo.**

**Bueno, os he dejado el hashtag (este si, no está ocupado *coro de fondo gritando bien*) para que pongáis opiniones y preguntéis dudas directamente, también podéis dejar citas y cosas así, para dinamizar un poco el fic. Y luego en mi perfil os puse el enlace de mi Ask, por si queréis preguntar también por allí.**

**Sois libres de hacer lo que queráis. :)**

**Besos, Lau.**


	15. Bienvenidos a la jungla

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 15: Bienvenidos a la jungla.

_**Playlist**_

_**1.-Guns N´Roses- Welcome To The Jungle.**_

_**2.-Bittersweet- Within Temptation.**_

_**3.-The Meadow- Alexandre Desplat.**_

_**4.-My Immortal- Evanescence.**_

**(N/A)****: Si podéis ver la canción de Whitin Temptation en español, entenderéis el alma de Bella, y como se sintió después de lo de Edward. Es triste, pero es como ella se sintió. A demás os costará seguir el hilo de los monólogos interiores. Dicho esto, tenedlo en cuenta.)**

* * *

_Welcome to the jungle. (Bienvenida a la jungle.)_

_We take it day by day. (Vivimos de un d__ía para otro.)_

_If you want it you'r__e gonna bleed, (Si lo quieres vas a tener que sangrar,)_

_but it's the price you pay. __(pero ese es el precio a pagar.)_

_And you're a very sexy girl, (Y tú eres una chica muy sexy,)_

_that's very hard to please. __(eso es muy difícil de conformer.)_

_You can taste the bright lights (Puedes probar las luces brillantes)_

_but you won't get them for free… __(pero no lo vas a tener gratis…)_

**Welcome To The Jungle.- Guns N´Roses.**

* * *

**BPOV**

El gélido viento soplaba sobre nosotros, dándonos una brisa de aire limpio y natural, sin ningún tipo de contaminación que era común en las ciudades americanas. Eso era algo que podías ver muy bien en Forks, dado que los árboles llevaban desde tiempos inmemorables habitando la península de Olympic dándole ese aire tan vitalizante, pero a la vez tan lúgubre, con sus lluvias y tormentas. El bosque era solitario, habitado por algún solitario lobo u otro venado y oso, que viven en tranquilidad, teniendo miedo solo en la temporada de caza, algo que a mi me horrorizaba. Por el resto era un lugar húmedo, tenebroso, solitario, con musgo y mucho verde rodeándote. Una persona de ciudad completamente industrializado pensaría: _"¡Qué horror! ¿A quién le puede gustar ese lugar?" _Puede que muchos otros le secundaran, pero alguien levantaría su voz diciendo _"¡Yo amo ese lugar! ¡Es mi hogar!"_

¿Sabéis de quien sería esa voz?

La mía. Sería mi voz. Pues a pesar de todo, una parte de mi ser pertenecía al bosque de Forks, su tranquilidad era la mía, su humedad me refrescaba, su frió era parte de mi ser, y el verde era mi color favorito. Por eso, a pesar de las personas que moraban en el pueblo, yo lo adoraba, me llenaba con su poesía, con su naturaleza, tan cruda y tan real. Tan Forks.

Y ahora estaba sentado en la pequeña piedra al pie del acantilado de La Push, mientras Jake me hablaba de su vuelta a la reserva después de sus años en Florida.

-¿Bella, estás aquí?

La voz de Jake me sacó de mi divagación haciéndome sentir mal por no estar prestándole atención.

-Lo siento Jake, estaba en mi mundo.-admití mirando al suelo.

-Bueno, solo estamos hablando de mí, yo quiero saber que tal se tomaron la vuelta de la gran Isabella Swan.-esbozó su sonrisa Profident.

-Bueno, la verdad nadie se lo esperaba. –Fruncí el ceño- Cosa normal, a ver, ya me dirás quien se esperaba que la patética hija del jefe Swan volviese tan cambiada.-sonreí con pena por tan cruda realidad.

-Tu nunca fuiste patética, Bella.-su mano tomó la mía.

Era tan fácil estar con Jake o Cam. Jake, con sus paseos por el bosque o la playa, con sus sonrisas tiernas y sus grandes sus cómodos abrazos en donde me sentía segura y tranquila. Eso era lo que tenía conocer a Jacob desde tanto tiempo, éramos como el prototipo de amigos perfectos. Cam. El era otro tema. La verdad empezaba a creer que me estaba enamorando de Cam. Sus dulces explicaciones sobre el viejo Londres, su cálida voz con ese acento tan sexy, o sus miradas llenas de compresión. Era una ricura, la cosa más tierna que había conocido. Se preocupaba por mí, me apoyaba contra Victoria (en la semana que llevábamos aquí el ya se había dado cuenta de la arpía que era), y habíamos tenido una cita el sábado pasado donde al llevarme a casa me besó a la puerta del restaurante donde me llevó a cenar, justo en el momento cuando me iba a caer. El me sujetó, posó sus ojos violetas en mí y lentamente, casi pidiendo permiso, me besó. Simplemente me dejé llevar. Sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos, que se sincronizaban con los míos demasiado bien. Después no pude evitar pasar el camino de vuelta sonriendo como una idiota y agradecerles a Rosalie y Alice la extravagante idea de besar a Jasper y Emmett. Al día siguiente decidí hacer lago importante. Le conté la historia. Me abrazó y susurró tiernas palabras a mi oído diciéndome que el me protegería de todos si hacía falta, cuando ver a Edward me afectaba el me acompañaba, muchas veces esperando a que yo hablara, otras oyendo mis gritos e insultos hacia Edward.

Edward.

El era otra cosa.

Ahora estaba aislado. Según Alice se pasaba el día encerrado en su habitación, haciendo deberes o estudiando. En clase estaba lejos del grupito, y en biología en mi mesa, la que eran siempre igual desde principio de curso. Siempre notaba su mirada fija en mí, como intentaba entablar contacto conmigo, siendo paciente y con sus ojos suplicantes. Sus ojos. Desde hacía unos día creía ver una chispa de su color esmeralda, pero no me iba a confiar. La única vez que lo hice me traicionó, perdí todo mi escaso amor propio, me hirió de la peor de las maneras, no me creía capaz de volver a levantarme. ¿Por qué iba a volver a confiar? ¿Para que volviese a herirme? Sinceramente no se podía herir a algo que no estaba en contacto contigo, por lo que no volvería a cometer el mismo error del pasado. No me iba dejar deslumbrar por su belleza y su mirada. No. Ahora tenía a mis amigos y a Cam. La verdad es que no sabía en que punto me encontraba con Cam, pero todo parecía estar bien, por lo que lo dejaría así.

Volví a centrar mi vista en Jake que me miraba expectante.

-Que quieres que te diga, es lo que pienso Jake.-me encogí de hombros.

-Pues no lo pienses, Bellita.

Su sonrisa se ensancho y yo solté un bufido de cansancio.

-¡Tu también no!-exclamé aburrida del apodo de Emmett.

-Pero te llamas así.-refutó, claramente divertido.

-No me llamo Isabella, pero me llamáis Bella o Bells, pero Bellita no, ¡por favor!

-Está bien, Bella. -pronunció mi nombre más alto.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Jake.-le abracé fuerte, sintiendo como el olor del bosque presente en el me llenaba.

-No las des, pero aún no me contaste la reacción del idiota de Cullen.-me exigió serio.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa recordando el encuentro del local. Decidí contarle como le había aplicado la llave que el mismo me había enseñado. La carcajada de Emmett no se hizo esperar y yo le relaté el resto, notando la expresión divertida de Jacob.

-…Pero ahora en biología parece velar por mí, y eso me pone los pelos de punta.-admití removiendo la tierra con un pie.

-¿Cómo vela por ti?-parecía confuso.

-Sí, ya sabes… Pendiente a sí necesito algo, o a que no me pase nada. –eso me irritaba. Parecía ser su primer amor, y todos sabían que Edward Cullen no se enamora.

-Puede que haya sucumbido a tus encantos.-dijo con su expresión seria.

-Sí, a los encantos de follarme.-rodé los ojos.

Jacob empezó a carcajearse.

-¿Quién diría que serías tan bruta?

-La culpa es de James.-dije levantándome.

-La verdad es que las pocas veces que hablé con el no se cortaba un pelo.-admitió riendo.

-Tengo que irme, Jake.-dije mirando la hora en la Blackberry.

-¡Pues vamos!-se levantó de un salto enérgico- Peor me tienes que seguir contando como le estas pateando los cojones al engreído de Cullen.

Por un momento nos quedamos serios viendo el uno para el otro. Cuando la situación fue demasiado ridícula rompimos a reír como locos…

.

.

.

"_Welcome to the jungle"_ de Guns´N´Roses anunciaba nuestra entrada en el centro mientras el nuevo BMW rojo pasión de Rosalie entraba a toda velocidad. Más de de una mirada se dirigió a nosotros. En ese momento entendí una cosa. De cierto modo el instituto era como la jungla, así que en la jungla había que ser hábiles para que no te coman. No pude evitar pensar en el antes y el después. Yo antes era una cándida oveja que fue devorada por un león. Ahora la oveja era una loba hambrienta.

-¿Tengo la ropa bien puesta? –preguntó Rosalie alisándose arrugas inexistentes.

-Si quieres te la quito para que te la pongas de nuevo y así asegurarnos.-Emmett le guiñó un ojo seductoramente.

-¡Emmett!-todos pusimos cara de asco menos Rosalie que sonreía como una posesa sexual.

-Salgamos del coche antes de que empiecen a hacerlo delante de nosotros. –susurró Alice mientras abría la puerta con cuidado.

-Vale, a la de tres…-dije moviéndome.

-¡Tres!-Jasper abrió la puerta rápidamente mientras todos nos reíamos.

-Cada vez somos más tontos.-dije riéndome.

-Pero somos geniales. –Emmett sonreía marcando sus hoyuelos.

-¡Creo que no me voy a ir jamás de aquí!-dijo una Rosalie que abrazaba a Emmett.

-Yo no me quiero ir.-Jasper besó la cabeza de Alice.

-Te seguiré si hace falta. –Alice parecía decirlo en serio.

-Lo mismo para ti, rubia.-Emmett planto un casto beso a Rosalie.

-Yo también quiero uno.-la voz cálida y con acento de Cam lo murmuró desde mi oreja.

Al instante me giré para verle. Estaba demasiado guapo. Su pelo negro revuelto, con ese pequeño flequillo sobre su frente. Sus ojos violetas viéndome como un milagro. Sus labios carnosos esbozando una sensual sonrisa. Su camiseta gris adherida perfectamente a su six-pack y esa chaqueta de cuero que usaba para ir en moto que me causaba una paro cardíaco. Sus pantalones vaqueros desgarrados y sus botas moteras que lo hacían verse como un modelo de una marca de motos cara.

-Pues cógelo. –conseguí murmurar en un momento de lucidez.

Sin esperar Cam se lanzó a mis labios, acariciándolos de manera lenta y sensual, del mismo modo que dos bailarines bailan un tango. Movimientos que con un poco de tiempo fueron cogiendo más seguridad hasta que su lengua delineó mi labio. Yo gustosa le ofrecí mi boca. Era una delicia besarle. Tan perfecto y delicado. Cuidadoso y pasional. Su brazo se posó en mi cintura para acercarme más a el y así acercarme a su cuerpo. No pude evitar un jadeo cuando su lengua empezó a explorar mi boca. Me sujeté mejor a su bien formado bíceps, clavando ligeramente mis uñas en su chaqueta de cuero, provocando un jadeo sexy de sus labios. Con cuidado llevé mis manos a su nuca para agarrar las suaves hebras de su pelo. No sé cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos besando, solo que hubo un momento en los que mis pulmones necesitaban aire, y tuve que separarme para poder recuperar el aliento.

-Cada vez me gustan más tus besos. –me dio un pequeño pico.

-Y a mi los tuyos.-admití sonrojándome.

-A Emmett le van a entrar un montón de bichos en la boca, mira.-me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras me giraba y yo reía como una niña pequeña.

No podía evitar el pensar en enamorarme de Cam, sería algo maravilloso. El era como perfecto para mí. Inteligente, listo, divertido, amable, educado, pasional, protector… Pero no lograba prender esa chispa del estar enamorada de alguien. Decidí hacer lo que me había dicho, así que me giré.

Allí estaba Emmett. Su boca casi rozaba el suelo. Jasper sonreía de manera divertida. Rosalie levantaba ambas cejas son una expresión muy cómica y Alice no me miraba a mi miraba más al fondo…

Me giré para ver lo que veía y allí estaba el.

Parecía un cervatillo asustado frente los focos de un coche. Su expresión era una mueca de dolor por que sabes cual es tu destino. Ser atropellado por el coche. Un deseo de acercarme a el y protegerle me inundó de la nada. Parecía dolido por algo que se escapaba de mi control, de mi dominio. Aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Yo no tenía porque protegerle. El me había vendido al mejor postor, como Judas Iscariote moderno y vulgar. A el no le dieron dinero, solo sexo.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Gemí de dolor. Esa mirada era insoportable para mí. Su dolor llegó a mi pecho de repente. No tenía sentido, estaba bien, ¿por qué me dolía el pecho como cuando el e besó con Victoria delante de mi? Su mirada me llegaba al hondo, como intentando transmitirme sus sentimientos, pero yo no lo podía soportar, dolía tanto esa mirada. ¿Qué era? ¿Dolor? ¿Decepción? ¿Las esperanzas hechas añicos? ¿El dolor de una pérdida? No lo sabía pero no podía soportarlo y a la ver apartar la mirada.

Entonces me dí cuenta de algo que estaba pasando por alto.

Sus ojos estaban más claros, como su el musgo estuviese desapareciendo, como si el Edward de antes estuviese volviendo,

¡No!

¡Me negaba!

¡Ahora estaba bien, no podía volver así como así!

-¿Bella?-la voz de Jasper hizo que mi vista se alejara de la mirada dolorosa de Edward.

-¿Si?-pregunté aturdida.

-Acaba de tocar el timbre.-dijo un Emmett divertido.

-Vamos, Bella. –Cam me miraba sonriente marcando su hoyuelo.

-Claro.-dije esbozando una sonrisa.

Me fije y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado. Suspiré aliviada, lo último que necesitaba es que es que todos empezaran a hablar de eso, del por qué de la mirada llena de dolor de Edward Cullen le lanzaba a Bella Swan. No. Eso no lo necesitaba, necesitaba despejarme en clases, como siempre hacía. Una pequeña mano se posó en mi hombro, logrando sobresaltarme. Era Alice. No me dijo nada pero me vio con una mirada seria y contundente. Me helé en mi lugar. Ella se había dado cuenta, ella sabía que algo serio le pasaba a Edward. De hecho, creo que ella sabe exactamente que le pasaba a Edward.

-¡Adiós, chicos!-gritó Emmett moviendo su mano con energía sobre su cabeza.

-¡Adiós!-Jasper sonrió.

-¡Adiós!-Alice se fue con Emmett.

-Chao, Bella.-Cam posó sus labios de manera delicada sobre los míos, pero no estaba estupefacta.

-Adiós.-Rosalie se fue con Cam y Jasper.

-Adiós.-murmuré quedándome sola en el pasillo…

.

.

.

Cinco minutos. Cinco minutos y podría salir de la clase de cálculo avanzado. Las manos me picaban, notaba la energía acumulada en ella, queriendo salir y expresarse en música. Tendría que ver si la clase de música estaba abierta, pero de todos modos, con una pinza podría hacerlo perfectamente. Ventajas de que tu padre sea jefe de policía.

Cuatro, cuatro minutos. Mi pierna no paraba de moverse con energía debajo de la mesa. La maldita mirada de Edward me había perseguido como un alma en pena que llevaba bajando toda la eternidad y ahora yo era su salvavidas. No tenía forma de librarme de ella, sus orbes en transito entre el musgo y las esmeraldas me suplicaban algo de manera anhelante.

Tres minutos. Un rítmico ritmo siguió el compás que marcaba mi pierna, notando un par de miradas sobre mi, pero me importaba una mierda, yo solo tenía miente parea poder planear como llegar lo antes posible ante el piano que esperaba impaciente a que mis dedos acariciaran sus teclas.

Dos minutos. Primero iría a la mesa donde solíamos comer todos en la cafetería, les diría que necesitaba estar sola tocando el piano, y me iría como una bala. En momentos como este agradecí que el anterior director hubiese sido músico y le gustara equipar bien esa aula. Tenía un bello piano de cola, tres guitarras, unos amplificadores, xilófonos, tambores, una batería, un violín, un chelo, un contrabajo… Y muchos más que ahora mismo ni me acordaban.

Un minuto. Puse todo de manera estratégica para recogerlo lo antes posible. No me podía permitir el lujo de desperdiciar los tan preciados cincuenta minutos de descanso en recoger las cosas, los necesitaba para poder tocar mi tan anhelado piano. Era un mecanismo en mí el tocar el piano. En el tiempo que llevaba en Miami me dí cuenta de que ese instrumento tan hermoso era un modo de liberar tensión.

Treinta segundos. Mi estuche estaba cerrado. Mi libreta cerrada y mi mano debajo de la solapa para cuando sonara cerrarlo lo más rápido posible y así largarme.

Cero segundos.

Tal y como cronometré el timbre sonó justo a y media y al instante mi libro estaba cerrado y todo en la mochila.

Salí a toda pastilla de la clase, sin importarme las miradas enrarecidas que todos me mandaban. Necesitaba tocar y punto, el mundo se podía ir al retrete.

No me dí cuenta de un pie que me puso la zancadilla y di un salto, pero afortunadamente no me caí de morros contra el suelo, cosa que hace un par de meses hubiera pasado sin lugar a dudas. Lancé una mirada furiosa a quien lo había hecho y no me sorprendió nada encontrarme a Victoria. Su sonrisa era amplia, pero yo veía en su mirada que ella había preferido que yo me hubiese caído contra las baldosas que cubrían el pasillo. No tenía tiempo para pelearme con ella, pero tampoco podía permitir que se me subiera encima con esos gestos tan infantiles.

Muchos nos rodearon mirando expectantes de la nueva Isabella Swan.

-Felicidades, Victoria. –mi sonrisa fue falsa- Has vuelto al jardín de infancia.

Dicen que la mejor arma es la indiferencia, pues allá íbamos a comprobarlo.

-¿Solo se te ocurre eso, Bella-Pato-Feo-Swan? –su intento era patético.

-No vale la pena ser ingenioso con alguien que no lo sabría apreciar. –dije como si fuera obvio- En este caso tu, Victoria.-le dije como si tuviera un problema mental.

La mayoría empezaron a reírse por ese comentario inesperado.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres? –su mano se dirigió hacía mi mejilla.

Todos contuvieron su respiración mientras yo interceptaba su mano a escasos centímetros de mi piel.

-Bella Swan, la que se convirtió en cisne.

Su mano giró en un ángulo doloroso mientras ella caía de rodillas frente a mí, mientras muchos reían.

-Eres una zorra.-Victoria estaba del color de su pelo.

-¡Vaya! ¡A eso si que no te puedo ganar! –mi tono fue inocente y alto, como a quien le sorprende el comentario- Adiós, Vicky.

Mientras me iba podía ver las sonrisas de los alumnos por ver que alguien al fin ponía en su sitio a Victoria.

Tenía que darme prisa si quería tocar algo.

.

.

.

-Necesito tocar el piano.-dije mirándoles a todos a los ojos.

-¿Estás estresada? –preguntó una Rosalie que se estaba engullendo un bollo.

-Se podría decir.

-¿Te puedo acompañar? –Cam me lo preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa y su adorable acento.

-Preferiría estar sola, Cam. –le di un casto beso en los labios.- ¿Vienes después a casa? Renee quiere conocerte.

Le dije mientras le miraba entre mis pestañas.

-Está bien, pero algún día quiero tocar la guitarra mientras tu tocas el piano.- me dio un cálido apretón en mis manos- Y claro que quiero conocer a Renee. –una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-Gracias. –le devolví el apretón.

-Disfruta del piano. –Emmett parecía más concentrado en su comida que en la misma Rosalie.

-Igualmente. –Jasper me guiño un ojo.

-Algún día. –Cam me soltó.

-Relájate con el piano, Bella. –dijo Alice.

La miré en sus ojos verdes tan parecidos a los ojos del mismísimo Edward y supe que no me libraría de hablar con ella más tarde.

No me libraría de ella.

-Adiós.

Y lo más rápido que pude salí de la cafetería, huyendo de la tenacidad de Alice y de la mirada llena de dolor de Edward…

.

.

.

Me senté en el taburete, dando gracias a lo que sea que rige el universo. Tenía treinta y cinco minutos para tocar a aquel ser fantástico llamado piano. Tan elegante y fuerte.

Tenía una opresión en mi pecho, necesitaba dejarla salir, era atormentadora y sabía lo que era.

La antigua Bella, la niña tímida y solitaria con un amor imposible como Edward Cullen quería salir un rato ante el bello piano que sería su confidente durante unos instantes. Yo conocía esa Bella y a la actual. Necesitábamos un equilibrio. La niña quería salir, así que la dejé. Con un cuidado que solo la antigua Bella poseía empecé a tocar _"Bittersweet"_ de Whitin Temptation. Esa canción plasmaba muy bien lo que la antigua Bella sintió al ser una recién llegada a Miami. Lo que sentía en ese momento. Esa canción… Empecé a cantarla, no yo, si no la antigua Bella que aún estaba enamorada de Edward, pero esta sabía que era imposible…

**EPOV**

El tiempo parecía no querer pasar. Faltaban un par de minutos para que el timbre sonara y aquí estaba yo, sufriendo como un condenado para salir de la clase de filosofía. En mi mente no paraba de reproducirse el maldito beso. Ella ya no sentía nada por mí. Ella ya había besado por primera vez. ¿Cómo olvidar cuando ella toda sonrojada me confesó que a sus dieciocho años no había sido besada? ¿Cómo olvidar que tuve tantas oportunidades para hacerlo, pero yo mismo las eché a perder? ¿Cómo olvidar que lo pude haber hecho en el baile y haber sido el primero en besarla?

Ahora ya había perdido ese derecho. Ella estaba con el nuevo alumno, Cameron. El tenía sus besos, sus caricias, sus manos en su pelo, su cintura entre sus manos, sus miradas llena de sentimientos, su presencia…

Lo que más me atormentaba era el hecho de saber que ese podía ser yo. El que la sostuviese, el que la mirara, el que le hablara al oído, el que le dijera que hermosa estaba siempre, como adoraba su sonrisa, su rubor, su forma de mirarme, porque yo lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba enamorada de mí, el primer día que dormí en su casa, cuando todo empezó oí mi nombre cuando dormía, y uno solo dice el nombre de otra persona en sueños cuando la ama. Yo solo quería un poco de diversión, hacerme más popular, hacerme capitán del equipo de football, ser respetado, conseguir lo que quería, y si solo tenía que hacerle creer a Bella delante de todos que iba a besarla y humillarla besando a Victoria, lo haría. Y maldita sea la hora en que lo hice. Maldito el momento en que ella me miraba con sus ojos empañados de lágrimas y yo solo me quedé quieto, viendo como todo se reían de ella y como su labio hinchado botaba un hilo de sangre carmesí. Maldito el instante en que me dí la vuelta para marchar, dejándola sola.

Recuerdo a la perfección como me emborrache después de eso y como me pasé la noche en casa de Victoria, fallándomela. Era tan fácil sentir el placer carnal y tan difícil el mundo de los sentimientos…

Recuerdo muy bien cuando Alice entró en mi habitación, al par de días, gritando. Yo estaba de mal humor porque Victoria había tenido sexo con otro, y a mi no me gustaba compartir. Cuando Alice se fue gritando que se había ido por mi culpa no me importó demasiado. El alcohol de las horas anteriores aún estaba en mi organismo. Recuerdo como leí la carta repetidas veces, sintiéndome como el ser más miserable del planeta por hacerle eso a la pobre Bella. Cuando llevaba leído la carta tres veces estaba más sobrio que un recién nacido.

Luego vino el declive. Era popular, iba a fiestas, no tocaba el piano por el hecho de sentir a Bella en esa estancia, me emborrachaba día y noche e intentaba pasar el menor tiempo posible de no estar en casa para no ver a Alice.

Alice otro problema.

Desde aquel día fue distante, y cortante conmigo. No me daba ni una mirada cuando estaba en la cocina. Siempre torturándome, si no era con una canción que le encantaba a Bella era con hablar con Esme sobre ella cuando yo estaba delante, cuando intentaba hablar con ella todo era insultos y el como provoqué que su mejor amiga se fuera.

Sabía que decía la verdad, y eso me hería. ¿Cómo lo solucionaba? Fácil. Una llamada a Victoria, y a la medía hora estaba abierta de piernas para mí.

¿Qué importaba que se tirara a otros mientras estuviera dispuesta para mí?

Ahora la simple idea de pensar que Victoria fuera Bella me hervía la sangre. No sería capaz de soportar que alguien más que yo la tocara, ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire. Pero mi consuelo era el saber que Bella, por mucho que cambiara, jamás sería como Victoria. Ella era buena, pero solo te trataría mal con un motivo.

Y yo lo tenía.

El timbre sonó sacándome de mis cavilaciones y lo más despacio que pude recogí todo. Fui el último en salir de la clase. Pensé en ir a la cafetería para ver a Bella sonreír, pero la idea de que se fuera a besar con Cameron delante de mí revolvió mis entrañas de la peor de las maneras.

¿Habría sentido eso ella cuando yo me besé con Victoria de aquella manera tan lasciva?

Si la respuesta era afirmativa no me valdría toda la eternidad para suplicar perdón, dado que la sensación era horrible. Era como ver como tu corazón se destruía a cámara lenta. Salí al jardín trasero del centro y saqué un bocadillo que comprara en el cambio de clase. No me apetecía lidiar con Alec o Riley. Mucho menos con el trío fantástico.

Mientras mi paladar degustaba el bocata notaba como mis manos empezaban a agarrotarse, y no había pero sensación física para mí que el de mis manos agarrotadas. Tal vez lo mejor sería ir un rato al aula de música y tocar un poco, mis manos lo agradecerían y mi mente también, dado que tocar el piano me llevaba a lugares mejores, o simplemente lograba abstraerme lo suficiente como para dejar de ser Edward Cullen. Solo necesitaba unos veinte minutos de dulce práctica y podría estar, dentro de lo que cabe, tranquilo conmigo mismo. Solamente dos cosas tenían ese efecto en mi. El piano y Bella Swan, y obviamente la segunda estaba vetada para mi.

Suspiré desganado.

Nada más acabar el bocata me fui al aula de música. Solo esperaba que no estuviese cerrada, aunque siempre podía pedirle la llave en conserjería a la señora Cope. No es que no me agradase hablar con la amable mujer, pero no me gustaba estar a molestarla. Era una señora mayor, y eso que estuviese correteando para abrirme la puerta no era algo que me agradara.

A medida que me fui acercando al aula de música oí una triste melodía que juraría haber oído antes en algún lugar. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido me fui acercando y aparte de la hermosa y triste melodía, pude oír una voz. Una voz cálida, agradable, no una que escucharías por la radio, no, era una voz real, bonita y sencilla, pero que cantaba la canción con sentimiento que inundaba cada partícula de mi ser. Era una voz tan bella que solo quería seguir oyéndola, como Ulises a las sirenas cuando volvía a Ítaca. Esa canción estaba provocándome unas terribles ganas de llorar, la chica dejó parte de sus ser con u amado, y todo por amor. Era tan triste que noté una extraña sensación en mi pecho.

Estaba pegado a la puerta cuando la melodía empezó a llegar a su fin. Una parte de mí se moría por abrir la puerta y ver quien cantaba y tocaba el piano con tanto sentimiento, un sentimiento que yo comprendía tan bien. Era el sentimiento que sentía por Bella. El haberla dejado ir, aunque de cierto modo yo siempre estaría para ella.

Pensé en Bella, ¿cómo evitarlo? Seguramente a ella le encantaría esa canción, dado que a ella todo lo que tuviera que ver con el piano le fascinaba. El solo hecho de recordar como me miraba, tan llena de amor y ternura cuando tocaba para ella _"The Meadow"_ hacía que quisiera rebobinar el tiempo.

Me quedé helado al oír la siguiente canción.

La misteriosa chica estaba tocando _"The Meadow"_ de Alexandre Desplat, y lo hacía de maravilla, respetando todos los tiempos de la canción. Se notaba el trabajo y el esfuerzo que había puesto en ella para aprenderla, no se podía explicar, simplemente lo sabía. Sentía los feroces sentimientos brotar por esos suaves y fuertes golpes de teclas, golpeándome como si fueran dirigidos a mí. Me apoyé contra el marcó, simplemente deleitándome por las sensaciones que embriagaban mi cuerpo al pensar como yo interpretaba esa canción para Bella. Ella se veía tan concentrada en mí viéndome tocar esa pieza que me paraba el pulso con solo recordarlo. Esa era nuestra canción favorita de piano…

Fruncí el ceño. La canción estaba cambiando. Era algo caótico y desesperado, como una improvisación.

Un fuerte golpe de Do mayor indicó el fin de esa improvisación para empezar a sonar una canción que conocía bien de pillar a Bella cantándola en casa. _"My Immortal" _de Evanescence. Era una de sus canciones favoritas después de _"She Will Be Loved"_ de Maroon 5. Jamás podría olvidar como empezó a llorar aquella mañana en que la canción sonara. Sonreí para mis adentros. El síndrome de Stendhal. Esa era la escusa que ella me había dado, pero yo sabía que no era eso. Nunca llegaría a saber porque lloró con esa canción.

Cuando la chica empezó a cantar la canción me quedé paralizado en el sitió. Conocía esa voz cantando esa canción. Lo más sigilosamente que pude me levanté y abrí un poco la puerta.

Allí estaba.

Como una musa encantada que me llamaba para componer más obras de las cuales me sentiría orgulloso más tarde.

Bella tocaba el piano y cantaba la canción con una concentración digna de admiración. No pude evitar acercarme y quedarme embobado viéndola. ¿Desde cuándo sabía tocar el piano? ¿Cómo lo hacía tan bien? Esa canción era complicada, tenías que tener bastante práctica para hacerlo. Bella jamás dejaría de sorprenderme. Era una caja de sorpresas.

Ahí estaba yo, al lado de la cola, viendo como su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido de la concentración, y no se daba cuenta de mi presencia. Se veía tan hermosa interpretando piezas al piano y cantándolas que estaba logrando hacerme sonreír. Era como ver un niño pequeño pelear con un monstruo gigante en un intento e domarlo. Simplemente hermosa.

La canción estaba a punto de acabar cuando levantó su vista y me vio.

Se quedó tan quieta como una estatua de mármol. De hecho pensé en que era una por su palidez y su rostro sin ninguna imperfección, siendo acompañada de su belleza proporcional.

-No pares, por favor. –le pedí.

Ella frunció el ceño. Parecía estar debatiendo algo y no pude evitar compararla con la antigua Bella. Era un gestó que no le había visto desde la última vez, y en la semana que llevaba observándola no lo había visto. De manera pausada siguió la canción, cantándola de manera delicada mientras mis sentidos se emborrachaban de su belleza. ¿Quién diría que algún día las posiciones cambiarían siendo ella la pianista y yo el oyente? La canción estaba terminando y yo no quería que esa joya terminara. Para mi esa canción cantada por Bella era mil veces mejor que cantada por Amy Lee.

Algo extraño sucedió.

Cuando la canción estaba terminado bella empezó a llorar en silenció, pero seguía cantando mientras sollozaba. Mi corazón se estremeció. Me sentía como un cursi de mierda pero era lo que sentí en ese instante viendo como ella rompía a llorar, pero sin dejar de continuar. Con largas y rápidas zancadas llegué a junto de ella.

- And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me_... __(Y sostuve tu mano a través de todos estos años, pero tú aún tienes todo de mí…)_

Y así su sollozó se incrementó y me senté a su lado en la banqueta. La abracé fuerte y ella no hizo nada por impedirlo. Era tan menuda y se sentía tan frágil entre mis brazos. Yo sabía que su aspecto era frágil, pero ella era más fuerte que muchas personas que dicen serlo solo para hacerse los valientes. Ella realmente era valiente.

-Chsss… Tranquila, estoy aquí, Bells… Estoy aquí… -murmuré sobre su cabeza.

Ella con cuidado se separó de mí para verme. Aún llorando se veía hermosa. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus labios bañados en lágrimas pero a mi me parecía lo más hermoso del mundo.

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas, Cullen. –me pidió entre sollozos.

-No me puedes pedir eso después de verte así. –aparté un mechó de su cara para ponerlo detrás de su oreja.

-Es lo mejor Cullen...

-Tú no sabes lo que es lo mejor. –le respondí serio.

Su cara cambió a una más sorprendida.

-¿Y tu si? –sonaba incrédula.

-Ahora sí. –sonreí al verla sería.

Entonces no lo soporté más. Todo era una bomba de relojería para mí. Su presencia, su cuerpo, su actitud, su talento, sus labios. Entonces lo hice. Algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Posé mi mano derecha en su cintura y la izquierda en su mucha y de un movimiento certero la atraje hacía a mí para besarla…

* * *

**¡Hola, mis amores! Es un placer volver a escribiros por aquí y el saber que os está gustando la historia. Que conste que no me gusta dejaros con la intriga, pero a veces es necesario.**

**Bueno, quería contaros que seguramente para la semana subiré un One Shot así que no creo que allá otro capitulo hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero seréis bien recibidas por el One Shot. Os diré que está basada en una canción de la magnifica Lana Del Rey por lo tanto tu, YasminaRG, ni se te ocurra decir cual es.**

**Pues muchas gracias a los favoritos y los follows, son geniales. Gracias por las reviews, Vale Fierro, Anilu-Belikov, JustMeACrazyTwilighter, Sof, YasminaRG y aurorhex. ¡Sois las mejores!**

**Bueno, yo como siempre os invito a dejarme un Review, dado que me gusta conocer vuestras opiniones respecto a la historia.**

**Os quiero mucho, pequeñas amazonas :)**

**Besos, Lau.**


	16. Declaraciones en la música

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 16: Declaraciones en la música.

_**Playlist**_

_**1.- Oppa Gangnam Style- PSY.**_

_**2.- Stop Crying Your Heart Out- Oasis.**_

_**3.- Lollipop (Param Pam Pam)- Alexandra Stan.**_

_**4.- Wish You Were Here-**__**Pink Floyd.**_

_**5.- You Drive Me Wild- The Runaways.**_

_**6.- Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne.**_

_**7.- One Way Or Another- Blondie.**_

_**8.- Strawberry Fields- The Beatles.**_

_**9.- Baby You're A Rich Man- The Beatles.**_

_**10.- Like A Virgin- Madonna.**_

_**11.- Happy Ending- Mika.**_

_**12.- She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5.**_

_**(N/A: Si podeis, ver las canciones a medida que vayan sonado. No cuando las mencionen al comienzo, sino cuando sea el momento de que suenen. Las diez primeras no importan mucho, las principales son las dos últimas, así que ya sabéis.)**_

* * *

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told. __(Ésta es la historia más dura que jamás he contado.)_

_No hope, or love, or Glory. __(Sin esparanzas, sin amor, sin gloria.)_

_Happy endings gone forever more (Los finales felices se han ido para siempre)_

_I feel as if I feel as if I'm wastin' (Me siento como si me estuviera desgastando.)_

_and I'm wastin' everyday. (y me estoy desgastando cada día.)_

_This is the way you left me, (Así es como me has dejado.)_

_I'm not pretending. __(no estoy fingiendo.)_

_No hope, no love, no glory, (Sin esperanzas, sin amor, sin gloria.)_

_no Happy Ending. (sin final feliz.)_

_This is the way that we love, (Así es como amamos,)_

_like it's forever. (como si fuera para siempre.)_

_Then live the rest of our life, (Y luego vivimos el resto de nuestros días,)_

_but not together… (pero separados…)_

**Happy Ending.- Mika**

* * *

**BPOV**

Un beso, lo único que es noble, sin malas intenciones, aunque a veces pudiera parecerlo. Algo puro, inocente, lleno de pasión y adoración. Un gesto sencillo lleno de sentimientos y paz, tranquilidad. Pero no siempre tranquilidad... A veces un beso podía ser una sentencia de muerte, una gran explosión de emociones, que nos abarcan, nos transporta, nos llena de dudas o de seguridad, todo eso era lo que un beso era capaz de hacer. Todo lo que dos personas hacen. Un gran caos en un sencillo gesto. Repetición de sensuales y dulces movimientos donde los labios se compenetran para crear la más bella de las danzas. Quién sabe, a lo mejor el beso, es la danza más antigua que tenemos, puede que sea tan antigua como el mismo tiempo. Pero eso solo el mismo tiempo lo sabe.

Un beso.

Algo capaz de volver loco al hombre más sensato. Algo capaz de hacer a una mujer perder los sentidos de una forma momentánea.

Pero a veces los besos eran empleados con malas intenciones. La gente, muchas veces los usan para lograr sus objetivos. Seducir a alguien, lograr que alguien haga lo que te propones por una propuesta indecente, o simplemente querer causar daño a otra persona.

Y este beso me estaba dañando.

Sus labios eran tan perfectos como me había imaginado desde un comiendo, y ahora, acariciaban de manera lenta, suave, delicada los míos. Parecía que me estaba dando culto, con veneración. Era tan delicado que yo podía percibir a la perfección que no tenía malas intenciones. Estaba demostrándome que yo era importante para él.

Me dañaba saber eso.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla mientras el me seguía rindiendo culto.

Debió de notar la lágrima, porque su mano la limpió y se quedó en mi mejilla, mientras que sus dedos acariciaban de manera apenas perceptible un mechón de mi pelo. Ese gesto solo provocó más lágrimas.

Yo no podía estar con él, era muy tarde.

Yo estaba con Cam, y creo que me estaba empezando a gustar.

Demasiado tarde, ya había demasiado daño hecho…

**EPOV**

Su piel era suave. Siempre había pensado que la piel de Bella era suave y delicada, pero ante mi tacto era como terciopelo. Un sabor salado llegó a la unión de nuestros labios. Tal vez ella estaba llorando, pero no estaba seguro. Con cuidado llevé mi mano a su mejilla, y el efecto la noté húmeda, por lo que la limpié con cuidado y la dejé allí, deleitándome con su tacto de terciopelo y jugueteando con un pequeño mechón de su cabello.

No sabía como decirle que la quería, que me gustaba, que me tenía como un demente, siempre rastreando su aroma para encontrarla. Pero debía admitir que esta vez había sido cuestión del azar encantármela en el aula de música.

Mis pensamientos volvieron al punto donde estaba.

Venerarla.

La veneraba con cada roce que mis labios producían sobre los suyos, intentándole transmitir que no quería causarle ningún mal. Sabía que ella me conocía, era una de las personas que mejor lo hacía, así que intentaba dejarle bien clara mi intención con ese beso. En otra ocasión sería un beso lujurioso y lleno de pasión, pero esta vez era solo mi amor. Mierda, la quería y respetaba. Me moría por hacerla sonreír, ser honrado por su amplia y despreocupada sonrisa, como antaño. Ahora me daba cuenta de todo lo q8e tuve y pude haber tenido, pero por estupidez había perdido. Si aquel fatídico día del baile, la hubiera besado de verdad, ella nunca se hubiera ido y hubiésemos estado juntos desde entonces. Bella era la única que sacaba lo bueno que habitaba en mi interior.

Su cuerpo seguía rígido pero algo me alarmó.

La lágrima volvió, pasando a ser un montón de ella mientas sus labios estaba quietos. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados percibí un gesto en su mano, y casi podía jurar que ella, con un gesto vacilante, estaba llevando una de sus manos a mi pecho. Al sentir su roce sobre mi corazón temblé.

Su mano estaba justo encima del órgano que latía intensamente, y estaba seguro de que ella podía sentirlo en la yema de sus dedos.

Algo frenó mi euforia.

Su mano con un gesto delicado, tan característico de ella, me empujó, apartándome al momento de la calidez de su boca. Sabía lo que ella iba a hacer. Se iba a ir. Pero yo no podía permitir que ella se fuera sin decirle lo que sentía. Tal vez, si ella lo sabía, no se iría, se quedaría conmigo y se olvidaría del guaperas inglés, porque ambos estacamos destinados a estar juntos.

Con bastante fuerza, desplazó la banqueta, alejándonos del piano. Ella se iba a ir, y yo la miraba con mis labios ligeramente abiertos. Tenía que decírselo.

-Bella, no te vayas yo tengo que decirte…

Lo siguiente me sorprendió. Ella me dio un delicado beso. Un beso que pensé que era soñado. Pero no. Notaba el tacto de sus labios sobre los míos, y era una de las sensaciones más exquisitas. En ese momento, si alguien me preguntaba quien me dio mi primer beso diría sin equivocaciones "Bella". Solo la recordaba a ella. Ese beso desapareció tan rápido como llegó, y no pude evitar un quejido.

-Adiós, Edward…

Murmuró sobre mis labios.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue oír el sonido de la puerta mientras sentía un nudo en mi pecho y garganta.

Ella se había despedido de mí, y estaba seguro de que era de una manera más profunda de lo que me podía imaginar. Esa era una ruptura en todos los sentidos. Era un _"No quiero saber nada de ti."_ y un _"No lo vuelvas a intentar."_. Podía ser que ella ya no sentía nada por mí…

¿Podía ser que ese amor que veía en sus ojos había muerto realmente?

Negué con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa bobalicona aparecía en mi rostro.

Pensaba que no era un adiós definitivo, o al menos me quedaba esperanza.

Bella Swan, por primera vez desde su llegada, me había vuelto a llamar Edward…

**BPOV**

Los días pasaron.

Como esperaba, Edward había entendido el adiós. No había intentado ningún acercamiento desde entonces. En biología era relativamente fácil. Yo me separaba lo máximo que la mesa me permitía y el se limitaba a verme de reojo cuando creía que no lo sabía. Pero algo me sucedía.

Desde aquel beso mis terrores nocturnos habían vuelto, y me sentía cansada anímicamente. Claro estaba que nadie parecía notarlo, menos Alice, Rose, Jasper, Cam, y Emmett.

Ellos estaban preocupados. Lo sabía. Pero no quería alarmarlos. Rosalie y Alice sabían lo que había pasado. Las dos con reacciones muy distintas. Rosalie quería dejarlo eunuco, y Alice se quedó pensativa, y juraba que podía oír los engranajes de su cabeza funcionar al cien por cien.

-¿Señorita Swan, está en clase? –preguntó el señor Andrews.

-Sí, señor Andrews. –respondí fijando mi vista en el profesor de música.

El señor Andrews era un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta, con una mata de pelo canoso que en otros tiempos fue de un color negro. Su aspecto era bohemio. Con camisas blancas, gafas y pantalones holgados. Su personalidad era tranquila, y todos los alumnos le respetaban y admiraban. En clase era uno de los profesores más dinámicos. Siempre mandando trabajos de colaboración e intentado sacar nuestro "talento artístico".

-Bien, así que ahora presta atención, cisne. –me guiñó un ojo.

Otro de sus cualidades. Apodos. Siempre tenía un apodo para todos. Era una forma de aproximarse a los alumnos. Y daba resultado. A él le encantaba el juego de palabras que hacía con mi apellido. Para él yo era cisne, y no me desagradaba. Ver la amable expresión de tranquilidad provocaba en mí una sonrisa automática.

-Está bien, señor Andrews. –le respondí con una tímida sonrisa.

-Buen cisne. –Sonrió- Bueno, os voy a poner un trabajo.-nada más pronunciar la palabra se oyeron un par de quejidos- No os quejéis, será relativamente fácil. –se apoyó sobre su mesa- Todos escucháis música diariamente, con los móviles o los distintos tipos de dispositivos digitales que tenéis. –nos miró, y nosotros nos limitamos a asentir.- Bueno, pues quiero que me expreséis un sentimiento que tengáis escondido, o hagáis una especie de espectáculo con alguna canción que os haga hacer locuras, que os expreséis a través de la música. Pude ser desde baile, cantar, leer un poesía que os gusta con música de fondo, un trabajo por PowerPoint con una canción e imágenes de que os produce esa canción, que toquéis un instrumento con pasión, siendo o no acompañado con voz…Lo que sea, pero que intentéis transmitir algo con ello, sea diversión, aburrimiento, tristeza, añoranza. Tenéis carta blanca –miró unos papeles de manera distraída.- Claramente, cuando más os lo curréis, más nota tendréis.

Me quedé en blanco por unos instantes. No sabía que podría hacer para semejante trabajo.

-¿Puede ser en grupo o pareja? –la nasal voz de Victoria me sacó de mi mundo.

-No. Será individual. No quiero encontrarme con lo típico de que uno hace todo y luego el que no hizo nada se lleve mérito. Esto tiene que ser algo personal.

Una importante pregunta llegó a mi cabeza.

-¿Será delante de toda la clase? –pregunté con temor.

No me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Dado que todos os conocéis desde que lleváis pañales. Sí. –el señor Andrews se acercó a las mesas.

-Pero a lo mejor algún alumno se siente cohibido. –añadió Rose.

-Señorita Hale.

-Sí.

-Presta atención, Blondie. –el apodo de Rose había sido el del grupo de rock, cosa que le gustó- Quiero que os expreséis, ahora con las redes sociales perdéis lo que es expresarse cara a cara, y creo que esto es un modo de recuperarlo. Si os da vergüenza expresarlo, o si no, os la tragáis y le echáis un par de pelotas.

-Está bien, Freddie.

Y obviamente Rose le había puesto un apodo.

El timbré sonó mientras yo intentaba pensar en algo que podía hacer…

-Eso será para la próxima semana, y no olvidéis ser creativos. –dijo el señor Andrews poniéndose enfrente de su escritorio.

-¿Hay duración máxima?

La pregunta de Edward me sobresaltó. Casi podía jurar que lo que él iba a hacer sería contado por días en el centro.

-Una canción… Pondré como máximo ocho minutos, y por si no da tiempo le pediré la siguiente hora al siguiente profesor.

-¿Y si no lo haces? – Mike lo preguntó mientras recogía todo de manera perezosa.

-Te cargo la asignatura, cerebro.

La ironía del señor Andrews, El apodo del inteligente Mike Newton, nótese el sarcasmo y el juego de palabras por su apellido y el gran científico, era nada más y nada menos que cerebro.

-Entonces se hace sí o sí. –dijo una sonriente Alice.

-Efectivamente, duende con hiperactividad. –el señor Andrews revolvió el pelo de Alice.- ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-No. –respondimos todos de manera descoordinada.

-¡Pues ya estáis tardando en salir de mi aula!

.

.

.

-Creo que le bailaré y cantaré _"One Way Or Another"_ –dijo Rosalie metiéndose un bocado de ensalada en la boca.

-¿Así que harás honor a tu apodo? –preguntó un divertido Emmett.

-No le llama Blondie por nada.- le respondió con una sonrisa Jasper.

-Yo creo que haré una exposición con mis fotos y una canción de fondo. –dijo Cam rebuscando en su cámara.

-¿Fotos? –preguntó Alice.

-Sí, pondré música de los Beatles y fotos de Londres y Forks. Ya os aviso que vosotros saldréis.-dijo en advertencia.- reo que cuando ponga las fotos de Londres pondré _"Strawberry Fields"_, luego en la parte de Forks, para plasmar lo bello que es con su naturaleza y lo que me gusta cuando estoy con vosotros –sonrió- pondré _"Baby You're A Rich Man"_, y puede que cuando ponga alguna de las fotos de Bella –me miró con cariño- ponga _"If I Fell"._

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Eso es demasiado. –le dije con un gran sonrojo.

-¡Qué monos! –exclamó Alice.

-¿Te sentirías incomoda? –me preguntó al oído.

-En privado no, pero en público y las víboras en clase…

-Tienes razón, par eso te la canto yo en privado con mi guitarra. –sentenció la oración con un pico.

-Las arpías siempre jodiendo todo. –murmuró Rose entre dientes.

-Mejor así. -dije quitándole importancia.

-Pues yo bailaré y cantaré _"You Drive Me Wild" _de The Runaways. –dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo a Jasper.

-Eso aporta un exceso de información de lo que mi hermano hace. –dijo Rosalie con una mueca de asco que nos provocó un ataque de risa.

-Yo bailaré _"Macho Man"_ de Village People. –Emmett parecía orgulloso.

-¡Ohh! ¡Eso será épico! –dijo Alice con malicia.

-Será letal. –dijo Jasper riéndose con disimulo.

-¿Y tú que harás, hermanito?

-Creo que cantaré _"Wish You Were Here"_ de Pink Floyd. –le lanzó una significativa mirada a Alice.

-Te quiero. –le respondió ella antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Vaya, ahora me siento como una vouyerista. –dije con mi mirada perdida.

Todos se rieron débilmente mientras dejaban que sus pensamientos vagaran libremente. Me parecía increíble que ellos supieron que iban a hacer mientras que yo no lo sabía. En teoría tenía que ser algo nuestro, pero yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer? –me preguntó Rosalie con su mirada inquisitiva.

-La verdad. No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

-¿Cómo qué no? –preguntó Alice con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No. –repetí mirando mi plato de ensalada con el ceño fruncido.

-Podías interpretar algo en el piano. –me dijo Cam mientras me daba un suave apretón en el hombro.

-Eso lo pensé, pero la cuestión sería qué interpretaría.- les dije mientras los miraba a la cara.

-¿No se te ocurre ninguna canción? –preguntó Jasper.

-No es eso, ya oísteis al señor Andrews ya vosotros. –les dije mientras seguía repasando mi repertorio musical- Tiene que ser algo con sentimiento, algo que os recuerde algo, o alguien.

-Creo que tienes un bloqueo. –me dijo Cam frunciendo su ceño.

-Puede ser... –admití sopesando la idea.

-Siempre te queda el repertorio depresivo de Florida. –dijo Rosalie con ironía.

-¡No por favor! ¿Aquel repertorio me bajaba el ánimo! –dijo Jasper con horror.

No pude evitar reírme por los recuerdos de la música que escogía en el coche o en la habitación y ellos estaban delante.

-No, no quiero volver a la época depresiva. –dije con diversión.

-Menos mal… -murmuró Jasper por lo bajo.

Una idea cruzó por mi mente.

-Creo que ya sé que hacer. –les dije con ilusión.

-Ilumínanos, Bells. –pidió Rosalie con su tono monótono-curioso.

-Todas las canciones que tengo en la Blackberry significan algo para mí, -todos asintieron- así que es cuestión de poner la lista aleatoria y que sea lo que el Karma quiera.

-No es tan mala idea… -dijo Alice.

-¡Pero tienes alguna canción de la etapa depresiva! –exclamó Jasper.

-Cruza los dedos. –le dije con una sonrisa

-Vamos afuera. –dijo Rose.

Todos salimos afuera para poder hacer la elección. Estaba prohibido andar con los móviles en el recinto, y si te pillaban haciendo algo como grabar, reproducir música, o sacar fotos, te lo sacaban y tenías que ir a dirección, así que íbamos al único lugar donde solo íbamos nosotros. El viejo patio.

Estaba en una esquina, al lado de la verja, y había dos viejas mesas de madera que pasaron tiempos mejores. Su pintura, que en un tiempo fue blanca, ahora parecía gris, y se caía a cachos, por el hecho de no ser cuidada como debería. Nunca había nadie en esa zona. Era un sitió que normalmente estaba húmedo y eso parecía repeler a las personas.

Más rápido de lo que pensé ya estábamos allí. Cam se sentó, sin preocuparse si el banco estaba mojado o no y con sus manos dio palmaditas sobre su regazo, indicándome que me sentara allí.

Lo hice.

-¡Vamos, Bella! –me animó Alice.

-Música depresiva no, música depresiva no… -murmuraba Jasper como un mantra.

-No seas idiota, Jazz. –le dijo Rosalie con diversión.

-¡Shhh, qué le voy a dar! –dije con la Blackberry en la mano.

Todos e callaron, mientras yo iba al menú multimedia. Lo más rápido bajé el seleccionador hasta la reproducción aleatoria. Antes de darle los miré a todos para decirles con la mirada de que le iba a dar. Lo seleccione. Al hacerlo le dí al vuelta. En un principio fue silencio, mientras esperábamos expectantes. Una nota de piano irrumpió el silencio.

-_"Happy Ending"_… -murmuró Cam.

-¡Me encanta esta canción de Mika! –exclamó emocionada Alice.

-Bueno, esta es de la etapa de transito. –dijo Jasper, claramente aliviado.

-¿Sabes tocarla? –preguntó Rose.

-¿Qué sabes tocar tú, pequeña Bella? –preguntó Emmett moviendo la cejas sugestivamente.

-No seas idiota. –dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Mandonas de mierda… –refunfuñó Emmett por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo dices? –le preguntó Rose en tono amenazante.

-¡Nada, amorcito! –Emmett recompuso su postura.

-Buen chico. –dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla- Bueno, ¿Sabes o no?

-Un poco, pero no mucho… -admití pensativa.- Supongo que tendré que buscar el viejo teclado de Renee en el desván para practicar.

-¿Y la letra? –preguntó Cam, mientras acariciaba mi espalda en círculos.

-Bastante, pero nada que no se arregle escuchándola.- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Pues todo solucionado. –dijo Jasper con una sonrisa amable.

-Y como dijo el gran Freddie Mercury: _"El espectáculo debe continuar"_

Esa fue la sentencia de Alice…

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana y nunca en mi vida había estado más nerviosa. Era ridículo pensarlo pero el hecho de tocar delante de personas de que te juzgaban me ponía los pelos de punta. Lo último que quería era oír las críticas que él trío de arpías me iba a hacer. Lasa miradas de las personas juzgando mí música, mi voz, que no era muy buena, y mi modo de tocar el piano me resultaba… escalofriante. Una cosa era tocar para mí, a solas, por el mero placer de tocar o liberar tensión, y otra era hacerlo delante de veintidós personas.

-Empecemos. –dijo el señor Andrews.- Y el primero será… -el señor Andrews cerró los ojos y rebuscó entre unos papelitos.

Se me olvidó que lo haríamos al azar.

-¿Tambores? –preguntó Emmett.

-Tambores, oso. –le dijo el señor Andrews. Emmett empezó a hacer el tan conocido sonido de tambores- El primero es…. Nuestro querido Señor Newton.

Toda la clase vio como Mike subía al pequeño escenario que tenía el centro en el salón de actos. No era nada pretencioso, solo estaba elevado un metro con el piano a un lado y guitarras y algún que otro instrumento en las esquinas, con un ordenador pequeño a la pared, que estaba conectado a un proyector.

La música empezó a sonar.

Casi me da un ataque de risa, o más bien me lo dio.

Mike Newton estaba bailando el himno del momento, el _"Oppa Gangnam Style"_ de PSY. Todos nos empezamos a reír al ver la cara de concentración y motivación que Mike tenía, mientras intentaba bailarlo… aunque más que bailarlo, parecía un ataque epiléptico…

La canción acabo, y las rosas disminuyeron. Nada más ver la cara del señor Andrews, todos empezamos a reír. Ahora el señor Andrews era la personificación del _"¿Qué coño?"_.

-Señor Newton, ¿qué coño significa esa canción para usted, a parte de un trauma para mí y todos sus compañeros?

-Me gusta. –se limitó a responder con orgullo.

-Los hay tontos, y luego está Mike. –dijo Emmett a mi lado, provocando la risa de nuestro particular grupo.

-Bueno al menos lo hizo… -el señor Andrews parecía tener un debate interno- Tiene un cinco –Mike dio un salto de alegría- , pero por pena y las risas, más que nada…

-¿Cuándo vuelva a coger otro papelito hago de nuevo el sonido de tambores? –preguntó Emmett dando saltos como un niño pequeño.

El señor Andrews metió su mano entre los papeles.

-Dale, oso. –ante eso Emmett empezó a hacer el ruido- Y el siguiente es Nuestro querido Ben…

Ángela le murmuró algo al oído antes de subir, bajo la atenta mirada.

Reconocí la canción de Oasis. _"Stop Crying Your Heart Out"_ era mi canción predilecta del grupo. Ben, cogió una guitarra, mientras el murmuraba la canción y las diapositivas de fotos suyas con Ángela iban pasando. Era tierno ver como Ben hacía el trabajo un gesto hacía Ángela.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, todos aplaudieron, mientras que las tres guarras murmuraban algo de lo patético que era. Envidia era lo que tenían.

-Tiene un siete, señorito Chaney.-Ben sonrió- Oso. –Emmett empezó a hacer el ruido de los tambores- Y ahora es el turno, de la señorita Victoria.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Cam y yo pusimos muecas de desagrado. No nos podíamos imaginar con qué nos saldría está ahí arriba. Solo de una cosa estaba segura. No me iba a olvidar de ello.

Una música empezó a sonar, _(Pista 3)_ era la típica que escucharía en un club de mala muerte, y eso me hizo plantearme en los lugares donde se metía Victoria. Personalmente la canción no la conocía, y no era de extrañar…

Los movimientos de Victoria eran, lo que pretendía ser "sexual", aunque más bien parecía una actriz porno, que en lugar de cantar gemía la canción

Como era de esperarse, los tíos como Mike, y sus "amigas" empezaron a aplaudir cuando acabó. Y yo aplaudiría… pero porque acabó.

-Eso a sido… interesante, Vicky… Tienes un seis. –Victoria iba a protestar- Oso. –dijo antes de que ella protestara, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. El siguiente es, nuestro caballero sureño, el Señorito Hale.

Jasper se subió al escenario, cogiendo una guitarra. Se sentó en la pequeña banqueta y con cuidado empezó a rasgar las cuerdas. Empezó a cantar _"Wish You Were Here"_ de Pink Floyd, con su voz, que poseía su acento del sur. Normalmente Rosalie lo disimulaba, pero él no. Mientras cantaba la canción, enlazaba su mirada con la de Alice, haciendo el momento exclusivo de ellos dos. Y haciendo que me volviera a sentir una vouyerista de nuevo…

La canción acabó, mientras todos aplaudían. No era para menos, Jasper tenía talento musical. Dominaba la guitarra como si fuera otra extremidad de su cuerpo, y su voz no es que fuera la mejor del mundo, pero su acento sureño combinado con su tono tranquilo, la hacía hermosa y relajante.

-Tiene un ocho, chico del sur. –Jasper le hizo el gesto militar desde el escenario, ganándose una sonrisa del señor Andrews- Oso.-sacó un papelito, mientras Emmett hacía su trabajo.- Duende hiperactivo, es tu turno.

-¡Bien! –exclamó Alice mientras corría al escenario.

Se puso en el centro, mientras el ritmo de la canción _"You Drive Me Wild" _de The Runaways, empezaba a sonar. Alice se giró y empezó a cantar. Mientras cantaba, hacía pequeños movimientos de caderas, hasta que llegó al estribillo, donde agarró el micro y empezó a moverse por el escenario haciendo movimientos muy parecidos a los de Cherrie Currie en una actuación. Era obvio que Alice hizo los deberes. La canción acabó con Alice de rodillas y haciendo el mismo grito que hacían en la canción.

-Me encanta su estilo, señorita Cullen, por eso lleva el ocho con cinco, a demás se nota que estuvo viendo videos de actuaciones del grupo. –el señor Andrews escribió algo en un papel- ¿Puedo preguntarle que le recuerda esa canción?

-A Jasper. –se limitó a contestar sonriendo de manera pícara.

-Creo que no debía haber preguntado. –dijo el señor Andrews sonriendo divertido- Emmett.- metió la mano para buscar.- Mallory , su turno.

Lauren se subió al escenario, pavoneándose como si fuera la reina del corral. La música empezó a sonar, y yo quise meterme una bala entre ceja y ceja. Lo que le estaba haciendo al _"Girlfriend"_ de Avril Lavigne era terrible. Su voz nasal provocaba dolor de oídos.

Los siguientes tres minutos fueron una lenta tortura…

-Hablaré con usted más tarde. –se limitó a decir el señor Andrews- Vamos. –Emmett empezó el ritual- Señorita Hale… Espero que no me defraudes, Blondie.

-Sabes que eso no pasará nunca, Freddie.

Rosalie se subió al escenario con su actitud segura. Agarró el micrófono y entonces el _"One Way Or Another" _de Blondie empezó a sonar. Rosalie la cantó con su voz, la voz con el sexy acento sureño, que en combinación con la canción hacía un espectáculo digno de admiración. Movimientos enérgicos, llenos de elegancia, la hacían verse como una profesional sobre el pequeño escenario. A mitad de la canción todos estaban marcando el ritmo de la canción con palmas mientras Rosalie reencarnaba a Blondie. Y justo cuando todos estaban más eufóricos, la canción terminó.

-Blondie, te llevas el nueve son protestas. –Rosalie hizo el gesto de la victoria, levantando la rodilla y metiendo el codo hacia atrás. Emmett empezó a hacer el ruido de tambores.- Bien, oso. –le felicitó el señor Andrews- Es tu turno, Ringo Starr.

Cam sonrió y subió al escenario de manera tranquila. Cogió la guitarra y se sentó mientras que la presentación empezaba. El proyector mostró imágenes de Londres, mientras sonaba _"Strawberry Fields"_ de The Beatles, y Cam, la tocaba y cantaba con su guitarra. Faltaba decir que se veía impresionante, con su mirada misteriosa y sus ojos azules que te hacían suspirar. La canción cambió, al igual que las imágenes, ya no se veía a Londres, si no a Forks, y muchas de algunos de nosotros, como fotos de Rosalie y Emmett, o todos juntos, o Cam con Emmett y Jasper también de Jasper y Alice, algunas de Rose, Alice y yo o, tal y como esperaba, alguna mía sola, sonriendo a la cámara, o con Cam. Todo mientras el interpretaba _"Baby You're A Rich Man" _de The Beatles.

-Me ha encantado la presentación tan lograda con la simpleza y sutileza de tú y tu guitarra, Ringo. –le dijo el Señor Andrews- Tienes un nueve como Blondie. –Emmett empezó con los tambores- ¡Oso, tu turno!

Emmett se fue corriendo al escenario con una sonrisa sospechosa en la cara. Le dio a un mando y entonces empezó el show. Emmett, haciendo una especie de striptease mientras sonaba _"Macho Man"_ de Village People, y lo bailaba de manera despreocupada. Muchos le vitoreaban, sonriendo por la diversión del divertido Emmett. Otras le devoraban con la mirada. Alice seguro estaba deseando grabarlo. Y yo me estaba carcajeando, al igual que el señor Andrews.

-Oso, tienes un ocho con cinco por el show. –el señor Andrew rebuscó entre los papelitos que se estaban acabando- Jess, tu turno.

Jessica subió al escenario. Una música bien conocida empezó a sonar. Y me sorprendió que la conociera. Jassica cantaba el _"Like A Virgin"_ de Madonna. Y no lo hacía mal, la verdad. La arpía número tres se defendía.

-Esta de virgen tiene lo que yo de negra. –murmuró Alice a mi lado.

-No te lo voy a discutir. –dije sonriendo.

Jessica siguió con la canción. Mentiría si dijera que lo hizo mal.

-Tienes un siete, Gossip Girl. –le dijo el señor Andrews. Emmett empezó con su trabajo.- Su turno, señorita Weber…

.

.

.

-…Tyler, no me esperaba menos de ti, la verdad. Tan mediocre como siempre.- Emmett empezó con su trabajo- Y es el turno del cisne.

Todos me miraban a mí, y tuve ganas de que la tierra me tragara en un profundo hoyo. Habían pasado quince detrás de mí, ergo yo era la número dieciséis.

-¡Vamos, Bella! –me animó Victoria con su voz falsa.

Se iba a cagar en su puta madre. Falsa de mierda, se debía pensar que era una diva por parecer una puta sobre el pequeño escenario. La verdad, me sudaban los cojones, en su opinión, pero no iba a dejar que intentara humillarme.

Con paso decidido me dirigí al escenario, siendo acompañada por el sonido de los tacones de mis botines. Me dirigí al piano y me senté.

Antes de empezar a tocar estiré mis dedos, oyéndose el sonido de mis dedos chasqueando por toda la estancia. Respiré hondo y entonces empecé a tocar "_Happy Ending"_ de Mika, mientras la cantaba a un nivel apto para mí. Era obvio que yo no llegaría a las notas más altas. Como había que tocar con sentimiento me transporte al tiempo donde escuchaba la canción pensando en mi historia con Edward.

Fue fácil.

Mientras interpretaba la canción hice un viaje en el tiempo, desahogándome tocando el piano. Ahora estaba sola, contándole mi historia a mi pobre corazón. Creía entender la canción, o al menos así lo sentía. Yo me desgastaba cada día al intentar ser fuerte, y cada vez que le contaba a alguien la historia le mostraba que yo había perdido mis esperanzas, mi amor y la gloria de conseguir a tu primer amor correspondido, o eso creía. Era así como Edward me había dejado. Hueca, son las esperanzas, el amor, la gloria… Sin mi final feliz. ¿Y qué tocaba ahora? Vivir nuestro amor por separado. Bueno, amor, si él lo sintiera o como mucho, si yo estuviera dispuesta a perder a Cam, para que ala mínima el se fuera con Vicky.

Cuando menso me dí cuenta sonaban aplausos, y yo me sorprendí por mi capacidad de estar en las nubes.

-Cisne, eso ha sido hermoso. Tienes el puto nueve de Blondie y Ringo. –dijo el señor Andrews.

Lo que dijo después casi no lo oí, pues estaba mirando como Edward clavaba su mirada en la mía.

.

.

.

-No ha estado mal, señorito, Riley Biers. Tiene el siete con cinco, pero que sepa que los Sex Pistols no eran tan _light _como lo fue usted. –el señor Andrews anotó algo y puso la mano mientras buscaba un papelito entre los cuatro que quedaban.- León, tu turno de atacar.

Edward.

Se levantó de su sitió y con un semblante tranquilo se fue al piano. No me extrañaba que fuera al piano, de hecho, suponía que iba a interpretar algo. Seguramente tocaría una de sus muchas…

Mis pensamientos frenaron en seco al oír la melodía y su voz.

Estaba interpretando _"She Will Be Loved"_ de Maroon 5, y esa era mí canción… Y él lo sabía. Rápidamente miré hacía él, solo para encontrármelo viéndome. Y me estaba viendo como yo me veía hace unos meses cuando yo lo veía a él… Se miraba enamorado.

¡NO! ¡No podía estar enamorado de mí! ¡No podía enamorarse por un beso! ¡No podía hacerme eso! ¡Ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás!

-Bella… -la voz de Alice sonaba preocupada- Soy yo, o ¿se te está declarando mediante la canción?

Yo no podía responderle. Estaba estática en mi sitio, incapaz de reaccionar. El me miraba con su verde… esmeralda. Sus ojos volvían a ser esmeraldas.

Volvía a ser Edward.

Su voz, lo notaba. Estaba cantándome la canción. La misma canción por al que lloré a la mañana siguiente después de la noche en la que ambos dormimos juntos. ¿Se acordaría de eso?

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta de cuando acabo.

-Nueve, león. Mierda, casi me hacer llorar con la canción. –el señor Andrews sonaba fascinado- ¿Qué te transmite la canción, Edward?

-Me transmite los recuerdos, de la avería de mi coche. –abrí los ojos- Me transmite el dolor de un puñetazo en la nariz, el recuerdo de una quemadura producida por un cazo, el recuerdo de unas dos horas en urgencias, el recuerdo de una promesa de ver algún día una película porno con cierta señorita, -me puse roja mientras mis ojos se abrían más, sorprendidos, si podía ser posible, mientras el esbozaba una sonrisa divertida- el de los mejores tallarines que recuerdo haber comido, el de la mejor noche al lado de alguien, y un mejor despertar y también a un delicioso bizcocho de chocolate por desayuno. Pero sobretodo, me recuerda a alguien que debió ser amada, pero él idota no vio lo que tenía delante de sus narices, y ahora cuando ella al fin es amada, él se da de golpes contra una pared, porque quiere recuperarla y no puede, pero aún, a pesar de todo lo que ella le diga, él la conoce, sabe sus gustos, sus escondites, y sus temores… sabe quien es ella en realidad y que siempre estará ahí para ella. Me recuerda que él siempre esperará por ella, bajo la lluvia, en la oscuridad, a pesar de sus adiós, -solté aire de golpe- él nunca dejará de estar ahí para ella…

-Te acaba de mandar una indirecta muy directa... –murmuró Emmett a mi lado.

-Fueron unas declaraciones en toda regla… –murmuró Alice.

-Declaraciones en la música. –murmuré.

-Bella…

Miré a Cam, y su mirada cargada de preocupación.

Fue entonces cuando lo abracé y lloré sobre su cuello de manera silenciosa …

* * *

**¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero hace dos semanas subí un OneShot, y la semana pasada empecé la adaptación de un libro, convirtiéndolo en un Bella x Edward.**

**Como habéis visto este capitulo es muy... musical. Me dije "¿Por qué no?" Creo que es como en esas series, que tienen un capitulo musical, así que me me propuse enlazar a la historia las canciones. Esto no significa que a partir de ahora todos los capítulos vayan a ser musicales. No. Serán normales, con las Playlist cortas, nunca tan grandes.**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado...**

**A tany cullen. Ya sé lo de las faltas, pero tenía pensado corregir todo el fic cuando lo terminase. Me encantaría tener el beta, pero si lo tengo no me daría tiempo a subir los capítulos a tiempo u.u Pero muchas garcías por avisar, eso siempre se agradece. ^^**

**Muchas gracias por los favoritos y alertas, y gracias a Sof, Vale Fierro, Anilu-Belikov, viivii Alice y tany cullen por los reviews. Sois, como se dice por aquí, asdfghjkl *-***

**Tenéis en mi perfil el enlace de la portada que me han hecho para este fic, por si os interesa saberlo :)**

**Besos, Lau.**


	17. Amor consumido

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 17: Amor consumido.

_**Plylist**_

_**1.- You Drive Me Wild – The Runaways.**_

_**2.- Skinny Love – Birdy.**_

* * *

_I tell my love to wreck it all. __(Le dije a mi amor que acabara con todo.)_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall. __(Que cortara todas las cuerdas y me dejara caer.)_

_My my my, my my my, my my my my, my my … __(Mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi_

_mi, mi, mi, mi…)_

_Right in the moment this order's tall. __(Justo ahora estoy en lo más alto.)_

_I told you to be patient, (Te dije que fueses paciente,)_

_I told you to be fine. __(te dije que estubieses bien.)_

_I told you to be balanced, (Te dije que fueras equilibrado,)_

_I told you to be kind… __(te dije que fueses amable…)_

_In the morning I'll be with you (En la mañana ester contigo)_

_but it will be a different kind. __(pero sera de una manera diferente.)_

_I'll be holding all the tickets, (Yo estaré sosteniendo todos los recibos,)_

_and you'll be owning all the fines… __(y tu tendrás todas las multas…)_

_Come on, skinny love, (Vamos, amor consumido,)_

_what happened here? (¿qué ha pasado aquí?)_

**Skinny Love. –Birdy.**

* * *

**Cinco meses despúes….**

**BPOV**

Desperté en su cama, con su mano sobre mi cintura desnuda en su habitual gesto protector. Decidí quedarme unos minutos más, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de su cálido cuerpo protegiendo el mío, mientras nuestras piernas estaban enredadas de un modo imposible. Le estaba dando la espalda, y so era algo que nunca me había gustado hacer. Tal vez lo mejor sería darme la vuelta…

Unos delicados besos recorrieron mi cuello con ternura y amor. A él le gustaba hacer eso. La mano, que hasta segundos antes posaba inerte sobre mi cintura, me agarró para voltearme. Nada más verle me perdí en sus hermosos ojos. Siempre me habían gustado, pero hacía días que no sabía como apreciarlos como se merecían. Su color intenso parecía atravesarme y leer en lo más profundo de mí ser. En teoría, hacía unos meses que la relación se había consolidado, cosa por la que Renee estaba encantada.

Todos parecían estar eufóricos por mi actual situación sentimental, y de cierto modo yo también lo creía, pero algo no acaba de cuadrar, algo no estaba bien en esto… O en mí….

Él esbozó una enorme sonrisa, mientras sus ojos brillaban, como venía siendo costumbre. Su mano empezó a trazar perezosos círculos ascendentes desde mis costillas, provocándome la piel de gallina, cosa que él sabía.

Eso era trampa, y rápidamente puse una meca de disconformidad.

-No pongas esa cara, cariño. –murmuró él sobre mis labios, antes de devorarlos con voracidad.

-¿Estás intentando distraerme? –pregunté mientras su mano se dirigía hacía mi pecho derecho.

-Puede que sí, puede que no… -murmuró mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi pezón, y yo, sin poder evitarlo gemí.

-Lo estás haciendo. –murmuré mientras mis manos acariciaban su bien formado torso.

-Siempre tan inteligente. –murmuró antes de empezar a besar mi cuello en trayectoria descendente.

Sus manos sabían en que botones presionar perfectamente, al igual que yo en su cuerpo. Sería raro que después de infinitas veces de repetir el acto no lo supiéramos. Mis manos se dirigieron a su cabello, el que ahora estaba más largo que en un principio, pero me gustaba más. Enredar mis dedos en sus suaves y gruesas hebras de pelo me relajaban. Su boca se dirigió a mi pezón, mientras que su otra mano trabajaba en mi pecho.

Podía jurar que notaba como el remolino de fuego se empezaba a formar en mi bajo vientre, y eso me decía que esta mañana yo no podría soportar hacerlo de manera lenta y amorosa, como era por regla general.

-No… –murmuré entre jadeos- Duro. –dije mientras clavaba mi mirada en la suya.

-Como tú quieras, Bells. –dijo antes de subir a besarme de manera enfermiza.

El beso era enfermizo. Desesperado. Hoy lo necesitaba en mi interior, no quería estar con los preliminares. Mientras me besaba sentía como se acomodaba entre mis piernas, y con una mano recorría mi silueta.

Sin un previo aviso, me embistió de manera profunda y rápida, saliendo de mi garganta un gutural jadeo de placer. Él no se quedó atrás y soltó un bufido. _"Sexy y caliente"_, pensé para mí con picardía. A pesar de que yo sentía que algo no iba bien, no significaba que no pudiera apreciar su belleza y de nuestro buen sexo. Sus embestidas eran rápidas y profundas, y yo, siendo consumida por el placer, me retorcía debajo de su cuerpo. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, sus embestidas se fueron haciendo más rápidas y profundas haciéndome jadear de manera vergonzosa. Casi podía saborear mi orgasmo. Una sonrisa ladina surgió de su rostro, y rápidamente llevó su mano a la unión de nuestros cuerpos, y con su pulgar presionó mi clítoris.

Fue todo lo que necesite para explotar en mi silencioso orgasmo. Y el me siguió de manera inmediata, mientras expulsaba todo el aire de sus pulmones en el hueco de mi cuello.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, horas, días… ¿Quién sabe? Hasta que salio de su escondite en mi cuello para recuperar su posición a mi lado. Sin esperar, me agarró y me puso sobre su pecho para abrazarme, mientras la maravillosa sensación post coital nos invadía.

-Por cierto, buenos días. –le dije sonriendo mientras le miraba.

-Buenos días a ti también, preciosa. –respondió con su adorable y sexy acento.

-Me encanta tú sexy acento británico. –murmuré antes de darle un beso en el pecho y separarme para irme a la ducha.

-Pensaba que te encantaba yo. –Cam puso un adorable puchero mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

-Eso también. –le respondí con una sonrisa.- Me voy a duchar.

-Te acompaño. –dijo levantándose para acompañarme.

-Olvídate. –dije poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho.- Sabes lo que pasará si nos duchamos juntos.

-¿Por qué crees que quiero ir? –preguntó levantando su ceja de manera divertida.

-No queremos llegar tarde a junto de los chicos, ¿verdad? –le pregunté sonriente, aunque por dentro no me sentía tan feliz, a decir verdad.

-No se molestarían, ellos también lo hacen… -murmuró mientras se acercaba de manera peligrosa a mi cuello.

-Yo no estoy dispuesta a aguantar las bromas de Emmett y Jacob. –le respondí alejándome marcha atrás.

-Sabes que Rose y Leah se encargan de ellos. –murmuró mientras de acercaba de manera depredadora hacía mí.

-Cam. No. –le dije divertida.

-Lo estás deseando… -murmuró mientras lograba abrazarme, rozando ambos nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

-Después de la noche que tuvimos creo que necesitamos descansar ciertas zonas. –dije sobre su cuello esbozando una sonrisa.

-Quiero irme a esa ducha y enjabonar tu cuerpo… -susurró sobre mi oreja, mandando ondas de excitación por todo mi cuerpo- Pero por otro lado tienes razón. –y dicho eso mordió mi lóbulo.

-Gracias. –murmuré dándole un casto beso en los labios.

Justo cuando me giré me dio una nalgada, dejándome sorprendida y divertida a partes iguales.

-No quiero que este culo pase hambre.- dijo mientras se volvía a meter en cama, dejándome con una expresión de incredibilidad en la puerta del baño de su habitación…

Sin esperar me metí en el baño, y abrí el grifo de la ducha para que el agua empezara a calentarse. Desde que había acabado el instituto hacía tres meses, había temporadas que me las pasaba en el apartamento de Cam en Port Angeles, con consentimiento de Renee y de un no muy convencido Charlie. No le culpaba.

Cuando miré le vapor decidí meterme debajo del potente chorro de agua.

Habíamos quedado con los chicos en el centro comercial a tomar algo antes de que Alice tuviera que ir con Esme y Carlisle a buscar a Edward al aeropuerto. No estaba segura si Jasper también iría.

Edward.

Cuando acabó el instituto salió disparado de Forks. Por lo que Alice me contó, se fue a pasar el verano a Chicago. Me mataba la curiosidad por saber el motivo por el que se había largado, pero Alice me dijo que le prometió que no me lo contaría.

Recuerdo la despedida que yo no sabía que no era despedida. Cuando Alice me dijo que se había ido me quedé de hielo, para que negarlo…

"…

Sola. Estaba sola en casa. Una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y paz reinaba en el ambiente. Me apetecía dar saltos como una cabra y bailar. Cosa rara. Pero me sentía como en esas películas que tanta gracia me hacían, y me dije que podía hacerlo, pero después de limpiar un poco.

Subí a mi habitación y, rápidamente me puse un pantalón corto de pijama y una camiseta básica de asitas. Después cogí el iPod y los altavoces para llevarlos al salón.

Nada más bajar lo conecté todo y puse la reproducción aleatoria. Sonreí satisfecha al oir _"You Drive Me Wild_" de The Runaways. Era perfecta.

Cogí las cosas y empecé a limpiar la sala. Renee no era muy dada a la limpieza, aunque si era necesario lo hacía, pero por regla general, limpiaba yo. No sabía como se las habían apañado cuando estuve en Florida.

Cuando la canción iba por la mitad, oí un gran golpeteo en la puerta. Seguramente a Charlie se le habría olvidado algo.

-¿Qué es esta vez? Papá...

Me callé al ver a Edward parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola, Bella. –me saludó de manera amable.

-Alice no está aquí. –me limité a contestar antes de decidir cerrar la puerta.

Desde la gran indirecta hacía ya un mes estaba siendo cordial con él, aunque más bien parecía alguien pasivo-agresivo. Al parecer, Edward, había aceptado que su tiempo había pasado, y ya no intentaba cosas extrañas, aunque, como se dice, nunca se sabe, y mejor prevenir que curar.

-No vine por Alice, vine a hablar contigo.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Cullen. –respondí frunciendo el ceño.

-No me voy a tirar sobre ti, si es lo que piensas. –me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Ese contacto poco duró porque empezó un reconocimiento por mi cuerpo, y entonces me maldije por haberme cambiado.- Aunque ganas no me falten… –añadió.

No tenía nada que perder.

-Tienes cinco minutos. Pasa. –le dije mientras le cedía el paso y el murmuraba un bajo _"Gracias"_- Voy por una camiseta y ya vuelvo.

-Claro.-murmuró mientras yo me dirigía a mi habitación.

No me lo pensé mucho y cogí la vieja camiseta que había sido de Charlie de Van Halen. Me quedaba enorme, y eso me gustaba, así que si esperar más bajé para que todo aquello acabara lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté a la defensiva.

Con él siempre tenía que estar alerta.

-¿Te molesto, Bella?

Eso me sorprendió, y por una parte no lo entendía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo te molesto, Bella. –eso sonaba a afirmación.

Su presencia en sí me molestaba, pero no en el sentido que él tenía en mente. Él, para mí, era como tener la manzana del fruto prohibido entre mis manos, y no poder degustarlo. Eso era lo que me molestaba. Y no es que no pudiera hacerlo, podía, pero yo estaba demasiado destrozada, y no quería que por un capricho suyo me rompiera aún más de lo que ya estaba.

No sobreviviría otra vez más a ese dolor…

Por eso lo mejor era decirle que sí.

-Sí, Edward, muchas veces tu presencia me molesta. –admití la verdad a medias, el no tenía que saber el efecto que provocaba en mí.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber. –dijo mientras sonreía con tristeza.

Una parte de mí quiso abrazarle y besarle la cara diciéndole que solo era la mitad de la verdad, pero debía ser fuerte y no dejarme llevar.

Él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, y yo, como una autómata, le seguí.

-¿Eso era todo? –le pregunté confusa.

Algo extraño estaba pasando y no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era. Y esa sensación que recorría mi cuerpo no me gustaba ni lo más mínimo.

-Sí, has dicho todo lo que necesitaba. –iba a abrir la puerta, pero antes se giró para verme.- Bella, sé que puede ser egoísta de mí parte, te prometo que no te volveré a molestar, pero antes de que eso pase, quería llevarme un buen recuerdo de ti, y no esta fría despedida. Solo volver a ser Edward y Bella…

-¿Cómo me puedo fiar de que no me volverás a molestar? –le pregunté frunciendo el pecho.

Entonces cogió mi mano y cerró mis dedos, dejando el índice estirado. Se llevó el dedo sobre su corazón y entonces dibujó sobre el una B y una E. era nuestra promesa, era algo que no se podía romper…

-Te prometo que no te molestaré. –dijo con voz grave y taladrando mis ojos marrones con los suyos esmeraldas.

-Entonces supongo que puedes ser egoísta. –le dije seria.

-Perdón.

Entonces, con demasiada delicadeza, pasó su mano por mi brazo desnudo, sin apartar su mirada de la mía, y con cuidado, como pidiendo permiso, posó su mano en mi cintura, y con la otra acarició mi mejilla en un leve tacto que pude haber confundido con el de una pluma. Dio un paso más ceca de mí, y sus brazos me arrimaron a él. Era extraño, pero casi podía notar como nuestros cuerpos encajaban. El mío, tan menudo y pequeño, encajaba en el suyo grande y tonificado.

Sus labios se posaron con cuidado sobre los míos, y la canción de The Runawais había sido sustituida por el "Skinny Love" de Birdy. Caprichosa reproducción aleatoria…. Sus labios acariciaban los míos con cuidado, los veneraba en cada pulgada que sus labios acariciaban. Con cierta duda, su lengua trazo la silueta de mis labios, y yo de manera automática, abrí mi boca para darle paso. A diferencia de los besos que había dado, este no era una lucha de poderes entre ambas lenguas. No. Ambas danzaban al mismo compás, disfrutando de la agradable compañía que suponían la una para la otra. Su lengua parecía intentar memorizar cada pliegue de mi boca, y yo hacía lo mismo. Si este era nuestro último buen recuerdo, yo también lo aprovecharía. El aire empezaba a escasear, pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro. Pero no lo hicimos. El beso fue disminuyendo de intensidad, volviendo a ser algo puro e inocente como un par de caricias, y el apoyó su frente sobre la mía, mientras daba un pequeño beso a la punta de mi nariz.

Nuestras manos izquierdas se encontraban entrelazadas, y yo no quería dejarlo ir, pero era necesario.

-Adiós, Bella… -besó mi frente, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario, inhalando mi aroma, para luego irse.

Lo siguiente que supe de él vino de un incrédulo Alice que gritaba que Edward se había ido a Chicago sin previo aviso.

Él no me iba a molestar…

…"

Y ahora bajo la ducha, casi podía sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los míos. Decidí salir de la ducha y alejar esos pensamientos.

Porque él volviera no significaba que fuera a cambiar nada…

.

.

.

-Tienes una cara de buen polvo que no te aguantas. –dijo Rose mientras tomaba su helado de fresa.

-Algo me dice que Cam es bueno en el tema. –Leah arqueo las cejas repetidamente provocando las risas escandalosas de Rosalie.

-Dios pasar tiempo con Emmett y Jacob os está afectando. –dije mientras mezclaba en mi boca el sabor del chocolate y la vainilla.

-Secundo a Bells. –Alice sonaba divertida antes de chupetear su helado de estréchatela.

-Vamos, no te lo decimos por mal, Bella. –Leah tomó de su helado de dulce de leche.

-Lo sé… Aunque parece que Jake y Emmett también son buenos… -murmuré.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Deberíais ver el equipamiento de Emmett es…!

-¡No lo queremos saber! –gritamos las tres a la vez mientras Rosalie se reía.

-¿Enserio os creíais que os iba a decir como es la polla de mi novio?

-Viniendo de ti nos esperamos cualquier cosa. –dijo Alice con sinceridad.

-Recuerda que eres la rubia camionera. –respondí con cara inocente.

-Y mal hablada. –continuó Leah.

-No lo niego. –Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Un móvil empezó a sonar con el politono de "Macho Man" de Village People, y tosas supimos que era Emmett llamando a Rosalie. Desde el baile de Emmett delante de toda la clase, Rosalie se lo había puesto de politono. Rosalie le cogió y se alejó, supongo que para oírle hablar con más claridad.

En ese momento el móvil de Alice empezó a sonar y ella contestó.

Yo me centré en mi delicioso helado de vainilla y chocolate. Deliciosos por partes iguales. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Rosalie estaba delante de nosotras, con el ceño fruncido.

-Nuestros churris se van en el Fiat de Cam y en el Jeep de Emmett a ver no sé que partido de no sé qué a no sé dónde… -murmuró Rose.

-¿Y cómo volverás, Rose? –le pregunté.

-La llevo yo, me queda de camino a la reserva. –contestó Leah con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú, Bells?- me preguntó Rose.

-La llevo yo. –respondió Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pues todo hablado!- dijo Rose volviendo al ataque de su medio derretido helado de fresa.

-¿Y a ti quién te llamó? –le preguntó Leah a Alice.

-Jasper para contarme básicamente lo mismo.- respondió Alice con una sonrisa.

-Hombres. –dijo Rose con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me siento con en _Sex And The City. _– dije frunciendo el ceño por mi ocurrencia.

-Puede ser, pero nosotras estamos más buenas que ellas. –se limitó a contestar Rose con una sonrisa en su rostro…

.

.

.

-Deberíamos haber comprado algo. –sentenció Alice mientras nos encaminábamos hacía los coches.

-Alice, no vamos a comprar ropa todos los días que vengamos al centro comercial. –le recordé como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Bella tiene razón, duende. –respondió Rosalie revolviéndole el pelo.

-¡No me despeines! –gritó Alice entre sonrisas.

-Sois como niñas pequeñas. –Leah sonreía divertida.

-Prefiero ser como una niña pequeña que una amargada. –sentenció Rose mientras Leah abría su Suzuki todoterreno.

Alice abrió el Porsche.

-Nos vemos mañana. –les dije a Rose y Leah.

-Nos vemos. –dijeron las dos a Alice y a mí.

-No hagáis algo que yo no haría.-dijo Alice antes de meterse en el Porsche.

-Sabes que lo haríamos. –le respondió Rosalie antes de que yo entrara.

Una vez dentro del coche, Alice y yo nos miramos para luego empezara reírnos.

-Como cabras. –dije mientras ella arrancaba.

-¡Bah! Tampoco es tan malo. –respondió Alice sonriendo divertida.

-Bueno, eso por donde lo mires. –dije mirando como avanzábamos por Port Angeles.

-Ya, pero como dijo Rose con lo de ser como una niña, mejor ser como una cabra que como una vieja amargada.

-No lo niego, -admití- pero imagínate como seremos dentro de unos años, y el ejemplo que les daremos a nuestros futuros e hipotéticos hijos.

-Seríamos la ostia, Bells. –Alice sonaba entusiasmada por la idea.

-¿Te imaginas que nos salieran unos macarrillas del tres al cuarto? –le pregunté a Alice con pánico en mi voz.

-Me reiría mucho si eso pasara. –Alice parecía pensarlo de verdad.

-Yo creo que andarías como un perro rabioso. –ella me miró confundida, pero esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Te tengo pinta de ser la típica madre controladora y malhumorada? –esta vez fruncí yo el ceño.

-No, -admití- pero nunca digas nunca.

-Como te gusta buscarme las cosquillas.-sonrió- Pero de todos modos, no soy capaz de imaginarme que mi hijo con Jasper vaya a ser un macarrilla, más bien me lo imagino con mi hiperactividad y los buenos modales de Jasper.

-Parece que has estado pensado la idea. –me fijé.

-¿Y tú no lo has pensado respecto a Cam? –me peguntó.

Me quedé enmudecida. Nunca había sopesado la idea de hijos, en un futuro próximo, más bien lo veía como algo muy, pero que muy, lejano. Solo había sopesado la idea de cómo sería mis hijos, y esa vez había sido con Edward como padre.

-Yo…

El móvil de Alice empezó a sonar. "_Salvada por la campana."_ Pensé.

-Bella dale a aceptar llamada, está conectado el manos libres, pero no puedo darle yo. –me pidió.

Yo, con cierta torpeza, hice lo que me pidió.

-¿Alice donde estás? –preguntó la voz de Carlisle desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Voy a salir de Port Angeles.- dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Tienes que hacerme un favor a mí y a Esme e ir a buscar tú a Edward.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Alice mirando mi reacción por el rabillo del ojos.

Yo estaba en shock, si ella tenía que ir, no podía llevarme a casa…

-Me ha salido una cirugía de última hora y a Esme le ha surgido una reunión con el alcalde por no sé que problema de los cursillos de repostería….

-¿No hay nadie más?-preguntó Alice esperanzada de sacarme a mí de la situación.

-Me temo que no, Ali, sabes perfectamente que solo nos tiene a nosotros tres. –la voz de Carlisle sonaba preocupada.

Eso fue como una bofetada para mí. Mi sospecha era que se había ido por mí culpa. El beso… fue su forma de despedirse. Y aún por encima eso de que solo tenía a su familia me producía la sensación de ser un desencadenante de nuestras acciones. Tal vez, si yo siguiera en Florida, él jamás se hubiese ido, por lo tanto nadie tendría que ir a buscarle.

Alice seguía con un ojo sobre mí. Debía tomar la decisión te tomar un viaje de seis horas (entre ida y vuelta) a Seattle, encerrada tres de ellas con Edward en el Porsche de Alice, o simplemente ajarme en la carretera y hacer autostop. La voz de Charlie me gritó que debía seguir en el choche, que había mucho loco suelto por las autopistas. Yo no quería preocupar a Charlie y Renee. Casi era una adulta, así que debía de tomar decisiones como tal.

Me limité a asentir.

-Vale, te dejo que tengo que tomar el desvío para la autopista, Te quiero Carl.- Alice hizo el ruido de un beso mientras sonreía.

-Gracias, Y yo también te quiero Al. –murmuró Carlisle antes de colgar.

Después de eso, el coche quedó en un incómodo silencio. La tensión en el ambiente era tan grande que casi no te permitía respirar con normalidad. Y eso me agobiaba.

Alice pareció notar mi malestar y se su expresión cambió a una de concentración. Yo sabía que ella estaba sopesando todas las posibilidades.

-¿Estás segura, Bells…?

-Sí, tranquila. –le afirmé apoyando mi codo en la ventanilla.- Tu sigue, y tan solo –suspiré- déjame en silencio para que pueda organizar el caos que ahora mismo es mi cabeza.

Las siguientes tres horas en coche pasaron como un haz de luz para mí. Sabía que hoy volvería Edward, pero el saberlo era muy distinto a ir a buscarle al aeropuerto. Lo último que había pasado entre nosotros dos había sido un beso y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo actuar delante de él. No podía ir como si nada y decirle: _"¡Hombre, Edward! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal te ha ido por Chicago durante todo el verano?"_ No. Definitivamente no podía decirle eso.

A medida que íbamos avanzando podía notar como los nervios crecían en la boca de mi estómago, y como mis manos estaban empezando a sudar. Al ver para mis piernas caí en la cuenta de que la ropa que llevaba no era la mejor. Al volver, cuando ya sería de noche, me congelaría. Mis converses, el viejo short y la camiseta, infinitamente más grande que yo, de AC/DC no eran lo mejor para una fresquita noche de verano de Seattle. Debía mentalizarme. Ya no estaba en Miami, con su cálido clima durante todo el año.

-¿Vas quedarte en el coche? –me preguntó Alice mientras buscaba por donde poder apacar.

-¿Serviría eso de algo? –le respondí.

-Sinceramente, solo para alargar la espera. –me respondió mientras alzaba el cuello.

-Entonces mejor salgo, así tomo una bocanada de aire fresco. –dije mirando para todas direcciones como una psicópata.

En ese momento un coche salio y Alice pudo aparcar, después de diez minutos de búsqueda.

-Vamos. –me dijo apretando mi mano.

Ambas salimos del coche mientras ella andaba con el móvil. Seguramente estaría mandándole un mensaje a Jasper preguntándole que tal la tarde…

Cuando menos me dí cuenta, estábamos frente ala puerta de desembarque. Un montón de gente salía a borbotones por la puerta. Alice, dado a que era baja, se ponía de puntillas en un vago intento de localizar a Edward entre la multitud. Yo estaba temblando, y no de frío. Estaba nerviosa como el diablo, y lo pero es que no sabía darle una explicación racional a eso. Yo estaba con Cam, no me debería importar lo más mínimo el que Edward volviese, pero me importaba. Y lo que más me asustaba era…

Mi verborrea mental paró cuando lo pude ver.

Su cabello cobrizo estaba más largo, pareciendo más indomable que de costumbre y con una tonalidad que rayaba un rubio oscuro. Su cara estaba ligeramente cambiada. Parecía más adulto y maduro. Sus ojos, verdes como un esmeralda, brillaban en su mundo de tranquilidad. Sus labios mostraban una pequeña sonrisa que bailaba en su rostro, estando enmarcada en una condenada, y atractiva, barba de un par de días. Llevaba una camiseta vieja de Los Who, donde unas Ray-Ban negras colgaban, dándole un aire seductor. Sus pantalones vaqueros, eran oscuros y desgastados, le caían de manera deliciosa por sus pecaminosas caderas. No pude evitar sonreír al verle con sus inseparables Vans negras.

Como si un acto reflejo se tratara, me escondí entre la multitud, mientras el veía a Alice y se dirigía hacia ella. Ahora, al lado de Alice, pude ver que también había crecido un poco más, rozando seguramente el metro noventa. Nada más llegar a junto Alice la abrazó, dándole vueltas en el aire.

Como si el fuera la Tierra, y yo la luna, mis pies se movieron hacía el como si la gravedad me empujara. No supe en que momento el había dejado a Alice en el suelo y me miraba, claramente sorprendido. Yo no quería ni pensar en mi cara. No la notaba caliente, de hecho, la notaba bastante fría.

Con cuidado el se acercó a mi y me abrazó por la cintura, pegándome a su pecho. Con cuidado envolví mis brazos a su alrededor.

-Hola, Bella… - susurró sobe mi oído.

* * *

_**Sex And The City:Sex and the City (En América Latina Sexo en la ciudad, en España Sexo en Nueva York) fue una serie estadounidense de televisión por cable basada en el libro del mismo nombre escrito por Candace Bushnell. Se transmitió por primera vez a través del canal HBO, desde 1998 hasta el 2004. Ambientado en la ciudad de Nueva York, la serie trata acerca de las vidas y amoríos de cuatro mujeres que son muy buenas amigas, tres de las cuales están en el final de sus treinta años (Carrie, Charlotte y Miranda) y una (Samatha) está en los cuarenta. Una comedia de situación con elementos dramáticos, la serie a menudo abordaba problemas socialmente relevantes, como el papel de la mujer en la sociedad. Sex and the City fue estrenado el 6 de junio de 1998 y el último episodio se transmitió el 22 de febrero del 2004. La serie cuenta con numerosos cameos de personajes famosos como Matthew McConaughey o Lucy Liu entre otros. (Todo esto según Wikipedia)**_

_**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí teneís el nuevo capítulo de La Ley De Murphy. Ya sé, es un poco lioso todo esto, pero como soy alguien, que se califica bueno, y soy defensora de las causas perdidadas (YasminaRG, tu sabes que yo defiendo la justicia *cof, cof mochica cof cof*), seguramente para la semana o escribiré como continua la llegada de nuestro sexy Edward, o su explicación de porqué se fue.**_

_**Por otro lado, no sé... A lo mejor sois más del Team Cam que del Team Edward... Bueno, ya miraré.**_

_**Muchas garcias por los follows y favoritos y gracias a tany Cullen, Vale Fierro, YasminaRG, GaByMaY91, Lore562 y a aurorhex por las estupendas reviews. ¡Sois geniales!**_

_**Bueno, como os digo, ponedme un review si crees que me lo merezco jajaja :)**_

_**Besos, Lau.**_


	18. Lo que sientes

**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**

**#PCBFM**

* * *

Chapter 18: Lo que sientes.

_**Playlist**_

_**1.- Roxanne – The Police.**_

_**2.- What You Feel –Chris Levy.**_

* * *

_Time and space is a lonely place, (Tiempo y el espacio es un lugar solitario,)_

_there's no sound, (no hay sonido,)_

_just a heart that pounds. __(sólo un corazón que late.)_

_Life's unknown where's the way back home (La vida desconoce dónde está el camino de vuelta a casa)_

_in my mind is a silent cry. __(en mi mente es un grito silencioso.)_

_What you feel, what you know (Lo que sientes, lo sabes)_

_you're not in control, oh. ( no tienes control, oh.)_

_If you just let it go (Si tu solo lo dejarás ir)_

_there's a peace, you know, oh ( habrá paz, tu lo sabes)_

**What You Fell- Chris Levy.**

* * *

**BPOV**

El fuerte abrazo al que me estaba sometiendo Edward me estaba dejando sin respiración. Pero a su vez, mientras inhalaba, sentía como mis pulmones se llenaban de su esencia. Era más viril, más adulta, totalmente distinta a la esencia que recordaba de Edward. Eso me recordó como nos distanciamos tanto en tan poco tiempo. Él, tanto física, como psíquicamente, parecía una persona totalmente diferente a la que había visto por última vez. Pero todo podía ser una fachada.

Eso me hizo preguntarme que había pasado con el antiguo Edward. ¿Seguiría escondido en alguna parte? ¿Realmente habría cambiado tanto como aparentaba? ¿Me estaba volviendo una paranoica?

Edward me soltó, y eso provocó en reacción que dejara de divagar.

Él me regaló una sonrisa, que por lo que pude ver en sus ojos, era sincera. No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

No pude resistirme a volver a inspeccionarlo. Ahora mismo pasaba perfectamente por alguien de veintidós en lugar de un de dieci… Diecinueve. Su cumpleaños había sido hace un mes, y lo había pasado lejos de su familia. Noté como la boca de mi estómago se cerraba por la incomodidad. Decidí alejar mis pensamientos.

La barba de dos días le daba un aire más masculino y sexy. Condenadamente sexy…. Su pelo, iba en todas direcciones (cosa normal en él) invitándome a pasar mis manos por el como la última vez. Su estilo. Era diferente. Ya no era el Edward con tendencia chic, si no que ahora parecía más… yo. Más despreocupado, con camisetas, vaqueros, gafas y sus Vans. Era mi versión masculina. Vale, yo aún me arreglaba para salir de noche o ir a sitios importantes, pero para estar en el día a día estaba como… ahora. Shorts, converses y camiseta vieja.

-Edward, creo que la estás asfixiando. –la voz de Alice a mis espaldas me sacó de mis divagaciones.

-Lo siento, Bella, es solo que me alegra verte aquí.

Dicho eso esbozó la sonrisa más amplia y sin malas intenciones que había visito. Parecía más puro que un niño de cinco años.

-Alice no me podía llevar a casa primero. –dije de manera inconsciente.

Ipso facto pude ver como su sonrisa pasó a un estado de… decepción. Me golpeé mentalmente. Ya estaba jodiendo todo. Al parecer mi torpeza no era solo con los pies, si no que también a la hora de hablar con Edward.

-Vaya, no era mi intención… Alice si me lo hubieses dicho podría haber esperado, o en su defecto coger un taxi. –dijo el con ánimo ligeramente decaído.

-No, si no es molestia. –dije en un vago intento de mejorar su decaído humor- Es bueno verte, Edward, pareces distinto...

No pude evitar que en la última frase mostrara mi repentino interés. No lo negaría, esté nuevo (o en apariencia) Edward, había logrado captar mi interés. Era como si la extraña fuerza que había en un principio volviese, puede que incluso con más fuerza…

"_Aleja esos pensamientos, Swan"_ Me dije a mí misma. Cam. Debía centrarme en el. _"No seas hipócrita."_ Me golpeé con la mano la frente. No entendía porque mi conciencia estaba haciendo eso, pero ya se podía ir por donde había venido. Cam, Cam, Cam. Ese era mi objetivo. Mi felicidad estaba con Cam.

-Sí, en Chicago decidí cambiar de chip… -murmuró con una leve sonrisa ladeada.- Pero mejor que contároslo aquí de pie, como una estatua, prefiero hacerlo mientras regresamos a Forks.

-Sí, va a ser mejor.- dijo Alice cogiendo una maleta.

-¿Vienes, Bells? –me preguntó Edward mientras me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas.

-Claro. –murmuré poniéndome a su lado.

-¡Por aquí Esme y Carlisle te extrañaron! –exclamó Alice captando nuestra atención.- Y yo también…-murmuró sonrojándose levemente.

-Yo os extrañé a los tres. –dijo Edward pasando una mano por el peló de Alice.

Ella le echo al lengua en un gesto infantil.

-La casa estaba muy silenciosa sin tú aporreando el piano.- dijo Alice metiendo la maleta en el maletero de su coche.

-Siempre te gustó decir eso. –Edward parecía divertido.

-Bella toca, tu aporreas. –dijo ella antes de subirse al coche.

-Yo… -tartamudeé.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía la necesidad de disculparme por la mención de Alice.

-¿Sigues yendo a clases? –me preguntó Edward mientras cargaba las mochilas.

-No, pero estuve aprendiendo por mi cuenta en un piano… -me excusé sonrojada.

-¿Charlie y Renee te regalaron un piano? –preguntó sorprendido.

-No precisamente. –dije avergonzada. No me gustaba tener que decir esto.- Pero Carlisle y Esme me dejaron practicar con el tuyo…

Eso pareció sorprenderle. Durante unos segundos se quedó quieto, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Mentiría si dijera que no se veía atractivo con ese gesto de concentración. Pero tan rápido como llegó, se esfumó.

-Todo un honor. –respondió regalándome una sonrisa.

-Pensaba que odiabas que la gente tocara tu piano. –murmuré pensando en las veces que regañaba a Alice por toquetear las teclas.

-Sí, la gente, no tú, Bella. –me dijo sonriendo- Tu puedes tocar mi piano siempre que quieras. –abrió la puerta del copiloto haciendo una reverencia para que pasara.

-Prefiero ir atrás. –murmuré declinando su invitación.

-Tú decides. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Acto seguido abrió la puerta para que yo pasara.

-Gracias. –murmuré mientras me deslizaba al interior del Porsche.

Nada más entrara al coche sentí como este se llenaba con la esencia de Edward. Alice parecía absorta en su mundo mientras tecleaba a velocidad luz en su móvil. Jasper me la estaba distrayendo demasiado últimamente… Levantó levemente su cabeza, inspeccionando el terreno, y con una sonrisa, tímida, dejó el móvil para arrancar de manera silenciosa el motor del Porsche.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué has estado haciendo en Chicago, pedazo de julandrón? –le preguntó mientras sacaba el coche del aparcamiento del aeropuerto.

-Estuve con Siobhan, Liam y Maggie. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Te has ido con los tíos que estaban de Irlanda de vacaciones? –preguntó Alice confundida.

-Al final no pudieron irse. –Edward chasqueó la lengua- Al parecer el trabajo de Shiobhan no se lo permitió.

-Bueno, y debo suponer que has estado viviendo a la bartola, disfrutando de las maravillas de Chicago. –dijo Alice sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Estuve trabajando como voluntario en un pequeño _Hospice_ que acabaron de abrir, para decidirme si estudiar medicina o no… Y para ayudar en la casa con mis gastos… Tocaba de vez en cuando en algún local donde me pagaban un poco.

Sería una mentirosa si eso que había dicho Edward no me sorprendiera. Imaginarlo ayudando a niños con cáncer hacía que mi corazón se estrujara un poco.

-¿Un _Hospice_?-preguntó Alice confundida.

-Un _Hospice_ es un establecimiento público que se diferencia de cualquier hospital: tiene horarios interrumpidos de visitas para los padres, amigos, conocidos, niños pequeños o incluso mascotas, una decoración cálida en todas las habitaciones. Ya sabes, dejan que ellos la decoren para que no sea como las frías e impersonales habitaciones de hospital. Los _Hospices_ practican los cuidados paliativos. Son cuidados que no alargan la vida, simplemente se trata de la atención al paciente con una enfermedad terminal muy avanzada, por ejemplo cáncer, a través de la risoterapia, que ya sabes lo que es gracias a Carlisle. –le dijo Edward mientras miraba como el paisaje se movía a gran velocidad.

-¿De dónde sacaste la idea, Edward? –le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Me la dio Carlisle mientras hablaba con Esme sobre presentar la idea en Seattle. –dijo con una sonrisa.- Luego solo investigué por mi cuenta.

-Eso es muy noble, Edward. –dije asombrada.

-Pero no solo estuve en el _Hospice_, dos días a la semana iba al hospital de Chicago de voluntario. Pero allí hacía menos falta. –se limitó a responder.

-¿Y ya sabes que vas ha hacer? –le preguntó Alice.

-Sí… Creo que voy a estudiar cardiología.

-¡Vais a ir juntos! –exclamó Alice. –A la misma facultad, me refiero…

Edward se giró sobre el asiento para verme con curiosidad.

-Sí, esto… Yo tenía pensado estudiar psicología. –esbocé una débil sonrisa.

-Creía que ibas a estudiar literatura inglesa. – dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Sí, pero después de lo de Charlie… No se tuvo que recuperar solo físicamente, psicológicamente estaba decaído y decía que tendría que jubilarse. Se sentía mal consigo mismo por el disparo. Fue al psicólogo del hospital y le hizo ver que en su profesión eso podía pasarle a cualquiera. Y yo también quiero ayudar a que las personas con problemas, después de accidentes, estén bien consigo mismos.

-Entonces… Espera ¿vas a ir a la universidad de Washington? –me preguntó Edward.

-Edward, todos vamos a ir a la universidad de Washington, no solo porqué es la más cercana a casa, si no porque nos ofrece lo que todos queremos estudiar.- le dijo Alice como si fuera obvio.

-¿Todos? –preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, yo, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie…

-¿La paranoica agresiva? –preguntó Edward abriendo los ojos en un gesto de puro terror.

No pude evitar la carcajada. Algunas cosas no habían cambiado. Y al parecer a Alice también le hizo gracias por que se estaba riendo.

-No la llames así de nuevo delante de ella o te arrancará la cabeza. –dijo Alice aún riéndose.

-Vale, lo anotó. –dijo en serio, solo me reí más- Continúa.

-Bueno… Emmett, Jacob, Leah, Cam… ¿No falta nadie, no Bells?

-No. –dije sonriendo.

-Interesante. –dijo él mientras cogía el móvil.

Me sentía mal. O era el ambiente. No sé, pero notaba que las cosas estaban tensas de algún modo.

-¿Puedes poner la radio? –le pregunté a Alie.

-Edward, ¡dale! –dijo imitando de manera horrible a Pitbull.

Pero Edward y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos. Era muy gracioso ver a Alice diciendo el famoso _"¡Dale!"_ del rapero. Mientras nos reíamos empezó a sonar el _"Roxanne"_ del grupo británico The Police. Amaba esa canción…

.

.

.

El resto del trayecto fue en pequeñas charlas, donde pude ver que Edward realmente había cambiado. Parecía más maduro y responsable. Más adulto y menos crío malcriado.

-Bella, ya puedes despegar tu culito respingón de la tapicería de mi coche. Ya hemos llegado. –me avisó Alice mientras estacionaba el Porsche delante de mi casa.

-Gracias. –murmuré antes de abrir la puerta.

-Te hablo por WhatsApp. –me dijo Alice.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –me preguntó Edward.

-Claro. –le dijo mientras alía del coche.

En un parpadeo el ya estaba a mi lado y dirigiéndonos a la entrada de mi casa.

-Bella, quería disculparme por mi antiguo comportamiento hacia ti. –dijo mirándome.

Ahora su rostro era serio, y parecía levemente avergonzado. Yo no pude hacer mas que sonreír de manera amable.

-Mientras no vuelvas a ser tan gilipollas por mi está todo bien. –me limité a responder.

-Después de todo lo que te hice me perdonas. –murmuró para ambos.

-No eres un mal tipo, Edward.- dije sentándome en las escaleras del porche.

-O tal vez tú eres muy buena. –dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Puede ser. –dije con diversión.

Ambos reímos levemente. No sabía él, pero yo notaba como si un peso pesado que desconocía que poseía abandonaba mi cuerpo.

-Bella, estos meses en Chicago fueron gratificantes pero a la vez horribles. –me dijo serio perdiendo su mirada en la nada.

-¿Por qué? –me atreví a preguntar.

-Es cierto que ayudé a niños y a personas con problemas de salud, pero de cierto modo no me podía encariñar porque acabaron muriendo en su mayoría. Por otro lado yo no dejaba de pensar en ti y nuestro beso –pude ver como sonrió con nostalgia y yo me sonrojé-. Una niña me preguntó si podía ser su novio –su sonrisa parecía llena de buenos recuerdos-. Le dije que ella tenía que esperar a su príncipe azul y ella me dijo que se había ido –su mirada se centró en sus pies-. Era otro niño que había muerto antes de mi llegada –eso me dio ganas de llorar-. Yo acabé aceptando. Y le hablé de ti cuando me preguntó si me gustaba alguna chica –eso captó aún más mi atención-, te sorprendería saber lo inteligente que era para tener ocho años. Le conté toda la historia y me dio un puño en las costillas –no pude evitar reírme-. Sí, tú te ríes, pero a mí me dolió en su momento. ¿Sabes que me dijo al final de que se lo contara?

-No. –me limité a contestar.

Quería saber más.

-Me dijo que debería pedirte perdón y conformarme con lo que tu quisieras ofrecerme después de lo que te hice, pero aunque lo hicieras yo seguiría queriendo más. Seguiría queriendo volver a besarte, volver a degustar tus labios –apoyó su frente en la mía mientras yo permanecía estática-. Pero estaré aquí para ti, Bella. Me conformaré con lo que me ofrezcas, porque eso es mejor que nada. Y quiero que sepas que en estos meses, lo que siento por ti, se ha anclado más fuerte aquí –cogió mi mano y la puso sobre su corazón.

Tenía ganas de llorar.

-Gracias –me limité a decir-. ¿Y sigues en contacto con la niña que te abrió los ojos? –le pregunté en un intento de liberar tensión.

-A la mañana siguiente, después de que ella me dijera eso fui a verla para regalarle una tableta de chocolate Milka, su favorito, pero ya no estaba… -su mirada decayó.

La posibilidad me golpeó.

-¿Ella…?

-Sí, se fue con su príncipe –me respondió con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo siento. –dije con un nudo en mi garganta.

-Gracias, Bella. –dijo trazando figuras perezosas en mi mano.

Un claxon atrajo nuestra atención.

-Es Alice. –me limité a decir.

-Creo que me tengo que ir… -murmuró para él-. Adiós, Bella.

Justo antes de irse besó mi frente.

-Adiós, Edward.

-Te quiero. –dijo mientras inhalaba en mi cabeza.

Dicho eso se fue a un ritmo normal. Parecía estar bien consigo mismo. Y eso me hizo sonreír.

.

.

.

"_**En mi casa.**_

_**Rose."**_

"_**En MI casa.**_

_**Alice."**_

"_**¿No lo podéis echar a suertes?**_

_**Bella."**_

"_**Por mis santos ovarios que es en la mía.**_

_**Alice."**_

"_**Olvídate enana, en la mía.**_

_**Rose."**_

"_**¿Les podemos preguntar a los chicos que piensan?**_

_**Bella."**_

"_**Ellos no se quedan, Bells. Noche de CHICAS.**_

_**Rose."**_

"_**Pero así desempatáis…**_

_**Bella."**_

"_**Pena que Leah no pueda quedar.**_

_**Alice."**_

"_**Ya… EN LA MÍA.**_

_**Rose."**_

"_**Nunca.**_

_**Alice."**_

"_**¡Bella, piensa un número del cero al diez!**_

_**Rose."**_

"_**Hecho.**_

_**Bella."**_

"_**Los duendes primero. ;)**_

_**Rose"**_

"_**Tres.**_

_**Alice."**_

"_**Acertó.**_

_**Bella."**_

"_**Me. Estás. Jodiendo.**_

_**Rosalie."**_

"_**No.**_

_**Bella."**_

"_**Es Bella, siempre piensa en su número de la suerte. ;)**_

_**Alice"**_

"_**Hay que tocarse los cojones…**_

_**Rosalie."**_

"_**Perdón.**_

_**Bella"**_

"_**En MI CASA a las nueve.**_

_**Alice"**_

"_**Como le gusta restregar…**_

_**Rosalie"**_

"_**Está bien.**_

_**Bella."**_

"_**A tus ordenes Mussoalice.**_

_**Rosalie."**_

"_**Buenas chicas. :D**_

_**Alice."**_

"_**Me voy a leer un rato.**_

_**Bella."**_

"_**No te olvides de preparar las cosas.**_

_**Alice"**_

"_**Es Bella, nunca se olvida.**_

_**Rosalie."**_

"_**Es verdad.**_

_**Alice."**_

"_**Adiós.**_

_**Bella."**_

"_**Adiós.**_

_**Rosalie."**_

"_**Adiós.**_

_**Alice."**_

No pude evitar sonreír. Alice siempre encontraba la manera de ganar. Dejé la Blackberry en la mesilla. Eran increíbles. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, Rosalie tenía razón. El mes pasado habíamos quedado en casa de Alice. Pero bueno, mejor dejarlo así. No me apetecía que la Blackberry se me trabara porque me sobrecargaban el WhatsApp.

Miré en reloj. Eran las siete.

Casi era mejor que me diera una ducha y luego preparara la mochila para ir a la casa de Alice.

Sí, necesitaba que la ducha relajara mis músculos después del trote por el bosque…

.

.

.

-¡Bella! –gritó Alice dando saltitos mientras se dirigía a abrazarme.

-La vas ahogar. –le dijo Rose entrando detrás de mí.

-No, no lo voy a hacer. –dijo antes de abrazarme.

Una gran cantidad de aire salió de mis pulmones, pero era soportable.

-¿Qué película toca hoy? –preguntó Rose sentándose en un sofá.

-Tenía pensado una maratón de Crónicas Vampíricas.-dijo Alice cogiendo mi mochila.

-Mmmm Paul Wesley, no me desagrada la idea. –dijo Rose cogiendo su mochila.

-Yo aún no me decido entre Michael Trevino o Joseph Morgan… -murmuró Alice.

-ya me parecía a mí que babeabas mucho con Klaus. –dije sonriente y divertida.

-¡Vale que a veces es un capullo pero es tierno con Caroline! –exclamó defendiendo al personaje de la serie.

-Claro, duende… ¿Y tu Bella? –me preguntó Rose.

-Obviamente Ian Somerhalder. –dije sonriendo- Por él valdría la pena que mi culo se volviese cuadrado de ver tanto la tele…

-Lo que me gusta de esto es que no nos tendremos que pelear por ninguno. –dijo Alice tirando de mi mano para subir las escaleras.

-Amén. –dijo Rosalie siguiéndonos.

-Venga, y ahora a ponerse el pijama. ¡Ya!

.

.

.

-No me esperaba que la tercera temporada acabase así. –dije perpleja.

-Joder. –esa fue Rose.

-Dime que me están puteando. –me pidió Alice.

-Creo que no, duende. –dijo Rosalie por mi mientras dejaba el bol de palomitas en la mesa.

-¿No te descargaste los capítulo de la cuarta temporada? –pregunté con esperanza.

-No… -murmuró al punto del llanto.

-El próximo mes la vemos en mi casa. –sentenció Rosalie levantándose del sofá.

-Vale. –dijo Alice.

-Llamadme loca pero a mi Stefan me recuerda a Edward. –dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa maligna.

-Para nada. –respondió Alice al instante.

-Edward es mucho más guapo que Paul. –dije inconscientemente.

Noté los dos pares de ojos clavados sobre mí.

-¿Debemos preguntar o lo explicas tú? –Alice se veía divertida.

-Creo que es la TSNR. –anotó Rose.

Justó ene se momento el timbre sonó.

-Te salvas por la campana.- dijo Rosalie señalándome con el dedo mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta.

-Ya hablarás…-me amenazó Alice.

-¡Hablando del rey de Roma…! –exclamó Rose desde la puerta.

-Hola paranoic… digo… Rosalie, ¿verdad? –Alice y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos débilmente mientras nos levantábamos a la puerta.

-Sí, Edward. Rosalie. La misma que te pateara los cogones como la llames paranoica. –respondió Rose con voz plana y autómata.

-Lo tendré en cuenta… -murmuró Edward entrando en la casa.

Nada más entrar noté su mirada fija en mis piernas. Debería haber cogido el pantalón de invierno…

-Hola Edward. –le dije para llamar su atención, pero con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro.

-Hola, Bells. –dijo antes de darme un pequeño abrazo.

-Tus zarpas lejos de ella. –le advirtió Rose- Tiene novio. Fuera de mercado. Fuera de tu liga. Como quieras llamarlo, pero no quiero ver tu trasero cerca de ella. –Rosalie le lanzó la mirada del tigre.

-Rose, tranquila. Hablé con él y estamos bien. Somos… amigos. –dijo sonriendo.

-Te vigilo, mequetrefe. –murmuró lanzándole una visual en profundidad a Edward.

-Estaré en alerta, mama osa. –dijo el con una sonrisa sincera que Rose pude ver.

Supe que ese gesto había descolocado a Rosalie, pero ella se recuperó rápidamente.

-Así me gusta… -murmuró Rose mientras se metía una Pringle en la boca.

-A todo esto… ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? –le preguntó Alice chocando su pie contra el suelo en un tono impaciente.

-Vengo a pasar la noche a mi casa, Alie. –dijo él dejando su chaqueta de cuero sobre el sofá.

-¿Y no puedes salir de putillas con tus amiguitos? –le preguntó Rose mientras masticaba una Pringle.

Asqueroso…

-¿Qué amigos? –se limitó a responder él antes de subir las escaleras, dejándonos a las tres descolocadas….

.

.

.

-Buenas noches, zorrones. –dijo Rosalie metiéndose un palmo debajo del cobertor.

-Buenas noches a ti también, guarrilla. –respondió Alice metiéndose por el otro lado.

-Buenas noches… ¿chicas? –me limité a responder con dudas.

-Nos podías seguir la corriente, aburrida. –dijo Alice antes de darme la espalda.

-Déjala, alguien tiene que tener sentido común. –dijo Rosalie antes de darme la espalda.

-es verdad… -pensó Alice en alto-. Pues buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. –Rosalie bostezó.

-Buenas noches. –dije mientras intentaba acomodarme.

Antes de lo que me di cuenta ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo…

.

.

.

-¡Corre! ¡Vete! ¡Vete ya Bella!

Edward me gritaba mientras corríamos por el bosque.

-¡No! –me negué.

-Bella uno de los dos tiene que salir de aquí, y yo son ti no me voy. –me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Y yo sin ti tampoco. –dije perdiéndome en sus ojos esmeralda.

-Bella, está cerca, tienes que irte. Por favor… –me rogó pegando su frente en la mía.

-¿De qué me sirve sobrevivir si tu no estás? –le pregunté con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

-Si llegas a una zona con cobertura y llamas a la policía los dos saldremos de aquí. Te lo prometo. –me dije mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

-¿De verdad? –no estaba segura y necesitaba que me lo afirmara.

-De verdad. -clavó su mirada en la mía- Te amo, Bella.

Juntó nuestros labios en lo que podía ser nuestro último beso. Rápido, con desesperación y lleno de pasión y amor.

-Te amo, Edward. –murmuré antes de darle un rápido y casto beso.

-¡Corre, Bella!

-.-

Me desperté de golpe. Estaba respirando a una gran velocidad y sentía que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho por momentos. Miré a mi alrededor y cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz pude ver le cuerpo extendido de Rosalie donde su brazo y pierna derecha colgaban de la cama, y el de Alice que tenía la cabeza sobre las tetas de Rosalie y cruzaba toda la cama… Y estaba sobre mis piernas.

Estúpido sueño profundo…

Con cuidado para no despertarlas me levanté de cama y cogí mi Blackberry para ver que eran las seis de la mañana. Con pasos temblorosos me dirigí al baño. Nada mas llegar me lavé la cara y bebí un poco. Notaba la garganta seca y el pulso muy acelerado. Decidí sentarme en la tapa del retrete para calmarme un poco.

A medida que el pulso dejaba de sonar en mis odios el leve sonido de una canción llegaba a mis anteriormente mencionados oídos. Creo que era _"What You Feel"_ de Chris Levy. Con cuidado me dirigí al origen del sonido pero cuando estaba en las escaleras la canción acabó.

Entonces el piano empezó a sonar. Un nocturno de Chopin estaba sonando. Decidí seguir el sonido. Me dio justo a la puerta del estudio. El sueño me cegaba un poco así que abrí la puerta y pasé sin hacer ruido. Me quedé estática.

Edward estaba tocando. Repito. Edward estaba tocando con su pantalón de pijama. Solo su pantalón. Si creía tener un poco de sueño rápidamente se fue. Su marmóreo y perfecto cuerpo estaba siendo alumbrado por los débiles rayos de luna que se filtraban por la cristalera. Su torso, ahora era más definido, y casi podía sentir como mis dedos tenían un picor por desear trazar cada curva de su pecho. Su cara tenía la mueca de concentración que tanto me atraía. Se veía como una divinidad.

Su mirada se posó en mí, y con su mano derecha me indicó que me sentara a su lado.

Lo hice sin pensar. Mis pies se movieron hacia como si yo fuera un trozo de metal siendo atraído por un fuerte imán.

-Quiero tocarte algo que compuse hace tiempo.- dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente.

Nada más darme el beso empezó a tocar una melodía que no conocía. Era como una nana, dulce, atenta, suave y delicada, y tal vez fuera yo, pero casi podía sentir el amor fluir de esa melodía. Reconocía esa melodía. Era la que sonaba en algunos de mis sueños. Pero eso no podía ser posible… ¿O sí?

-Es hermosa. –dije mirando como dejaba de tocar.

- ¿Te gusta? –me preguntó con ilusión.

-Sí. –dije sonriendo.

-Es tuya. –me dijo mientras cogía mi mano y así el moverla por el teclado, tocando la melodía.

-¿Cómo que mía? –pregunté confundida.

-La compuse para ti –murmuró mientras seguía concentrado en los movimientos de mi mano-. Es Bella´s Lullaby.

-Gracias. –murmuré antes de romper en llanto.

Una canción era lo más bonito que nadie había hecho por mí. Y el lo había hecho solo para mí. Y aún por encima el sueño no paraba de repetirse en mi retina como si estuviese impreso a fuego.

-Shhh… -murmuró Edward mientras me abrazaba. –Estoy aquí, por y para ti, Bells.

Mientras lloraba el empezó a tararear la nana, calmando mi llanto. Poco a poco el llanto se hizo casi inexistente y el con cuidado me cargó en sus brazos. Me llevó por el pasillo y cuando menos me dí cuenta estaba sobre la cama de su habitación.

-Duerme, Bella. Yo velaré tus sueños y espantaré tus pesadillas...

Eso fue lo último que oí antes de quedarme dormida.

* * *

**Mussoalice: Mezcla entre el dictador italiano Mussolini y Alice.**

**Crónicas Vampíricas: The Vampire Diaries (Crónicas vampíricas en España y El diario de los vampiros o Diarios de vampiros en México) es una serie de televisión estadounidense de género dramático, creada por Kevin Williamson y basada en la saga de L. J. Smith. La trama gira en torno a la vida de Elena, sus amigos y otros habitantes de una pequeña ciudad de Virginia, llamada Mystic Falls. Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev), es una adolescente de la cual se enamoran dos hermanos vampiros, Stefan Salvatore (Paul Wesley), y su hermano Damon Salvatore (Ian Somerhalder), Elena es idéntica a la mujer que los convirtió en vampiros y de quien ambos estuvieron enamorados. Michael Trevino interpreta al híbrido Tyler Lokcwood y Joseph Morgan a Niklaus Mikaelson. (Todo esto según mi amiga Wikipedia)**

**TSNR: Tensión Sexual No Resuelta.**

**¡Hola! Y aquí el nuevo capítulo. Lo sé. Todas adoramos a Edward. Un bombón. **

**Bueno gracias por los follows, y favoritos y gracias a tany cullen, aurorhex y a Anilu-Belikov por vuestras maravillosas reviews.**

**Por otro lado creo que ya no me queréis ya no me dejáis hermosas reviews con vuestras opiniones, con lo importantes que son para mí :,( ¿tendré que aprender a sobrevivir sin ellas?**

**Bueno, dejadme un reviews si crees que me lo merezco.**

**Besos de mama osa, Lau.**


	19. Disfrutar del silencio

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 19: Disfrutar del silencio.

**Playlist**

_1.- Don´t Wake Me Up- Chris Brown_

_2.- Livin´On A Prayer- Bon Jovi._

_3.- Enjoy The Silence – Anberlin (Original de Depache Mode)_

* * *

_Vows are spoken, (Las promesas son hechas,)_

_to be broken. (para ser rotas.)_

_Feelings are intense. (__Los sentimientos son intensos.__)_

_Words are trivial. (Las palabras son triviales.)_

_Pleasures remain, (Los placeres permanecen,)_

_so does the pain. (y el dolor también.)_

_Words are meaningless, (Las palabras no significan nada,)_

_and forgettable. (y son olvidables.)_

_All I ever wanted. (Todo lo que siempre quise.)_

_All I ever needed, (Todo lo que siempre necesité,)_

_is here in my arms. (está __aquí en mis brazos.)_

_Words are very unnecessary, (Las palabras son muy innecesarias,)_

_they can only do harm… (sólo pueden hacer daño…)_

**Enjoy the silence- Depache Mode.**

* * *

**BPOV**

La luz del sol impactó contra mis ojos sacándome de los dominios de Morfeo. Me sentía bien, una extraña sensación de paz, tranquilidad y felicidad, como esa que hacía tanto que no recordaba. Decidí no abrir los ojos. Hacerlo era como admitir que estaba despierta, y entonces esa sensación se iría, y se sentía demasiado bien como para dejarla ir tan pronto. Mi cuerpo estaba a la temperatura perfecta, era cálida, pero sin resultar agobiante, provocándome unas ganas enormes de acurrucarme.

Pero una extraña presión en mi cintura me lo impedía.

Era un brazo y a mis espaldas notaba como un pecho emitía calor, provocándome una extraña sensación de hacerme sentir como en mi hogar. A Cam siempre le gustaba abrazarme. Suspiré con derrota.

Con pesar abrí mis ojos.

Me quedé paralizada de terror.

Era la habitación de Edward. Lo primero que hice fue ver para abajo. Suspiré con alivio cuando miré que mi pijama estaba en su sitio. Bueno, no del todo, la camiseta estaba un poco levantada porque la mano de Edward estaba tocando mi vientre, piel contra piel.

Como una ola, los recuerdos de la noche fueron llegando a mi consciencia. Notaba como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar la nana que Edward había compuesto para mí. Nunca nadie había tenido un detalle tan hermoso como ese conmigo.

Miré por la ventana. No parecía ser muy tarde, de hecho, parecía demasiado temprano. Para quitarme las dudas decidí levantar la mano para tocar el botón de desbloqueo del móvil de Edward. Por desgracia no llegaba, necesitaba estirarme un poco.

No lo pude hacer.

Tan pronto como hice el amago de estirarme, el brazo de Edward me acercó aún más a su pecho y casi pude jurar que lanzó un pequeño, gutural y sexy, gruñido. Noté un poco de calor en mí bajo vientre cuando lo escuché. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

Con cuidado me giré para encararlo. A medida que me giraba notaba como la mano de Edward afianzaba su agarré, ahora en mi baja espalda, prácticamente tocando mi culo. No soportaba que tocases mi trasero, me… excitaba. Su mano bajo, acariciando mi trasero, y yo suspiré de placer, y su mano siguió bajando hasta mi rodilla, solo para moverla y poder poner él su pierna entre las mías. Suspiró de alivio. Debería de estar incómodo.

Su mano volvió a mi baja espalda y me centré en su cara.

Era tan hermoso.

Su pelo cobrizo estaba despeinado, estando viendo para todas direcciones. Sus párpados estaban cerrados, y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, lanzando pequeños y adorables ronquidos. No eran esos ronquidos estridentes, más bien parecía el ronroneo de un pequeño gatito. Sus labios parecían tan apetecibles, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba con Cam. Casi me sentía una idota. Intentaba negar la realidad más auténtica. La tensión sexual entre Edward y yo era como una bomba de relojería, y en cualquier momento estallaría. Lo peor no era la atracción en si, dado que éramos como imanes, era el saber que los sentimientos estaban ahí, latiendo rítmica y constantemente, del mismo modo que nuestros corazones, lo que parecían latir al mismo compás.

Él se arrimó más a mí.

Jadeé por la impresión.

Edward estaba… vamos, que estaba con el soldado mirando al sol. Y puestos a decir, ese soldado estaba demasiado bien dotado. Me excité por el hecho de imaginarme como sería sentirlo en mi interior, embistiéndome de manera ruda, rápido y profundo. Instintivamente junte lo máximo posible mis piernas para aplacar esa necesidad que se estaba instalando en mi entrepierna, pero que su rodilla estuviera justo ahí no ayudaba. Podría ayudar, sería simplemente deslizarme un poco y estaba segura de que la incomodidad se iría…

Me pellizqué el brazo.

¿Realmente estaba pensando en tirarme su pierna mientras él dormía? Casi sonaba a una violación…

Miré su rostro para evitar caer en la tentación. Pero mi calor entre las piernas seguía ahí. Parecía tranquilo, en paz e intenté recordar la última vez que lo viera así, y por mucho esfuerzo que hice, no logré recordarlo. Con cuidado alcé mi mano para acariciar su rostro. Con cuidado peiné sus cejas con mi dedo y con una trayectoria descendente bajé por su nariz. Llevé mi mano a su pómulo acariciando su piel tan suave. Bajé la mano a su mejilla, y bajo la yema de mi dedo sentí el pequeño picor de la barba que empezaba a nacer.

Mi primera impresión no había sido errónea. Edward había cambiado para bien. Ahora no era un irresponsable. Había visto la muerte en el hospice, perdido a personas queridas en ese centro, y eso parecía haberle hecho madurar y ver las cosas de distinta manera. El no intentó nada conmigo, respetando mi decisión, y me estaba recuperando con pequeños detalles.

Con cuidado me acerqué a su rostro, y lentamente dejé un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios. Por el momento era lo único que podía darle antes de poder hablar con Cam. Siempre intenté sentir el abrasador fuego que me carcomía por dentro con Cam, pero este parecía darse solo con Edward.

Siempre fue Edward.

Con cuidado me retiré, viendo como Edward cerraba fuertemente los ojos y luego, despacio, los abría.

Sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas siempre me dejaban sin aliento. Me traspasaba, parecían leer mi alma.

Con cuidado se acercó a mí para posar sus labios en la comisura de los míos. Al hacerlo su hombría se presionó más cerca de mí.

¡A la mierda la espera!

Antes de que se retirara sujeté su rostro entre mis manos y de manera rápida le besé.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido. Rápido se recuperó. Sus manos fueron a mi baja espalda mientras nos besábamos con furor y desesperación. Estaba sedienta de él y necesitaba sentirlo de alguna manera. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad y yo pasé mi lengua por su labio, pidiéndole permiso. Él me lo dio. Así nuestras lenguas empezaron a bailar un baile sensual, un tango entre ambas, retándose y seduciéndose. Con cuidado me puse a horcajadas sobre el, y nuestros sexos se rozaron de manera deliciosa. Ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo por el placer de ese mero roce.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi cuerpo, mi cintura, mis costados… Sus manos apretaron mis nalgas y jadeé de placer. Instintivamente balanceé mis caderas provocando más fricción entre nuestros sexos.

Se sentía tan bien estar con él, se sentía tan correcto… Mis manos empezaron a vagar por su torso, y al llegar al dobladillo de su camiseta las metí para abajo, acariciando sus abdominales. Él gimió en mi boca.

Una de sus manos subió hasta mi pecho. Pero yo necesitaba sentirlo, piel con piel. Nos separamos para recuperar el aire y ambos nos miramos. Sus ojos estaban negros por el placer y la excitación.

Demasiado hermoso.

Me abalancé sobre él. Su mano seguía acariciando mi nalga de manera ruda, logrando excitarme y su otra mano se metió por debajo de mi básica. Su pulgar rozó mi pezón por encima de mi sujetador. Gemí sobre su boca.

-Hermosa… -murmuró sobre mi boca.

Rápidamente cambió la posición. Él se puso sobre mí y empezó a besar y morder mi cuello. Yo solo puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, sin dejar de balancearme sobre su polla. Era tan placentero. Mis manos recorrieron su torso y sus besos llegaron a mi escote. Con cuidado levantó mi básica y la lanzó a algún lugar de la habitación. Con lentitud bajó las asas de mi sostén, dando pequeños besos por mis hombros. Al segundo el sostén voló a algún lugar de la habitación junto su camiseta. Su mirada se posó sobre mis pechos con lascivia. Y yo miraba el bulto entre sus piernas y su perfecto torso.

-Eres hermoso... –murmuré dando pequeños besos de mariposa sobre su pecho.

-Tú eres una diosa –murmuró antes de atrapar uno de mis pezones entre su boca.

Jadeé por el placer. Su lengua jugueteaba con mi pezón, mientras su otra mano atendía el otro. La sensación mí bajo vientre era tan abrasadora, no aguantaría mucho más a este paso. Su mano abandonó mi pecho y se dirigió al elástico de mis pantalones, metiendo su mano a la parte inferior de mis bragas.

Lanzó un gruñido de excitación.

-Estás empapada... –gruñó.

Justó después izó mis bragas a un lado y me embistió con dos dedos de golpe. Mi espalda se arqueó de placer, mientras gemidos salían de mi boca. Sabía que no era justo que el solo me estuviera dando placer a mí, así que rápidamente dirigí mis manos a ese bulto que reclamaba atención. Metí mi mano dentro de sus boxers y gemí como una gata en celo. Era más grande que Cam. Su piel era muy suave y tersa y notaba las venas bajo mis manos. Debía de ser tan hermoso como Edward.

Con mucho esfuerzo abrí mis ojos. Su cara estaba contorsionada en una mueca de placer. Gemí al verlo. Sus dedos embestían en mí a toda velocidad y su pulgar presionaba mi clítoris acariciándolo en forma de círculos.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí, embistiendo rápida y profundamente.

-Creo que me voy a poner un condón. –murmuró separándose de mi pezón.

-No hace falta. Tomo la píldora. –le dije sin dejar de acariciarle.

Después de eso su mano se paró y lancé un gritito de frustración. Su cara dejó aquella mueca de placer por una seria. De repente la sensación de que algo no iba bien me alarmó y con cuidado dejé e acariciarle.

El salió de la cama y cogió algo del suelo. Era mi básica y mi sujetador.

-Vístete por favor. –dijo antes de ir a ponerse su camiseta.

Eso me sobresaltó. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿No era lo suficientemente buena amante? Ese pensamiento izo que lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Como pude llegar a pensar que sería lo bastante buena para él. Edward había tenido un montón de chicas, y seguro que eran diosas en la cama.

Sollozando me vestí y salté de la cama. Él estaba mirando por la ventana y cuando escuchó el sonido del colchón se giró. Su cara cambió al verme.

-No llores, Bells. –dijo acercándose.

Instintivamente me alejé.

-Lo siento. –dije entre hipidos.

Necesitaba disculparme por ser tan egoísta. Él me estaba dando el mayor placer que me estaba dando en mi vida y el estaba ahí, seguramente pensando que no lo hacía bien.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? –me preguntó tomando mis manos.

- Por no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti. –murmuré antes de romper a llorar.

Él me abrazó y me dio pequeños besos por mi cabeza mientras tarareaba mi nana.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –murmuró sobre mi pelo.

-¿Por qué te paraste si no? –dije hipando.

Cogió mi mano y la llevó a su entrepierna.

-¿Crees que estaría así si no fueras lo suficientemente buena? –murmuró en mi oído.

Eso me sorprendió y me desconcertó.

-¿Y por qué te paraste? –le pregunté confundida mientras le abrazaba por la cintura.

Él lanzó un largo y pesado suspiro.

-Porque en el momento que dijiste que tomabas la píldora, supuse que mantenías relaciones sexuales, y eso me llevó a recordar que tienes novio. –me dijo levantando mi mentón para enlazar nuestras miradas.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron terriblemente. Había sido yo quien lo había estropeado.

-Pero yo te quiero a ti, Edward. –dije volviendo a abrazarlo.

-Pero Cam no se merece eso, Bells. Y además quiero que nuestra primera vez sea inolvidable, no por el producto de un calentón mañanero –dijo dibujando círculos en mi espalda.

Eso me hizo sentir como la peor de las fulanas. Cam siempre había sido bueno conmigo. Edward tenía razón

-Quiero estar contigo –murmuré dándole un beso sobre su corazón-. Te prometo que romperé lo antes posible con él.

Uní mi mirada con la suya transmitiéndole que lo decía en serio.

-Te quiero. –dijo mirando mis ojos.

-Te quiero. –respondí antes de ponerme de puntillas para darle un casto beso.

Edward suspiró.

-Son las ocho de la mañana. Y apestamos a preliminares –ambos sonreímos con resignació al baño a darte una ducha con calma. Yo me ducharé rápido y haré el desayuno para todos –besó mi frente-. Cuando acabes despierta a Alice y Rosalie para que bajen.

-Vale. –murmuré antes de ir para la habitación de Alice.

Fui a la habitación y miré la puerta abierta. Desde el pasillo se podía ver como Alice y Rosalie dormían a pierna suelta sobre la cama. Las miré extrañada. Rosalie estaba durmiendo en posición diagonal sobre la cama, y Alice tenía su cabeza apoyada en el culo de Rosalie y sus pies enfrente de la cara de Rose. Tenían unas posturas muy extrañas para dormir. Casi me compadecí al instante por Jasper y Emmett.

Entré a puntillas y cogí mi mochila, y con cuidado entré a la ducha.

.

.

.

-Despertad –las moví con mis manos, pero nada-. Despertad –volvía insistir-. Pues si no despertáis por las buenas lo aréis por las malas.

Fui a al reproductor de música de Alice y puse la rueda al máximo y entonces lo encendí. El _"Don´t Wake Me Up"_ de Chris Brown inundó la habitación y miré como Alice y Rosalie saltaron de la cama.

-¡Estás loca! –gritó Rosalie sobre la música.

-¡¿Me quieres matar?! –gritó Alice.

Riéndome a carcajadas bajé el volumen a un ritmo normal.

-Llevaba veinte minutos llamando por vosotras. –dije sonriendo.

-¿Y por eso nos tienes que producir un ataque cardíaco? –preguntó Alice tirándose en la cama.

-Básicamente –me limité a responder-. Edward está haciendo el desayuno y yo ya estoy lista, solo faltáis vosotras así que iros a duchar.

-¿Edward cocinado? –Preguntó Alice-. ¿Qué le han hecho en Chicago?

Rosalie y yo empezamos a reírnos.

-Venga iros, yo os espero abajo.

-Me voy al baño de invitados que es más grande. –dijo Rosalie cogiendo su mochila.

-Vale… -murmuró Alice antes de abrir el armario.

-¿Pensando en que ponerte? –le pregunté sentándome al borde de la cama.

-No lo necesito pensar, la respuesta vendrá a mí por si sola. –se encogió de hombros.

-Claro… -le di la razón como a los locos-. Yo creo que bajo.

-Valep.

.

.

.

Edward estaba cocinando mientras escuchaba _"Livin´On A Prayer"_ de Bon Jovi y yo le observaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Sus caderas se movían mientras estaba con las sartenes. Se veía muy atractivo cocinando. Demasiado para mi salud mental…

Con cuidado me acerqué a el por la espalda y le dí un beso en el cuello.

La canción cambió y reconocí el _"Enjoy The Silence"_ solo que no era la de Depache Mode, si no la versión de Anberlin. Me gustaba más esa versión.

-Puedo olerte a pesar de la comida. –murmuró antes de girar su cara para besarme.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunté apoyándome en la encimera.

-Te vas a sorprender por mi originalidad –me advirtió serio-. Huevos con Bacon y zumo de naranja.

Ambos empezamos a reírnos.

-Estás loco. –dije volviendo a su lado.

-Por ti. –murmuró apoyando su frente sobre la mía.

-¡Edward!

Eso era demasiado clásico para él.

-Solo digo la verdad –sus labios se posaron de manera casta sobre los míos-. Será mejor que te sientes en la mesa porque no quiero que se me queme el Bacon por estar distraído contigo.

-Está bien. –dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando me giré para ir a la mesa me dio una nalgada, sorprendiéndome.

-¡Edward! –exclamé indignadamente divertida.

-Sé que te gustó. –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Decidí dejarlo pasar, porque simplemente le quería.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando y yo no encontraba la manera de decirle a Cam que debíamos dejar lo nuestro. Para sumarle problemas al asunto, los chicos vendrían desde Florida para visitarme y decirme algo demasiado importante. Venían hoy y todos iríamos al aeropuerto para buscarlos. Tanya, Elise y Kate se quedarían en la casa Swan, mientras que los machotes se quedarían en la casa de Rosalie y Jasper. No les faltaría espacio. Y otro asunto que me ponía en paranoica mode ON, Alice sospechaba algo. Lo sabía, lo intuía, era como esas sensación de estar haciendo algo donde debas mantener el equilibrio y temer caer, y alguien te dice "Vas a caerte" y vas y te aces. Esa misma sensación. Ella sabía que había algo.

Y eso me ponía los pelos de punta.

Ahora mismo estaba yendo con Cam en su coche hacia el aeropuerto. Miré el espejo retrovisor y pude ver el Volvo de Edward detrás de nosotros. En la sombra, esperando. Era una paradoja demasiado… extraña para mí. Me hacía sentir como una cualquiera, una cornuda que le había sido infiel a su novio, el cual era un buenazo de la vida. Bueno, tampoco le había sido infiel al cien por cien, no llegó ha haber penetración, pero si preliminares, y sabía muy bien que si Edward no hubiese llegado a parar yo no lo hubiese hecho.

Otra cosa más que sumarle a la lista.

Frustración sexual.

"_La frustración sexual generalmente es producto de la "ausencia de" bien puede ser alguna falencia durante la relación o la ausencia de las relaciones mismas"_

Eso decía Internet sobre mi vida sexual actualmente.

No es que Cam no quisiera, de hecho, él sí quería, pero siempre ponía excusas. Qué si me dolía el cuello, que si me encontraba mal, que si me había venido la tía Flow, bueno no le decía la tía Flow, le decía menstruación, pero aún así... ¡Me faltaba una semana para eso!

Simplemente era incapaz de hacerlo porque en las noches me veía a mi misma sintiendo las manos de Edward acariciándome, sentía su lengua jugueteando con mis pezones, su mano en mi sexo, su mano en mi trasero acariciándolo de manera ruda y posesiva… Y claro, yo sola no me sentía capaz de liberarme. Me excitaba rememorándolo pero el hecho de pensar en masturbarme me hacía tartamudear y temblar.

Con cuidado tiré de mi pelo con exasperación.

¿En qué me había metido?  
-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Cam sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

Todo sería más fácil si el no fuera tan perfecto caballero inglés. Sería más fácil si fuera un cerdo cretino, pero él no era así, y eso me gustaba de él.

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, Cam. –le dije intentando esbozar una sonrisa, y no era mentira.

-Si quieres puedo ir yo y tu quedarte aquí, seguro que en el aeropuerto hace un ruido terrible y no creo que eso sea lo que necesites. –dijo entrando al aparcamiento.

- Tengo que ir, cam. No sería de buena educación, además de que los extrañé mucho.

Lo miré y esbocé una sonrisa de niña buena. Él me miró mientras esperaba que un coche saliera de una plaza.

-Eres demasiado guapa como para negarte nada.

Poso con delicadeza sus labios sobre los míos. Yo ahora no sabía como actuar. Solo moví mis labios de manera autómata, cosa que siempre parecía funcionar, y esta venzo era la excepción.

Mis labios ahora solo anhelaban el tacto de los labios de Edward, sus caricias, sus palabras de amor, y sus gestos rudos, posesivos y condenadamente sexys.

Simplemente le necesitaba a él.

Perderme en sus ojos y creerle cuando me dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Necesitaba su sola presencia.

-Vamos. –dije saliendo del coche.

Fuimos andando cogidos de la mano hasta la entrada. Los primeros en llegar fueron Jacob y Leah, seguidos de Rosalie y Emmett. Después llegó Edward, que nada más irse acercando percibí su mirada fija en la unión de mi mano y la de Cam.

Lo conocía. Sabía que estaba furioso, el quería marcar territorio y decirles a todos que yo solo era suya, que solo yo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. Pero también sabía que en el poco tiempo que llevaba había congeniado con Cam, y que de cierto modo lo consideraba un amigo, al igual que Rosalie y Jasper que ya se habían adaptado a la personalidad de Edward. El único que no acaba de aceptarlo completamente era Jacob.

Jake seguía pensando que era un cerdo cretino con complejo de ser el centro del universo y que solo sus caprichos importaban, y el resto que le dieran una patada en el culo.

Esa era la mala cara de que Jake y yo fuésemos como hermanos.

-Jasper y Alice me dijeron que iban a tardar un rato, se encontraron con alguien. –dijo Edward al llegar a nuestro lado.

Su sola presencia me causaba temblores.

Su rostro perfecto acorde con su cuerpo, su forma de vestir, que de cierto modo combinaba con el mío, su pose, su forma de hablar… Le escribiría una oda, una elegía, ¡cualquier cosa!

-Nosotros nos quedamos aquí esperándoles y vosotros vais a buscar a la gran pandilla –ofreció Leah.

-Me parece bien –dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues quedamos así –sentenció Cam.

-¡Vamos, qué me muero por conocer a los amiguitos de mi palomita y de la pequeña Bella! –gritó un eufórico Emmett recordándonos a un niño de cinco años que quiero un juguete nuevo.

-Vamos, hermano oso. –dijo Edward entrando por la puerta y dejándome una perfecta visión de su espalda.

¡Dios, qué espalda!

Con pasos lentos nos dirigimos a la zona de desembarque done deberían llegar. Estaba muerta de nervios.

Me sentía un coctel de emociones y conflictos internos.

Al rato Jasper, Alice, Jacob y Leah nos habían alcanzado.

Una voz indicó que el vuelo había desembarcado. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta de desembarque.

Y entonces lo vi.

-¡Plan Jane! -gritó James empezando a correr empujando a Mark y a Garret.

-¡Jamie! –grité echando a correr a su lado.

Nada más llegar me cogió por mi cintura y empezó a darme vueltas por el aire, sacándome fuertes carcajadas.

-¡Dios! ¡Mierda! ¡Te extrañé mucho Plain Jane! –grito antes de asfixiarme como una boa constrictor.

-Cariño, déjala respirar. –dijo Tanya a nuestra espalda.

Me separé de James para ver a Tanya. Estaba preciosa. Su pelo con sus perfectos tirabuzones, sus bellos ojos, su cara de muñeca, su cuerpo escultural.

-Tienes razón. –murmuró james antes de cogerla por el cuello y meterle… la lengua hasta la garganta.

-Tu querido Jimie descubrió que era bi hace unas semanas, Bells. –dijo Garret.

Se notaba que estaba divertido.

Mi cara debería ser un poema.

Garret estaba como siempre. Sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión, su pelo castaño estaba un poco más largo y su actitud de camorrista seguía presente.

-Hola, Bella. –dijo Elise antes de lanzarse a mi lado a abrazarme.

Me separé de ella para verla. Estaba impresionante. Su cuerpo estaba más curvilíneo. Su cara brillaba y sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría. Llevaba unos shorts en los que veías los bolsillos al final, y una camiseta de Pink Floyd atada ala cintura con unas Ray-Ban colgando de su cuello, y sus fieles Converses.

Casi había olvidado lo parecidas que éramos en ocasiones, hasta en la forma de vestir.

-¡Bella!

Mark prácticamente me cogió en volandas provocándome una risotada.

-Hola. –murmuré con una sonrisa en mi labios.

-¿Cómo está mi chica favorita? –me preguntó con un guiño de ojo.

Sonreí.

-Perfectamente.

-¡Isabella! –gritó Kate empujando a Garret- ¡No me deja ir a junto tuya!

Sí, realmente los extrañaba.

-¡Garret Peace, deja a Kate venir aquí si no quieres que te deje eunuco! –le amenacé.

Garret levantó las manos en un gesto de redención dejando a Kate venir a mi lado. Nada más llegar me abrazó fuerte.

-Se te hecha de menos, Bells –murmuró Kate en mi oído.

-Yo también os extraño. –murmuré separándome de ella-. ¿Me puedes explicar que pasó aquí? –pregunté señalando a James que estaba hablando por lo bajo con Tanya.

-Tensión Sexual, eso pasó, y un sábado salimos y un idiota intentó propasarse con Tanya y james fue a lo macho alfa –se rió para ella-, deberías haberlo visto fue muy cómico ver a James en esa pose dominante, y bueno, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban dándose el lote. Y fue así desde entonces.

Entonces recordé la conversación con James:

_"-¿Realmente eres homosexual?_

_-Yo creo que si, pero tu prima de vez en cuando creo que me pone… Ya sabes cuando se enfada. Eso es jodidamente sexy._

_-Comprendo…"_

Ahora tenía algo de sentido.

Me di cuenta de que Tanya estaba viéndome. Con cuidado me separé de Kate y fui a su lado, apartando a james con un empujón fuerte que izo que perdiera el equilibrio, provocando las risas de todos, incluso James.

-Bells. –murmuró antes de abrazarnos.

-Tan te he echado de menos –murmuré contra su cuello.

-Y yo a ti.

Nos separamos, nos vimos y sonreímos.

Más que primas éramos hermanas.

-¿Bella, a cuanta gente has traído? –preguntó Garret señalando al grupo Forks.

-¡Guarra! –exclamó Rosalie antes de abalanzarse sobre James para abrazarle.

-¡Mierda, Rose! ¡Extrañaba tus insultos de camionera barriobajera! –exclamó James antes de abrazarla.

Todos fueron a junto de Rose abrazándola. Era emotivo ver el reencuentro. Había que tener en cuenta que Rosalie llevaba mucho más tiempo con ellos de lo que yo lo estuve.

-Bueno, os voy a presentar –dije tomando aire-. Chicos de Forks, ellos son Tanya Swan, mi prima, James Witherdale, antiguo homosexual, actualmente le va el BIcio –le guiñé un ojo a James-, ella es mama Kate Denali, novia de Garret Peace, conocido como el "bromista", y el es Mark Knight, amigo que siempre me escuchaba y al cual adoro y ella es Elise Knight, hermana melliza de Mark y magnifica lectora.

-¿Así que el BIcio? –preguntó Emmett a James levantando sus cejas sugestivamente.

-No me tientes que estás demasiado bien. –le respondió James guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo siento amigo, pero mi agujero es de salida, no de entrada.

-¡Emmett! –gritamos todos a la vez.

-¡Solo he dicho la verdad! –se defendió.

Garret se reía a carcajada limpia.

-Me gusta el grandote. –dijo con un gesto de aprobación.

-Un honor. –respondió Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, mejor sigo… -volvía coger aire-. Chicos de Miami, el es Emmett McCarty, conocido como hermano oso, o oso a secas y novio de la camionera barriobajera. Ella es Leah Clearwater, la novia de Jake, al cual ya conocéis. Ella es mi adorada Alice Cullen, duende hiperactiva, para todos. El es Cam Williams –me sentí incómoda al decirlo- mi novio. –el "grupo Maimi" levantó las cejas sorprendido-. Y Por último él es, Edward. Edward Cullen.

En ese momento el bullicio del aeropuerto desapareció al ver como James se abalanzaba sobre Edward...

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí tenéis el nuevo capitulo. espero que os guste, que yo os lo hago con mucho amor. Bueno, he estado pensándolo y creo que como mucho, pero mucho, mucho al fic le quedarán sobre unos diez capítulos Así que espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Muchas gracias por los follows y favoritos, y gracias a Sof, alicitaCullen, aurorhex, Ellavampiro y a Guest por los maravillosos reviews.**

**Bueno, como digo siempre dejadme un review si creéis que lo merezco.**

**tened en cuenta que para amí un review es como despertarse al lado de edward Cullen en este capitulo. Yo no digo nada, pero lo digo todo jajaja**

**Besos, Lau barra mama oso.**


	20. El poder de un te quiero

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 20: El poder de un te quiero.

**Playlist**

_**1.- Scream and Shout – Wil. feat. Britney Spears.**_

_**2.- Bad Reputation – Joan Jett and The Blackhearts.**_

_**3.- New York.- Snow Patrol.**_

* * *

_If you were here beside me instead of in New York. (Si tú estuvieras aquí a mi lado en lugar de en Nueva __York.)_

_If the curve of you was curved on me, (Si tu curva se curvara hacia mí,)_

_I'd tell you that I loved you before I even knew you, (yo te diría que te amé antes incluso de que lo supiera,)_

_'Cause I loved the simple thought of you. __(porque amaba la simple idea de que fueras tú.)_

_If our hearts are never broken and there's no joy in the mending, (Si nuestros corazones no se han quebrado y no existe alegría en enmendarlo)_

_there's so much this hurt can teach us both, (hay tanto en esta herida que puede enseñarnos a ambos,)_

_and there's distance and there's silence, your words have never left me. __(y aunque hay distancia y hay silencio tus palabras no me han dejado.)_

_They're the prayer that I say every day (Son la oración que digo todos los días.)_

**New York.- Snow Patrol.**

* * *

**BPOV**

-Bueno, mejor sigo… -volvía coger aire-. Chicos de Miami, el es Emmett McCarty, conocido como hermano oso, o oso a secas y novio de la camionera barriobajera. Ella es Leah Clearwater, la novia de Jake, al cual ya conocéis. Ella es mi adorada Alice Cullen, duende hiperactiva, para todos. El es Cam Williams –me sentí incómoda al decirlo- mi novio. –el "grupo Miami" levantó las cejas sorprendido-. Y Por último él es, Edward. Edward Cullen.

En ese momento el bullicio del aeropuerto desapareció al ver como James se abalanzaba sobre Edward...

Rápidamente cogí aire en mis pulmones mientras visualizaba lo que iba a pasar en un futuro demasiado próximo. La idea vino a mi cabeza como un haz de luz, y de dos grandes zancadas me interpuse en miedo de ese gran cavernícola que ahora estaba siendo James, aunque bueno, yo no lo podía juzgar, porque sabía que si el hubiese pasado por algo similar, yo misma estaría arrancándole el pelo al individuo, individua, que se hubiese atrevido a hacerlo.

Una vez en medio agarré la muñeca de James, ganándome una mirada de desconcierto y furia de su parte.

-Bella, suéltame. –me dijo entre dientes mientras estaba apretando la mandíbula.

En un intento por sosegarme cogí una profunda respiración.

-James Arthur Witherdale, si no quieres que aplique todo lo que aprendí en Miami sobre Kick Boxing en ti, te sugiero que te calmes ahora mismo. –le dije con la voz más tranquila posible.

Todos miraban la escena con asombro, mientras yo pensaba que una ayudita no me vendría nada mal.

-Sí piensas que voy a dejar que este cabrón, -apreté el agarré haciendo que James siseara de dolor- ande a sus anchas a tu alrededor después de lo que te hizo, la lleva clara, Plain Jane.

-Bella –la voz de Edward a mis espaldas hizo que me girara para ver su cara-. Creo que él tiene razón, no sé ni que hago cerca de ti –y en sus ojos pude ver el doble sentido de sus palabras.

"_¡No! ¡No se te ocurra pensar eso, Edward Anthony Cullen!"_ pensé para mis adentros. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que me molestaban de Edward, el Edward mártir.

Él pareció captar el mensaje en mi mirada, y con un suspiro chocó su mirada verde con la azul de James.

Casi podía sentir la energía emanado de sus cuerpos, en un intento de comunicación entre ambos, lo que me producía un escalofrió.

-No la mereces. –gruñó James.

-Lo sé, pero Bella es algo muy… importante para mí, y no la voy a dejar sola –respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos, sopesando lo que iba a decir-. No de nuevo.

Él enganchó nuestras miradas, y supe leer la autenticidad de esa nueva promesa, con testigos silenciosos que no entendía nuestra silenciosa conversación.

-Bells –la voz de Cam me sobresaltó-, creo que ya puedes soltar a James.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a James. Su expresión solo mostraba una cosa: ira contenida. Pero si algo sabía del rubiales era que en ese estado no haría nada.

Con cuidado me acerqué para abrazarlo. Casi instantáneamente noté como su cuerpo se relajaba ante mi abrazo.

-Gracias. –musité en su oído.

-Por ti lo que sea, Plain Jane. –dijo haciendo círculos en mi espalda.

La crisis estaba evitada… de momento.

.

.

.

-¿Y después de todo como lograste que el alma cándida de Bella te perdonara pedazo mamón?

-James… -gruñí en modo de advertencia.

-¡Solo pregunto! –exclamó con una expresión inocente y elevando sus manos en un gesto de rendición.

-Pero hay formas y formas…

-Por qué Bella es demasiado buena. –dijo Edward interrumpiéndome.

Dios, ahora mismo necesitaba empezar a correr, en los cinco minutos que llevaba en el coche ya estaba más estresada que hace unos meses con los exámenes finales.

Como James insistió en ir con Edward yo me ofrecí voluntaria para contenerle en caso de emergencia… No me fiaba de nadie. Cam esbozó una sonrisa y plantó un casto beso en mis labios diciéndome que el llevaría a los Knight. Yo solo asentí mientras el esbozaba una sonrisa. Miré a Garret y a Kate. Al parecer ellos irían con Emmett y Rose. En ese momento temblé de horror al pensar lo que podría salir de la unión de Garret y Emmett.

Y así me encontraba ahora. Encerrada en el Volvo de Edward con James y Tanya en los asientos traseros, con James insultando de todas las maneras posibles a Edward y a Tanya demasiada callada y con su entrecejo fruncido.

No era bueno que estuviera tan callada.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pequeño cabroncete, pero…

-James… -volví a gruñir advirtiéndole.

-Bella, merezco lo que me dice, no intentes defenderme. Ya soy bastante mayorcito para defenderme solo. –repuso Edward mientras cambiaba de marcha.

-La cuestión está en que no te defiendes. –murmuré entre dientes encogiéndome en el asiento.

Edward se limitó a sonreír de lado. James tenía algo de razón, era un pequeño cabroncete…

-Capullín, dime que fue lo que alegaste para que te perdonara: ¿Vudú? ¿Posesión demoníaca? ¿Trastorno mental? ¿Problemas familiares? ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡A qué fue…!

-¡James! –grité frustrada, ganándome la risa del susodicho, de Edward y una sonrisa ladina de Tanya.

-Solo intento indagar el hecho porque está cerca de ti después de todo lo que te hizo. –se excusó esbozando una sonrisa que le hacía parecer un niño que no rompió un plato en su vida.

Le iba a responder un _"Vete a la mierda, Jamie."_ Cuando Tanya se adelantó:

-Está enamorado de Bella, idota. –murmuró ella como lo más obvio del mundo.

En ese momento empecé a abrir y cerrar la boca sin emitir ningún sonido cual pez fuera del agua.

Nunca era bueno cuando Tanya estaba demasiado callada.

James soltó una exclamación al aire, notablemente sorprendido.

-¿Es eso verdad, capullín? –preguntó adelantándose y dejando su cara al lado de la de Edward.

-Tan cierto como que ella se llama Isabella Marie Swan, nació el 13 de septiembre en el hospital de Forks y es virgo. –dijo el en tono tranquilo sin ni siquiera pestañear.

Y en ese instante noté como toda la sangre de mi organismo se concentraba en mi cara, y empecé a tartamudear intentado decir que dejaran el tema atrás, pero solo Edward logró entenderme, bueno, y Tanya.

-Claro que podemos cambiar de tema, Bells. –dijo Tanya con una sonrisa tranquila desde atrás.

-¿Y lo dejas estar cerca? Yo de ti lo mandaba aún más lejos con una buena patada en el culo y…

-James, estás agobiando a Bella. –le replicó Tanya seria.

-Ohh que roja se puso, que recuerdos cuando acababa de llegar a Miami con esa pequeña nariz recién operada por culpa de alguien que…

Dios me estaba poniendo sensible y noté como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. No quería recordar eso, eso ya había quedado atrás, James son tenía por que sacarlo a relucir. Si yo pude perdonarle, y Rose, Jasper y… ¡Mierda! ¡Hasta Cam! James no podía hacer eso, no podía recordarme la época en que tanto sufrí, no era justo.

Un sollozo involuntario salió de mi garganta mientras las lágrimas resbalaban de manera veloz por mi rostro, creando un río permanente en el.

La sacudida que dio el volvo al ser aparcado en al cuneta me sobresaltó, pero no podía ver nada por las lágrimas. Oí el clic de un cinto de seguridad, y pude percibir como Edward se movía mientras yo me abrazaba a mis piernas.

-¡Para de una vez! ¡Puedo soportar que eches mierda sobre mí porque lo merezco, pero no que la hagas llorar a ella! –la voz de Edward sonaba furiosa- ¡Sé que fui un puto cabrón de mierda con ella! ¡Créeme, lo sé! ¡Pero por algo me alejé tantos meses de ella! ¡Me aleje para ser mejor! ¡Para tener su perdón y poder redimirme a su lado! ¡Haría lo que fuera porque ella no me odiase! ¡Me obligué a cambiar por ella! ¡Crees que me fue agradable ver como niños y buena gente moría en el hospice! ¡En cualquier momento pude haberlo dejado, pero no! ¡No! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque ese dolor me depuraba para ser mejor! ¡Y no quiero que la hagas llorar de nuevo recordándole cosas que quedaron atrás y que siempre cargaré en mi conciencia, porque entonces te cortaré las pelotas! ¡Crees que soy un hijo de puta de primera, y lo soy! ¡Ahora mismo me la llevaría lejos, a donde ella quisiera! Solo para poder estar con ella, lo dos, como siempre debió ser…

Tanteando el terreno llevé mi mano al cinturón para desabrocharlo y así ver mejor la situación, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

Edward miraba furiosos a James y este le miraba con furia y una mezcla de respeto, mientras Tanya sonreía de medio lado. Las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por mi rostro.

Edward me vio y rápidamente me empujó sobre su pecho para que yo llorara sobre él. Y lo hice. Lloré y lloré mientras Edward acariciaba mi espalda y tarareaba mi nana.

Si antes me hubiese planteado el dejarlo ahora ni si quiera me lo plantearía. Había dicho todo lo que había que decir.

Cuando mi llanto cesó, me quedé allí por unos segundos, quedando ambos en nuestra burbuja personal, en la que yo inhalaba su aroma varonil y me relajaba con el latido de su corazón, y él olía mi pelo y trazaba tímidos círculos en mi espalda.

-Y por supuesto ella le quiere a él. –murmuró Tanya.

Con cuidado giré la cabeza para verla y notar como Edward se ponía rígido.

-Siempre debió ser así, y no metiendo al pobre Cam de por medio…-murmuró James.

-Cariño, así estaba escrito….

.

.

.

Con las Ray-Ban de Edward puestas, me bajé del Volvo. El torbellino de Alice y Emmett me abordó al instante.

-¡Bella di que sí! –canturrearon los dos a la vez, mientras todos se reían.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Edward esbozando su sonrisa torcida.

-¡Queremos ir a Delfos! –volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

-Hace tiempo que no vamos… -murmuré para mi- ¿Y por qué tantas ganas de ir?

-Porque han cambiado de dueño, se traspasó y al parecer lo han reformado, y dicen que es la hostia… –dijo Alice sin una sola pausa para respirar.

No pude evitar una sonora carcajada.

Necesitaba despejarme y no me parecía mala idea volver a Delfos.

-Vale, ¡esta noche vamos a Delfos!

-¡Chicas a casa Hale y chicos casa Cullen!

Esa fue la sentencia de Alice.

.

.

.

-Dinámica. –dijo Alice.

-Explosiva. –dijo Tanya.

-Buenorra. –sentenció Rose.

-Con que vaya mona. –Elise sonrió.

-Siempre está mona. –atajó Kate.

-¿Entonces estoy bien? –pregunté por enésima vez.

- ¿Te tenemos que repetir los calificativos? –preguntó Rose batiendo el pie en el suelo.

Sobraba decir que se veía impresionante con ese vestido rojo ajustado a su cuerpo y sin mangas, con un bello escote de palabra de honor.

-Bella, el conjunto lo escogí yo, ¿qué te esperabas?

Qué esperarme al ver el delicado cuerpo de Alice en ese delicado y sensual vestido violeta por medio muslo atado al cuello con la chaqueta vaquera remangada hasta los codos y las sandalias de cuña atadas a sus tobillos.

-En serio Bells, estás impresionante. –Kate esbozó una sonrisa.

Kate no era menos. El vestido verde quedaba a la perfección con su esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo. Era ajustado y con mangas de tres cuartos con un cuello en barco.

-Es la genética Swan, nena.

Tanya estaba enfundada en un vestido color champagne similar al de Alice, solo que ella llevaba una chaqueta al estilo ejecutiva negra.

-Tanya, eres muy poco modesta. –dijo Elise sonriendo y con ironía.

Elise se veía muy guapa con el vestido añil. Era corto, pareciendo una gran blusa y la hacía ver como una sílfide de las montañas con su pelo revuelto en ondas.

Mi mente se bloqueó por un momento al acordarme de algo.

Un instante, a penas una centésima de segundo, hubo una mirada entre ella y Cam, y casi pude verme a mi con Edward en esa mirada, a Alice y Jasper, a Emmett y Rose, a Tanya y James, a Kate y Garret, Jacob y Leah, Esme y Carlisle y René y Charlie. Una mirada. Una mirada que mostraba el perfecto significado de un te quiero. ¿Era posible que Cam y Elise estuvieran destinados?

Sonreí como una boba mientras imágenes de todos juntos por parejas en un futuro.

-¿Bella? –era la voz de Tanya.

-Creo que está en trance. –esa fue Kate.

-Voy a por agua. –Rosalie dio un paso.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Rosalie Hale! –Alice se interpuso ante ella.

-Tranquilas, no hace falta agua. –anuncié sentándome en la cama de Rose.

No me gustaba llevar tacones de quince centímetros.

-¿Qué te acaba de pasar, Bells? –preguntó Elise sentándose a mi lado.

-Nada, solo pensaba. –dije evadiendo el tema.

-¡Anda! ¡Vente a verte al espejo!

Alice me agarró por los brazos y me llevó a rastras al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el baño.

El vestido azul marino se ajustaba a mi cuerpo como un guante. El que fuera con dos asitas provocaba que levantara mi pecho, haciendo un escote más sugerente de lo que yo deseaba. Era de gasa y el tacto era muy agradable. Mi pelo estaba peinado de un modo similar al de Elise, solo que yo no llegaba a tener ondas, estaba ondulado y con mi ya característico aire post coital. Mis piernas se veían kilométricas por los zapatos de tacón y la chaqueta estilo ejecutiva negra, a juego con los zapatos, me daba un aire semi- informal. Y el maquillaje era ligero, pero las sombras oscuras hacían mis ojos enormes y el labial rojo hacía a mis labios verse como una par de cerezas.

Ahora si me sentía merecedora de los anteriores calificativos.

-Marck dice que ya están listos. –Elise metió su móvil en el bolso de mano.

-¿A qué esperamos? –pregunté con una sonrisa ladina.

.

.

.

Entramos en Delfos mientras sonaba de fondo _"Scream and Shout"_. Mierda, esa canción me daba ganas de bailar como una…

Mis pensamientos quedaron en el aire cuando mi mirada quedó enzarzada a la de Edward. Como siempre, se instaló entre nosotros nuestra burbuja personal. El codazo de Tanya me espabiló.

Cam se dirigía hacía mí.

-Estás preciosa. –dijo antes de darme un beso... en la comisura de los labios…

-Tú estás espectacular.

No era mentira.

La camisa negra y los vaqueros con la chaqueta de cuero hacían estragos en cualquiera, pero ahora en mi mente solo quería ver como venía Edward.

-Hola, señoritas. –dijo Cam marcando su acento.

Me giré y pude ver como Elise se sonrojaba cuando Cam tomó su mano para besarla. Casi podía jurar que él le estaba mirando a los ojos mientras lo hacía. No pude evitar sonreír.

Me giré para ver a Edward que tenía su mano levemente extendida para tomar la mía.

Tragué en seco al verle.

Vaqueros desgastados que colgaban de manera pecaminosa, acompañado de un par de Vans (cosa normal en Edward, él y sus inseparables Vans). Una camiseta blanca que se pegaba a su torso a la perfección con el murciélago de Batman en el medio.

Mmmm, ahora me gustaba más el hombre murciélago….

Y sobre esa camiseta una chaqueta de cuero negro. Su rostro, felino, era iluminado por la tenue luz y sus ojos esmeraldas se veían siniestro, como invitándome a lo oscuro.

Si eso era una invitación, la aceptaba.

¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo haría?

-¡Esto está a reventar! –gritó Alice sobre la música.

-¡Bella y yo vamos a buscar una mesa, si os parece bien! –gritó Edward para ser oído.

Las miradas de Tanya y James sobre mí, no me pasaron desapercibidas.

Yo por otro lado tragué en seco. Yo a solas con Edward, viéndose tan apetecible…

Ñam, ñam, rico, rico…

-¡Cuídala! –gritó James.

-¡Dalo por hecho! –le respondió.

Edward tomó mi mano, llevándome entre la marea de gente que bailaba el final de la canción. Mientras íbamos por el local podía ver los cambios. Las mesas estaban más alejadas de la pista de baile, la barra era más grande y con una decoración sementera. Levanté un poco la cabeza y pude ver unas escaleras. ¿Ahora tenía un segundo piso?

-¿A dónde se va por allí? – le pregunté a Edward.

-A la zona pub-restaurante.

-¿Pub-restaurante? –pregunté confusa.

-Sí, es como unos reservados, que los hay, solo que al final del pasillo tiene una pequeña pista de baile donde ponen baladas y música más relajante.

Sonreía al escuchar que ponían _"Bad Reputation"_, me encantaba esa canción de Joan Jett and The Blackhearts.

Al acabar de decir eso me metió contra una esquina oscura y atacó mi boca sin piedad. Sus manos trazaban senderos sinuosos por mis muslos. Mi cadera buscó más fricción encontrándome un muy agradable amigo en el pantalón de Edward. Su lengua reconocía los recovecos de mi boca con voracidad. Yo no me quedé atrás y le di guerra con mi lengua. Mis manos se metieron por debajo de su camiseta de Batman, que tanto me ponía para sentir como sus abdominales se tensaban bajo mi roce.

Solté un gemido cuando noté su mano sobre mi clítoris y entendí porque a Joan Jett le importaba una mierda su mala reputación.

-Edward… -gemí moviendo mis caderas en busca de roce.

-¿Crees que puedes venir tan condenadamente sexy e irte como si nada? –preguntó sobre mi oído. Su voz era grave con un tono oscuro- ¿Te parece bonito causarme una erección en un sitio público?

Gemí cuando arrimó su nada pequeño amiguito a mi bajo vientre. Quería estar con él, esto era una tortura…

-Por favor…

No sabía ni lo que pedía.

-Cuando tú y yo estemos juntos como pareja, -su mano se movió, soltando yo un gemido lastimero- Te follaré de todas las formas posibles. Follaré tu dulce coño, Bells, y también esta pequeña boquita –su dedo acarició mi labio-, y por qué no este –amasó mi culo con fuerza, sabiendo que eso me excitaba- pequeño, respingón y hermoso trasero que tienes, nena. Te follaré tanto que no podrás hablar por los gritos ensordecedores que saldrán de tu boca cada vez que tengas un orgasmo.

¡Dios mátame!

-No me puedes dejar así… - le dije antes de volver a atacar su boca.

Luchábamos en una guerra sin cuartel. Nuestras lenguas buscaban el poder y ninguna se rendiría como si nada.

-Tú también me dejas así –tomo mi mano y la llevó a su entrepierna.

Solo imaginar la polla de Edward dentro de mí, siendo rudo, duro, rápido, profundo, lograba excitarme a niveles insospechados. Me lo comería enterito alguno de estos días…

-Espero impaciente el momento de que folles mi boca, Cullen –le dije en un sexy ronroneo.

Su mano apretó más mi nalga.

-Vamos al segundo piso, si no quieres que te folle con toda esta gente delante. –gruñó tirando de mí hacia al pista.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no quiero? –murmuré en su oído.

Me gané una mirada repleta de lujuria de su parte.

Al subir las escaleras dimos a un largo pasillo con paredes de tela. Los reservados, supuse. En algunos podías ver sombras moverse. Edward me llevó por el pasillo, aprovechando un momento para ponerse bien el pantalón. No lo negaré sonreía con satisfacción.

Sonaba música ambiental, no sabía identificarla, pero era mi relajante.

-Resulta un gran contraste con abajo, ¿no crees? –preguntó Edward poniéndose a mi lado.

Entonces me fijé en una gran mancha de labial rojo al lado de sus labios.

-Te he manchado con pintalabios. –dije.

Me puse de puntillas y mojé mi dedo con un poco de saliva. Froté hasta que le quieté la mancha de rojo de su cara.

-Gracias. –musito antes de darme un casto beso en los labios.

Llegamos al final del pasillo, donde había una pequeña pita con un barman.

-¿Hay algún reservado libre? –preguntó Edward.

-Sí, tenemos unos pocos –respondió el muchacho llevándonos al primero, justo antes de la pista-. ¿Este está bien?

-Sí, es perfecto. –respondió Edward.

-¿Desean pedir algo? –preguntó el barman.

-No, aún no estamos todos.

-Avísenme cuando deseen pedir. –dijo cerrando la puerta de papel.

El reservado era como una pequeña sala de karaoke respecto a tamaño. Tenía una mesa con sillones en una esquina, y luego una gran hueco para bailar, o andar.

"_New York"_ de Snow Patrol sonaba en ese momento.

-Baila conmigo, Bella. –dijo Edward con su mirada llena de amor.

Tomé su mano y él me llevó al pequeño hueco, donde nos empezamos a mecer al ritmo de la música.

-Te quiero. –dije apoyando mi cabeza encima de donde estaba su corazón.

-Jamás me cansaré de escucharlo. –murmuró sobre mi pelo.

-Eso espero. –murmuré mientras nos balanceábamos levemente.

-Yo también te quiero, mi Bella. –dijo bajando su cabeza para darme un beso dulce, donde nuestros labios se acariciaban con ternura.

Nos pasamos toda la canción bailando. Estar con Edward. Eso quería. Era él. Siempre había sido él. No me importaría publicarlo en el mismo New York Times. Solo quería que todos lo supieran, por que siempre debió ser así.

-Será mejor que llamemos a los chicos, si no sospecharán. –dije separándome un poco de él.

-Sí, que empiece la noche.

Posó sus labios sobre los míos, con amor, Un beso de buenas intenciones donde solo me decía que me quería.

Sí, siempre debió ser así…

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que os aya gustado el capitulo. Si, qui tenemos a nuestro Edward salvaje animal en potencia sexual *-***

**No es por ser engreída, pero me encarta este Edward. Bueno, amo a todos mis Edward, siempre tan cochinotes y tiernos... Nop, no hay hombres así en la realidad jajaja.**

**Bueno, que sepáis que estoy trabajando en una SHORT-FIC de regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga mía, admiradora de Jasper y Alice, pero que habrá de todas las parejas. Esa pareja, Alice y Jasper está dedicada ella, pero no es principal principal, es como una co-principalidad entre ellas, aunque aviso que habrá tendencia a Edward y Bella jajaja, lo siento, pero son mi pareja.**

**Os dejo el Sumary aquí: :)**

_**Secrets and Love In Class**_

**Sumary: Alice es amiga de Bella y Rosalie, y está enamorada de Jasper. Jasper es hermano gemelo de Rosalie y amigo de Emmett y Edward. Edward es primo de Alice y le gusta Bella. Emmett es el mellizo de Bella y está enamorado de Rosalie. Todos guardan el secreto de quien le gusta a quien. ¿Cómo acabará esta historia de secretos en clase?**

**Bueno, gracias por los favoritos y follows, y gracias a Lore562, Dhampi03, Karla Stew Pattz, viivii alice, aurorhex, Ellavampiro, Barbara y a por las maravillosas reviews. Os adoro nenas :)**

**Bueno, pues eso espero que os haya gustado :3**

**Ya sabéis, lo que digo siempre, dejadme un review si creéis que me lo merezco.**

**Besos, mama osa. **


	21. Desangándome

_**.::La Ley de Murphy (Please Come Back From Me)::.**_

_**#PCBFM**_

* * *

Chapter 21: Desangrándome.

**Playlist**

_**1.- I Don´t Care (I Love It).- Icona Pop**_

_**2.- More Than Friends.- Inna feat. Daddy Yankee**_

_**3.- Bleeding Out.- Imagine Dragons.**_

* * *

_I'm bleeding out (Me estoy desangrando)_

_So if the last thing that I do (Así que sí, la última cosa que hago)_

_Is bring you down, (es derrumbarte,)_

_I'll bleed out for you. __(me desangraré por ti.)_

_So I bare my skin, (Así que desnudo mi piel,)_

_and I count my sins, (y cuento mis pecados,)_

_and I close my eyes and I take it in. __(y cierro mis ojos y los acepto.)_

_I'm bleeding out, (Me estoy desangrando,)_

_I'm bleeding out for you. __(me estoy desangrando por ti.)_

_For you… (por ti…)_

**Bleeding Out.- Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Después de escasos segundos, Edward fue a avisar a todos de que ya teníamos donde cenar, mientras yo esperaba sentada en una silla, jugueteando con una servilleta de papel, del mimo modo que lo haría una niña de cinco años.

La cena pasó con relativa tranquilidad, todos charlando de un modo animado de todo y nada a la vez. Yo me limitaba a ver todo con un ojo observador. Emmett no dejaba de hacer bromas sobre tener sexo y James le daba baza, diciéndole que si llegaban a coincidir en alguna duchas de algún gimnasio, que tuviera cuidado de dónde le caía el jabón. No voy a mentir, la imagen mental fue muy desagradable. Tanya y Alice discutían sobre el color de la temporada, que si era el malva o si era el morado.

Ante eso, giré los ojos.

Kate estaba hablando con Rosalie sobre como los políticos podrían mejorar el nivel de vida de los estadounidenses si dejaran de preocuparse tanto por los intereses económicos de oriente próximo. Por otro lado, Garret estaba hablando con Edward y Jasper sobre el mejor equipo de football de la temporada. Edward decía que los Chicago Bears estaban teniendo un buen año, mientras Garrett decía que los Chargers de san Diego les iban a patear el trasero y Jasper aseguraba que los Broncos de Denver les podrían dar una sorpresa. Mark, Jake y Leah discutían algo sobre que coche era mejor para andar en zonas áridas.

Pero donde más atenta estaba era en Cam y Elise.

Can y Elise estaban hablando algo de música. Al parecer, Cam, como buen británico, le encantaba los Beatles, The Police, Queen…

-Sabes que Freddie Mercury no era británico, ¿verdad?

-Zanzíbar, lo sé, lo que ahora es…

-Tanzania –finalizó Elise por Mark.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, llenos de complicidad.

Mi mente empezó a funcionar como una máquina de vapor. Ciertamente no podía dejar que esta situación se extendiera mucho más. Lo veía en sus ojos, porque por mucho que ese par de cabezotas intentaran ocultarlo era demasiado obvio que se hacían tilín tolón. No sabía muy bien como hacerlo, pero algo se me ocurriría. No sé, tal vez mandarlos a bailar y después hablar con él, aunque, claro, ¿qué argumento le iba dar?

"_-Bueno, Cam, quiero cortar contigo porque has bailado con mi amiga."_

No, definitivamente esa no era una opción…

-¿Qué opinas, Bella?

-¿Qué?

Emmett me miraba con la picardía clásica en el bailando en sus ojos, por lo que sabía que la pregunta no iba a ser de carácter decente. Decente quiere decir, sin tener nada que ver con la palabra, sexo.

-Repite pregunta –le dije tomando un sorbo de mi Pepsi.

James esbozó una sonrisa de victoria y Emmett hizo un puchero que me recordó a los que hacen los niños pequeños cuando saben que no obtendrán su capricho.

-Des sexo anal, que opinas de practicarlo.

Mi Pepsi salió de chorro por mi nariz dándole justo en toda la cara de Emmett. En se momento, en la mesa, todos parecieron callarse y observar la escena, justo para empezara a carcajearse de Emmett en toda su cara.

-¡Bella! ¡Eso ha sido una cerdada!

-¡¿Y preguntarme por sexo anal delante de todos, no?! –le pregunté chillando.

-¿Sexo anal? –preguntó Tanya con una sonrisa mientras miraba a james.

-¡Dios! ¡Miradas cómplices no! -grite con cara de asco viendo a James y Tanya, que simplemente empezaron a carcajearse.

-No veas como le gusta que…

-¡James! –grité toda sonrojada mientras Tanya le aporreaba el brazo.

-Mejor pedimos chupitos –dijo Jake con una risotada por la conversación.

-Sí, quiero olvidar las imágines mentales…. –dijo Yo levantándome para llamar al camarero.

-Como si no te excitara imaginarte a mí teniendo sexo…

-James, eres un cerdo –le dije dándole un coscorrón antes de ir a la barra.

.

.

.

-Va un caracol y derrapa. ¿Te izo gracia? ¿No? Pues a la vieja a la que atropelló tampoco le hizo gracia.

-¡Pfffff! ¡Es horrible Emmett! –exclamó Garret tomando de un sorbo su trago de vodka negro.

-¡Cuenta tu uno mejor, campeón! –le retó Emmett.

Garrett hizo de sus ojos azules dos rendijas, mientras que su dedo índice se movía de norte a sur, advirtiéndole que ese reto le iba a salir caro.

-Un tío tenía un termo en la mano, pero de golpe percibe un extraño movimiento dentro de el. Lo abre y se encuentra a un enanito con una moto –Garret hizo el ruido de una moto acelerando- el enanito dando vueltas por el termo como si fuera la bola de la muerte, y claro, el hombre le pregunta _"¿Y tu quien eres?"_ y el enano le responde –Garret puso una cara al mas puro estilo Gargamel **(1)** que ya me provocó una risa- _"Yo soy la leche" _–dijo con voz de pito.

La mesa se quedó en un inquietante silencio por unos segundos para romper de la risa. Yo llevé mi mano a mi estómago. Era demasiado gracioso ver a Garret poner esa cara y hablar con esa voz tan de pito.

-¡Qué cara! –gritó Alice entre risas.

-¡Parecía un puto pitufo hablando! –exclamó Rose.

-Matador –dijo Edward riéndose apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos.

De repente su cabeza se escapó y se golpeo contra la mesa de manera ridícula causando más risas.

-¡Qué torpe! –dijo Emmett mofándose.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté entre risas.

-Sí –me respondió riéndose y sobando su frente.

-¡Ahora qué cuente Cam un chiste con su humor inglés! –pidió Alice dando palmas.

-No soy muy bueno con los chistes –dijo Cam sonrojándose de una manera adorable.

-Yo quiero oírte –le dijo Elise con una sonrisa.

Podía ver a la perfección la indecisión en su mirada, pero como lo conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que era un caballero, conocía que acabaría aceptando.

-Allá voy…

"_- Buenas tardes, vengo a abolir el sistema capitalista._

_- ¿Usted y cuántos Marx?"_

Nos empezamos a destornillar de la risa de lo malo que era. Pero lo más gracioso era ver la cara roja de Emmett. Tan rojo estaba que parecía que se iba a ahogar en cualquier momento.

-Emmett, ¿sabes quién es Marx? –le preguntó James.

-Claro que lo sé idiota –dijo entre risas.

-Mejor dejemos la sesión del club del chiste, que a este paso va a acabar muy mal –dijo Alice con una risita débil.

.

.

.

Después de la improvisada sesión de chistes malos, cortesía Emmett y su chispita del recién borrachito decidimos bajar al primer piso a tomar chupitos en la barra como dios manda.

Si mi querido amigo Yesus me viera me levantaría el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

¿Verdad, amigo?

-¡Quince corridas de pitufos! –pidió Emmett al camarero de la barra.

Observé que realmente éramos quince y no pude evitar sorprenderme, es decir, solo éramos Jacob, Leah, Tanya, James, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Mark, Kate, Garret, Elise, Cam y yo.

Y realmente éramos quince….

-El camarero puso quince vasos de chupitos en fila recta y empezó a servir bebidas quedando como resultado final un líquido de color azul.

Por eso se llamaba corrida de pitufo…

-¡Por otra noche así! –exclamó James alzando su bebida.

Acto seguido todos lo hicimos.

-¡Salud!

Dijimos al mismo tiempo antes de que el líquido resbalara por nuestras gargantas.

-Venga, lo que quieran beber que se queden, el resto, amover vuestro traseros a la pista –dijo Leah antes de pedir un shot de tequila.

-¿Vienes, Bella? –me preguntó Cam con una sonrisa.

-Claro –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El cogió mi mano y me llevó al medio de la pista donde bailamos al ritmo del _"Í Don´t Care (I Love It)"_ de Icona Pop, sabía que esa canción pasaría de moda en nada, pero no podía evitar que me llenara de euforia, la canción me gustaba, sobre todo la frase de "Tu eres de los setenta, pero yo soy una puta de los noventa".

No podía evitar pensar que esa frase era muy Joan Jett.

Decidía alejar mis pensamientos sobre música mientras entrelazaba mis manos alrededor del cuello de Cam, moviendo nuestros cuerpos de manera sincronizada. Su pierna se puso entre las mías y ambos empezamos a bailar, como se diría vulgarmente "restregando cebolleta" con mis ojos cerrados. Pero rápidamente dejé de hacerlo a ver la mirada de Edward en mi mientras el sostenía su vaso de whiskey.

No podía seguir haciendo esto, no era justo para nadie, no, no…

-¿Podemos salir un momento? –le pregunté mirándole a los ojos.

-Por supuesto. –me respondió con una sonrisa.

Esta vez fui yo la que le tomó por la mano para arrastrarle al exterior.

Mi corazón no dejaba de retumbar en mi pecho, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, aunque ahora exactamente iba a hacer lo que realmente era correcto. Cortar todo de raíz y sin anestesia. Puede que llegase a ser muy doloroso si el estuviera enamorado de mi, pero no lo estaba. El muy zopenco estaba coladito por Elise y si tenía que decírselo en la cara para que me espabilara se lo diría sin ningún problema.

El latido frenético de mi corazón fue aumentando a medida que la puerta estaba más próxima.

Bum.

Bum.

Bum bum.

Bum bum.

Tomé una larga respiración de aire fresco cuando salimos por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Bells? –me preguntó con sus ojos azules chispeantes.

Sin anestesia.

¡Vamos!

¡Tú puedes, Isabella!

-Amo a Edward y a ti te gusta Elise, eso pasa Cam.

Lo dije mirando al suelo, pero decir lo he dicho.

Al no recibir respuesta me asusté. ¿Qué pasaba si Cam solo estaba siendo amable con Elise y yo acaba de pifiarlo todo al ser tan brusca? ¿Qué pasaba si tenía razón pero él no lo quería admitir? ¿Qué pasaba…

-No me molesta…

Levanté la mirada con rapidez al escuchar ese susurro.

-¿Qué? –pregunté sin estar muy segura de lo que había escuchado.

-Debería estar furioso con el cabronazo de Edward por esto, pero no me molesta y no sé, debería entrar y partirle la cara pero simplemente no me molesta... –explicó el con cara de incredulidad.

Me limité a tomar una bocanada de aire por vigésima vez en el día.

-Cam, eh, mírame –le pedí tomándolo de su mentón para que dejara de ver sus pies y así pudiera verme a mi-. Te quiero, eres increíble y fuiste mi primero –me sonrojé y el sonrió-, pero creo que tu y yo estamos destinados a ser de esos amigos que se llevan genial por el hecho de que tuvieron una historia juntos, pero nada más –le di un beso en la mejilla-. Y creo que no te molesta porque simplemente no estás enamorado de mi, pequeño bobo inglés –sonrió con dulzura-. Te observé con Elise, y parece que os conocierais de toda la vida, no la dejes escapar y no escapes tú.

Con cuidado puse mis labios sobre los suyos.

Era solo un casto beso de despedida de lo más inocente, y nada más separarme de sus labios le di un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

-Realmente me gusta Edward, Cam, y él ya no es el idiota de hace un año, ha madurado, cambiado es más maduro y responsable e está intentando redimirse de sus actos –le sonreía mientras sus ojos buceaban en mi mirada-. Y recuerda que por que me guste Edward no tenemos por que llevarnos mal, de hecho creo que te mataría si me trataras como una desconocida –el soltó una pequeña risita y yo también.

-Gracias, Bella –dijo él dándome un beso en mi frente.

-¿Por? –pregunté extrañada.

-Por ser honesta y decírmelo antes de llegar al extremo con Edward.

En ese momento me puse más roja que un tomate.

-Y-yo-yoo…

-Y por presentarme a Elise.

Mi sonrojo se convirtió en una risita nerviosa escandalosa que perfectamente pasaría por el de algún pájaro tipo cacatúa, loro o alguno así.

-Nada más entrar sácala a bailar –le dije dándole un abrazo.

Aproveché ese momento para sentir el olor de Cam envolviéndome. Estaba segura de que gracias a él yo había madurado más que en cinco años. Ahora sabía como reaccionar en ciertos momentos, y tenía un amigo que pasase lo que pasase estaría ahí para mí, y yo para el…

.

.

.

Cuando volvimos a entrar pude ver como Elise estaba sentada en la barra con un vaso, de lo que parecía ser ginebra, mientras observaba la pista de baile. Yo me quedé en la entrada observando como Cam se acercaba a ella, pero con lo que no contaba yo era con el rubiales que se le acercó a hablar antes de que Cam llegara.

El tipo se inclinó y le dijo algo, que por la cara de Elise no fue algo muy decoroso. Cuando miré que el tipo tiraba de ella para bailar en contar de su voluntad fue cuando me alarmé.

Poco duró.

¡A la mierda los modales ingleses!

Nada más llegar Cam y ver la situación lo primero que hizo fue encajar un puñetazo en la mejilla del rubio.

Cam le gritó algo y el tipo se fue al baño.

Después se puso a hablar con Elise y no pude evitar sonreír cuando la besó.

Cuando eso pasó bajé las escaleras para ir a junto de Edward.

Estaba solo en la esquina de la barra.

Me acerqué por su espalda y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Si te apetece baila estaré sola en medio de la pista –dije en voz grave y seductora sobre su oído.

Y me fui corriendo de su lado, contoneando mis caderas y trasero a un ritmo que Rose y Tanya llamaban "hipnótico".

La canción de Inna de _"More Than Friends"_ empezó a sonar cuando empecé a bailar sola en medio de la pista. El ritmo alegre me hacía mover las caderas como Tanya me había enseñado en Florida, realizando ocho y elipses.

Cuando sentí unas manos y un aliento en mi cuello no pude evitar sonreír. El escalofrió que recorrió mi cuerpo ya me dijo quien era sin necesidad de verle.

Era Edward.

-Why don't we give in for the night?...Oh tonight, tonight we could be more than friends…Oh tonight, tonight we should be more than friends _(¿Por qué no caemos en la tentación por esta noche? __Oh esta noche, esta noche podríamos ser más que amigos… Oh esta noche, esta noche deberíamos ser más que amigos…)_ –cantó Edward bajito en mí oído, mandándome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Con cuidado me giré y uní nuestras miradas, que se leían la una a la otra como si fueran un libro abierto.

-From the first time that I saw that look in your eyes I've been thinking about you for all of this time, Oh tonight, tonight we could be more than friends… _(Desde el primer momento que vi esa mirada en tus ojos, he estado pensando en ti todo este tiempo, Oh esta noche, esta noche podríamos ser más que amigos…) _–canté sin apartar la mirada de sus orbes esmeralda que me habían cautivado desde un principio.

Edward empezó a cantar la parte del rapero y no pude evitar reír al escuchar decir en español _"Caliente, frío, tú, eso que tú tienes es mío. Caliente, frío, tú, eso que tú tienes"_.

Se veía adorable haciendo muecas y hablando en español.

A pesar de que la cantaba el rapero, yo le canté la siguiente estrofa sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

-It's forever, you could be mine. It's whatever, whatever you like, It's forever, you could be mine, and I'm needing you right now, baby come and hold me down… _(Es para siempre, podrías ser mío, es un "lo que sea", lo que sea que quieras, es para siempre, podrías ser mío, y yo te estoy necesitando ahora mismo, cariño ven y sujétame fuerte…)_

No me dio tiempo a hablar en español porque Edward se lanzó sobre mi boca, besándome con desesperación.

Como siempre solamente éramos nosotros dos, nuestra burbuja. La canción apenas era audible para nosotros pero nuestras leguas danzaban a su ritmo.

Después de unos minutos el se separó y juntó su frente a la mía.

-Solamente espero que no nos hayan visto

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué esperas eso? –pregunté de manera pícara.

Edward tenía su mentón apoyado en mi cabeza, por lo que no vio mi cara.

-Por Cam, tu novio, ¿o ya te has olvidado de él?

Me separé de él, y con cuidado le miré a la cara, pero diablos, no podía evitar la sonrisa de felicidad.

-Que extraño… La última vez que hablé con Cam juraría que habíamos roto.

No pude evitar una carcajada al ver la cara de perplejidad de Edward, que después de unos segundos empezó a ver hacia los lados como un puñetero suricato y recordándome a Timón **(2)** por el pelo rojo.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunté extrañada.

-Lo normal es que venga a darme una paliza –dijo el, ahora estirando el cuello.

Me limité a bufar.

-Quedamos en buenos términos, nadie te va a dar una paliza, cariño –le di un casto beso en los labios-. A demás, le gusta Elise…

Edward solo se limitó a esbozar una gran sonrisa.

-Mejor para mí.

-No te lo discuto. –sonreí.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó con su frente pegada a la mía, nuestras miradas enzarzadas y nuestras narices rozándose.

-Claro que quiero.

Y dicho eso se abalanzó sobre mis labios…

.

.

.

-A lo mejor es que tengo unos cubatas de más encima, pero antes juré que tú –Emmett señaló a Cam- te estabas liando con ella –señaló a Elise-, y que tú –ahora me señaló a mi- te estabas liando con él –y señaló a Edward-.

Todo eso arrastrando las palabras como todo buen borracho hace.

-A mi también me pareció verlooo.

Dijo Alice para acabar haciendo algo que a ella le encantaba hacer borracha: intentos horribles de imitar la risa de las brujas malvadas.

-¡Vayaaa! ¡Alucinamos con lo mismo! –dijo James dando saltitos en el aire.

-¡James! Deja tu lado de reinona para momentos privados –le dijo Tanya rodando los ojos.

-Donde no hay no se sacar –añadió Rosalie con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Quién conduce? –pregunté apoyándome en Edward y el me envolvió con sus brazos.

Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie…

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó Rose con una ceja levantada.

-Estamos saliendo –dijo Edward como el que dice la hora.

-No podéis estar saliendo porque Bella sale con Cam –dijo Kate extrañada.

-Cortamos hace cuatro horas y media –dijo encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Y parecía tonta cuando la compramos! –exclamó James asombrado.

-Yo mañana voy a llevara a Elise a conocer los paisajes de Forks, dijo Cam abrazando a Elise por la espalda y apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

-¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Estos no pierden el tiempo! –exclamó Emmett con cara de asombro.

-Mejor llevémoslos a casa antes de que empiecen a bailar Macho Man o YMCA –dijo Tanya a Rosalie, Edward, Kate, Jasper y a mí.

-Sí, mejor…

.

.

.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta para llevar a Elise, Marck y James a la casa de los Hale lo realicé con los cascos puestos. Sinceramente, no me apetecía para nada escuchar las brutalidades de carácter sexual que soltaba James, porque francamente soltaba cada perlita que daba miedo, por eso me enfrasque en escuchar la canción de _"Bleeding Out"_ de Imagine Dragons.

Al dejarlos lo primero que hicieron fue ir a su habitación correspondiente.

Yo dormiría con Kate, Tanya, Rose, Elise y Alice. Todas y todos queríamos que Leah y Jake se quedaran, pero no tenían permiso.

Edward se tuvo que ir, pero prometió volver a primera hora de la mañana, y para no despertarnos se llevó la llave de Jasper de la casa. Emmett se quedó dormido en el sofá, y como nadie podía con semejante mole de músculos, decidimos dejarlo ahí. James y Garret dormirían en habitaciones independientes, y Jasper estaría tranquilo en su cuarto.

Me desnudé y me duché lo más rápidamente que pude, porque, sinceramente, era incapaz de dormir oliendo a humo y alcohol como olía.

Me fui a la habitación y me tumbé en el pequeño colchón individual que había libre al lado de Tanya, y cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada caía rápidamente en el dominio de Morfeo…

* * *

**(1) Gargamel o Gárgamel es el antagonista y villano principal de la clásica serie de cómic Los pitufos. Pero vamos,¿quién no conoce a Gargamel? xD**  
**(2) Timón, nuetro querido Timón, de Timón y Pumba de la película El Rey León el de, ya sabéis, "Hakuna Matata, vive y se feliz, nungún problema, debe hacerte sufrir, lo más fácil es, saber decir: Hakuna Matata". Si no lo conocéis os mato, porque si no viséis la película de El Rey León es que no tenéis infancia ._.**

**¡Hola! *Lau asoma su cabecita del bunquer blindado* Como prometí, aquí esta el capítulo nuevo de La Ley De Murphy, y espero sinceramente que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tener paciencia conmigo, y gracias por leer Secrets And Love In Class, que al parecer os ha encantado, cosa que me ha alegrado mucho más de lo que os podéis imaginar, preciosuras e.e**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los favoritos y los follows, y gracias a YasminaRG, Ellavampiro, viivii alice, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, GaByMaY91, los dos Guest, Vbarby, IsAbElA M CuLlEn y ISACOBO por los maravillosos rewievs, ¡son personas estupendas, chicas! ^^**

**Y también muchas gracias a las lectoras fantasmas, que aunque no os suela mencionar, sé que estáis ahí :3**

**Bueno, si miráis que me lo merezco, dejadme un review hermoso, si no, no pasa nada, yo soy feliz sabiendo simplemente que leéis.**

**Besos, mama osa o también llamada Lau.**


End file.
